


LIKE MINDS

by Psycholette



Category: Agoney, Ragoney, Raoul - Fandom
Genre: Gaslighting, Homoerotica, M/M, Manipulacion Mental, Nietzsche, Romance, Soulmates AU, Tortura, Tortura mental, conductas esquizoides, lesiones, misterio, poesia, sangre, sexo explícito, thriller psicológico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholette/pseuds/Psycholette
Summary: Gimiendo y suspirando entre libros, óleos y poemas, dos escritores cuyas almas están tiernamente prendadas, edifican la más cruel de las venganzas; conquistando así el crudo infierno al que, sin pretenderlo, se ven sometidos.___Advertencia: ésta historia contiene representaciones gráficas de violencia, sexo explícito, lenguaje y temáticas con contenido adulto.





	1. I

El seco sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse provoca que dé un respingo y voltee curioso.

La lobreguez de la noche puede atisbarse a través de los grandes vitrales que la biblioteca tiene por ventanas y es hasta entonces cuando Agoney se da cuenta de lo tarde que es. 

Echa un rápido vistazo al desvencijado reloj que le había regalado su madre y suspira cansado.

Un sonido estruendoso hace eco en el edificio y un segundo después, éste queda iluminado completamente por un trueno, Agoney siente una punzada en el estómago que no le es nada agradable y, víctima del miedo antes producido, da un pequeño salto y ahoga un grito en su garganta cuando escucha libros caer unos cuantos pasillos a la derecha. 

Apoyando las manos en la orilla de la mesa, empuja con su cuerpo la silla en la que ha estado cinco horas perdiéndose entre las páginas de Whitman y con cuidado, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se levanta, coge la correa de cuero negra y se la echa al hombro, cierra el libro sin mirarlo, da un paso excesivamente estruendoso y se encoge de hombros como si esto lograra aminorar el ruido que hace su tacón y avanza de puntillas con el ceño fruncido.

Una cara roja como la sangre, hinchada de tanto llorar, aparece en el último pasillo. El responsable de los libros que han caído está agachado, recogiéndolos uno a uno y apilándolos  
entre el interior de su codo y su muñeca; embonan perfectamente en su antebrazo. 

Se levanta con pesadez y los acomoda como puede, sin demasiado cuidado. 

Víctima de la sorpresa, Agoney no puede evitar ahogar un grito en su garganta; es casi inaudible pero está seguro de que sus acelerados latidos no lo son. Quiere volver sobre sus pasos y esconderse en el pasillo siguiente, pero sus pies se congelan, y su respiración agitada le delata. 

Sus rodillas amenazan con doblarse en cuanto se cruza con la otra mirada. Fría. Penetrante. Frunce el ceño sin atreverse a decir nada y traga saliva mientras, sin éxito, intenta calmar su respiración. 

Raoul abre la boca casi imperceptiblemente, pero la cierra de inmediato. Toma aire y frunce el ceño.

-No me has visto aquí -dice con serenidad claramente fingida.

Y avanza agachando la cabeza cuando pasa al lado del moreno; luego echa a correr. 

Con el corazón todavía acelerado Agoney suelta de golpe todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y se atreve a voltear con la esperanza de ver al hombre que lo ha mantenido despierto y alerta todas las noches durante lo que le parece una eternidad. No lo había visto en meses y ahora está inmóvil, viéndose incapaz de seguirle y sin saber por qué. 

Es absolutamente incapaz de apaciguar su acelerado corazón, pero decide que emprender el camino a casa era lo más sensato que puede hacer, aunque las ganas de buscarle le queman la sangre y le comen vivo. 

Saliendo al frío de la noche, nota cómo puede volver a respirar después de cinco largos meses.

Está vivo, piensa. Y acto seguido traga saliva, intentando, sin éxito alguno, deshacer el nudo que habita perpetuamente en su garganta desde que su niño desapareció.


	2. II

No deja de moverse en toda la noche. Le falta el aire; se siente sucio, incómodo. Aún así al llegar a casa, no es capaz ni de quitarse los zapatos. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza, la situación le viene muy grande: acaba de verlo. Después de cinco meses acaba de verlo. 

Por primera vez deja escapar un sollozo y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, después de eso es incapaz de contener las lágrimas. La garganta le duele de tanto aguantar. Y se la desgarra segundos después cuando deja escapar un lastimero grito lleno de impotencia y dolor. Le falta el aire, su cara está hinchada, su nariz congestionada y su boca llena de una saliva tan espesa que es imposible siquiera tragarla.  
Siente rabia, dolor, tristeza... Pero su corazón ha dejado de sentirse estrujado; ahora lo invade el alivio; pero es inmediatamente sustituido por una incertidumbre abrasadora.

Una ola de calor le inunda, su ropa pesa como si de plomo se tratase. Desnuda su cuerpo con ahínco, sintiendo que se quema por dentro. La desesperación vuelve a instalarse en su pecho, impidiendo que el aire llene por completo sus pulmones. 

Respirando por la boca, desesperado porque sus pulmones se inflen aunque sea un poco, camina a trompicones hacia la ducha y mete el cuerpo entero sin templar el agua. Las heladas gotas perforan como agujas toda su piel. Trata de concentrarse solamente en el dolor que esto le provoca. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los dientes hasta que, sin más, todo pasa.

Por fin puede respirar.

Sale de ahí descalzo, mojando todo a su paso. Hecho un ovillo encima de las sábanas, cierra los ojos con firmeza.  
Ciento veintidós mil pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza; no sabe exactamente cuál es su sentir, hay tantas emociones acumuladas en su pecho, que siente que le asfixian un poco más cada segundo que pasa.  
Le frustra no saber cómo debería haber reaccionado.  
Su juicio se nubla al no ser capaz de pensar en lo que hará al despertar; los últimos meses se había dedicado a buscarlo, a preguntar por él, a indagar sobre su vida, a buscar en periódicos noticias de desaparecidos… ahora que sabe que está vivo, no hace más que odiarse por no haber ido tras él, por haber dejado que se marchase de su vida de nuevo. 

El cansancio emocional no le deja seguir despierto. Y le sueña. Y se sueña con él de nuevo en sus brazos. Una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibuja en sus labios dormidos, para luego ser borrada por un ceño fruncido lleno de angustia y dolor.

 

Sobresaltado, completamente desubicado y con punzadas en las sienes, se reincorpora. Alza la palma de su mano y la posa en su frente llena de sudor. Suspira, cierra los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria y vuelve a enredarse en las sábanas.

La luz de la luna penetra el cristal sin cortina y Agoney la observa, recordando el primer poema que escribió pensando en él, castigándose por arder al imaginar la piel de Raoul contra la suya.

“ Noche que ocultas el ruido de mis lamentos  
Te lo ruego, no aclares  
Cubre mi llanto, inhibe mis tormentos  
Noche mía  
Oculta bajo tus tinieblas mis secretas confesiones  
Guarda en tu lobreguez mi sigiloso llanto  
No permitas que el lucero de la mañana descubra esta terrible infamia...”  
Pensar en Raoul hace que le escuezan los ojos. Ojalá pudiera reprimir todas las lágrimas que están por salir, pero no puede. Así que, como cada noche, llora.  
Esta vez, en silencio.

 

Pasa el día entero en casa, no recuerda la última vez que hizo eso, pero lo considera necesario, aquello es un basurero. Si cabe la remota posibilidad de que su niño vuelva a estar bajo ese techo, no quiere que lo vea en ese estado.  
Se da cuenta de la escasez de raciocinio en ese pensamiento, pero consigue ahogar el sentimiento de falsedad en su optimismo y limpia. Limpia como nunca antes.

El día pasa inadvertido y pronto su piso se inunda con el brillo del atardecer.  
Durante la jornada de inagotable trabajo doméstico Agoney decide que la única opción que tiene de volver a verle es acudir al mismo punto en donde se encontraron la noche anterior. Si Raoul quería verle, movería cielo, mar y tierra para hacerlo.  
Así que se dirige a la ducha. Se baña con ahínco y al salir, cepilla sus dientes como siempre, primero con dentífrico; después, con jabón líquido para exfoliar, talla su lengua hasta que queda rosa; hace gárgaras con enjuague bucal y vuelve a cepillarse con la pasta.

Deja que su cabello se seque solo.  
Viste un cuello de tortuga negro con mangas que llegan hasta las muñecas. Su pantalón y zapatos son del mismo color. 

Afuera es otoño, la ciudad se tiñe de tonos cafés y naranjas. Agoney y la tarde son la combinación estética perfecta.

Camina hacia la biblioteca con un nudo en la boca del estómago que no sabe deshacer; su respiración es agitada y su mandíbula duele de tanto apretarla. Llega a la entrada y su corazón se desboca, pero antes de que su mente logre auto sabotearlo, y lo convenza de volver a casa, entra. Sus pies titubean, pero deciden ir a la misma mesa en la que estudia siempre a esperar la madrugada.

Poco a poco, el lugar se vacía, los libros vuelven a las estanterías y la luz del día es sustituida por el fulgor artificial que tiñe las paredes de amarillo. 

Apoyando su espalda baja en la orilla de la mesa, espera. Pasa la pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda, cruza los brazos en el pecho y lleva su pulgar derecho hacia sus labios; juega con ellos unos instantes. El estridente rechinar de la puerta lo saca de sus ensoñaciones. Se pone alerta enderezando el cuerpo entero. Alarga el cuello queriendo echar un vistazo, pero desde ahí es imposible. De todas maneras no le hace falta verlo para distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas, es él, piensa. Y traga saliva. 

Acercándose sigilosamente, puede notar cómo se van tensando sus músculos. Uno por uno con cada paso que da. Entonces lo ve. Ya no llora, pero está igual de tenso. Tiene la mandíbula tan apretada, que se le marca todavía más.  
Agoney da un paso al frente y con la mirada, le pide permiso para avanzar más. Algo pasa con todas las barreras que el rubio había construído, Agoney puede ver en sus ojos como todas se derrumban, así que avanza otro paso. Raoul no puede contenerse y corriendo, termina la distancia que nunca debió existir entre sus cuerpos.  
Rodea el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y se aprieta contra él aspirando el perfume que este desprende. Agoney no tarda en rodear su cintura y le acerca, si es posible, todavía más.  
No sabe qué decir, no sabe qué preguntar, no tiene idea de cómo encararlo, así que agradece que sea Raoul el que rompa el silencio.

-Cálla Ago, por favor. -dice susurrando. Su aliento choca contra la parte izquierda de la garganta del moreno -si dices una sola palabra me voy a romper y ahora mismo no me lo puedo permitir. 

Separando un poco sus cuerpos, traga saliva y le mira con los ojos llenos de la más terrible angustia. Agoney se rompe por dentro, pero se promete que sus labios se mantendrán sellados.  
-Sé que no tengo derecho alguno, Ago, pero aún así te lo pido- dice con la respiración ligeramente acelerada. -Escúchame, amor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Ven a casa mañana y finge que no me conoces. Nunca nos hemos visto en la vida, deja que te presenten conmigo. Lleva AULLIDO bajo el brazo y nada más. Por Dios Agoney, no se te ocurra llevar absolutamente nada más. -suplica, y ahora tiene las manos apoyadas en las mejillas de Agoney y su mirada pasa rápidamente de un ojo a otro. Ya no solo hay angustia en su mirada, también se puede entrever un dejo de desesperación. Necesita que el moreno entienda lo que quiere decirle, aunque sabe que es prácticamente imposible. Agoney tiene muchísimas dudas, Raoul lo sabe y le carcome por dentro no poder aclarárselas. 

Las palabras se amontonan en la boca del moreno, pero se maldeciría mil veces si rompiera la silenciosa promesa que le hizo a su niño hace apenas un par de minutos. Lo único que puede hacer es asentir con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos del rubio. Éste toma su nuca y lo acerca peligrosamente. Agoney cierra los ojos e instintivamente abre la boca apenas un par de milímetros, los labios de Raoul orbitan sobre los de Agoney y no se puede resistir. Los junta rápidamente aun sabiendo que se quebraría en cuanto los tocara.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, toma el labio inferior de Agoney entre los suyos y no se mueve. Solo los deja reposar ahí. Se separa sorbiendo su nariz, mira el reloj de bolsillo que carga desde pequeño y suspirando, se va corriendo. 

Agoney no es consciente de su cuerpo hasta que lo siente desfallecer. Sus rodillas tocan el suelo y se hubiese dejado caer por completo de no ser por la extraña presencia de un libro que no pertenecía a la biblioteca, pues sus amarillentas hojas estaban unidas por cinco grapas desiguales. Arrastrándose por el suelo toma con cuidado el montón de papeles y recarga su espalda en una columna de piedra áspera como su garganta.  
Abre el cuadernillo el la primera página y su corazón se vuelve a acelerar; en la esquina inferior derecha hay una dirección que no conoce, pero poco le importa, es la letra de su niño y si ésta señalara el mismísimo camino al infierno, sin dudarlo un segundo, Agoney iría, maldita sea, por supuesto que iría. 

Con un pequeño temblor en las manos pasa cuidadosamente cada una de las engrapadas páginas, pero en ellas no hay nada. Las acerca a su nariz y ladea un poco la cabeza mientras sonríe, están perfumadas. 

Se levanta del suelo con mucho trabajo y echa a correr eufórico porque sabe que ahora ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perderse de nuevo, y aunque no entiende absolutamente nada de la situación en la que está metido Raoul, se conforma con saber que está vivo. Y bien. También quiere pensar que está bien.

 

Llega a su pequeño piso jadeante de tanto correr. Deja caer su cuerpo -que se encargó de desnudar nada más llegar- en la cama y con el cuadernillo en el pecho, suspira mirando al techo. Está preocupado, por supuesto, su corazón se estruja un poco cada vez que piensa en Raoul, en lo que lo llevó a actuar de esa manera, en lo mal que debió pasarlo los últimos meses…  
Pero agradece al cielo que esté vivo, de momento, eso es lo único que le importa.  
Recuerda entonces su pequeño beso en la biblioteca. Y sonríe, con ternura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Es así, como tras meses llenos de desasosiego, se permite abrir ese recoveco en su mente que había reprimido durante los últimos meses: se da permiso de desearlo otra vez.  
Cierra los ojos y la imagen de un rubio sonrosado aparece ante él, mirándole como tantas veces había hecho, con timidez y adoración.  
Deja de lado el cuadernillo y se acomoda dejando la espalda recargada en la pared.  
Sus manos recorren su pecho; la derecha baja lentamente hacia su abdomen. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le sigue pensando.  
Recuerda perfectamente el suave vaivén de las palmas de Raoul contra su cuerpo, sus temerosos labios contra su cuello, sus dientes contra su lóbulo.  
Suelta un suspiro cuando su propia mano alcanza su entrepierna. Se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior y con el pulgar acaricia suavemente su glande, no pudiendo evitar pensar en la delicadeza y calidez de la lengua de Raoul.  
Lentamente, su mano izquierda emprende el recorrido más ansiado, pasa por su ingle, por el lado interior del muslo y finalmente llega a su entrada. La acaricia por encima recordando los dedos de su amante y gime.  
Su mano derecha aumenta el ritmo de las caricias encerradas en su puño. Y no es consciente del momento en el que empapa con saliva dos de sus dedos izquierdos pero siente aquella deliciosa humedad adentrándose en él y no puede más; acelera todo lo que puede y por fin expulsa el tan ansiado líquido caliente que cae sobre su mano y abdomen mientras el nombre de Raoul escapa de sus labios a través de un agudo gemido.


	3. III

Ven a casa mañana y finge que no me conoces.  
«Casa»  
La dirección que Raoul ha dejado escrita en las maltratadas hojas no corresponde para nada al lugar que alguna vez llamó casa.   
Agoney siente una pesadez extraña en el pecho mientras pasea los ojos por encima de esas letras. No fue consciente de las palabras de Raoul hasta que despertó y reflexionó. ¿Por qué ahora llama casa a aquel lugar?, el nudo que se le forma en la boca del estómago a medida que cientos de preguntas sin respuesta y teorías infundamentadas se forman en su cabeza le impide probar bocado en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.  
No deja de darle vueltas. Seis o siete meses antes, no había nada de su niño que él no supiera. Vivían por y para el otro; iban a la misma universidad, tomaban las mismas clases; desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos; Agoney escribía y todos sus textos pasaban bajo la atenta y siempre crítica mirada de Raoul, incitándolo invariablemente a mejorar, queriendo siempre que fuese más allá de sus límites…

La más devastadora nostalgia invade los lagrimales del moreno, pero se niega a llorar, se niega a pensar que todo eso ya no existe más.   
Traga saliva y parpadea rápidamente para espantar la añoranza que le aplasta. 

Es tarde y Agoney está cada vez más nervioso, no tiene hambre pero sabe que si no come, la va a pasar muy mal.  
Cogiendo todo lo que necesita para prepararse un bocadillo y depositandolo en la mesa, empieza la cansina labor de poner jamón, queso, tomate y aceite en medio de un pan artesano que se le antoja viejo, seco y duro; pero no hay más y se tiene que conformar.   
Come con mucho trabajo y deja el bocadillo a medias. Se mete en la ducha, ésta vez templando el agua, y deja que las gotas resbalen por su cuerpo. El tiempo corre y su mente le juega malas pasadas. No sabe qué esperar, no sabe en dónde está a punto de meterse.  
La intriga le carcome la razón; Raoul desapareció por cinco meses, de la nada, vuelve a su vida y de un día para otro lo espera en un lugar ajeno al que ha llamado casa, cuando antes, su único hogar había sido aquel piso que Agoney se había prohibido terminantemente abandonar. 

Sale de la ducha con el ceño fruncido, lleno de angustia, y repite su pequeño ritual; deja secar sus rizos al natural, coge el dentífrico, el jabón líquido, el enjuague bucal y se lava a conciencia. 

Recuerda perfectamente la primera noche en aquel piso.  
Habían decidido mudarse juntos con tan solo ocho meses de relación. Se amaban por sobre todas las cosas y no podían pasar un segundo más del necesario separados.  
Esa primera noche se descubrieron en su cotidianidad. Raoul nunca logró entender la necesidad de meterse jabón a la boca aunque Agoney no se cansara de explicarle que, si no lo hacía, sentía que su boca quedaba sucia. Y no quería darle besos con la boca sucia... Tras ésta reiterada respuesta, Raoul se acercaba, tomaba su cintura entre sus manos y le besaba. Eran besos lentos, suaves, sin prisas… 

Agoney sacude la cabeza para ahuyentar el recuerdo. No quiere llorar; porque aunque sabe que Raoul está bien no puede evitar sentir punzadas colmadas de frustración e impotencia en el pecho por no saber qué ha pasado y qué está pasando exactamente con su niño. 

Observa el destartalado reloj café y corre a su habitación. No ha sacado AULLIDO desde que decidió que era tan íntimo, tan suyo -y de Raoul-, que era absolutamente necesario que se guardara bajo llave, como si protegiendo aquel texto, también se protegiera su amor.

Lo encuentra intacto y le parece curiosa la similitud que tiene con el cuadernillo que había dejado Raoul la noche anterior. Son diez hojas amarillentas y maltratadas, comidas por las esquinas y unidas por cinco grapas. En la portada, solo se lee AULLIDO con caligrafía casi perfecta y en la esquina inferior derecha, sus iniciales, A. H.  
Abre la primera página y ahí está la dedicatoria. Una simple R coronando toda la obra. 

 

Lleva su manuscrito bajo el brazo mientras el viento otoñal choca con la gabardina negra que cubre desde su cuello hasta sus muslos. De pronto, un inmenso portón lleno de ornamentaciones se yergue ante él, imponente. Éste se abre, como sin quererlo en realidad, impulsado por la fuerza del viento, y deja salir el sonido del jazz, y de las charlas y risas que lo acompañan.   
Teniendo siempre en mente a su niño, entra decidido. Esquiva a dos mujeres que se toman de las mejillas mientras se besan inexperta y apasionadamente en el pasillo; sube por las escaleras evitando tocar el barandal; pasa al lado de parejas que no se fijan en su presencia y al lado de personas que, por el contrario, lo escrutan sin reparo alguno, haciéndole sentir ajeno e inadecuado. 

El humo que hay dentro se le antoja excesivo; inunda todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Agoney tose un poco, pero logra reprimirlo antes de llamar la atención. 

 

Recorre las estancias, que están conectadas entre sí dejando que las personas transiten libremente por toda la casa, y dirige sus pasos hacia donde se arremolina la gente alrededor de una voz profunda y un poco rasposa.   
Se abre paso entre dos hombres una cabeza más altos que él y lo ve. 

Está parado apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda, con un vaso de licor en su mano derecha. Viste un ajustado pantalón café que le llega arriba de los tobillos, mocasines del mismo color con detalles negros y un suéter blanco por encima de la camisa favorita de Agoney.   
Su corazón se detiene un momento cuando se fija en su antebrazo izquierdo, que se posa suavemente sobre el hombro de un sujeto desconocido, haciendo que su mano caiga desenfadada cerca de su pecho, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. 

Agoney deja de ver a Raoul para reparar en aquel hombre.

Es, por supuesto, más alto que él. Mucho más alto y fuerte. Su rojizo pelo y su barba del mismo color, adornan una cara preciosa, con los rasgos más fríos y duros que Agoney haya visto jamás. Está enfundado en una ceñida camisa blanca que deja entrever sus marcados músculos. Lleva pantalones beige igualmente ajustados y va descalzo. 

 

Se quita el cigarro de la boca para poder objetar sin obstáculos y es entonces cuando Agoney se percata de que el hombre pelirrojo está enfrascado en una discusión con otra persona que no logra distinguir del todo entre la multitud.

-Cariño, ya lo han dicho muchos intelectuales, y ni tú ni yo estamos por la labor de discutir contra semejantes mentes -dice, para después recitar. -La mujer es la puerta del diablo, la senda de la iniquidad, la picadura de la serpiente... es tallo débil, raíz dañina, y es, sobretodo, fuente de todos los vicios que dañan la valiosa alma del varón. 

Agoney deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa en el momento menos oportuno de la noche, pues todos están en silencio esperando la réplica de la mujer que está siendo atacada. 

Raoul es el primero en alzar la cabeza, encontrándose con sus ojos. Se separa inmediatamente del pelirrojo y éste sigue la mirada de Raoul hasta que se posa en Agoney. Es entonces cuando todas las miradas se centran en él.   
Agoney siente todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero logra mantenerse firme y serio. Incluso alza un poco la barbilla. 

\- Tú seguramente estás de acuerdo – expresa con altanería. – No sé cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado, no tengo idea de cuánto has escuchado, pero indudablemente eres partidario de la idea que todos nosotros compartimos con Erasmo de Róterdam de que la mujer es un animal inepto y estúpido aunque, por supuesto agradable y sumamente gracioso.

Agoney no aparta la vista de sus ojos, pero eso no le impide percibir por el rabillo del ojo que Raoul aprieta los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener dentro de sí una explosión. 

\- Si tu virilidad no se viera amenazada por cualquier cosa que haga una mujer para reconocerse a sí misma como ser humano– dice frunciendo un poco el ceño. –No te molestarías ni en pensar en ellas como animales ineptos y estúpidos. Pero la masculinidad frágil se ha encargado de mantener al sexo femenino subyugado a la condición masculina por miles de años porque el hombre siempre ha temido que se le arrebate el monopolio de la humanidad. No sé, pero a mí me parece que el único animal inepto y estúpido es el que tiene que aplastar a las demás para poder sobresalir aunque sea un poco. 

Raoul sonríe con suficiencia. No puede demostrarlo, pero se le hincha el pecho de orgullo.

El animal inepto, que bien podría asemejarse a un oso, mira a Agoney de hito en hito, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Nadie te ha invitado y al parecer – dice mirando alrededor mientras se acerca poco a poco. – nadie te conoce, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La sangre se le congela y solo puede atinar a bajar su mirada al cuadernillo improvisado que lleva bajo el brazo. Ciertamente no sabe exactamente por qué está en aquella casa.  
El oso también dirige sus ojos hasta ahí y con un rápido movimiento coge el manuscrito. 

\- Así que sabes quién soy – ríe. – Si has tenido los cojones para plantarte aquí y desafiarme de esa manera, esto tiene que ser terriblemente bueno… No te importará que lo lea en voz alta, ¿cierto?

El corazón se le para, y por un segundo que se antoja eterno, deja de respirar.   
Pero si Raoul le pidió que llevara AULLIDO sabiendo que podía caer en manos del anfitrión, confiaría en él. 

Asiente.

No puede evitar pensar que Raoul ha sido desleal, AULLIDO es suyo y de nadie más. Pero está dispuesto a entregarlo por él. 

“Pensábase en aquél ortodoxo pueblo, que la ignominiosa conducta de aquellas criaturas, propia era bestias provenientes del mismísimo averno. Murmullos e índices se hacían presentes en su sumiso y avergonzado caminar, todo cuanto estos hacían, se juzgaba y recriminaba”

Se detiene arqueando una ceja, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Raoul.  
Comienza entonces a leer de nuevo. 

“Era ya media noche y ninguno de los dos era llevado por los brazos de Morfeo.  
Se sentaron frente a frente, distinguiendo únicamente la mirada del otro en la aterradora lobreguez que los envolvía...”

Al borde de las lágrimas, Agoney busca a Raoul. Éste está claramente arrepentido, le pide perdón con la mirada y eso le da consuelo, aleja su llanto y le reconforta. 

\- Ven conmigo – su repentina orden le obliga a apartar los ojos de su niño. – Amor, ¿nos acompañas?

El alma se le cae a los pies cuando por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que es Raoul quien asiente.


	4. IV

Los tres se dirigen al piso superior. Agoney detrás de Raoul, éste detrás del pelirrojo. Entran a una habitación inmaculada, adornada por muebles de madera hechos a medida y retratos al óleo de la misma cara una y otra vez.

Por cuarta vez en lo que supone son dos minutos, Agoney reprime las ganas de salir de ahí corriendo. La verdad es que solo le hace falta volver a mirar al rubio para convencerse de que debe aguantar ahí un poco más. Por él. 

El ignoto se voltea un poco para agarrar la parte baja de la espalda de Raoul y lo dirige dominantemente, hacia el escritorio. Toma asiento detrás de éste y coge a Raoul por la cadera para así poder sentarlo en su pierna izquierda. 

A Agoney de pronto se le mueve el piso, advierte que una especie de mano de hierro se ciñe sobre su garganta y le impide respirar con normalidad. Los ojos le escuecen y, si hubiese perdido el control total, sabe perfectamente que en ese momento le darían arcadas.

\- Qué descarado has sido ahí fuera. Has venido de rodillas a pedirme trabajo –dice mientras levanta con desprecio el manuscrito–. Y tienes la insolencia de hablarme así en mi propia casa.

Por un momento, lo único que se escucha es la respiración del de cabellos rojos, pues los otros dos están aguantando el aliento, perturbados.

\- Pero voy a pasarlo por alto porque me vienes como anillo al dedo.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, fruncen el ceño y voltean a verlo ansiosos por saber qué diablos está pasando por su retorcida mente en ese momento. 

\- Verás, los diarios y ensayos de mi nalguita no han sido de mucha ayuda estos últimos meses – dice mirando a Agoney mientras acaricia uno de los muslos de Raoul–. Él dice que tiene cosas muy importantes que decir, que tiene mucho que aportar al mundo literario. El problema es que no tiene una puta idea de cómo hacerlo.

«nalguita»

Agoney siente que el calor le sube de los pies a la cabeza y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la rabia que lo inunda. No puede creer que ese imbécil esté menospreciando de tal manera al escritor con más talento que España conoce. 

\- Los trazos que hace con las palabras son equivalentes a los que hace en los lienzos – dice con asco en la voz, despreciando todo lo que Raoul hace. – burdos, inexpertos, inespecíficos y engañosos. 

Empuja a Raoul para que salga de su regazo. La brusquedad con que lo hace pasaría desapercibida para cualquier ojo. Pero Agoney se da cuenta, y puede ver perfectamente la ira que esconden los cabizbajos ojos de su niño. No entiende por qué se queda ahí al lado, parado obedientemente, con la cabeza gacha; tan sumiso...

\- Si no tuviera este culo, seguramente ya lo habría echado a la calle– ríe mientras golpea con más fuerza de la necesaria una de sus nalgas.– porque en realidad no me importa lo mucho que tenga que aportar al mundo literario, como dice él. Si no sabe cómo hacerlo, a mí me es completamente inservible. 

Agoney está a punto de levantarse, nunca ha sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. La sangre hierve por sus venas y sus dientes están tan apretados que, en otras circunstancias, se quejaría del dolor que esto le provoca a su mandíbula. 

\- ¡Pero folla que da gusto! – continúa. Y suelta la carcajada más repugnante que Agoney haya escuchado en su vida. – Y si me tengo que conformar con tener un escritor fantasma de mierda para que me la chupen cuando se me dé la puta gana, mira, yo me conformo. 

Raoul inhala fuertemente y aprieta los puños haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para controlarse. Tiene la cara roja y sus venas están a punto de explotar.  
El pelirrojo está dispuesto a seguir humillando de esa manera a Raoul pero éste lo interrumpe abruptamente, provocando que el animal repugnante apriete los dientes claramente disgustado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?– pregunta su niño, con más inseguridad de la que quería reflejar.

 

\- A... – empieza con voz temblorosa, pero aclara su garganta con su suave carraspeo habitual y continúa. – Agoney.

\- Verás, Agoney, según Oscar Wilde, son las personalidades y no los principios los que mueven una época – espeta el animal pelirrojo, frenando lo que Raoul estaba apunto de decir, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. -Y este culito la verdad es que mucha personalidad no tiene, no me sirve para revolucionar el mundo de la literatura. Pero a ti, carácter y personalidad te sobran. Si juntamos tu genio y tus letras con sus ideas, vamos a ser capaces de crear nuevas palabras, nuevos ritmos... Podríamos hacer una revolución literaria incluso sin escribir una sola vocal.

\- Nicky – dice Raoul con la voz teñida de inseguridad mientras carraspea, se corrige y continúa. – Nicolás. ¿Vas a ofrecerle algún trato a Agoney?

\- Él no viene buscando un trato. – corrige Nicolás. – Ha venido implorando mi atención como una perra.

Voltea a ver a Agoney y lo escudriña con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Y te la voy a dar. Pero si no resultas ser lo que necesito, no dudaré en acabar con tu carrera. Si no me funcionas, o incluso si alteras el ritmo que lleva mi vida, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a escribir en hoja alguna y si hago una llamada, todas las editoriales de España te cerrarán las puertas. Con un chasquido puedo condenarte a la miseria absoluta, Agoney. No voy a permitir otra humillación como la de hace rato en el salón. 

Se levanta y abre la puerta invitándolo a salir. Raoul y él comparten una mirada fugaz cargada de tantas dudas y emociones que les es imposible descifrar una sola de ellas. Agoney se inclina sobre el escritorio, coge AULLIDO y se dirige a la puerta. Cuando pasa al lado de Nicolás, éste coge su muñeca obligándolo a parar. Acerca su boca al oído del moreno y con su amargo aliento dice – Es una lástima, Agoney. Si hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada, te hubiera ofrecido un acuerdo en toda regla. - Posa sus labios sobre el cuello del moreno, por la parte baja del lóbulo. Agoney reprime una arcada y emprende la huída, pero se ve detenido otra vez por ese animal, que le arrebata su manuscrito, para después dar media vuelta y encerrarse en aquel cuarto otra vez. 

\- No vuelvas a interrumpirme de esa manera, ¿me oíste?... ¿ME OÍSTE? –vocifera dando lo que parece ser un golpe sordo a la madera del escritorio. A Agoney le parece escuchar un sí tímido y atemorizado.

No puede soportarlo más, le duele en el alma ver a su niño así y no poder hacer nada porque éste, por alguna desconocida razón, le pidió que fingiera no conocerlo. Pero sabe que ese no es su niño, está actuando; lo sabe porque solo lo reconoce cuando sus miradas se encuentran y su personaje desaparece por un momento. Aunque después se reconstruye de nuevo para hacerle ver a Nicolás lo que quiere que crea de él. 

Agoney deja que sus pies sean más rápidos que nunca, no puede estar un segundo más ahí, escuchando cómo ese cerdo maltrata a su niño. 

Levanta polvo con cada pisada, los gemelos le resqueman de tanto correr y su garganta seca le pide a gritos que pare para recomponerse.

Pero no se detiene, no para hasta llegar a su piso.

Todo le resulta tan extraño, tan irracional, tan fuera de la realidad, que quiere gritar y echarse a llorar de la desesperación. No sabe nada, no entiende nada, no puede hacer nada…

Busca desesperadamente entre cajones, saca todo lo que hay en el librero, dejando el piso atiborrado de cuadernillos, libros y hojas amarillas. 

Va a su habitación. Le tiemblan las rodillas y sus mejillas están llenas de lágrimas amargas que empezaron a caer en cuanto salió de esa casa y que amenazan con no cesar en toda la noche. 

Con dedos inseguros abre la puerta del armario que sigue lleno de la ropa de su niño. En la esquina hay una maleta. Ojalá la hubiese visto antes, pero el dolor de pensar en que Raoul estaba probablemente muerto, le impedía destapar esa parte del ropero.   
La saca y dejándola sobre la cama, comienza a abrirla con un cuidado tan preciso que no coincide con el nerviosismo de sus manos. 

Y ahí están. Intactos. 

Todos los diarios de Raoul, ordenados por fecha. Desde el primero que escribió hace cuatro años, hasta el que dejó incompleto hace cinco meses. 

Agoney los conoce como si fueran propios, pasa sus manos por encima de ellos, negros todos aparentando simpleza. Coge con cautela uno de enmedio y lo hojea.

“[...] Lamentó que los ojos de los otros no fueran los suyos y pudieran ver la pureza del arte que de las manos de él emanaba.   
Se culpó, se maldijo mil veces porque tanta admiración le enceguecía y no le permitía ver más allá de su locura [...]”

Agoney suspira y traga saliva. Sabe de sobra que Raoul había escrito esas líneas pensando en él.

Apenas se conocían, la vida de ambos pasaba por momentos oscuros; Agoney no se sentía suficiente, nunca lo hacía. Y eso lo llevó a un estado anímico cercano a la depresión. No conseguía escribir nada, se frustraba por ello y estaba constantemente enojado con el mundo. No tenía trabajo, ni ganas siquiera de ir a la universidad. Estaba bloqueado y ni siquiera la reconfortante presencia de Raoul lograba sacarlo del pozo. Le inspiraba, quería escribir sobre él, pero en aquel entonces, nada era suficiente y apenas se conocían. Eso, y que no quería degradarlo a musa, pues sabía que Raoul no existía solo para su deleite...   
Raoul acababa de huír de su casa, sólo mantenía contacto con el más sensato de su familia, Álvaro, su hermano. No quería enamorarse, le aterraba la idea de entregar su corazón en carne viva. Pero ahí estaba, dejándose arrastrar por el moreno.  
Se odiaba por no oponer resistencia alguna, se odiaba por amarle tantísimo sin apenas conocerlo, se odiaba por no poder evitarlo, se odiaba aún más por no poder ser el soporte emocional que Agoney necesitaba en esos momentos, por no poder hacerle ver lo increíblemente valiosas que eran sus letras o la polivalencia de su existencia. Raoul también estaba enojado con el mundo, y consigo mismo…

Ninguno de los dos estaba emocionalmente estable, pero la admiración y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los superaba. Y poco a poco, apoyándose en la otredad, lograron ponerse en pie.

 

Un repentino pensamiento hizo que los engranes de su cerebro embonaran. 

Si los diarios de Raoul siguen aquí, está mostrando falsos cuadernillos, piensa.

Y ahora parece entenderlo. 

Raoul no carece de carácter como dijo Nicolás, al contrario...

La primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, una sensación de terror sobrecogedora inundó a Agoney. Intuyó que estaba ante alguien cuya simple identidad era tan fascinante, que supo que en el momento en el que se abandonara a ella no sería capaz de salir. Su sola presencia le había sugerido un nuevo y único motivo para crear arte.   
Entonces se acercaron, seducidos por el otro. Y hablaron. En aquel momento, Agoney empezó a ver las cosas de un modo diferente, comenzó a pensar diferente, a cuestionarse. Con él aprendió una vida entera que antes le estaba oculta, descubrió letras y universos antes desconocidos. Raoul llegó a tambalear su mundo, le leía y escribía cosas que le movían el suelo.  
Por primera vez en su vida notó esa sensación de maravilla que súbitamente se instala en el estómago y que siempre había buscado pero nunca había encontrado…

Raoul no carece de personalidad, es alegre, sencillo, bueno, honesto consigo mismo e incluso un poquito autocomplaciente, tiene criterio, emana alegría, es necio pero autocrítico, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y tiene una sonrisa en la cara que parece que jamás desaparecerá.

Raoul no carece de carácter, pero quiere hacerle creer a Nicolás que sí. ¿Por qué?

Agoney visualiza su sonrisa, y por extraño que parezca, dadas las circunstancias, agradece haber sido la única persona capaz de hacerle sonreír de esa manera…   
El moreno entonces cae en cuenta de que en sus últimos tres encuentros, esa sonrisa no había hecho acto de presencia. Razonable, por supuesto, en los primeros dos, pues verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo suponía una conmoción acojonante. Pero en el último, en el de hace unas horas… si no es feliz, si no sonríe como solía hacerlo cuando estaba conmigo, si ese imbécil lo maltrata de esa manera, ¿por qué ha dejado mi lado?, ¿por qué sigue ahí?, ¿por qué me me buscó después de haber desaparecido para hacer una vida completamente nueva en la que yo no pinto?

Con un bufido, se desploma en la cama, al lado de la maleta. Quiere que lo inunde la rabia. Desea con todas sus fuerzas odiar a Raoul. Pero no puede. Tal vez porque algo dentro de él sabe que esa actitud reprimida y sumisa no corresponde a su niño. 

Cierra los ojos, y no puede dejar de ver la cara de Raoul, triste, enojada, frustrada, llena de rabia y arrepentimiento… sin sonrisa. Inexpresiva ante los ojos de cualquiera. Con mil emociones atravesando sus ojos ante la atenta mirada de Agoney.

Quizás esa impasible y flemática expresión corporal es hecha a propósito. Quizás se debe a que a Raoul le es imposible ocultar su incomodidad, su asco y su rabia, y cuando está con Nicolás, siente las tres al mismo tiempo, no pudiéndole dedicar ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto...   
pero obligándose a complacer todos los deseos del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué?, piensa dejando escapar la frustración con un bufido quejoso. 

Agoney no deja de hojear los diarios de Raoul.   
Éstos están tan llenos de tal material literario, que las crueles palabras de Nicolás le resultan espantosas y le causan horror. 

Pasa las páginas y no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo maravillosas que son las letras y la mente de Raoul, porque siendo tan joven es consciente de que es alguien que tiene cosas realmente importantes que decir, sabe perfectamente que puede contribuir cuantiosamente en el ámbito artístico.

Sus diarios están hechos para ser leídos, ese es su propósito, y esa es la parte favorita de Agoney; la arrogancia inocente del artista novicio que queda plasmada al escribir cosas como las que le sacan la sonrisa más sincera del mundo:

“He escrito las primeras treinta líneas de lo que probablemente sea la insólita reforma que ésta generación necesita...”

Agoney suelta una carcajada. Su niño sabe lo que tiene, sabe lo que quiere, y sobre todo, sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo, cómo conseguirlo… nada de esto concuerda con la imagen que le ha vendido a Nicolás, esa de no saber qué hacer, de no saber cómo escribir, o cómo colarse en el esotérico mundo del arte literario...

 

Deseando despejar tanta incertidumbre, coge el último diario, el incompleto, esperando que éste revele algún vestigio oculto. 

Busca las últimas palabras escritas.

“nada hay en este mundo más lacerante para el alma que el suplicio de ocultar una parte de la propia existencia por amor”

Agoney contiene la respiración, va cinco páginas atrás, pero no descubre nada. Esas dos líneas están desvinculadas al resto de lo que está escrito. Pasea su mirada por la hoja y ve otra fecha discordante, de un mes antes de su desaparición. Un mes antes de haber escrito aquello. 

Coge el diario anterior a éste y va directamente a la fecha señalada.

Una bola de plomo se asienta en la boca de su estómago, intenta inhalar algo de aire por la boca, pero siente que éste no llega a sus pulmones. El puente de la nariz le escuece y pronto, sus lagrimales se llenan. Suelta el diario, no necesita leerlo más. Tiene aquellas palabras grabadas en la retina.

“[...] Sus ojos abiertos, dañados, colmados de sangre, sin vida; tocaron mi alma. Me confirmaron las secretas conjeturas a las que había llegado hacía años; Álvaro ha sido víctima de la más tortuosa de las vidas, y ahora yace marchito y apagado.   
Mi espíritu se ha colmado de rancio rencor y desborda copiosas olas de odio… la única persona capaz de contener ésta incesable sed de escarmiento es mi amado. Pero no puedo permitírselo. No puedo consentirme ni un ápice de debilidad… Así que he tomado una determinación que lacera mi alma; por amor, le tendré que desligar abruptamente de mi vida… Me aflige pensarlo, pero su bienestar siempre ha sido más importante que mi propia existencia y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él si eso supone quitar un obstáculo a su dicha.”


	5. V

Los diarios de Raoul yacen desperdigados en el suelo pues el moreno los ojeó todos en busca de indicios, de señales. Nada. Pero eso no causó sorpresa alguna en él; conocía esos diarios al derecho y al revés porque su niño siempre se los ofrecía para que leyera y corrigiera los relatos, los poemas y los ensayos que en ellos escribía. 

Sobresaltado, coge aire por la boca haciendo un ruido excesivo. Se incorpora apresuradamente en la cama y llevando una mano al corazón trata con todas sus fuerzas de normalizar su respiración.   
Está empapado y siente que arde, no ha dejado de sudar en toda la noche. 

Piensa en la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño de nuevo y se obliga a levantar su cuerpo de la mullida cama blanca.  
Suspirando, coge la maleta y con poca cautela, mete los diarios sin molestarse en ordenarlos. Lo hace apretando los dientes con firmeza, no quiere llorar más. 

 

El inesperado repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana hace que dé un pequeño respingo. Voltea a ver la negrura de la noche que ha empezado a sentir propia, pues todos aquellos poemas que alguna vez escribió confesando la vorágine de emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo con solo pensar en Raoul, lo unían con ella de una manera particular, reconfortante y peculiar. 

 

En medio de la habitación que alguna vez compartió con el pequeño rubio que, a pesar de todo, sigue sosteniendo su corazón, se atreve a cerrar los párpados.   
Los ojos verdes que siempre revelaron apoyo y amor aparecen ante él. Álvaro. 

Nada más que rabia y una sobrecogedora tristeza se apoderan de sus sentidos. Aprieta los puños dejando que pesadas y dolorosas gotas broten de sus ojos mientras en bucle se repiten en su mente las últimas palabras que escribió su niño en el diario que dejó incompleto. 

“Nada hay en este mundo más lacerante para el alma que el suplicio de ocultar una parte de la propia existencia por amor”

-Por amor. – brama Agoney enfurecido. – Por amor no callas, porque el que calla esconde, el que esconde miente y el que miente engaña… 

Qué clase de amor es el que engaña, piensa.

Y por primera vez en cinco meses, se permite detestarlo.

Se siente traicionado, engañado, dolido… solo. Y no sabe si puede tolerarlo más.

 

La lobreguez poco a poco es reemplazada por el suave manto rosáceo que concierne al alba y a Agoney se le encoge el pecho. Ya casi es hora de acudir a aquella casa de la que salió huyendo hace apenas unas horas. 

Su cuerpo arde, no ha dejado de hacerlo. Arde con ferocidad. Como si millares de agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo, manchándolo, profanándolo. Arde de rabia hacia Raoul. Arde del deseo que tiene por encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez. Arde de ira cuando recuerda las manos rojas sobre el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su niño. Arde de cólera al rememorar todas las palabras que el pelirrojo dedicó a Raoul con desprecio. Arde. 

Apoyándose sobre un pie se levanta del suelo dejando la maleta a medio cerrar y con pasos trastabillantes se mete en la ducha. No es ni consciente de que no se ha quitado ni la camiseta ni los calzoncillos hasta que le pesan en el cuerpo por tanta agua.

Con un par de movimientos se despoja de ellos y toma la luffa para llenarla de jabón y con extrema dureza, Agoney la restriega sobre su dermis desesperado por quitar la sensación de inmundicia que cubre su cuerpo.  
La áspera textura araña su piel y la daña tanto que incluso el roce del agua escalda su morena   
tez. Pero quiere dejar de sentirse inmundo. Y quiere dejar de arder. 

Se restriega todo el cuerpo, cuidando que ningún rincón quede libre de la marca de la esponja.  
Su mano derecha busca a tientas el jabón de azufre que tiene metido en una caja de plástico a medida; lo atrapa entre sus dedos generando espuma y se lo lleva a la cabeza. 

Su cuero cabelludo siente alivio inmediato.

Pasa el jabón por su cara haciendo énfasis en la barba y vuelve a restregarlo entre su pelo. Enjuaga y ahora es el shampoo el que alivia la sensación de desaseo. 

Sale de la ducha respirando con tranquilidad. Embadurna su piel con crema y se viste mientras observa cómo sus húmedos rizos toman forma poco a poco.

 

Dentífrico, jabón, jabón, jabón, enjuague, dentífrico de nuevo y ya está.

Casi sin pensarlo, ha tomado la determinación de regresar solo para recuperar AULLIDO. No tiene intención de volver a hablar con ese bastardo. No pretende volver a cruzar una sola mirada con Raoul. Irá por su obra más preciada, la que Raoul indirectamente entregó sin consentimiento y no volverá a pensar en él; tirará sus diarios, los quemará; regresará a la universidad; escribirá de nuevo... se olvidará de él.  
No va a permitir que aquel traidor le quite más horas de sueño, si quiere estar con ese bastardo, que así sea. 

 

Sus determinadas pisadas hacen que el polvo que alberga el suelo se arremoline ante sus pies. Tiembla aunque el ambiente es templado, aprieta los puños y la mandíbula aunque se hace daño. 

De nuevo, el portal negro se yergue ante él y se le corta la respiración cuando dentro oye gritos. Pone un pie sobre el primero de cinco escalones que guían a la casa y se sobresalta cuando el portal se abre violentamente. 

Nicolás, rojo de furia, está enfundándose en un abrigo negro a pesar de que el calor está empezando a hacerse presente.   
Su mirada choca con la de Agoney y compone una mueca de suficiencia, alzando la barbilla.  
Baja rápidamente los escalones y se agacha un poco para que su boca quede a la altura del oído de tez morena.

Su amargo aliento choca contra su cuello.

– Sabía que vendrías, no te cansas de arrastrarte.

Huele a alcohol y a hiel. Es nauseabundo. 

Se separa con el aire engreído que lo caracteriza y le da un último repaso al cuerpo del moreno antes de dar media vuelta y perderse en la callejuela contigua.

Agoney entra por el portal que Nicolás dejó abierto de par en par y rehace el camino que un día antes recorrió.  
Se detiene abruptamente cuando en el sillón del salón en el que había confrontado a Nicolás, hay un cuerpo enredado en sí mismo, desvalido y vulnerable. 

Da un paso que resuena en toda la casa y Raoul da un brinco asustado para después incorporarse en el sillón, con terror y rabia en sus ojos.   
Su tez de color escarlata es interrumpida por manchas violáceas en la comisura derecha de los labios, en el pómulo del mismo lado y en el borde de la barbilla del lado izquierdo. 

Lleva la misma ropa que el día anterior. 

No la llorado, la rabia no se lo ha permitido, pero en cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Agoney, algo dentro de él se rompe y empieza a sollozar ahogadamente. Su respiración es casi inexistente, le cuesta inhalar a causa del llanto. Y cuando por fin logra meter aire a sus pulmones, el sonido es desgarrador. 

Todo lo que agoney había construído se desvanece inmediatamente, no queda ni el rastro de todo el odio que sintió unas horas antes. 

Corre hacia él, se pone en cuclillas y quedando por debajo de su altura, apoya sus manos en las rodillas del otro.   
Raoul lo envuelve en un abrazo, empujándolo para caer de rodillas al suelo. Agoney lo abraza, y por fin lo siente de verdad. Después de cinco meses sus cuerpos vuelven a embonar.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, mi niño? – Pregunta mientras acaricia de arriba a abajo su espalda, tratando de consolarlo.   
Raoul esconde su cara en el cuello del moreno y poco a poco su respiración se normaliza. Separándose un poco, limpia los restos que han dejado las lágrimas en sus mofletes y suena su nariz con un pañuelo visiblemente sucio.

– Nadie puede llorar por más de ocho minutos – dice con voz gangosa y compone media sonrisa, recordando que eso era lo que Agoney decía siempre que intentaba reconfortarlo mientras se deshacía en sollozos. 

– Raoul, ¿qué ha pasado? – insiste. Aunque no puede evitar levantar la comisura izquierda de su labio al evocar aquellos recuerdos.

El rubio sorbe su nariz y vuelve a sentarse en el borde del sillón, evitando la mirada de Agoney, que se levanta y se sienta a su lado con una rodilla sobre el asiento y el cuerpo completamente girado para poder verlo. 

Un largo suspiro sale de la boca de su niño y le desgarra un poco más el alma.

– Escondí AULLIDO para que no lo leyese entero. No se dio cuenta hasta que...– Y se detiene ahogando las palabras en su voz quebrada.

Suspira, sabe que Agoney no va a presionarlo. Así que reordena sus ideas y sigue adelante.

– Cuando te fuiste Nicolás temblaba de rabia, tú lo habías confrontado delante de toda la gente con la que tiene que mantener su imagen de supremo intelectualoide y lo dejaste como el verdadero imbécil que es. Después, tenía la necesidad de intimidarte, de hacerte saber quién es el que manda y yo lo interrumpí, restándole autoridad.

Una sombra de duda oscurece su rostro, cierra los ojos para no tener que soportar la mirada de Agoney.

– Te escuchamos salir corriendo y yo casi me echo a llorar, Ago. Nicolás se dio cuenta y me acorraló contra la pared. Agarró mis cachetes para obligarme a verlo y le sostuve la mirada. Creo que en ese instante supo que no eres ajeno a mí; pudo leer en mi mirada todo el amor que te profeso y quiso impedirlo… de un tirón bajó mis pantalones y... – su voz quebrada hace eco en la estancia y vuelve a sollozar. – No se lo permití, Agoney. Lo empujé tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas. Agarré AULLIDO y huí al sótano; pasé la noche ahí, encerrado. Por la mañana intenté salir, pero él ya estaba esperándome. Me besó a la fuerza y yo me resistí. Por primera vez me resistí. Y se enojó, palpó mi cuerpo con rabia y yo no lo dejé. Empezó a gritar, maldijo tu nombre, se llenó de celos... y así me dejó.

Toda la ira que el ser humano ha acumulado a lo largo de la historia lo golpea de repente. Se le dificulta respirar, su juicio se nubla. Siente ganas de matar. 

– Vámonos de aquí.

Silencio.

Apoyando las manos en sus propias rodillas, se levanta y camina de un lado a otro por la estancia. Raoul permanece inmóvil, con los codos sobre los muslos y las palmas de las manos sobre sus ojos. 

– Raoul, vámonos de aquí.– urge Agoney cuando se acuclilla de nuevo y aparta las manos de Raoul.   
Lo mira expectante, y su rostro se descompone cuando con un temeroso movimiento, Raoul niega con la cabeza. 

– No puedo.

– Ese animal no está aquí, podemos irnos, escondernos en nuestro piso. Amor, si te tiene amenazado, si tienes miedo, nos vamos de la puta ciudad pero Raoul, vámonos ya. 

El rubio aleja toda expresión de su rostro, convirtiéndolo en impasible y cauteloso. Levantándose, abandona la estancia. Agoney tarda unos segundos, pero lo sigue.   
Bajan las escaleras hasta una puerta que seguramente conduce al sótano. Raoul la abre y vuelven a bajar. 

Es una biblioteca pequeña, hay estanterías y los libros están ordenados por pasillos.  
Al fondo, hay archiveros, llenos todos de cuadernillos firmados por Nicolás. Ninguno escrito por él.

De uno de ellos, Raoul saca AULLIDO. Lo extiende hacia Agoney, evitando su mirada.

– Ayer por la noche lo transcribí. Solo las primeras hojas, las que leyó Nicolás, siguen iguales. Lo demás lo inventé. Es nuestra historia y nadie más que nosotros merece conocerla.   
Pensé que lo entenderías, obviamente no quería que trajeras tu obra a este lugar, por eso te dejé un cuadernillo en blanco… estaba tan absorto en mí, que ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de explicarte, lo lamento. Lamento haber dispuesto de tu historia, no tengo derecho.

Agoney solo atina a alzar su mano para acariciar el borde de su mandíbula, en donde se encuentra uno de los moratones. Encontrándose sus ojos entre sí, se humedecen al mismo tiempo.

– Raoul– susurra Agoney.– vámonos, por favor.

Las manos del rubio se posan sobre su pecho y poco a poco suben hasta situarse en la nuca del moreno. Lo atrae temerosamente, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Pero es Agoney quien posa las yemas de sus dedos en la cintura del rubio y se acerca hasta pegarse a su cuerpo, terminando al mismo tiempo la distancia que hay entre sus labios. 

En un principio es suave, lento; hay lágrimas de por medio que saben a confusión, añoranza y amor.   
Pero el ansia de sentirse cada vez más cerca los domina, sus labios cambian de posición constantemente, a veces aprisionan el labio superior del otro, a veces el inferior y sus narices chocan constantemente.

Raoul acaricia suavemente los mofletes, la nuca, el cuello y el pecho del moreno. Pasa un solo dedo, pasa la mano. Nada le es suficiente.

Separándose un poco, mira a Agoney. Su respiración es agitada, tiene el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillantes de deseo y no puede separar la mirada de los labios del rubio.

– Hazme el amor, Ago– susurra.

A Agoney se le corta la respiración.  
Sus oídos zumban y lo único que nota de todo su cuerpo es el dolor que siente en su palpitante entrepierna.  
Sacando fuerzas de donde no las hay, recompone su gesto

– Pero mi niño…

Ambos son conscientes de lo que acaba de sufrir Raoul y no hay nada que Agoney desee menos que lastimarlo.

– Necesito sentirte Ago.- murmura antes de morderse el labio.

Han dejado de pensar. Sus bocas se juntan una vez más, permitiendo que el deseo los ahogue. 

Con un rápido movimiento, Agoney levanta a Raoul del suelo para después sentarlo sobre un archivero gris de dos cajones. Sus piernas cuelgan en los laterales del moreno y de manera inconsciente rodean su cintura para atraerlo hacia él. 

Ágilmente se despojan de las prendas superiores del otro. Ese instante de separación les sirve para ver en sus ojos que nada ha cambiado. El amor que se profesaban no ha menguado; incluso es posible que haya crecido al pensar constantemente que se habían perdido. 

Raoul ladea la cabeza, invitándolo a probar la que sabe que es la parte favorita de Agoney.   
El moreno no tarda en besar el lado derecho de su cuello, ascendiendo poco a poco al lóbulo de su oreja. Pasa la punta de su lengua deshaciendo el recorrido y Raoul inhala ruidosamente atrayéndolo hacia sí para fusionar sus bocas de nuevo. 

Los zapatos de Raoul caen estrepitosamente por ahí, ahogando el ruido de la hebilla del cinturón que desaparece de su vista en segundos.  
Entretanto, el moreno recorre con sus labios el lampiño cuerpo de Raoul; primero su pecho, recreándose suavemente en cada uno de sus pezones, arrancándole suaves suspiros; después por su abdomen, pasando la lengua en cada uno de los surcos que forman sus músculos.

Llega por fin al ansiado fin, su mirada goza indiscretamente del sólido bulto que se ha formado en los pantalones de su niño. Con lentitud mordaz, pasa sus manos por los muslos ajenos, poniendo especial atención al interior de éstos. 

– Ago... – suplica el pequeño con voz temblorosa

Finalmente su mano se posa sobre la rigidez de sus pantalones, apretando solo un poco. Y con dedos ágiles, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera. 

Con ambas manos, Raoul se impulsa para levantar la cadera. Deja que Agoney se deshaga de todo lo que estorba y abre las piernas. 

Acercándose peligrosamente, Agoney deja caer su aliento sobre la erección que toma entre su mano. Da un húmedo beso sobre la punta y baja hasta sus testículos.   
Pasando su lengua tortuosamente, sube. Clava la mirada en los ojos de su rubio justo en el momento en que su boca hace desaparecer aquel miembro. 

Un gemido escapa desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Raoul mientras cierra los ojos y echa hacia atrás su cabeza. Decide que no es tan fuerte, no va a aguantar.   
Su vista se enfoca de nuevo en su amante. Ve cómo sube y baja lentamente, queriendo complacer y afligir a partes iguales. 

Haciendo mucho esfuerzo, toma a Agoney y lo sube hasta sus labios, es él quien quiere complacerlo ahora. 

Empuja suavemente y baja del archivero sin dejar de besarlo. Separa sus labios de la boca del moreno, pero inmediatamente los posa sobre su cuello, complaciéndose en una sola parte, dejando una marca indeleble. 

En un intento fallido, Agoney muerde su labio inferior queriendo reprimir un gemido.  
Nota los húmedos labios sobre su piel, recorriendo su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en su barba.

Raoul baja dejando besos húmedos por toda su piel y se arrodilla. Rápidamente baja los pantalones y calzoncillos del moreno y deja de la erección ajena golpee la punta su nariz. La empuña con una mano que sube y baja lentamente. Rodea el glande con la punta de su lengua y el sonido de un ronco gemido hace que su estómago brinque como si le hubiese recorrido una corriente eléctrica. 

Nota cómo sus brazos son tomados por las manos del moreno, haciendo que se levante desconcertado.

– No voy a aguantar, mi niño – asegura con voz ronca.

Funden sus labios apasionadamente mientras las cuatro manos recorren con ansias las nalgas del otro. Raoul jala al moreno, haciendo que retrocedan un poco hasta que chocan con el archivero.

– Necesito... – traga saliva.– Ago, necesito sentirte dentro.

El vientre de Agoney se retrae de placer mientras ambos sienten una onda de calor que asciende de sus pies hasta el techo. 

Tímidamente, Raoul le da la espalda. Agoney toma con su mano su rodilla izquierda y la pone de lado sobre el archivero. Besa su cuello, baja por su espalda y llega a su entrada. Deja húmedos besos sobre ella mientras escucha los ansiados jadeos. Poco a poco, introduce la lengua y lo prepara entre agudos gemidos que amenazan con hacer que el moreno se corra sin siquiera ser tocado. 

– Túmbate, mi niño.– dice con cariño y delicadeza. 

La alfombra es rugosa, pero a Raoul no le puede importar menos. Deja caer su espalda y atrae a Agoney. Intercambian un beso sediento y se separan.   
Con ansias, Agoney coloca las piernas de Raoul sobre sus hombros y con extremo cuidado se abre paso.   
Raoul arquea la espalda con un gemido grave mientras Agoney recoloca las piernas del rubio al rededor de su cintura. Éste las enrosca y bruscamente, lo jala, provocanto que se entierre por completo en él. 

 

Se miran a los ojos mientras las embestidas toman fuerza y se besan a medias, pues ninguno puede controlar sus gemidos.

Agoney hace el amago de tomar su erección entre las manos pero Raoul lo frena de inmediato.

–No quiero correrme pronto– jadea tragando saliva.

Las embestidas aumentan y con cada una, su próstata se estimula arrancándole gritos de placer.

– Ago, Ago voy a correrme.– gimotea

Entonces Agoney aumenta la fuerza y la rapidez, llevando a ambos a un éxtasis simultáneo.

Sale y cae rendido sobre él con la respiración extremadamente agitada.

Voltea su cara y deja suaves besos sobre su pecho mientras posa una mano encima de éste y sobre ella, su barbilla. 

– Regresa conmigo a casa– dice suplicante, pues teme saber la respuesta. Aquello que acaban de hacer le sabe a despedida. 

Siente cómo se tensan sus músculos. Uno a uno. Y se incorpora, sentándose frente al que dos segundos después, le imita, suspirando. 

– La noche de la biblioteca, la primera noche, quiero decir. No pretendía encontrarte; yo estaba en la mierda, sin rumbo fijo, y mis pies me llevaron hasta allí. Supongo que algo dentro de mí sabía que ahí estarías. El miedo se apoderó de mí, no supe qué hacer y me fui. Verte de nuevo, sentirte tan cerca… Amor, eso me superaba. Regresé a este lugar y no dejaba de pensar en tu mirada, estabas tan asustado, tan desconcertado, tan lleno de tristeza. Y eso lo había provocado yo. No sabes cuánto me odié.–– dice mientras su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se empañan. 

– Desaparecí de tu vida porque es muy peligroso para ti estar cerca de mí– continúa.– Y ahora te he arrastrado conmigo porque soy un egoísta de mierda. Pero es que la segunda noche volví porque no soportaba que mi piel estuviera lejos de la tuya, mis manos anhelaban tocarte, mis labios suplicaban besarte... Agoney, te he amado desde el momento en el que te conocí y por amor estuve y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti.– declara tragando saliva y suspira.– Aún es tiempo de que te alejes. Ago, te suplico que te vayas. Esto, esto es algo en lo que estoy metido hasta el cuello y yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño, amor. Pero necesito estar aquí. No puedo irme.

Ni siquiera trata de asimilarlo todo, ya tendrá tiempo para ello. Ahora solo rondan por su cabeza dos preguntas; por qué le ocultó la muerte de Álvaro y por qué está con ese misógino imbécil.

El rechinar de la puerta detiene las interrogantes que se arremolinan en su lengua y de pronto, es consciente de su desnudez.   
Sube la mirada para encontrarse con la de Raoul. Está llena de terror; sus fosas nasales están dilatadas y sus ojos amenazan con salirse de su cuencas. Con cuidado, lleva su dedo índice a sus labios y le pide silencio. Ambos se ponen en pie y empiezan a buscar su ropa, arriba solo hay silencio, Raoul sabe que lo está buscando y el horror lo invade. 

La puerta de la pequeña biblioteca que ocupa el sótano se abre poco a poco, Raoul solo atina a llevar a Agoney detrás de la estantería más escondida, y lo oculta ahí.

Nicolás baja, poco a poco e inunda el lugar de la fetidez provocada por el cigarro y el alcohol. Raoul lo recibe paralizado cuando el pelirrojo llega al final de la escalera. Se inclina sobre el rubio queriendo besarlo, pero él gira la cara, provocando sin querer que su nariz, junto con esos asquerosos labios se estampen contra su cuello, aspirando su olor.

– Hueles a sexo, nalguita. ¿Te has estado divirtiendo?

– Has estado bebiendo, amor. Seguro es producto de tu imaginación.

Nicolás gruñe. Y el terror lo invade de nuevo. No quiere ser golpeado otra vez.   
Sus manos agarran la cintura de aquel bastardo y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo.   
Las manos de Nicolás, en cambio, golpean con fuerza su culo, apretándolo con violencia. 

Separándose con la cara roja, los ojos húmedos y los labios hinchados, Raoul toma la mano de Nicolás y lo obliga a subir. Echa un último vistazo al lugar en donde está Agoney y no contiene la solitaria lágrima que resbala sobre su cachete. 

Se dirigieron a la habitación. No le hace falta mirar para saberlo.   
La sola idea de llegar a escuchar lo que ocurrirá le provoca repulsión, así que se levanta y sin hacer ruido, sale. 

Siente el corazón en la garganta. No ha descendido los cinco escalones cuando una arcada recorre su cuerpo y vomita en la entrada, frente al imponente y negro portal.

“Nada hay en este mundo más lacerante para el alma que el suplicio de ocultar una parte de la propia existencia por amor”, recuerda.

Pero en ese momento, nada hay más lacerante para su alma que el saber que su niño está dentro sufriendo. Y le ha pedido que se aleje, que no haga nada. 

Entonces decide respetarlo. Y se aleja.


	6. VI

Pasa sus desesperadas manos sobre los oscuros rizos una y otra vez, bajan a su cara estirando la piel que hay debajo de sus ojos y regresan a su pelo.   
Las imágenes se arremolinan en su cabeza, quiere sacarlo todo, despojarse de todas las voces que habitan su mente; necesita ordenar sus ideas, desencontrar sus sentimientos, aclarar sus emociones. 

Armándose de valor, acerca un pequeño pincel cubierto de pintura negra al inmaculado lienzo que ante él se alza. 

Son las dieciocho horas, la luz del atardecer se cuela por su ventana y la refulgencia lo abraza, como él se abraza a la desesperación y a la nostalgia… Raoul siempre pintaba a esa hora, solía decirle que ese momento del día era inmejorable, los lienzos resplandecían y los colores danzaban al son de los destellos del sol.

Posa su pincel en una de las esquinas y lo abandona de inmediato. Solo Raoul tiene derecho sobre los lienzos que dejó olvidados en esa casa. Pero ya no sabe qué hacer para mantenerlo vivo en él; no puede escribir, no puede pintar, no puede parar de pensar en que si no hace algo de inmediato para recordarle el resto de sus días, el sonido de su blanca piel contra la suya se le olvidará... Pero encuentra imposible y hasta un poco denigrante reducir la esencia de su niño a unas cuantas letras o a unos pocos brochazos.

Exasperado, regresa a la ducha por cuarta vez en el día, rasga su piel con la luffa y vuelve a cepillarse los dientes con dentífrico y jabón a pesar de no haber comido nada en un día y medio.

Enfundándose en un abrigo café, sale al frío de la noche.   
Sobre él no hay más que un manto negruzco que oculta las estrellas y debajo solo hay piedras que lastiman sus pies descalzos.   
Recorre así, con los pies desnudos, el camino a la biblioteca que se le antoja, por supuesto, eterno y extremadamente doloroso.   
Entra por fin, notando el contraste de la tierra y los guijarros contra la fría madera. No es hasta entonces que se pregunta el por qué de la desnudez de sus pies. La suciedad que debe ahora imperar en ellos hace que le un pequeño escalofrío. 

Sin reparar demasiado en ello, se dirige a su mesa, y como todas las noches desde hace treinta días, espera. 

Silencio.

 

Decide acompañar su espera con un libro, su favorito. 

 

Recuerda perfectamente su cumpleaños número veinte, Raoul le había regalado el libro que le sacudiría las ideas y le movería las entrañas. Pero de eso ya no queda nada.  
Su mirada vaga sobre los poetas muertos que compilaba aquel libro, específicamente sobre uno maldito, pero no llega a sentir nada, ni el mismísimo Baudelaire logra moverle el piso. Parece ser que ahora es solamente Raoul quien puede tener ese efecto en él.

Letras, estrofas, versos, páginas. Nada. 

Nada.

El sonido del viento se cuela por las ventanas y suspirando, cierra los ojos, apoya sus manos sobre la mesa y con desgano se levanta. Alza su mano izquierda para echar un vistazo al desvencijado reloj. Ya es de madrugada y la biblioteca está a punto de cerrar.

Echando a andar, frunce el ceño. No sabe en dónde están sus zapatos. 

Cada día que pasa tiene más claro que no volverá a verlo.

Es extremadamente arriesgado pasar por esa inmunda casa otra vez, piensa.

No por él, él no teme por su integridad, teme por la de su niño. Nicolás lo molió a golpes cuando sintió celos y no habían hecho más que cruzar miradas fingiendo no conocerse, no podía plantarse ahí de nuevo, no podía ni acercarse; su sola presencia suponía un riesgo inminente para Raoul y su niño, por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba seguir ahí. 

Y yo no soy nadie para impedírselo, razona.

El dolor de sus pies sangrantes a causa de los guijarros se hace cada vez más insoportable, así que apresura el paso para llegar a desinfectar y curar todas sus heridas cuanto antes. 

No puede evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando siente que no está solo. Voltea hacia ambos lados, da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y camina tres pasos hacia atrás, escrutando con su mirada la oscuridad. No hay nadie. Gira de nuevo con miedo en el estómago y a pesar del dolor, corre. 

La densa oscuridad de las escaleras y del pasillo que conducen a la puerta de su piso es intolerable, pero sobre todo, sumamente engañosa. No distingue nada, sus manos tiemblan al buscar la llave y sin quererlo hacen el único ruido que rompe con la serenidad de la noche, intranquilizando su alma. 

Abre, y soltando un suspiro colmado de alivio, entra apresuradamente. 

Y casi logra cerrar la puerta completamente, pero un botín negro le impide completar la misión. 

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando a su nariz llegan los dos olores que más detesta en su vida: alcohol y tabaco.

Intenta cerrar la puerta contra aquél pie, pensando ingenuamente que el dolor de la magulladura lo haría retroceder, pero Nicolás empuja la puerta con energía y logra hacer a Agoney trastabillar hacia atrás. 

Entra, por fin, y cierra tras de sí.

Se mueve en la oscuridad, como una sombra fría, escalofriante, llena de vileza y crueldad. Pasa al salón apenas iluminado por la luna y Agoney tiene el corazón en la garganta, sus oídos zumban y no puede moverse del lugar en donde está plantado. El escozor que siente en las plantas de los pies ya ni siquiera le preocupa. 

– Ha pasado un mes, Agoney– dice. Su voz es más profunda de lo que recuerda y su respiración es tan pesada que parece que le cuesta la vida.

Gira su cuerpo entero y encara al moreno. La distancia que los separa le da consuelo, al menos en ese momento no representa una amenaza física. 

– Has venido arrastrándote como una gata suplicándome una oportunidad, decidí dartela, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y con toda la insolencia que te caracteriza entraste a robar el manuscrito que una noche antes me habías concedido.– Las venas de su cuello y una de su frente sobresalen tanto que es incluso posible verlas en la oscuridad.

– Pero no te conformaste– continúa. Su voz está cargada de ira.– Encima, ¡te lo follaste! 

Su corazón da un brinco y late más rápido que nunca, sus piernas tiemblan, tiene el pánico asentado desde la boca del estómago hasta el paladar y siente que en cualquier momento puede desfallecer.

– Raoul pensó que podría engañarme, creyó que en mi estado de embriaguez no iba a darme cuenta– continúa.– pero cuando mi boca estuvo en su culo... pude sentir tu semen.

La ira no cesa y Agoney solo tiene la imágen de un Raoul golpeado por causa suya. 

– Pero no te preocupes, Agoney. En ese preciso instante me encargué de hacerle saber que nadie podría follarlo como yo lo hago. Me enterré en él tan fuerte, que de su boca no salían más que gritos clamando mi nombre, lo embestí tan rápido, que en sus ojos no se podía ver más que lágrimas de placer– escupe, avanzando con cada palabra hasta quedar a dos centímetros de la cara de Agoney

– Ahora sabe que no puede compararte conmigo.– susurra estando peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Agoney.– Y tú tienes que saber que yo soy el único que lo hace sudar; que cuando estuvo contigo, estaba pensando en mí; que tengo más gracia, talento y entendimiento; que lo toco mejor que nadie; y que lo follo mejor de lo que podrías llegar a hacerlo tú.   
Poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de Agoney, lo empuja fuertemente y haciendo que su espalda golpee contra la pared, pega su cuerpo al del moreno; Agoney solo puede sentir un bulto contra su pelvis, quiere gritar, necesita quitárselo de encima, huír... pero víctima del miedo, queda paralizado.

Besos húmedos y lengüetazos recorren su cuello haciendo un ruido viscoso y excesivo.   
Nicolás baja sus dos manos, éstas golpean su culo y lo aprietan, haciendo que suelte un pequeño grito escandalizado, lleno de asco y sorpresa.

Nicolás ríe contra la garganta del moreno, eleva sus manos a la altura de su propia cabeza y las pega a la pared, ayudándose así a separar su cuerpo del de Agoney, pero quedando asquerosamente cerca.

–Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, cariño. Puedo follarte como nadie lo ha hecho, tan bien, que me vas a sentir dentro por semanas.– su aliento llega de lleno a las fosas nasales de Agoney, que reprime una arcada mientras contiene la respiración.– Pero si quieres tenerme, primero vas a tener que ayudarme.

Separa su cuerpo por completo, girando sobre sus talones. 

– Llegaste suplicando escribir para mí. Ahora quiero que cumplas, y te voy a decir exactamente qué y cómo quiero que lo hagas– continúa.– Uno, vas hacer lo que yo te diga, cuando te lo pida, sin contradecirme. 

 

–Dos, voy a ser condescendiente y dejaré que te quedes con el manuscrito original porque, sorprendentemente, el que escribió Raoul para tratar de engañarme, me es suficiente. Pero escribirás la continuación.

 

–Tres, no dirás tu nombre a nadie, no firmarás tus obras, todo lo que escribas, va a pertenecerme. 

 

–Cuatro, irás de tu piso a mi casa y si es necesario, a la biblioteca; regresarás aquí y no hablarás con nadie, tu anonimato es imprescindible.

 

–Cinco, llevarás tu mente y tu cuerpo al límite para darme lo que necesito.   
–Seis, trabajarás con Raoul –se detiene en ese instante para analizar meticulosamente la reacción de Agoney. A éste, se le corta la respiración mientras en su corazón florece la esperanza. –te bastó con verlo una sola vez para que a la siguiente te lo follaras. Bueno, eso no va a volver a pasar, porque ambos sufrirán las consecuencias. 

Agoney sigue pegado a la pared, con expresión aparentemente impasible, pero por dentro es un mar de emociones.   
Frunce el ceño cuando ve que Nicolás saca un cigarrillo del bolso interior de su abrigo para llevárselo a la boca. 

–No puedes fumar aquí– dice Agoney con determinación. El temor ha abandonado por fin su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo sonríe con suficiencia, levanta una ceja y lo mira de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en sus pies y regresando segundos después a fijar sus ojos en el moreno. Desafiante, enciende un cerillo y prende el pitillo en su boca. Agita y arroja el palo que ahora es negro justo delante de Agoney.

– Te quiero trabajando antes del alba– escupe.– Raoul te recibirá, pero yo llegaré cuando menos lo esperen. Será mejor que reserves tus manos para mí. No quiero que le toques.

Avanza hacia él hasta llegar a su oído, pero solo sonríe al notar que Agoney no se aparta. Mordiendo su labio, se aleja y da otra calada. Sale dando un portazo que por fin le devuelve la respiración. 

No es hasta entonces que se hace consciente del dolor que siente en las plantas de los pies. Baja la mirada y solo ve un borde negro alrededor de sus éstos, trata de separarlos pero la sangre seca los ha pegado al piso. Apretando los labios para resistir el dolor, separa el pie izquierdo con fuerza. El dolor es insoportable, pero hace lo mismo con el derecho.   
Dejando manchas de sangre por el suelo, avanza hasta el lavabo y se sienta sobre la tapa del váter.   
Aquella tortura logra que de sus ojos salgan lágrimas y que su frente y su espalda se empapen de sudor.   
Toma el botiquín y saca todo lo necesario. Chorrea el alcohol sobre toda su planta y grita. El escozor es intolerable.  
Busca en los recovecos de su memoria el instante en el que salió sin zapatos, pero solo se recuerda estando en la biblioteca, esperando a Raoul, con un papel en la mano que ya no está con él. 

La angustia que lo invade supera el dolor de las heridas. Las lagunas que aparecieron en su mente después de que Raoul saliera de su vida son cada día más grandes y más alarmantes. 

Su respiración se acelera cuando intenta evitar que la garganta se le cierre. Pero por más que intenta inhalar, sus pulmones no se inflan lo suficiente.

Con la garganta seca, respirando ahora por la boca, cae de rodillas y abre la llave de la regadera. Gateando, mete su cuerpo entero bajo el chorro de agua helada. Sus lágrimas se confunden con ésta.

Eres todo lo que tengo, recordó haber dicho una noche antes de la desaparición de su niño.

Aquello le había cobrado factura. Ahora está perdido en la oscuridad sin la luz que Raoul desprende. Dejó de escribir, dejó de leer, dejó de ir a la universidad; dejó de comer, dejó de pagar el alquiler. Por él lo había dejado todo. 

Ahora es tiempo de recuperarlo, pensó. 

Y restregándose toda la inmundicia que Nicolás había dejado en su cuerpo, provoca que su piel arda por la intensidad de los rasguños causados por la luffa de baño; decide que va a pasar por alto las súplicas de Raoul. Irá con él aunque corra peligro, le protegerá, impedirá que Nicolás vuelva a tocar un solo pelo rubio. Y si eso significa tener que acostarse con él, lo hará.


	7. VII

Concentrándose únicamente en su respiración, apoya su espalda contra la fría pared de ladrillos rojos que está en la esquina de la calle de Nicolás; le importa muy poco cuán sucia puede estar, solo necesita aprender a respirar otra vez. La suciedad es el menor de sus problemas; está a punto de reencontrarse con Raoul; está a punto de oler de nuevo a Nicolás.

El sol apenas asoma por el oriente y Agoney solo quiere concentrarse en contar. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, inhala durante siete pausados segundos; mantiene sus pulmones llenos mientras empieza a contar desde el cero hasta el cinco; poco a poco, libera el aire durante otros siete segundos y no respira hasta que llega al cinco otra vez. Vuelve a meter oxígeno durante siete segundos, repitiendo el ciclo, centrándose solamente en los números y en el sonido de su respiración. Siete… cinco… siete… cinco. 

Repite el ciclo durante seis minutos hasta que logra disminuir el asco que tiene en la garganta y su corazón regresa a su latir habitual.

Restregando las palmas de sus manos contra los bolsillos delanteros del impoluto vaquero que lleva puesto, abre los ojos, intentando no romper el ciclo de su respiración. 

Despega su espalda y sintiendo todavía los nervios en su estómago, da vuelta a la esquina. Pasa tres casas hasta que vuelve a estar frente al portón. 

Nicolás fue muy claro cuando le dijo que lo quería ahí antes del alba, pero ya había amanecido. Eso solo podía significar que ese bastardo ya debería haber salido.

Toma aire entrecortadamente y lo suelta despacio en un suspiro. Muerde el interior de ambas mejillas e inhalando de nuevo, sube los cinco escalones. 

No le sorprende ver la puerta entreabierta. 

Con temor y temblor, toma el pomo y empuja. La puerta chilla de oxidada y después, silencio.

Avanza cautelosamente, sus pisadas son ahogadas por la alfombra. Cierra tras de sí, condenándose al no retorno; encerrándose voluntariamente en ese infierno del que, al contrario del de Dante, no hay escapatoria.

A su derecha están las escaleras que ya ha subido, pero decide pasar de largo, a aquella parte de la casa hasta ahora desconocida. 

Da tres pasos, al frente se puede atisbar la cocina. No la ve en su totalidad, pero distingue toda la suciedad y aprieta los dientes tratando de reprimir el enojo que recorre su cuerpo siempre que se encuentra alrededor de la inmundicia.  
Gira la cabeza hacia el arco que se encuentra a su derecha y lo ve. En medio de una mesa de madera que atraviesa casi todo el salón está su niño, sentado, impasible. Su cara nunca ha estado más roja e hinchada.  
Agoney ahoga un pequeño alarido que mezcla angustia y sorpresa. Sus pies se clavan en el suelo mientras con horror, escruta su cara. 

 

Su ojo izquierdo es una fina línea oculta bajo una bola de carne pintada de azul, morado y rojo. Hay hematomas en ambos pómulos y una herida atraviesa horizontalmente el extremo de su ceja derecha. 

 

Sus manos están cerradas en puños. Todavía horrorizado, Agoney baja su mirada hasta ellas y puede ver que en todos y cada uno de sus nudillos hay heridas, cicatrices y costras. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Agoney siente de nuevo sus piernas cuando el calor provocado por la ira se extiende poco a poco sobre ellas hasta llegar a su cabeza.

La repentina presencia de una respiración pesada y el hedor del dueño de ésta hace que voltee.  
Instintivamente, Agoney aprieta las manos, está dispuesto a usarlas. Sus fosas nasales están dilatadas y no le importa demasiado aspirar el repugnante olor a tabaco y alcohol. Tiene la cabeza gacha, pero sus ojos altivos se clavan sobre Nicolás. Todo su cuerpo grita de rabia, sabe que es él quien ha golpeado a Raoul. 

Nicolás no hace más que mirarlo altivamente, su barbilla está levantada y de los labios se le escapa una sonrisa socarrona y orgullosa. 

Avanza poco a poco mientras descuidadamente enciendo un cigarrillo. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, porque una nueva ola de odio recorre la columna vertebral de Agoney. 

El pelirrojo, dando pasos flojos y descuidados llega hasta donde está Raoul, se coloca justo detrás de él, posando sus manos en el respaldo y para luego dejarlas descansar sobre los hombros del rubio. 

– El tiempo apremia, muchachos, será mejor que se pongan a trabajar cuanto antes– dice.

En su voz se aprecia un tono divertido, burlón. Parece no notar toda la tensión que hay en el cuarto. Pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos, que miran desafiantes a los del moreno. 

Se agacha sin quitar un solo segundo la vista de Agoney y besa el cachete de Raoul.

– Nos vemos esta noche, cariño– susurra. 

 

Apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de Raoul, impulsa su pesado cuerpo y camina hacia Agoney, que tiene la mandíbula completamente desencajada a causa del asco que le provoca la cercanía que se permite el bastardo con él y con su niño.

 

– Hasta la cena– dice Nicolás dejando un beso sobre la barba del moreno mientras descarada y ruidosamente aspira su olor.

Cruza su brazo y pasa la yema de los dedos desde su cintura hasta su cara. Todos los músculos de Agoney se tensan pero inmediatamente Nicolás se separa, y sin decir más, emprende el camino.

Ambos buscan la mirada del otro, pero no es hasta que escuchan el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse que se permiten soltar todo el aire contenido. 

Agoney rodea la mesa apresuradamente y Raoul se levanta con dificultad, doblándose un poco mientras aprieta su costado izquierdo, haciendo un gesto que sabe a dolor. 

Al llegar a su lado, Agoney duda, no quiere lastimarlo más, pero no hace falta que lo piense mucho, pues es Raoul quien, despacio, rodea su cuerpo y entierra su cara en el cuello moreno que tanto extrañaba. 

Agoney separa sus cuerpos lenta y cuidadosamente; sabe que Raoul no soporta estar parado mucho tiempo, y lo comprueba cuando su niño vuelve a sentarse en la silla mientras respira con dificultad. 

– No deberías estar aquí.– murmura. Su voz apenas tiene fuerza para salir. Agoney deduce que es gracias a las magulladuras que han sufrido sus costillas. 

– ¿Fue él?– pregunta.

Coge la silla que está al lado y la voltea completamente para poder sentarse frente a Raoul. 

– Agoney, no deberías estar aquí.– Su voz es apenas un susurro y sus ojos se pierden en el jugueteo de sus propios dedos. Hay vergüenza en su voz. 

– Pero estoy, mi niño. Ahora dime por qué te hizo esto.– Su mano izquierda sube hasta su barbilla y tomándola con extrema delicadeza la mueve hacia sí hasta que logra el ansiado cruce de miradas. 

– Déjalo Ago, no tiene importancia.– dice rompiendo el contacto y bajando su mirada de nuevo hacia los dedos que ahora reposan en su regazo. 

–Nicolás fue a por ti ayer por la noche, ¿verdad?– pregunta el rubio con voz temblorosa, temiendo saber la respuesta.

Agoney asiente lentamente

– No debiste hacerle caso, Ago... Ahora que has venido y sabe dónde vives no...– dice con la voz entrecortada, interrumpida por un sollozo.– no vas a poder irte. Y es mi culpa joder, es mi puta culpa porque soy un puto egoísta de mierda.– su cara está más roja que nunca, las lágrimas que no le es posible contener, resbalan copiosamente sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que sus hematomas se vean todavía más aparatosos. 

Acercando su silla, pegándola a la de él, Agoney lo abraza por los hombros, permitiendo que su niño rodee su cintura y hunda la cara en su pecho.  
Permite que se desgarre, que se desmorone entre sus brazos y deja que ahogue lamentos en su torso mientras empapa el suéter gris de cuello largo que lleva puesto. 

– Todas las noches iba a verte Ago, me ocultaba, pero te veía entrar a la biblioteca con ilusión y me quedaba hasta que salías con el alma hecha pedazos... Nicolás se dio cuenta, me siguió y vio que eras tu a quien yo acechaba.– solloza, incapaz de decir más.

Necesita hacerle saber que está bien, que no pasa nada. Pero se calla porque no es sensato hablar en ese momento. Y apoyándose del vaivén de sus manos contra la espalda de Raoul, le consuela. Y logra, poco a poco, sin decir una palabra, que las lágrimas desaparezcan, dejando tras de sí, sollozos intermitentes, incontrolablemente ruidosos pero que resultan sanadores. 

– Noche que ocultas el llanto de los que aparentan rudeza...– recita de memoria Agoney con una voz que refleja la calma que no tiene. 

El rubio acomoda su posición y entierra su nariz en aquel cuello que adora.

– ...oculta también el alma mía, que desleal y traicionera, entregose deliberadamente y sin permiso a la miel azarosa que mi camino insiste en trenzar...– continúa Raoul sintiendo la amenaza inminente de las lágrimas que ya habían cesado, pero que advertían que iban a volver a salir. –Fue el primer poema que me escribiste, ¿no?

Agoney asiente mientras una sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios. 

– ¿Por qué sufrías tanto?– pregunta Raoul en un susurro cauteloso. Sabe que Agoney de ese tema no quiere hablar nunca. 

– Nunca te lo he contado, ¿cierto? Creo que es la única cosa que me he empeñado en ocultarte.– dice cesando un momento las caricias sobre la espalda del rubio.– Supongo que ya no tiene importancia alguna.

Recordando un poco la historia que está a punto de contar, muerde el interior de su labio mientras pasea la mirada por la pared que tiene justo enfrente. En medio hay ventanal un poco más grande de lo debido, cubierto por una pesada cortina que cualquiera diría que alguna vez fue alfombra. Puede apostar todo lo que le queda a que nunca la han corrido para dejar entrar la luz del sol. 

– Estaba con alguien– confiesa. – Cuando te conocí llevaba tres años metido en una relación con un señor que me doblaba la edad y que no hacía más que minar mi autoestima.  
Ejercía tal poder sobre mí, me controlaba a tal grado, que el solo hecho de pensarte me torturaba como no imaginas.  
– Nunca quise contártelo,– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría.– porque me duele recordar cuán débil e ingenuo fui. Bueno, por eso y porque no quería que me percibieses como alguien frágil y marchito. Porque cuando me veías no había más que amor y admiración en tu mirada y no quería que la imagen que tenías de mí se despedazara.

Suspirando, sin saber qué más decir, Raoul recita en un suave susurro amortiguado por el pecho del moreno, sus cinco líneas favoritas 

– Noche mía  
Oculta bajo tus tinieblas mis secretas confesiones  
Guarda en tu lobreguez mi sigiloso llanto  
No permitas que el lucero de la mañana descubra esta terrible infamia, recuerdan a la par, sintiendo sobre sus espaldas un escalofrío de añoranza.

Y entonces calla, no quiere presionarle. Recordar cosas tan oscuras del pasado no suele terminar bien para Ago. 

La garganta del moreno alberga un nudo que no puede permitirse deshacer a través del llanto. 

Su falta de experiencia a los quince años le había cobrado factura durante tres largos inviernos en los que su salud mental no hizo más que empeorar.  
En aquel entonces sabía de sobra que era intelectualmente más maduro que la media y su bagaje cultural era más amplio que el de la mayoría de sus profesores, pero eso no le bastó, no le fue suficiente, porque solo se requiere de años y de experiencia para poder identificar los comportamientos abusivos de los que sin darse cuenta, había sido víctima. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, parpadea para espantar las lágrimas; se permite separar un poco sus cuerpos para poder darle un beso al destrozado cabello rubio que está brilloso por falta de shampoo. Lo peina un poco con sus dedos sin inmutarse siquiera por la capa de grasa que queda impregnada en ellos.  
Recorre su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que llega a su cara y frunce el ceño cuando advierte que de la herida de su ceja, sale un rastro delgado de sangre. 

– ¿Dónde está el baño, amor? Vamos a curar esas heridas.- dice a la vez que con sumo cuidado separa por completo sus cuerpos.

Raoul solo asiente. Intenta levantarse pero una punzada en las costillas provoca que se doblegue de dolor y caiga de nuevo en su silla. 

Al moreno se le encoge el corazón y una ráfaga de odio recorre su cuerpo, pero no permite que Raoul la vea. 

Se acerca con la intención de llevarlo a cuestas, pero su propia imagen retumba en su cabeza; está en los huesos, no soportaría tanto peso.  
Así que solo le ayuda a pasar uno de sus brazos por su cuello, y lo levanta poco a poco.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo e interrumpida por los agudos quejidos, Raoul le guía hasta su propia habitación. Subir las escaleras no resulta tan difícil como se esperaría. 

Entran y, al contrario de toda la casa, su cuarto está impoluto; gracias a la ventana abierta ya no se respira el sofoco característico y no hay humo, ni olor a cigarro por todas partes. 

Con amor y suma cautela, Agoney sienta a Raoul sobre la taza del váter. Impulsa su cuerpo apoyándose en la pared y busca el botiquín que se encuentra detrás del espejo que hay arriba del lavamanos. Vuelve a agacharse, esta vez se arrodilla, quedando por debajo de su niño.

Empapa con alcohol una bola de algodón y busca su mirada mientras roza suavemente la herida de su ceja. Evita pasar su mirada por el ojo que por la hinchazón está cerrado. Apoya su mano en el muslo del rubio para mantener el equilibrio mientras sigue limpiando. Raoul sonríe y toma la mano del moreno para posarla en sus labios, dando un corto beso. Ambos se miran con sonrisas ladinas llenas por un lado, de tristeza y por el otro, de consuelo. 

Agoney para un momento para cambiar el algodón, pero cuando por instinto lo examina nota lo evidente, no solo hay sangre, el algodón está negro por el obvio desaseo.

– Ahora eres tú quien me percibe así, ¿no?– suelta Raoul de repente.– Frágil, débil y marchito

Sus miradas chocan de nuevo, una punzada de aflicción recorre el pecho del moreno, lo último que desea es ver así a su niño.  
Niega con la cabeza al tiempo que alza una mano para retirar el flequillo que cae rebelde por la carne abultada de su ojo. 

– ¿Por qué has permitido esto, mi niño? Sé que hay un propósito oculto… si no hubieras querido, Nicolás no habría podido poner ni un solo dedo encima tuyo. 

Raoul solo puede atinar a agachar la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Aclara su garganta pero de esta no salen más que murmuros. 

– Estás aquí, Ago. Estás aquí por mi culpa y ahora no puedes salir. Y lo único que puedo hacer para proteger tu integridad es no involucrarte más de lo necesario... Amor, – dice devolviendo su mirada a donde pertenece. A sus ojos.– no voy a responder nada que pueda comprometerte o hacerte daño. No espero que lo entiendas, de verdad; pero te suplico que lo respetes.

Tragando saliva y bajando la mirada, Agoney asiente. Confía en él. Y lo va a respetar, porque lo quiere más que a nada, y porque sabe lo mal que lo está pasando. Entiende, por supuesto que no quiera hablar de ello, pues para Raoul el tema de los golpes siempre ha sido prohibido y escabroso. 

Lo único que no entiende es el por qué de la insistencia del rubio en protegerle.

Sin quererlo, su mente viaja a aquella tarde lluviosa en la que, leyendo el diario prohibido de Raoul, descubrió la amarga historia de todo el maltrato que sufrió en su infancia.  
Su padre era ex combatiente; todos los días se perdía en el alcohol, tratando de olvidar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para no ser acusado de alta traición. 

Las sustancias que ingería no hacían más que jugarle malas tretas; desataban el miedo y la ira, y con ellos, la agresividad que albergaba su ser… y era Raoul quien pagaba las consecuencias. Hasta que un buen día su padre llegó al límite; ahorcándolo, dejándolo al borde de la muerte. 

Raoul entonces aprendió a defenderse, y esa fue la última vez que su padre le puso una mano encima, porque cuando volvió a intentarlo, amaneció sin vida. 

Temiendo que Raoul adivinase lo que estaba pensando, levanta su cuerpo del suelo y con paso decidido, dirige su mano a la llave caliente de la bañera y empieza a llenarla, girando un poco el grifo de agua fría para templarla. 

– Te hace falta un buen baño, mi niño. –ríe ladeando la cabeza, aplastando y acomodando suavemente sus rizos.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, lleva ambas manos al borde tejido del suéter marrón que le queda dos o tres tallas más grande.  
Con una prontitud que espanta a ambos, Raoul toma las muñecas del moreno, impidiéndole que llegue a más.

–Ago, yo...– el miedo se refleja en sus ojos, no quiere que Agoney vea cuán marchito está su cuerpo.

El corazón del mayor se para unos instantes al entender que hay terror y vergüenza en su mirada. El puente de la nariz le escuece, anunciando el dolor que está a punto de ser materializado por el agua de sus lagrimales. 

Se esfuerza por espantar las lágrimas y le dedica una sonrisa reconfortante que grita que no va ser él quien lo juzgue; que lo va a cuidar, a proteger y a sanar; que no tiene por qué sentir miedo, ni vergüenza, que no va a haber más preguntas si eso es lo que el rubio quiere. Le grita que confíe en él. Como antes. Como siempre. 

Raoul afloja el agarre y asiente tímida y casi imperceptiblemente. Suspira y cierra los ojos para no tener que ver la reacción de Agoney.  
Con suma delicadeza, sube el suéter por su demacrado torso, su piel está ceniza, con grietas de sequedad y al tacto es tan áspera como una lija. Hay hematomas violáceos por todas partes, unos empiezan ya a hacerse verduzcos, otros están negros. 

Agoney contiene el aliento, pero se fuerza a sí mismo a ser sensato y prudente. Y a mantener la calma. 

Por fin, pasa el cuello del suéter por su cabeza, procurando no rozar las heridas que hay en su cara. 

De nuevo hay lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Raoul, que cruza los brazos sobre su torso, intentando ocultar lo evidente. 

Agoney toma a Raoul por las muñecas y las separa de su pecho. Sus manos tiemblan en puños y no cesan hasta que sienten el calor de los labios de agoney sobre ellas, sobre sus nudillos. Primero la mano izquierda. Luego la derecha. Son besos suaves, medianamente largos y cariñosos, besos que saben a permanencia. A lealtad.

Sube sus morenas manos hasta el los hombros de su querido niño y se impulsa ligeramente para poder estar más cerca de él. Posa sus labios en la frente que tanto anhelaba y con un sonoro beso, se separa únicamente para viajar a la herida de su ceja. Raoul tiene los ojos cerrados, así que aprovecha y deja un suave beso en su párpado. No detiene su camino, besa también la hinchazón morada del otro ojo, procurando no apretar mucho para no hacerle aún más daño. 

Sus manos suben a su cuello y acarician suavemente su nuca y parte de su espalda al tiempo que besa su nariz. 

Baja entonces, a sus labios inflamados por los golpes y deposita un tierno beso, un poco más largo que los anteriores. 

Sigue su camino, el cuello blanco está sudado y sucio, pero a Agoney no le puede importar menos. Lo besa. Porque quiere y porque forma parte del recorrido aunque no hay herida alguna. 

Llega a su clavícula y es entonces, gracias a la cercanía, que se da cuenta de que lo que hay ahí no son solo moratones. Son chupetones agresivos que marcan un territorio. 

Al notar la atenta mirada de Agoney a las marcas que con plena conciencia ha dejado Nicolás, Raoul vuelve a tensarse, pero se relaja casi inmediatamente cuando nota que con especial delicadeza, Agoney las besa tratando de borrar su significado para imprimir en ellas uno nuevo. 

Las manos del moreno descienden por su espalda al tiempo que sus labios recorren los hematomas que hay en el resto de su pecho. Resbala por todo su abdomen y vuelve a subir a donde están sus costillas magulladas. Deja igualmente besos en ellas, preguntándose cómo podría identificar si alguna de ellas estuviese rota.  
Separa su cara del cuerpo cenizo que tanto ama y lo soba pasando sus manos lenta, delicada y atentamente por los brazos del rubio. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que la bañera ya está lo suficientemente llena como para soportar un cuerpo sin derramarse.

Dedicándole una tierna sonrisa ladeada, se levanta para cerrar ambos grifos y mete la mano para comprobar la temperatura exacta del agua.  
Sacude los dedos, la bañera tiene los centígrados ideales para su niño. 

Regresa de nuevo con Raoul. Le ve cansado y adolorido y la tristeza más grande que ha sentido en su vida ocupa cada vez más espacio en su corazón.

Pasando las manos por sus axilas, ayuda a su niño a levantarse y éste se abraza él, situando el lado menos dañado de su cara en el moreno pecho que sabe a hogar. 

– Vamos mi niño, te tengo que limpiar. –dice Agoney con su voz aguda y su acento marcado. 

Raoul asiente y deja que el moreno desabroche su pantalón y lo baje con todo y calzoncillos hasta sus tobillos, que se encarga de alzar para deshacerse completamente de ambas prendas. 

Gira, haciendo frente a la bañera y mete su maltratado cuerpo en ella. Agoney sale del baño y toma de su habitación la silla de comedor que hay frente al escritorio. Vuelve y se sienta junto a él, enternecido por la sola imagen de Raoul abrazando sus piernas al tiempo que coloca una de sus mejillas en su rodilla. 

Acunando sus manos, toma el agua que puede de la bañera y la suelta en su cabello, cuidando que no cayera sobre las heridas de su cara.  
Llena sus manos de shampoo barato y las restriega sobre los mechones dorados haciendo especial énfasis en la coronilla. Supone que la falta de espuma se debe a la considerable cantidad de mugre que alberga su cuero cabelludo. Enjuaga y repite. Inmediatamente hace espuma, esta vez, sí que limpia. 

Toma el jabón y la luffa de baño, pero sabe cuán agresiva puede ser ésta para la piel, así que la deja de lado y hace espuma entre sus dedos. Con excesiva delicadeza, talla primero su cuello y sus hombros; hace más espuma y la pasa por su espalda, esmerandose en que no quede ningún espacio sin limpiar. Regresa a su pecho y lo talla con igual escrupulosidad. 

Hace lo mismo con su miembro y su entrada, los limpia y por su cabeza ni siquiera pasa la idea de erotizar la situación. 

Cuando termina de limpiar sus pies por tercera vez, sube su mirada a la cara de Raoul y ve que ya no puede más, sus ojos están cerrados y él dormita sobre las baldosas de la pared.  
El moreno coge algodón y lo llena de gel. Es la única manera que se le ocurre de limpiar la cara del rubio sin lastimarlo. Cuando su cara está llena de espuma, moja también unos cuantos algodones con agua del lavamanos y limpia con ternura el exceso de grasa y suciedad. 

Raoul despierta un poco y se encuentra con la atenta mirada del otro. Sonríe al pensar en el calor que se extiende en su pecho al sentirse otra vez cuidado y querido. 

– ¿Hemos terminado ya?– pregunta el rubio con un hilo de voz.

– Desde hace siete minutos, pero tu cara reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, que no quería que se viera perturbada por nada del mundo. 

– Mis dedos están hechos pasita.– apunta Raoul, sonriendo al enseñarle sus yemas a Agoney. Sonriendo aún más, cuando éste las besa. 

– Pues vamos a secarte.– dice levantándose de la silla y cogiendo una toalla. 

Le ofrece ayuda a su niño y este la acepta sin vacilar. 

No recordaba el daño que le causaba su costado, por eso su cara descompuesta y su grito de dolor sorprende a ambos. Pero logra ponerse en pie, aún estando en la bañera. 

Con la toalla, Agoney da ligeros toques sobre todo su cuerpo, quitando el exceso de agua. Después lo ayuda a meter sus pies en las zapatillas de baño previamente lavadas y desinfectadas con alcohol. 

Regresan a la habitación y Raoul se sienta sobre la cama con la toalla todavía enredada en la cintura. Da un respingo cuando los dedos de Agoney frotan suavemente su espalda con crema hidratante calentada antes por sus manos. 

Se deja hacer, como siempre hace cuando está con él, y deja que su cuerpo entero sea cubierto de blanco aunque le arda por tanta resequedad. 

Toma los calzoncillos que están doblados a su lado y los coloca perezosamente al igual que la pijama que había encontrado Agoney en su ropero. 

Acomodándose debajo de las sábanas con ayuda del moreno se permite respirar la tranquilidad que no había ni palpado los últimos meses. Cierra los ojos, disfrutando, pero siente que le falta algo. 

Entreabre el párpado que no está dañado y ve a Agoney esculcando su armario, sacando ropa usada y a medio doblar para tirarla al cesto de ropa sucia.  
Sonríe, se siente como en casa.  
– Ven aquí, Ago. –suplica.

El aludido voltea, sonríe y se acerca inmediatamente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, con el torso girado para poder acariciar la cara de la persona que ama. 

– Nunca duermo bien si no estás conmigo. Echo en falta tu calor.– susurra cerrando los ojos ante el cálido tacto de su mano contra su mejilla. 

No necesita decir más. Agoney se levanta, rodea la cama por enfrente y descalzándose, mete su cuerpo entre las sábanas de algodón. 

Con dificultad, Raoul une su cuerpo al de su amado y acomoda la cara y una mano sobre el pecho que nunca ha dejado de ser su hogar. Y se deja abrazar.

Sus respiraciones se acompasan y arrullados únicamente por el sonido de éstas, caen rendidos en un profundo sueño reparador.

Por primera vez en meses, son capaces de dormir.

Por primera vez en meses, Raoul olvida que debajo de su almohada hay un arma blanca que siempre está dispuesto a usar si el seguro de su puerta falla. 

Por primera vez en meses, ese seguro, no ha sido efectivamente puesto.


	8. VIII

Con el corazón acelerado y gotas de sudor frío que escurren por su espalda, se levanta de la cama con excesivo cuidado para no despertar al pequeño rubio que yace a su lado. 

En algún momento de la tarde ha abandonado su pecho para encontrar una posición más cómoda para sus magulladas costillas, y ahora, su respiración acompasada devuelve la paz al moreno. 

Cinco pasos son suficientes para llegar hasta la ventana; corre la espesa cortina y piensa que deben ser las seis de la tarde porque el sol pega de lleno en el cristal, haciendo que la habitación se ilumine con la anaranjada luz que Raoul siempre ha encontrado perfecta para pintar. 

Sonríe con el recuerdo de todas las tardes que pasaban en completo silencio, pintando y escribiendo con ansias y pasión. 

Vuelve a cerrar la cortina y estornuda apretando completamente su nariz, escondiendo el ruido, por el polvo que ésta desprende. Se dice a sí mismo que tiene que empezar a limpiar esa casa cuanto antes, Raoul no puede seguir viviendo así. 

Caminando hacia su niño, nota punzadas insistentes en las plantas de sus pies y recuerda que no se ha limpiado y no ha cambiado sus venditas.  
Frunce el ceño, olvidándose de aquello, y recordando que Raoul todavía no ha tomado ningún analgésico. 

Da la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirige al baño; abre la puerta de éste porque no tolera el calor ni la humedad que albergan esas paredes y levanta el pequeño botiquín que descansa todavía en el suelo, al lado de la bañera. 

Esculca un rato en él y no encuentra nada más útil que una pomada antiinflamatoria que está casi llena. La guarda en su bolsillo y vuelve a meter el botiquín en la caja del espejo que está a rebosar de pequeños botes amarillos llenos de pastillas. 

Los coge, uno a uno, leyendo las etiquetas escritas casi ininteligiblemente por algún farmacéutico sin caligrafía. 

No entiende la mitad de las inscripciones, pero poco le importa cuando encuentra la única que sabe que puede recetarle sin correr el riesgo de intoxicarlo. 

Toma el frasco con ibuprofeno, lo guarda en el mismo bolsillo y lava sus manos tres veces con demasiado ahínco, para después salir al calor del cuarto inundado con el olor de su niño. 

Arrodillándose frente a él, en un lateral de la cama, agarra la pomada y pone un poco en su dedo.  
Cuidadosamente, para no despertarle y para no lastimarlo, roza la hinchazón de su ojo y empieza a untarla, de adentro hacia afuera, con la esperanza de que la inflamación ceda cuanto antes. 

Desliza sus dedos también por el abultamiento de sus pómulos.Siempre esmerandose en no despertarle. 

Decide que es suficiente, y que no es necesario pasar esa pomada también por sus hinchados labios, pues teme la posibilidad de que, sin querer, la ingiera. 

Dirigiendo sus manos hasta su bolsillo, toma el frasco de ibuprofeno y lo deposita, junto con la pomada, en la mesilla de noche. No quiere despertarlo, se le ve tan necesitado de descanso, que un par de pastillas para el dolor pueden esperar. 

Fijando la vista en sus carnosos labios repara en cuán secos, agrietados y grises están. La congoja se remueve incómoda en su estómago, provocándole pinchazos de pena. 

Eleva su mano hasta alcanzar la crema hidratante e inserta en ella el meñique que no ha sido contaminado por la pomada antiinflamatoria.

Piensa un segundo en dejarse llevar por sus ganas y besarle, pero se contiene, no quiere que su niño reciba un solo beso más sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, no quiere que nadie le vuelva a tocar sin su explícito consentimiento. Y como no puede obligar a Nicolás, se exige a sí mismo ser quien le demuestre a Raoul que su ‘sí’ es importante, que su ‘sí’ siempre tiene que ser fundamental en todos los ámbitos en los que se desenvuelva. Porque sí, porque su palabra vale, porque sus sentimientos cuentan, porque él importa, porque no tendría que estar sujeto a ningún querer ajeno y porque absolutamente nadie tiene derecho sobre él. 

Necesita que lo entienda, entonces se abstiene. Y con el meñique lleno de crema, unta los labios ajenos con muchísimo cuidado, deseando que vuelvan a gozar de la roja vivacidad que antes tenían. 

Termina, y apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, se levanta, y no puede evitar la sonrisa cargada de ternura que aparece en sus labios cuando desde arriba, ve a su niño apacible y sereno con la boca y sus alrededores llenos de crema.

Suspira un poco frustrado por no saber qué más hacer para apresurar la recuperación de su niño, pero sabe que es un poco insensato pensar en ello porque no va a llegar a ningún sitio.  
Y debatiéndose entre ir a aquella inmunda cocina a preparar algo que Raoul de todas maneras no va a comer -porque intuye que va a dormir hasta cansarse- y vagar por la habitación, decide explorar el rincón que ha sido parte de Raoul durante todo ese tiempo.

Reprime la idea de ordenar su armario porque cuando ordena, hace ruidos guturales que manifiestan su iracunda incomodidad ante el desorden; y no quiere alterar el sueño de su niño con esos sonidos involuntarios que emite su garganta. 

Echa un vistazo rápido a todo el cuarto y decide dirigirse al baño para devolver la silla de comedor al escritorio al que pertenece.  
Hasta ese instante, no había reparado en que la parte trasera de un lienzo reposa sobre el escritorio, con el frente viendo a la pared. Lo toma de uno de los bordes y gira la mano para ver la pintura.

De repente, todo el oxígeno del cuarto desaparece.

En la parte derecha del lienzo hay una pared grisácea con manchones, negros, blancos y violetas que se sobreponen uno sobre otro combinándose perfectamente entre sí.

Sobre aquella pared descansa la frente de un Raoul que no reconoce; delgado, demacrado, sin cabello y con heridas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. 

Agoney puede distinguir perfectamente los colores exactos que se tienen que utilizar si se quiere llegar a reproducir el tono exacto de su piel: blanco, ocre, bermellón, siena tostada y amarillo nápoles. 

Junta las cejas en una fina línea cuando nota que, aunque ahí está toda la gama de pigmentos, su piel sigue pareciendo seca y gris. 

Sus ojos los ha pintado cerrados y dolorosamente apretados. A su alrededor vagan manchas cafés casi imperceptibles, eclipsadas por el color que resulta de la combinación del negro con el blanco y éste a su vez, de rojo con azul. 

Su mirada viaja hasta el lugar en donde debería ir su oreja; inmediatamente se percata de que Raoul la desdibujó deliberadamente con brochazos de color negro y carmín.  
Agoney intenta reprimir el pensamiento de que se ha automutilado, pero no lo consigue. Y los lagrimales se le llenan de agua al notar que lo mismo ha pasado con su boca. Solo que encima de ésta hay líneas blancas, casi transparentes, que imitan toscos hilos que surcan sus labios. Juntándolos, surciéndolos... callándolos para siempre. 

Desliza los ojos hacia abajo. Aquel Raoul tiene los hombros encogidos y sus brazos rodean su propia cintura, como si estuviera dándose un abrazo de consuelo. De ahí, ya no hay nada inteligible. Solo trazones furiosos y descuidados que contrastan la escrupulosidad que se atisba al principio de la pintura. 

En el trozo inferior del lienzo danzan colores agresivos, llenos de ira, desaliñados, sucios y furiosos. 

Agoney no puede soportarlo más; con espátulas y pinceles, Raoul ha creado la textura perfecta de la desolación. Y es intolerable.

Con la garganta ardiendo por las lágrimas contenidas, vuelve a dejar el lienzo como lo encontró y lucha con todas sus fuerzas por volver a respirar, pero no lo logra, sus cuerdas vocales estàn tan tensas que duele, pero no quiere llorar. No cuando su niño puede despertar en cualquier momento... no soporta la idea de romperse ahora, justo cuando el otro más lo necesita.  
Sería asquerosamente egoísta. Y Raoul no merece eso. 

Andando a trompicones, avanza hasta encerrarse en el baño. Y pasando por alto la humedad y la suciedad del suelo, se deja caer sobre él. 

Inhala durante siete segundos. Se obliga a contarlos. Encierra en sus pulmones todo el aire por cinco segundos. Y lo suelta contando hasta siete una vez más. Cinco segundos sin oxígeno, para después inspirar de nuevo mientras cuenta hasta siete otra vez. Y repite el ciclo.

Siete, cinco, siete, cinco, siete…

Inhala, exhala, respira por fin y cuenta otra vez. No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando las lágrimas dejan de brotar, está seguro de que han sido menos de ocho minutos. Porque nadie puede llorar por más tiempo. 

Apoyando sus palmas en los azulejos, se levanta con dificultad. Lava sus manos cuatro veces, restregando el jabón por más tiempo del necesario y cuando termina, hace lo mismo con su cara. 

Respira de nuevo, pero siente un sofoco abrasador.  
Coloca ambos puños en los laterales del lavabo y agacha la cabeza, hundiéndola en sus hombros. Ya puede respirar, pero la angustia persiste en la boca su estómago.

Su cuerpo entero le ruega volver al calor de Raoul, sus manos suplican aferrarse a él.

Al salir, lo encuentra boca arriba, con una mano sobre su estómago y otra cruzada desfachatadamente sobre el sitio que tendría que ocupar él.

Enternecido con la imagen de su niño, sonríe, y el peso de la angustia disminuye un poco.

Siente la tirantez que las lágrimas han dejado en sus hinchados ojos, pero no quiere descansarlos porque si se tumba de nuevo en el colchón, Raoul despertará y lo que más necesita ahora su niño es descansar. 

Deja que sus ojos vaguen por la habitación, evitando deliberadamente la pintura que, aunque ahora permanece oculta y al revés, le provoca la más grande pesadez. 

Decidido, se dirige hacia su lado de la cama y para frente a la mesita de noche.

Anticipando su contenido desde que atisbó aquel mueble, abre el cajón y saca la pequeña libreta negra que hace las veces de diario. 

Se detiene un momento para observar la libreta que tiene en sus manos. Se siente tan ajena, que casi siente culpa por querer leer lo que entrañan esas páginas.  
Pero recuerda que los diarios de Raoul siempre han estado hechos para ser leídos. Son su legado. Y él mismo solía entregárselos para que opinara y corrigiese los textos que ahí escribía. 

Por ello, Agoney siempre había sentido que los diarios pertenecían a ambos; nunca le había dado miedo leer lo que las palabras de Raoul albergaban, nunca se había sentido culpable por leer a su niño; siempre se había enorgullecido de él y de sus letras… 

Le punzan las sienes al pensar que de todo aquello, probablemente ya no queda nada.  
Y sobre sus hombros caen diez toneladas de plomo cuando de pronto toma conciencia de que todo ha cambiado.

Ahora ya no sabe nada de Raoul, no tiene idea de por qué está en esa inmunda casa, si él siempre ha detestado el desorden y la suciedad; no sabe qué es lo que lo retiene allí, es absurdo pensar que está por Nicolás. Pero es todavía más absurdo pensar que no está allí por él, porque sabiendo defenderse, se deja golpear; teniendo la entereza suficiente para decir ‘no’ se obliga a sí mismo a decir ‘sí’ solo para complacer a Nicolás; se encuentra sujeto a él, está a su merced...

Nunca había visto a Raoul tan apocado, tan sumiso, tan obediente, tan… vulnerable. Ese no era su niño; su vivacidad había desaparecido; sus ojos ya no brillaban; sus fuerzas habían menguado. Ahora solo parecía un cordero desvalido cobijado por un lobo que iba a terminar matándolo. 

Necesita saber qué es lo que pasa con Raoul; cuáles son sus motivos; por qué se arrepiente de haberlo arrastrarlo con él; por qué no pudo evitarlo; por qué dice que es un egoísta de mierda; por qué le ocultó la muerte de su hermano; quién es Nicolás; por qué lo tiene ahí; por qué finge no saber escribir; por qué se deja mangonear por él; por qué huyó de su lado para protegerlo; protegerlo de qué… En su cabeza se arremolinan ciento veintidós mil preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Decidido a obtenerlas abre el diario. 

«Me es imposible ahora negar la sutil gradualidad con la que poco a poco estoy llegando a la demencia. Es cierto, siempre he sido febril e impaciente, pero mi alma nunca ha estado tan intranquila. Estoy perdiendo la mente; prueba de ello es que hoy más que nunca soy plenamente consciente de la agudeza de mis sentidos.  
Y no hay nada que pueda aterrorizarme más. 

 

Por las noches, hasta el silencioso sonido de las hormigas logra alterar mi sueño. Es innegable, me tomarán por loco, pensarán que esto se trata de un falso testimonio; pero no han visto lo que yo, no han vivido en mi carne, y la sola idea de que logren entenderlo es absolutamente ridícula e inviable.

 

Las tinieblas de esta casa consolidan el averno, y la oscuridad ha consumido pausadamente, con la lentitud del minutero, todo atisbo de cordura y luz que mi ínfimo ser albergaba.  
Ahora no ansío nada más que la llegada de la muerte física, pues la incesante ausencia de Agoney ha marchitado mi espíritu, dejándome seco y vacío. Sin vivir, para siempre. 

Pero a esto no sé si temo, pues la muerte ya no provoca desasosiego cuando uno ha consumado su existencia.

 

La única adversidad a la que se enfrenta mi mente en éste aspecto, es que no sé si he consumado yo la mía, no sé si he vivido mi vida o si la vida me ha vivido.  
No tengo claro quién era yo antes de que esos ojos tostados me mirasen, y ahora que han dejado de hacerlo, las razones de mi permanencia en este mundo se limitan a una sola: Nicolás. 

Los hombros de Agoney suben y bajan más agitados cada segundo que pasa, sus manos tiemblan nerviosas, y sus desesperadas córneas se mueven incesantes entre la páginas de Raoul. Tiene la urgencia de sacarlo de ese lugar. Pero no puede. Y el no saber la razón le congela la sangre.

En mi pecho se ha instalado la dolorosa sensación de que estoy de pie, fuera de mí mismo, observándome desde un segundo plano. Desconociéndome. 

Detestándome porque estoy fuera de mí mismo, parado detrás de un mohoso cristal. Ocultándome. Viviendo desde fuera mi duelo por la pérdida de Álvaro y por la voluntaria pérdida de Ago. Fingiendo que mi alma no arde por dentro y que mi espíritu no es más que un montón de cenizas. 

Agoney solía decirme que de su boca nunca saldrían palabras que me dijeran cómo vivir mi vida porque de hacerlo, viviría según el deseo de otro, y no hay nada que limitase más mi libertad.  
Ahora daría mi vida porque ese moreno del que sigo profundamente enamorado me regalara una guía, aunque fuese solo un pensamiento que iluminara mi camino. Porque estoy perdido. 

 

Perdido sin él. Aferrándome al recuerdo de la última noche que compartimos; mi cara en su pecho, su mano acariciando mi espalda.

Ago acababa de leer alguna cosa sobre Nietzsche que lo había dejado descolocado.  
Soy incapaz de recordar con exactitud todo lo que nos dijimos esa noche, pero me aferro a esto y lo escribo para que nunca se me olvide. 

“Imagina, mi niño, que algún demonio, salido del noveno círculo del infierno, de pronto aparece y profiere contra ti una maldición; te dice que esta vida, como la vives ahora y cómo la has vivido en el pasado, tuvieras que vivirla de nuevo pero innumerables veces, sin cambiar el más minúsculo detalle. No habría nada nuevo en ella, vivirías de nuevo cada dolor, cada pena, cada aflicción, cada alegría, cada fragmento insignificante o cosa importante. La misma sucesión, la misma secuencia, una y otra y otra vez…  
Imagina el infinito, considera que cada acción que has elegido, la has elegido para siempre y estás condenado a vivir con eso para toda la eternidad.”

Recuerdo perfectamente el calor que cubrió mi pecho.

“Todos los caminos que he tomado en mi vida me han guiado hasta ti, Ago.”

No dijo nada, quería darme espacio para pensar, pero el mejor pensamiento, el más puro y sincero siempre es el primero. Así que no le di muchas vueltas. 

“Esa maldición supondría tener que someterme a los maltratos de mi padre una y otra y otra vez, ¿no? Tendría que volver a oler su sangre, tendría que escuchar de nuevo los gritos de mi madre. Pero estaría dispuesto, Ago. Porque después de eso te conocí, y has estado aquí mientras sano... Todo lo que he vivido contigo, lo viviría infinitas veces, por toda la eternidad.”

Nos abrazamos sin decir más.  
Dejé que durmiera, y mientras me repetía a mí mismo que esto era lo mejor para los dos, me fui.  
Con el alma destrozada cogí mi bolsa de loza y me marché. 

Quería que se quedara con eso. Con la certeza de que lo amo más que nada en este mundo. Quería que supiera que por su felicidad, por su seguridad y por su estabilidad, yo tenía que apartarme de su camino porque el que yo estaba a punto de tomar suponía un inminente peligro. Así es que por su bien, tenía que olvidarse de mí.

Ahora no sé si le quedó claro.»

Las lágrimas corren una detrás de otra sobre sus morenas mejillas al recordar la desesperación que sintió al no encontrarlo ahí al despertar. La angustia que lo cubrió los siguientes meses lo golpea de repente. Necesita saber más, pero no sabe si podrá lograr leer todo aquello sin poder gritar.

«Lamento inmensamente no poder cambiar mi realidad, no poder volver a sus brazos, no poder deshacerme del agarre de éste bastardo que duerme a mi derecha. Pero aquí estoy, ahogándome por voluntad propia, encerrándome intencionadamente cada vez con más candados. Dejándome humillar y mancillar...

Aquella noche le dije a Agoney que viviría una y otra vez la vida que compartíamos. Ahora que no soy más que una marioneta, ahora que la vida me vive y no yo a ella, no sé si resistiría esa maldición, porque las decisiones que he tomado me han traído hasta Nicolás, y ahora que no hay marcha atrás, me horroriza la sola idea de volver a sufrir esta realidad; porque lo único que amo de mi actual existencia es el recuerdo de esos ojos morenos. Pero ni por ellos estaría dispuesto a soportar de nuevo este infierno.»

A Agoney cada vez le cuesta más contener los sollozos, su garganta está tan tensa que duele, no sabe qué sentir o qué pensar, pero la sensación de dolor y opresión en el pecho es casi insoportable. 

Su piel arde, siente las plantas de sus pies calcinarse, siente que se incendia agresivamente, su cuero cabelludo comienza a picar y tiene la desesperante necesidad de rascarse hasta arrancarlo de su cráneo. 

Cientos de ilusorias hormigas comienzan a subir por sus piernas llegando hasta sus axilas, paralizándolo del asco.  
Y no es hasta que un olor imaginario llega hasta sus fosas nasales y su garganta amenaza con no poder contener una arcada, que su cuerpo reacciona y decide abandonar la orilla de la cama para dirigirse rápida y atropelladamente a la ducha. 

Abre el grifo de agua helada y se mete sin reparar en que aún lleva la ropa y las botas puestas. 

Se obliga a contar hasta siete mientras intenta respirar de nuevo. Cinco… siete… cinco… siete.

Despega los párpados cuando su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, las gotas resbalan sobre sus pestañas y le impiden una buena visión, pero logra, con mucha dificultad, quitarse de encima todas las prendas pesadas. 

Vertiendo el gel de ducha directamente sobre su cabeza, empieza a restregarlo agresivamente, pero sin provocarse daño. Repite la misma acción dos veces más hasta que se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para terminar de limpiarse con shampoo. 

Su cuerpo ha dejado de arder, las hormigas desaparecieron y el olor fétido se esfumó, pero sigue sintiéndose terriblemente sucio, como si estuviese bañado en lodo. 

Así que, con la misma agresividad con la que trató a su pelo al inicio, trata al resto de su piel. Irritándola. Necesitando terminar con esa asquerosa sensación de inmundicia que nace en su cerebro y se materializa en su cuerpo.

Cierra, por fin, el grifo. Coge la única toalla que cuelga de la mampara y se da leves golpes por todo el cuerpo, secándose sin restregar para no escocer más su piel. 

El chirriante sonido que hace la puerta principal al cerrarse, provoca que dé un salto.  
Su corazón vuelve a latir terriblemente rápido mientras el zumbido de la angustia taladra sus oídos. 

Enreda la toalla en su cintura y procurando no pensar en el sucio suelo que tocan sus pies descalzos, abre la puerta del baño, encontrándose con un Raoul aterrado.

Se ha reincorporado, su espalda está apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y el único ojo que puede abrir está aterradoramente desorbitado.  
Su piel tiene el tono rojizo más intenso que Agoney haya visto jamás; su frente está perlada de sudor y respira con dificultad mientras sujeta con fuerza sus costillas mancilladas.  
Agoney permanece quieto en el marco de la puerta, observándolo, con el corazón en la garganta. 

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Raoul se lleva rápidamente el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndole absoluto silencio.

Entonces las escaleras crujen lentamente. Suenan una a una con pasos firmes y secos. Retumban como si estuviesen huecas y esto potenciara el sonido del terror. 

Cada eco se sobrepone al otro, cada paso resuena más alto, ¡más alto... más alto... más alto!  
y crece sin cesar.

Entonces está tan cerca que comienzan a oír su respiración. Es fuerte y torpe. Respira como si estuviese exhausto. Como si no llegara el suficiente aire a sus pulmones. 

Las exhalaciones se hacen cada vez más intensas... siguen resonando en las escaleras y son cada vez más intensas. 

Cada vez más claras.

Cada vez más contundentes.

Cada vez más cercanas.

El miedo los inunda. Agoney no sabe por qué está espantado, no han hecho nada malo, no tendría por qué temer.  
Pero teme.

Teme porque está seguro de que, si Nicolás los encuentra así, ahí, se encolerizará como nunca lo ha hecho. 

Tienen miedo de respirar demasiado fuerte.

Tienen miedo de moverse.

Tienen miedo de que los encuentre.

La mirada de Raoul viaja hasta el pestillo. No está puesto. 

Su cara descompuesta por el horror delata el hecho. Agoney sabe en ese instante que ya no hay tiempo para echar el seguro. Entrará.

La rojiza tez de Raoul muta de un segundo a otro. Se se le han bajado todos los colores, haciéndole parecer enfermo... moribundo. 

Esa palidez resalta aún más las heridas y moratones que colman su cara. Al ver esto, Agoney solo puede pensar en sacarlo de ahí. No quiere volver a verle tan asustado; tan vulnerable.

Ya no se oyen pasos. Lo único que rompe el silencio sepulcral es el jadeo constante que hay detrás de la puerta. 

Entonces la manija se mueve confirmando sus miedos.

Entrará. Y no hay vuelta atrás.

Metiéndose en el baño, empareja la puerta. No puede cerrarla porque el sonido lo delataría. 

Se maldice internamente por no haber actuado antes.

Por el espejo, a través de la abertura que hay entre pared y marco puede ver perfectamente a Raoul. 

El corazón se le desboca, la ira sube por sus piernas y termina en la cabeza, que ha empezado estrujarse por la cólera contenida. 

Si Nicolás se atreve a tocar a su niño, no dudará en salir a matarlo. 

La manija rechina, y al darle la vuelta entera, se desbloquea. 

La puerta se abre de par en par.

Por el espejo, Agoney ve que Raoul alza la vista.

Nicolás ya ha entrado.


	9. IX

El sonido de aquél sepulcral silencio es tan estridente que provoca que sus oídos zumben, haciendo que cada segundo se vuelva más insoportable. 

Agoney contiene la respiración, los nervios se han instalado en la parte baja de su vientre, y por todos los medios posibles, trata de controlar su esfínter. 

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver el frágil y vulnerable reflejo de su niño, repite su ciclo, cuenta hasta siete, luego hasta cinco, siete, cinco, siete otra vez. Pero ahora no es para controlar la ansiedad, es para regular su acelerada respiración, pues si sigue así, Nicolás le oirá. 

Un sollozo desolador rompe la atmósfera y el sonido seco de las rodillas de Nicolás chocando contra el suelo ocasiona que Agoney abra los ojos. Por el espejo puede ver la cabeza de Nicolás descansando sobre el regazo de Raoul mientras el resto de su cuerpo se esconde detrás de la cama. 

Sus grandes y rojas manos aprietan las de su niño, encarcelándolas, llenándolas de mugre y sudor.

La mirada de Agoney viaja de las manos ajenas hasta el rostro que está escondido en los muslos de su niño; solo puede ver una oreja y parte de la nuca, pero es suficiente para alertarlo, Nicolás está más rojo que nunca, las venas de su cuello están a punto de explotar y por ellas incluso se puede ver la sangre correr. 

Su mirada entonces se desliza hasta el rostro de Raoul.   
Agoney no reconoce su gesto. Está tremendamente serio, no hay vida en el ojo que tiene abierto, ni terror, ni alteración, ni siquiera una pizca del miedo que antes había demostrado. Parece que todas sus emociones han sido absorbidas... Si no fuera por su magullado rostro, seguramente hasta transmitiría paz. 

Otro sollozo rompe el silencio. Nicolás sorbe su nariz y traga su propia mucosa haciendo un ruido asquerosamente explícito. 

— Vete de mi habitación, Nicolás.— Su voz es plana, monótona, oscura. Y no hay nada en el mundo que a Agoney la haya provocado más terror. 

—Raoul, yo no quería, te juro que... 

— Vete de mi habitación, Nicolás. No lo voy a repetir una vez más.

Omitiendo las órdenes de Raoul, comienza a hablar atropelladamente.

— En mi cabeza hay… hay una voz que —se interrumpe para pasar desesperadamente sus dedos por el rojizo cabello que, despeinado y sucio, le hace ver como un vagabundo, opacando un poco su intrínseca belleza. —, que me dice incoherencias… yo, Raoul yo…

— ¿Has ido a donde te he dicho? —pregunta Raoul ignorando completamente la acelerada intranquilidad del pelirrojo.

— Pues claro que fui Raoul, claro que fui. —escupe todavía pasando agresivamente los manos por el cabello y el rostro.

— ¿Qué has hecho? 

— Raoul es que no lo entiendes, hay… hay una especie de bestia dentro de mi cabeza; se ha colado en mi mente y me rasga los pensamientos, grita, se revuelca, aplaude, me pisa, choca, se mueve, llora, se mata, y me incita… Raoul, me provoca. Me azuza cual perro. — toma aire con un ruido terriblemente desgarrador. — Y yo… yo no lo había notado hasta hace un par de horas. 

— ¿Qué has hecho? —vuelve a preguntar Raoul. Serio, impasible, absolutamente indiferente. 

Los sollozos de Nicolás no paran, parece que con el tiempo aumentan; su saliva es tan espesa que forma burbujas cuando separa sus labios; habla con voz gangosa y su rostro se ha deformado por el terror que nace de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. 

— ¿Tú recuerdas que salí de casa ésta mañana? —pregunta, deteniéndose un momento para esperar una respuesta, pero como ésta no llega, decide continuar. —Pues no sé muy bien cómo, pero sin darme cuenta, sin ser consciente de ello, salí y me dirigí a aquél antiguo y casi abandonado teatro al que me ordenaste ir. En el escenario, iluminada por un sólo foco, se encontraba una mujer blanca. Su piel era tan transparente que incluso podía ver la sangre corriendo por sus venas; su cabello era negro y tenía en él tanta grasa que se le pegaba a la piel.  
Estaba sentada en una silla con un vestido blanco y suelto que hacía que se le vieran las tetas y...

— ¿Qué coño haces contándome esto si no lo has escrito ya? —interrumpe Raoul abruptamente con el tono más agresivo que tiene. 

— ¡Está todo escrito Raoul, por eso he venido! —grita desesperado, llevándose una manos al bolsillo de la cazadora café para sacar de éste una especie de agenda del tamaño de su mano. 

La abre con impaciencia y repasa con la mirada las últimas descripciones que le había proporcionado a Raoul, como si se las hubiese recitado de memoria y continúa leyendo. 

— Desperdigadas por todo el recinto, habían cinco o seis personas más. Y con la confianza extrema del conquistador, fui a sentarme en la primera fila, justo enfrente de aquella mujer. 

Su boca estaba cubierta con cinta adhesiva gris y sus ojos cristalinos miraban perdidos al infinito. 

Quitándose de un tirón aquello que la mantenía callada, profirió el grito más aterrador que mis oídos habían escuchado. 

«¡Ésta noche sus pupilas se teñirán del rojo de mi sangre!» bramó 

Y todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Y ella volvió a mirar hacia el infinito. Y yo volví a perderme en la transparencia de su piel. 

No tomé consciencia de que de su cuerpo salían espasmos voluntarios que pretendían ser una danza hasta que un alarido salió de su boca, dejándola de nuevo paralizada, sentada con las manos en los pies, la cabeza sobre las rodillas y la columna vertebral volcada y al descubierto. 

En una lengua extranjera, irreconocible y probablemente muerta, empezó a susurrar erizándome el vello de la nuca. 

Los susurros de pronto se volvieron murmuros, los murmuros mutaron en palabras claras y éstas evolucionaron hasta ser agudos gritos desoladores que magnificaban su potencia con el tambor que sonaba de fondo. 

Después, silencio. 

— ¿Te fuiste esta mañana solo para escribir mierdas? —interrumpe Raoul con el mismo tono indiferente del principio.

Nicolás le mira un segundo. Su cara está perlada de sudor y el terror sigue imperando en sus ojos.   
Abre la boca con la intención de responder, pero aclarándose la garganta, decide continuar con su lectura.

— La tenue luz que iluminaba aquella famélica figura blanquecina desapareció de golpe. 

Fui incapaz de moverme, mis ojos no podían apartarse del oscuro escenario y mis pulmones parecían no ser capaces de recibir aire en ellos.

Las palabras extranjeras seguían resonando en mis oídos abandonando el tono de la mujer para adoptar el color de una voz estremecedoramente familiar. 

Con un rayo, el escenario volvió a iluminarse.   
Ahí seguía la mujer, pálida y más débil que nunca; con un recipiente rectangular, transparente y lleno de agua a sus pies.

Volvió a hablar; su tono moderado y firme provocaba escalofríos difíciles de ocultar. 

«¡Presenciarán ahora el verdadero lenguaje brutal del cuerpo!» dijo, entre vocablos desconocidos, que parecían más bien ruidos inventados que aspiraban a ser palabras.

Y tomando unas pinzas, comenzó a quitar, uno a uno, los vellos que abundaban en sus piernas. 

Cuando su piel empezó a enrojecerse en la parte más baja de su extremidad, me miró directamente, pronunció un par de ruidos solo para que yo los escuchara, y sin inmutarse, con las pinzas pellizcó su piel hasta arrancar un pedazo. 

El agua del recipiente cubriose del carmín de la sangre.

Y su mirada no se apartó de la mía. 

— Basta. —pide Raoul.— No leas más. 

Obedeciendo, Nicolás cierra la agenda, y dejándola sobre el piso, sube sus manos de nuevo al regazo del rubio. 

— Estuve ahí cuatro horas, viendo cómo se arrancaba porciones de piel sin cambiar su semblante. Tenía una cara tan neutra y pacífica que me costó la vida desprender mis ojos de su rostro. Pero finalmente lo hice solo para poder ver cómo seguía arrancándose la piel a pedacitos. Me hipnotizaba la ausencia de dolor en sus ojos; no había lágrimas, ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido, su respiración no estaba agitada, su voz sonaba calmada. Y yo no podía respirar.

— ¿Por qué tienes los nudillos ensangrentados? —pregunta Raoul tomando esas manos rojas entre las suyas, examinándolas para después dejarlas caer en las sábanas, lejos de sus muslos. 

— No he llegado a esa parte de la historia. —responde calmado pero con la voz a punto de quebrarse y Raoul asiente dejándolo continuar. — Cuando todo acabó, las luces volvieron a apagarse y yo salí del trance en el que me encontraba. Me enfundé de nuevo en el abrigo y salí a fumar al callejón contiguo. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, salió aquella mujer, con un abrigo de piel café, un cigarro entre los labios y vendas teñidas de sangre en las piernas.

— ¿Estabas tan aterrado como ahora?— pregunta el rubio con los ojos cerrados y la coronilla apoyada en la cabecera.

— No, estaba más calmado que nunca. Comencé a charlar con esa mujer, le pregunté el sentido de su performance y me respondió con el mismo tono que utilizaba en el escenario, con la misma cara amodorrada, fría y dura. 

— ¿Cuál es el sentido de autolesionarse en frente de cuatro desconocidos en nombre del arte? — cuestiona Raoul con irritación. 

Apoyando las manos en el colchón, se impulsa y se sienta sobre este. 

Agoney vuelve a contener la respiración notando esa peligrosa cercanía a través del espejo. 

— Tu mente sigue siendo rígida e inflexible, Raoul. El arte no tiene por qué ser estéticamente bello ni anímicamente complaciente para poder o merecer ser denominado arte.Ya sé que no lo comprendes, eres de cabellos largos y de ideas cortas. 

De sus piernas brota el calor de la ira y sube hasta su cabeza. Raoul mejor que nadie sabe de la pregunta ¿qué es el arte?, lo ha estudiado a fondo y sabe que lo que Nicolás dice no es más que idiotez disfrazada de profundidad.

— Igualmente te lo explico, espero que tengas la mente abierta. —dice Nicolás. El estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba no existe más, ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre porque el miedo ha desaparecido. Y ahora adopta un tono asquerosamente paternalista y condescendiente.— Imagina la guerra, cualquiera. Y lo que hay después de ella, lo que queda. Cuerpos amontonados en las calles, sangre corriendo por las avenidas, la peste inundando el ambiente. Imagina la destrucción, los disparos, las bombas. No hay estado de derecho, no hay civilidad. Simple y llana guerra. Todos los días.  
Esto se convierte en la cotidianidad de la gente, en su día a día.  
Se vuelven fríos, indiferentes, pierden la capacidad de asombro, nada les duele, nada les escandaliza... se deshumanizan, ven cuerpos sin vida en la calle y pasan de ellos, la imagen de la tortura y la desolación no les quita el aliento, no les remueve las entrañas. Se acostumbran a la crueldad y la normalizan, convierten el cuerpo humano en un simple objeto desvalorizado… Es entonces cuando llegan éstos artistas que transgreden la concepción que se tiene del arte, y en el escenario se mutilan, se flagelan, se llenan de sangre, matan, comen, cagan, follan, beben; buscan la reacción de la gente, buscan volver a generar en el colectivo esa humanidad perdida, que regrese a ellos la capacidad de sentir miedo, indignación, asombro, terror. Buscan evitar que la guerra acabe con la humanidad que hay dentro de nosotros. 

— ¿Todo esto te lo explicó esa mujer? 

Nicolás asiente, y baja la mirada hacia sus propios nudillos. 

— No estamos en la posguerra. Ese performance que fuiste a ver, en nuestro contexto no tiene ningún sentido.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Nicolás decide ignorarlo y continuar con su historia. 

— Empezaba a oscurecer y seguíamos en aquel callejón contiguo. Yo estaba en calma, en ningún momento de la obra, ni después de ella perdí la cabeza. Pero ahí estaba ella, con las piernas en carne viva , sin pedazos de piel, llena de sangre y con la cara más templada que he visto jamás… Y entonces empezaste a hablarme. 

Con una rapidez antes desconocida, Raoul abre el ojo que puede abrir y Agoney juraría que en cualquier momento se le va a salir de la cuenca. 

— ¿C...cómo?— duda el rubio, conteniendo la respiración.

— Escuché tu voz en mi cabeza.— explica Nicolás. La temperatura del cuarto está comenzando a subir y el terror puede volver a atisbarse en su voz.— Primero era un susurro que intenté callar, pero no paraba, aumentaba el sonido una, dos, ¡tres veces más fuerte!, hasta que se me hizo imposible ignorarte, me hablabas encolerizado, lleno de odio, ¡gritabas y te revolcabas en mis pensamientos!; aplaudías en mi oído y me pisabas las neuronas; ¡chocabas y te movías dentro de mí, Raoul!, ¡y yo solo tapaba mis oídos y te rogaba que salieras de mi cabeza!

Levantándose de la cama, comienza a andar con las manos sobre su cabello, jalando de él para tratar de invocar la calma que ya había conseguido.

— ¡Pero no te callabas!— grita ya con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Incluso llorabas dentro de mí!, y… en un instante tu voz sonó retorcida por tanto dolor.

De su garganta sale un sonido amargo y desolador. Raoul lo mira con una extraña satisfacción escondida en sus labios y Agoney siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. 

— Entonces guardaste silencio, pero seguía escuchando tu respiración. La mujer me miraba impasible, ni siquiera había reaccionado a mis quejidos o a mi dolor… Fue en ese momento cuando susurraste «¡mátala!». 

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— Quise hacer que sufriera de verdad, tu voz me decía que la matara pero yo quería ver el dolor que aún no había visto en sus ojos. Quería hacer con mis uñas lo que las pinzas hicieron con la piel de sus piernas, quería hacerla sangrar hasta que me suplicara piedad… Tú ya no gritabas, solo susurrabas y respirabas dentro de mi cabeza. Ansiabas que la torturara. 

— Eso lo ansiabas tú, Nicolás. Imaginaste mi voz, yo no estaba ahí. —contesta Raoul no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡PERO ERAS TÚ DENTRO DE MI CABEZA!— explota. Su piel está más roja que nunca, y las venas de su cuello amenazan con explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿La mataste?

En un frustrado intento por calmar sus nervios, el pelirrojo respira profundamente mientras limpia sus propias lágrimas.

— La golpee hasta que quedó inconsciente. Cuando me di cuenta de que no reaccionaba, me calmé completamente, y levantándome fui a una cafetería cercana. Escribí esto —dice con la voz temblorosa mientras le muestra la pequeña agenda —, durante cuatro o cinco horas. Y no fui consciente de que era tu voz la que oía hasta que lo plasmé aquí, y no sentí pena por esa mujer hasta que describí con palabras los detalles de sus flagelaciones y los golpes tortuosos a los que la sometí. 

Nicolás vuelve a arrodillarse en el suelo, junto a la cama de Raoul y sorbiendo su nariz, hace lo impensable. 

— Pero yo venía a pedirte perdón, mi amor. Yo… yo te hice esto.— alza la mano y toca suavemente su mejilla. Raoul se tensa automáticamente y aleja su cara de esos dedos mugrientos.— No quería dejarte así, tú lo sabes. Sabes que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y que lo último que quiero es que te alejes; porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nalguita. Es solo que me llené de celos porque no entiendo lo que ese imbécil provoca en ti.— suspira— Lo conociste una noche y al día siguiente ya te lo habías follado. Y no te bastó, luego lo buscaste todas las noches en aquella biblioteca solo para verlo de lejos… Raoul, los celos me cegaron, y quise matarte para que él no pudiera tenerte pero es porque te amo... Sabes que lo hago, ¿verdad?

— No fuiste tú quien me pegó, Nicolás.— espeta frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el interior del labio. 

Como si no comprendiera sus palabras, Nicolás lo mira directamente a los ojos, parpadeando confuso, viéndose incapaz de decir algo.

— Ahora ve a tu cuarto, que necesito descansar.— continúa Raoul.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no he sido yo?— pregunta dubitativo.

— Eso, que no sé por qué piensas que fuiste tú quien me dejó así. Fue una pelea callejera, ya está. —dice Raoul restándole importancia.

— No fue una pelea, yo te encontré, como todas las noches, escondido al otro lado de la biblioteca viendo cómo salía Agoney de ahí, yo lo seguí en silencio hasta su piso. Luego regresé, te pedí una explicación y como no me la diste te golpee hasta que perdiste la conciencia. 

— Seguro el cansancio está haciendo que alucines, anda, tira. 

— Raoul, esto pasó ayer… o hace dos días.

— ¿Ves?, no sabes ni cuándo sucedió. Tira, pa’ tu cuarto. 

— No, escúchame. Saliste de casa y yo te seguí, fuiste hasta la biblioteca, lo viste entrar y esperaste hasta que saliera. Y luego regresaste a casa. Yo seguí a Agoney hasta su piso, sí. Y… le dije, no sé muy bien lo que le dije pero ésta mañana estaba aquí.

— Sí, Agoney ha estado aquí en la mañana, como todos los días desde que te trajo AULLIDO… Ha pasado un mes. 

El silencio impera en el cuarto.

Cerrando los ojos, Nicolás intenta buscar en su mente detalles de los últimos treinta días. Está casi seguro de que Agoney no llegó a su casa hasta esta mañana. 

— No juegues conmigo, nalguita. —dice con tono amenazante, y empieza a ponerse a la defensiva. 

Raoul sabe que esa ventana de vulnerabilidad se ha cerrado, es hora de dejar de actuar. 

— Vamos a la cama, Nicky. —dice apartando las sábanas para levantarse mientras intenta contener los quejidos de dolor que provocan sus magulladas costillas. 

Y Nicolás, víctima del cansancio físico y mental del día, accede.

Salen del cuarto tomados de la mano, y Agoney, en el baño, por fin se permite respirar.

Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, sale del baño y busca en el armario de Raoul unos calzoncillos y un chándal limpio. Coge unas sandalias y restriega su interior con un par de algodones llenos de alcohol. Regresa al baño, sube el pie izquierdo al lavamanos y empieza a frotar suavemente con jabón. Sus heridas arden, pero no les toma mucho en cuenta, su mente no para de pensar en la conversación de la que acaba de ser testigo.  
Raoul ha manipulado la realidad sin miedo alguno y con una maestría impresionante, casi llega a convencer a Nicolás, pero no entiendo por qué lo hace piensa. 

Termina de lavar sus pies y abre la ventana del baño, para que toda la humedad desaparezca. 

Va a la cama y se sienta a esperar a su niño, aunque una punzada de aflicción lastima su estómago cuando por su cabeza atraviesa la idea de que Raoul se quedará a dormir con Nicolás y no volverá a su lado. 

Tiene la tentación de volver a leer el diario de Raoul, pero sabe que ya ha pasado por demasiadas emociones ese día. Y está cansado. 

Un ruido bajo pero profundo, nace de sus entrañas. Y es hasta entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no ha comido en más de veinticuatro horas, pero la idea de ir a esa asquerosa cocina le provoca náuseas. 

De pronto, la puerta se abre para dejar pasar al pequeño rubio. La hinchazón del ojo ha disminuído un poco, al menos ya puede ver a través de él. 

Se sonríen. 

Raoul se acerca hasta quedar frente al moreno y tomando sus manos, las besa. 

— Le he dado dos somníferos, no se despertará hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.— dice Raoul con una sonrisa cargada del alivio que le quiere transmitir a Agoney. 

— Vale. —susurra el moreno, sintiéndose apenas capaz de hablar. 

— Me muero de hambre, Ago, vamos a comer. —susurra imitándole y tirando de sus manos para que se levante. 

Cuando lo hace, sus caras permanecen familiarmente cerca. Vuelven a sonreír.

— Dame un beso, anda. —pide Raoul haciendo morritos. 

El corazón de Agoney se ilumina de inmenso y sonríe. Genuinamente sonríe después de tantos meses. 

Se miran a los ojos, Agoney recorre un lado de su cara con las yemas de los dedos, siempre procurando no hacerle daño, viaja hasta su despeinado cabello y enreda sus dedos en él, experimentando un placer que está más cerca de lo divino que de lo terrenal. 

Le mira la cara, sus poros, sus pequeñas arrugas, las lesiones, los hematomas, los pequeños y escasos vellos que salen de su bigote, las heridas… y piensa que no hay ningún ser humano en la tierra, ningún dios, ningún ángel que sea capaz de igualar su belleza.

— Aún estando así, eres precioso. — murmura. Y por fin, acerca sus labios lentamente. 

Se besan lentamente, con solemnidad y paz. El miedo se ha ido y la calidez que provoca en sus vidas la seguridad de tenerse el uno al otro, se instala en ambos corazones, calentándolos hasta que vuelven a sentir que están en casa. 

Sincronizados, ambos estómagos suplican alimento. Pero no se rompe el momento.   
Una extraña sensación de seguridad se ha apoderado de ellos. 

Tal vez es porque tienen la certeza de que Nicolás, dormido y encerrado, es inofensivo. 

— Anda pequeño, vamos a comer algo.— musita Agoney en los labios de su niño. 

Bajan procurando no hacer ruido, Agoney no puede evitar sentir asco viendo la cantidad de basura, cabellos y pelusa que hay en el suelo. Y cuando llegan a la cocina, contiene la respiración. Hay platos sucios amontonados en todos lados, la estufa está cubierta de grasa y restos de comida, el piso está pegajoso y lleno de pisadas negras, las paredes se han embarrado de lo que parece ser aguacate y alguna cosa roja. 

— Podemos limpiar antes de comer, Ago. No me pongas esa carita. —ríe Raoul con ternura. 

Agoney es consciente de la cara que tiene, pero aún así le sorprende el comentario de Raoul, y lo hace sonreír. 

Sacando una bolsa negra de abajo del lavabo, Raoul comienza a echar toda la basura que ve ahí dentro, ignorando completamente el dolor que le produce agacharse. 

— Deja que yo lo haga, que es malo que te muevas tanto. 

Raoul asiente agradecido y le deja la bolsa.   
Va hasta la pila de trastes que hay en el lavabo y comienza a apilarlos para que resulte más fácil lavarlos. 

Cuando el moreno termina de recoger toda la basura visible, rodea su cintura con los brazos, procurando que sus sucias manos no lo toquen. 

Raoul inconscientemente mueve la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando el paso libre para que los labios del moreno besen delicadamente su cuello. Agoney aspira su aroma, no lleva colonia, pero huele a él. Y es el olor más delicioso del mundo.   
Cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Agoney, Raoul se dedica a disfrutar. 

— Te quiero, Ago. 

— Y yo, mi niño.

Sonríen. Estarían así toda la vida. Pero la necesidad vital de tener alimento en sus organismos apremia. 

— Yo lavo y tú enjuagas.— propone Agoney separándose de la espalda de Raoul para situarse a su lado. 

Se hunden en un cómodo silencio mientras tallan y enjuagan lo más rápido que pueden.   
Cuando terminan, recogen todos los trastes sucios que están desperdigados en la cocina y vuelven a ello. Lo que sería un trabajo arduo y pesado se vuelve agradable y consolador. Porque por un momento se permiten imaginar que vuelven a la vida que tenían antes de Nicolás. 

— Ya no aguanto más, Ago. Comamos, después te juro que limpiamos todo. 

Una suave carcajada nace de la garganta del moreno, y manchando la nariz de su niño con jabón, se enjuaga y accede. 

En la cocina no hay más que unas pocas cosas que alcanzan para hacer dos bocadillos, pero se conforman. 

Agoney abre un tipo de pan llamado viena por la mitad, es blandito y le recuerda a los mofletes de Raoul cuando se despierta y los restriega contra su barba haciendo ruiditos extraños.   
Sonríe al darse cuenta de aquella asociación y voltea hacia la derecha, permitiéndose imaginar por un instante que esos días con polvos y mimos mañaneros pronto regresarían. 

Acercándose, Raoul empieza a untar tomate en las cuatro mitades del pan para después regarlas con aceite y sal. 

— Corta el fuet, Ago. —dice pasándole un cuchillo. Agoney obedece inmediatamente y con destreza y rapidez, secciona en rodajas. 

Cuando termina, voltea. Y el corazón se le encoge. 

Ahí está su niño, pequeño como siempre, maltratado como nunca. Pero de pie. Aguantando el dolor que le provoca el simple hecho de respirar; obviando las punzadas de sus múltiples heridas; y logrando estar tranquilo. En paz. 

No merece absolutamente nada de lo que le está pasando… aunque Agoney no está seguro de saber exactamente qué es. 

Dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera, se acerca de nuevo y pega su pecho a la espalda del rubio. Cuela sus manos por su abdomen y lo acaricia suavemente mientras clava su barbilla en el hombro de Raoul. 

— ¡Ago, para! —ríe. —¡que me haces cosquillas!

Ambos ríen felices. 

— Te he extrañado mucho, mi niño.— dice Agoney cuando por fin se hubieron calmado. Y deja un pequeño beso en su cuello.

— Yo también. Más de lo que imaginas.— susurra mientras se voltea sin separar sus cuerpos ni un centímetro. 

Posa sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Agoney, y las sube hasta su nuca. 

— Perdóname por arrastrarte a este infierno.

— No me has arrastrado a ningún lado. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, porque te quiero y te necesito en mi vida.— sentencia Agoney. No va a permitir que Raoul cargue con una culpa más. 

— Yo también te necesito en mi vida.— dice rompiendo el contacto visual para poder enterrar su nariz en su sitio favorito: el cuello del otro. 

— ¿Raoul?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Fue Nicolás quien te golpeó?

Suspirando, Raoul aparta su cabeza. Agoney hace el amago de separar sus cuerpos pero Raoul tira suavemente de él para volver a la posición en la que estaban.

Mirándolo a los ojos, sabe que no puede mentirle y que no debe ocultarle más. 

— Sí. Fue Nicolás.— dice después apartar la mirada. 

Con el dedo índice, Agoney recoloca la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo de nuevo. 

— ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que no había sido él?, ¿por qué le dijiste que he estado aquí todas las mañanas si no nos hemos visto hasta hoy? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué te dejaste golpear? Si en combate eres la persona más hábil que conozco.— ninguna de las preguntas es agresiva, su voz está llena de duda y ansias por saber qué diablos está pasando, pero esas tres cuestiones dan para mucho y decide guardarse el resto para no aturdirlo con tantas interrogantes. Y para no aturdirse con tantas respuestas. 

Suspirando, sopesa qué tanto puede decirle.

— Comamos. 

Agoney se aparta, asintiendo. Lo último que quiere es presionarle, pero no puede evitar pensar en que merece algún tipo de explicación. 

Terminan entonces de preparar los bocadillos y sirviéndose leche en dos tazas desiguales se sientan en la isla que hay en medio de la cocina. 

Raoul come despacio, pues mover su mandíbula le molesta más de lo que había pensado. Y a ambos les duele tragar después de tantas horas sin haber probado bocado. 

— Desde que llegué aquí he estado trabajándole sin que se de cuenta. Llevo más de medio año metido en este averno y me he dado cuenta de algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando leímos juntos a Nietzsche?

Agoney asiente. Ha dejado su comida de lado para prestarle toda su atención

— En La Genealogía de la Moral, Nietzsche dice que ver sufrir produce placer y hacer sufrir produce placer en sumo grado. Ese es nuestro instinto más primitivo, es lo que nos hace humanos, ¿cierto? 

— Cierto.— contesta el moreno, pero sigue sin entenderlo.

— Casi todos reprimimos y razonamos ese instinto… pero Nicolás no es una persona civilizada, no… no tiene racionalizado este instinto, y para ejercer su poder, ocupa el recurso supremo.

— La violencia física. — responde Agoney inmediatamente. 

— Exacto. Ocupa la fuerza para imponer su voluntad a pesar de la resistencia que se le opone. Eso le brinda poder. Siente placer cuando lo ejerce. Y yo tengo que hacerle creer que tiene poder sobre mí. Por eso dejé que me golpeara.

— No… no logro entenderlo del todo, pequeño.

— Ver sufrir produce placer, hacer sufrir produce placer y bienestar en sumo grado. Esta es la primera aproximación al estado de vulnerabilidad al que necesito que Nicolás llegue, el placer.   
Cuando alcanza el máximo placer, se abre una ventana de vulnerabilidad a la que puedo acceder facilmente para poder manipularlo desde dentro sin que se de cuenta. Son solo unos momentos y tengo que actuar rápido. Por eso ha sido tan fácil decirle que él no me golpeó y que tú has venido todos los días. 

— ¿Estás jugando con su mente?

— Estoy jugando con su mente. 

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Venganza. 

— Con lo fácil que sería para ti matarlo. —dice Agoney procesando todo aquello. 

— No voy a matarlo Ago. Voy a volverlo loco.


	10. X

Agoney se queda sin aliento. La tranquila facilidad con la que Raoul confiesa lo ha dejado descolocado. Sus pulmones arden ansiando el aire que han dejado de percibir, pero el moreno parece haber olvidado cómo se respira. 

La atmósfera se vuelve abrumadora, como si del suelo saliera una especie de humo asfixiante que incendia todo a su paso. 

Y todo arde. 

En la mente de Agoney, desconectada y aturdida, todo arde. 

La incertidumbre persiste, no entiende nada y no encuentra las preguntas correctas para saciar su falta de entendimiento; pero incluso si las tuviese, no hallaría en sí mismo la voz para expresarlas. 

En los ojos de Raoul no se refleja más que una terrible y angustiosa preocupación. Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, inmediatamente se dió cuenta de todo el peso que tenían. Nunca había pronunciado sus intenciones en voz alta y ahora que lo ha hecho, una bola de plomo grande y pesada se desliza por su garganta para instalarse en la boca de su estómago. 

Está expectante y temeroso, no quiere que Agoney lo perciba como el vil y cruel ser humano en el que se ha convertido; quiere seguir siendo su niño; quiere poder besarlo sin ver el terror y desconcierto que hay ahora en sus ojos; desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser lo que eran, construir de nuevo su relación, aunque sea en esas circunstancias; no quiere separarse de él y teme con toda su alma que el amor que Agoney le profesa disminuya por el miedo que puede llegar a tenerle. 

El silencio que los ha envuelto resulta abrumador. Agoney poco a poco vuelve a coger el aire que necesita, pero mientras éste entra por sus fosas nasales y resbala hacia su interior, le quema. 

Las llamas que empiezan a avivarse en sus pulmones se propagan hasta llegar a su piel. 

Y arde.

Arde y necesita que el agua de la regadera caiga por su piel para apaciguar el fuego que corre por sus venas. 

Su respiración está estable, pero por momentos se agita involuntaria y muy levemente, mientras por su mente pasan una serie de imágenes que reviven la primera vez que se sintió así. 

Recuerda la primera noche sin Raoul. 

Había despertado y él ya no estaba. La mitad de su ropa había desaparecido junto con la bolsa que ocupaba para viajar. Su cepillo de dientes ya no ocupaba su espacio en el lavabo, el libro que leía en ese momento ya no permanecía doblado en la mesilla de noche, y el diario que estaba empezando no se hallaba en ningún lado. 

Y Agoney sintió terror. 

Pero decidió esperarlo en casa, porque seguramente aquello solo se trataba de un error. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala treta, distorsionando su realidad. Así que decidió no asumir nada y esperar tranquilo para recibirle con los brazos abiertos. 

Pero la noche cayó, y él no llegó. 

Agoney no pudo permitirse seguir en ese estado de serenidad y sosiego. Cada minuto que pasaba, la noche intensificaba su su oscura desolación; su corazón latía desbocado, como si quisiese salir de su pecho en busca de su amado; sudaba, temblaba, sus oídos zumbaban y a la par, aumentaba su sensación de irrealidad. 

Una cuerda incorpórea apretaba su garganta, impidiendo el paso aún de su misma saliva. Sentía que se ahogaba.  
Notaba la sangre golpeando sus sienes mientras el calor corporal no hacía más que aumentar. Tanto, que sentía que de un momento a otro, de sus entrañas saldría fuego de verdad.

No paró hasta que, horas después, se metió a la ducha con todo y ropa, lavando la incertidumbre y el descontrol de la situación; apaciguando las llamas de angustia y desolación. 

Los siguientes meses, aquellas crisis no hicieron más que incrementar en cantidad y en intensidad 

El recuerdo está tan vivo en su mente, que no puede evitar horrorizarse ante la idea de tener que soportar los mismos ataques, con la misma intensidad, pero con Raoul ahí. No quiere que lo vea de ese modo; no quiere que lo perciba como el alma débil que siente ser. 

Apoyando las manos en la mesa, se impulsa para llegar hasta la tarja de la cocina. Abre la llave y empapa su cara y parte de la nuca. Descansa sus manos en los laterales y consigue moderar su respiración sin necesidad de repetir su serie numerológica. 

Raoul está a su lado. No sabe si es conveniente tocarlo, pero le hace saber que está ahí posando una mano sobre su rígido hombro. 

Está aquí, piensa. Y se destensa automáticamente.

Y a su turbada mente llega una revelación que lo llena de tranquilidad: Raoul está ahí, a su lado, amándolo como siempre a pesar de las circunstancias. 

En ese instante toma una decisión. 

Prefiere morir antes que soportar una nueva separación física o sentimental. 

El miedo que le provocó Raoul hace apenas unos instantes desaparece. Y ya no importa. No importa el miedo, ni la incertidumbre, ni la decepción, ni las dudas, ni su desaparición. No importa nada. Ahora está con él, y ahí se va a quedar. Y lo va a proteger...aunque la vida se le vaya en ello. 

Volteando hacia Raoul con la cara empapada y los ojos llorosos, sonríe y respira profundamente mientras gira su cuerpo entero para abrazar a Raoul. 

Se sumergen en un silencio únicamente interrumpido por el fuerte latido de sus corazones y la pesadez de sus respiraciones. 

La luz de la cocina es exageradamente tenue y el olor picante de la mezcla de alimentos varios, inunda sus fosas nasales, pero ni siquiera lo notan. 

Están abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas transmitir lo que no saben decir con palabras, pero comprendiendo que por más que duela, es absolutamente necesario materializar sus miedos, ideas y pensamientos en palabras. 

Cuán imprescindibles son los abrazos que acarician el alma, reparándola tiernamente, restaurando con paciencia y ahínco los lazos que la unen a la del otro; cuán dulces los abrazos que encandilan el ambiente y apaciguan las tempestuosas aguas

Cuán indiscutiblemente necesarios son los brazos ajenos, porque sin pretenderlo, ese simple agarre al que estos amantes se han aferrado, ha conseguido obstaculizar el principio de un ataque que se ha prolongado sin mesura, y ha modificado el entorno, pasando de angustioso, a enteramente pacífico. 

Una repentina risa aguda queda ahogada entre la boca de Agoney el hombro de Raoul.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ago?— pregunta el rubio desconcertado. 

Separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, Agoney sonríe de nuevo. 

— Desde que desapareciste, a menudo me sorprendía entablando conversaciones imaginarias contigo… creo que tu recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo —responde divertido y un poco avergonzado. — Y lo acabo de hacer otra vez mientras te abrazaba… acabo de mantener una conversación contigo en mi cabeza. 

La devastadora culpa que siente Raoul desde que lo abandonó, se materializa en un incómodo hueco en el estómago y crece un poco cuando Agoney le confiesa aquello. Agacha la cabeza evitando su mirada, pues es plenamente consciente de que él es el culpable de toda la inestabilidad que ahora gobierna sus vidas. 

— Hey, —canturrea Agoney tomando su barbilla entre los dedos para provocar que sus miradas se unan. — no pasa nada, era divertido. 

Raoul levanta las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto triste y Agoney le besa breve y cuidadosamente, logrando que ahora la sonrisa sea genuina y le llegue a los ojos. 

— ¿Qué estabas diciéndome en esa conversación imaginaria? — pregunta curioso en voz baja, sosteniendole la mirada con dulzura. 

— Solo estaba diciéndote que te quiero y que echaba mucho de menos la paz que siento cuando estoy entre tus brazos.

Lo dice en un suave susurro y Raoul deja que esas palabras dancen en sus oídos plácidamente, acercándose para enterrar su pequeña nariz en el cuello de su amado, inspirando el dulce aroma que éste desprende.

— Vamos a sentarnos cariño, que seguro te duele estar tanto tiempo parado. 

Haciéndose consciente del dolor que siente en las costillas, acepta. Aparta la cara del cuello de Agoney y tomando su mano, lo conduce fuera de la cocina. 

El repugnante estado en el que se encuentra la casa provoca que a Agoney le de una punzada de ira combinada con asco.

Raoul adivina lo que pasa por su mente y en vez de llevarlo a la sala, redirige sus pasos hacia la escalera. 

— ¿No vamos a limpiar?— pregunta Agoney un poco ansioso.

— Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, amor. Limpiaremos mañana.

Suspirando, Agoney asiente y suben. Ésta vez, dirige su mirada hacia el techo para no tener que ver el cúmulo de mugre que hay en el suelo. 

Suben cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y para evitar movimientos bruscos que dañen aún más a Raoul, pero cuando pasan por la habitación de Nicolás, a Agoney se le eriza el vello de la nuca y teme. No puede evitar angustiarse por la reacción que tendrá Nicolás si se entera de que está ahí; sigue sin saber qué está pasando, qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo Raoul, qué métodos está empleando, cuánto ha avanzado en sus propósitos o por qué carajos Nicolás los necesita en su casa. 

A cuestas y con dolor, Raoul consigue llegar hasta su cama, se sienta con la espalda en la pared y las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, Agoney cierra la puerta y se asegura de colocar bien el pestillo.   
Cuando sube a la cama se sienta frente a Raoul en la misma posición, pero con la espalda encorvada por la falta de apoyo. 

Recuerda que en la mesilla ha dejado las pastillas para el dolor y la pomada, así que estirándose un poco, le ofrece la medicina a Raoul y en silencio, la acepta, bebiendo de un vaso que dios sabe cuántos días lleva ahí. 

— Ha llegado el momento Ago. —dice Raoul mientras toma las manos de su pequeño entre las suyas. — Necesitas desahogarte, sacar todo lo que llevas dentro; reclamame, preguntame, cuéntame, has todo lo que necesites hacer para respirar otra vez. 

Agoney asiente, quedándose en silencio por un momento. 

No le apetece reclamarle, ni gritarle, ni exigirle nada; simplemente porque no tiene derecho a ello. Solo quiere contarle cómo se ha sentido los últimos meses, qué ha ocurrido en su vida, cómo ha sobrellevado su partida; quiere expresar todo lo que lleva dentro, pero no para responsabilizarlo y hacerlo sentir culpable, sino para que lo escuche, para que sea su refugio, su oyente, su pilar y su cómplice. 

— No hubo un solo día, ni siquiera un solo segundo en que no pensara en ti, mi niño.— empieza. — Esperaba con ansias el día en el que mi corazón comenzara a sanar y a olvidar, esperaba que el tiempo me ayudara a ponerme en pie, pero eso nunca sucedió. Cada día, el dolor y la incertidumbre aumentaban, tenía tu recuerdo aferrado a mi mente y a mi corazón. Y no sabía qué hacer. Los primeros meses te escribí como nunca antes te había escrito, te reviví y te reconstruí en el papel, pero un día, de la noche a la mañana, mi mano fue incapaz de continuar, y abandoné la tinta para siempre. 

No resulta doloroso contárselo, porque ahora que lo tiene frente a él, siente que está narrándole un cuento lejano y ajeno.

— Me aferraba a la idea de que no habías desaparecido. Que no te habías ido por voluntad propia, porque tú no serías tan cruel. Entonces te buscaba en todos lados y te veía en cada chico de grueso cabello rubio, en cada pequeño de un metro y medio, te extrañaba todo el día, te veía por doquier y cuando por fin creía haberte encontrado, no eras tú. Jamás aparecías. 

Sus miradas no se han despegado un solo segundo, y los ojos de Raoul ya se han empezado a empañar.   
Con un cuidado infinito, Agoney lleva su mano derecha al moflete hinchado de su niño y limpia la solitaria lágrima que se desliza por éste. 

Un dolor agudo y palpitante se instala en el pecho de Raoul. Él solo quería protegerlo y alejarlo de ésta mierda, pero lo ha lastimado como nadie en el mundo; lo abandonó y dejó que pasara los peores meses de su vida por su cuenta, lidiando con situaciones imposibles, pero resistiendo con una entereza inquebrantable; y ahora lo ha arrastrado hasta ese infierno con él. Aún así, Agoney lo sigue queriendo desinteresadamente y con todo su ser; no le reclama, no le grita y no está enojado, ni indignado. Solo está dispuesto a quedarse, a acompañarlo sin exigir explicaciones, a protegerlo y a amarlo sin esperar nada a cambio... En sus ojos, Raoul solo puede ver amor y agradecimiento por haberlo encontrado de nuevo. 

— Las noches eran lo peor de todo, —continúa Agoney. —era una tortura no tener el calor de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos; sufría por no poder verte escribiendo, o pintando; extrañaba nuestros debates Nietzschianos; anhelaba tus labios y tu aliento sobre el mío; nuestros desayunos, comidas, y cenas; incluso echaba de menos los lunes, cuando no nos veíamos por siete largas horas. Entonces conseguía dormir, y te soñaba entrando por la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo te recibía con los brazos abiertos y dormíamos juntos… Cuando despertaba, y volvía a la realidad, el corazón se me paraba por un momento, y lloraba. Todos los días lloraba. No sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo, ni por dónde empezar a buscarte. 

Las mejillas de Raoul están completamente empapadas, el dolor que siente en el pecho es incomparable a cualquier otro dolor en el mundo. Se odia por haberle hecho eso a la persona que más ama en este universo. 

— Hey, pequeño, no llores. — pide Agoney. —Ya estamos juntos, y estamos bien. No estoy enfadado, ni dolido, ni te guardo rencor. Entiendo que tus circunstancias te han obligado a actuar, y no te voy a reclamar por haber tomado las decisiones que has tomado, porque ya hemos leído lo suficiente a Jean-Paul Sartre y a Simone de Beauvoir como para entender que hacerte responsable y asumir las consecuencias que traigan los caminos que eliges tomar es lo que te hace humano y lo que te hace completamente libre. 

— No trates de justificarme, Agoney. —susurra Raoul entre sollozos. —Te he hecho mucho daño y no lo mereces. No excuses el dolor que te he causado bajo el argumento rancio de la libertad… Deberías odiarme. 

— No voy a discutir sobre lo que debería sentir y lo que no. Eso es algo enteramente mío. Y he tomado mi decisión, voy a quedarme aquí contigo sin exigirte nada a cambio porque te quiero… Y ésta determinación es mía y yo me hago responsable de ella, no tú. ¿Vale?, no empieces a comerte la cabeza con esto, por favor. 

— No mereces esto, Agoney. No tienes quedarte aquí solo porque yo estoy hasta el cuello. —declara con un hilo de voz 

— He vivido la más amarga de las soledades en el más oscuro de los infiernos durante los últimos seis meses, y todos los días te amé un poco más que el anterior por haber logrado que no viviera así mientras estabas conmigo... Raoul, yo te quiero con todo y los demonios que traes en la espalda, así es que, si tú me lo permites, me voy a quedar contigo por el resto de mis días, aunque eso implique poner en peligro mi vida y mi razón, porque nada puede ser peor que la sensación de no tenerte a mi lado, y no estoy dispuesto a volver a experimentarla. 

Cuidadosamente, seca las últimas lágrimas que caen de los ojos de Raoul y deposita un tierno beso sobre la punta de su nariz. 

Reptando sobre a cama, se coloca a lado de Raoul y lo atrae hacia él para que recueste su cabeza su pecho. 

Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, que no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Raoul tampoco está dispuesto a pasar un minuto más sin el amor de su vida. Pero decide no hablar más sobre el tema. Agoney ya se ha desahogado y necesitan dosificar las intensidad de sus emociones porque de lo contrario, explotarán, y no quieren hacerse más daño. 

El pequeño dedo del rubio diseña figuras amorfas sobre el abdomen del moreno mientras éste acaricia su pelo. Están sumidos en sus pensamientos y les invade una extraña sensación de felicidad, porque independientemente de la jodida situación en la que se encuentran, por fin están juntos y tienen la esperanza de poco a poco, volver a ser los mismos. 

El movimiento de los dedos de Raoul cesa de repente. 

— Pero seguimos siendo novios, ¿verdad?— pregunta con el tono de voz más tierno que tiene, aunque éste está teñido de angustia. 

Agoney suelta una pequeña y aguda carcajada. 

— Tendrás que convencerme, mi niño, porque yo por este sufrimiento no paso dos veces. 

Raoul alza la cabeza con cuidado y sonríe ante la tierna mirada de Agoney. Sus dedos empiezan a jugar otra vez sobre su abdomen y el moreno puede distinguir un brillo diferente en el ojo que puede abrir.   
— Puedo convencerte, sí. —susurra mientras su mano traza un suave camino sobre el vientre ajeno hasta que llega al borde de los pantalones. 

La ternura ha desaparecido en la cara de Agoney, ahora compone un gesto es serio y su respiración se ha vuelto pesada. 

— ¿Puedo? —pregunta Raoul mirándole a los ojos. 

— Puedes. — responde Agoney con la voz rota. Su mano ni siquiera lo ha tocado, pero la sola idea de volver a sentir el tacto del rubio contra su piel, le nubla el pensamiento. 

Sin interrumpir el lazo que han creado sus miradas, Raoul desabrocha poco a poco el pantalón, con cuidado de no rozar, todavía, su entrepierna.

Seducidos por los labios del otro, se acercan lentamente y comienzan a besarse con cuidado, diciéndose lo mucho que se han extrañado y lo mucho que se necesitan. 

Por fin, la mano de raoul se posa sobre Agoney, envolviendolo en su calor. 

Un jadeo escapa de la garganta del moreno y se ahoga en los labios del otro. Es entonces cuando Agoney reacciona, Raoul no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo o se hará aún más daño. 

Empujándolo suavemente, lo recuesta sobre la cama y se coloca encima de él, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas para no aplastarle. 

Los besos siguen siendo cuidadosos aunque inevitablemente, la intensidad aumenta. 

Tengo que tener más cuidado, piensa el moreno. Tiene muy presente que su niño está brutalmente lastimado. 

Separándose de golpe, Agoney comienza a trazar una senda llena de húmedos besos que va desde la comisura de sus hinchados labios, hasta el enrojecido cuello. 

Raoul no lo tolera más y baja una de sus manos hasta su miembro, sacándolo entero del chándal. 

Riéndo contra su cuello por la urgencia de su niño, Agoney aparta su mano, sustituyendola tan solo por un dedo índice que traza círculos perfectos sobre la punta de su miembro. 

— A...Agoney. —gime. 

Y el aludido no necesita oír más.

Rápidamente, baja hasta que su aliento choca contra el palpitante miembro del rubio. Decide no torturarlo más, así que, posando la lengua en la base, la desliza hasta llegar a la cima y luego engulle. 

Raoul parece haber olvidado que al otro lado de la puerta, duerme la bestia que lo golpeó porque sintió celos.

Desgarra su garganta de placer, porque joder, cómo extrañaba aquella boca. 

El ritmo del moreno aumenta involuntariamente y sin avisar, Raoul explota dentro de él. 

Si fuese el momento oportuno, Agoney lloraría de felicidad. Pero en vez de eso, limpia los restos con la lengua, saboreando cada instante. 

— Muy bien mi niño, ahora tienes que dormir.— dice tomando su ya relajado miembro y metiéndolo de nuevo en sus pantalones. 

— ¿No vas a dejar que te devuelva el favor.— suplica Raoul todavía con la respiración entrecortada. 

— Ya me arreglo yo en el baño, no puedes esforzarte demasiado si te quieres recuperar pronto.— dice levantándose, con la intención de correr a aliviar el dolor que siente en medio de las piernas. 

Pero nadie en más rápido que Raoul, que, con un ágil movimiento, lo alcanza sin bajarse de la cama. 

— No seas tonto. — susurra sobre sus labios. 

Y baja sus pantalones mientras sigue besándolo.

La poca fuerza de voluntad que Agoney poseía se esfuma.

Raoul comienza a bajar. Para no esforzarse demasiado se recuesta boca abajo sobre la cama, y apoyándose en sus antebrazos, alcanza al moreno y lo devora entero, siempre con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, disfrutando cada instante. 

Agoney se deshace en gemidos mientras pasea sus dedos entre los mechones del rubio, tirando de ellos cuando se deja llevar por el placer. 

— Raoul, voy a correrme. — gime.

Y Raoul succiona más fuerte la punta mientras trabaja la base con una de sus manos.   
Las rodillas del moreno empiezan a temblar, y siguen sin romper el contacto visual. 

Agoney estalla sobre la cara de Raoul y éste recoge con su lengua los restos que hay en su miembro, cuando termina, recolecta con sus dedos lo que hay alrededor de su boca y sin quitar la mirada de los cachondos ojos de Agoney, rodea sus propios dedos con los labios y saborea. 

Agoney teme volver a empalmarse otra vez, pero no resiste las ganas de volver a besar sus labios, y lo ayuda a levantarse, para que quede de rodillas en la cama. Sus caras están a la altura, y sus labios se buscan con ansias, mezclando, probando y deleitándose en ambos sabores. 

Separándose, Raoul se muerde el labio inferior. 

— ¿Esto quiere decir que seguimos siendo novios?

Agoney vuelve a reír ante la absurda pregunta. 

— Nunca dejamos de serlo, pequeñín. 

El brusco y lacónico sonido que hace la puerta de al lado al cerrarse, los paraliza de inmediato. 

— ¿RAOUL? —vocifera Nicolas. —¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?


	11. XI

Raoul no permite que el pánico lo invada, y buscando la mirada de Agoney, le ruega con los ojos que no tenga miedo, que controle su respiración. Quiere transmitirle con su sola presencia la seguridad de que, mientras él esté ahí, nada malo podrá pasarle. 

Con suma delicadeza, toma el ahora flácido miembro de Agoney con una mano, lo mete en sus pantalones y se lleva el dedo índice a la boca para pedirle silencio. Después le sonríe un poco. 

— ¡RAOUL! —vuelve a gritar Nicolás. 

Desesperado, intenta abrir, pero ésta vez el seguro está puesto. 

— ¡RAOUL! —grita mientras aporrea la puerta. —¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONTIGO?

Los golpes se hacen cada vez más violentos. Y Agoney teme por un momento que Nicolás sea capaz de derribarla con sus propios puños. 

— ¿ESTÁ ESE PUTO IMBÉCIL AHÍ DENTRO?

— ¿De qué hablas, Nicolás? Aquí no hay nadie— dice Raoul con la voz tranquila. 

El pelirrojo deja de golpear la puerta, pero el tono encolerizado de su voz incrementa con cada palabra que pronuncia. Está lleno de odio.

— ¿Está ahí dentro? —pregunta de nuevo con los dientes apretados, atestado de rabia. 

— No. 

El tono que emplea es determinado y decidido, pero Agoney adivina en sus ojos que está aterrado. 

— Entonces los gemidos que acabo de escuchar son producto de mi imaginación, ¿no?— pregunta con furiosa ironía. 

— Los gemidos que acabas de escuchar salieron de mi boca, pero no estaba follando con nadie, querido. Levantarme de la cama con las costillas rotas no es una tarea fácil que se pueda hacer en silencio. 

— Esa no era tu voz. —expone Nicolás con la respiración pesada y sutilmente acelerada. 

— ¿Y de quién más va a ser? Nadie entra por voluntad propia a esta casa, y Agoney no llega hasta mañana en la mañana. 

— Ábreme.— ordena. 

Su impetuosa voz se asemeja a la violencia del rayo y Agoney siente cómo se le eriza la piel. 

Tiene la boca seca y el estómago vacío, como si los gruñidos de Nicolás hubieran succionado sus entrañas para dejar un negro vacío en el que poco a poco se instala el miedo. 

— No puedo pararme de nuevo, Nicolás.—dice fingiendo una voz rota.— Si no me hubieses golpeado, probablemente esos gemidos habrían sido causados por ti y no por el dolor. 

— ¿Te he… te he golpeado yo? —pregunta.

Ya sabes la respuesta, cariño.

La voz de Raoul se abre paso en su mente, desgarrándola sin reparo. 

Apretando los ojos, Nicolás lleva ambas manos a sus sienes y las oprime con fuerza. 

— Pero hace unas horas dijiste que habías estado en una pelea callejera, que yo no te había golpeado, que no habías ido a ver de lejos a Agoney todas las noches, que no fui a su piso y que no te golpeé hasta que perdiste la conciencia.

La rabía que se percibía en su voz ya no está. Ha mutado a una dolorosa angustia. 

A través de la puerta pueden seguir intuyéndose los dientes apretados, producto de la aplastante intranquilidad de una mente confundida y llena de dudas. 

— ¿Raoul? —pregunta Nicolás con un hilo de voz.

«Mátala» , vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza. Es la misma orden que la voz del rubio profirió cuando golpeó a aquella chica que se automutilaba en el escenario. 

— ¡SAL DE MI PUTA CABEZA!

En su voz no se distingue más que terror. Agoney sabe que el miedo ha abierto esa ventana de vulnerabilidad que Raoul siempre persigue para poder meterse en su mente y manipularla desde dentro. Así que decide actuar. 

— Llevas mucho tiempo sin beber, cariño. La abstinencia a menudo provoca fuertes alucinaciones. — diserta Agoney temblando de miedo, pero con la voz suave y tranquila como la seda. 

Absolutamente lleno de sorpresa y terror, Raoul abre los ojos hasta que los siente salir de sus cuencas. Toma una bocanada de aire y ésta se desliza como plomo instalándose en la boca del su estómago. 

Un golpe seco en la pared les cierra la garganta. 

— ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONTIGO?

— ¿Nico?, cariño ¿qué te pasa?, solo soy yo. No hagas que me levante para que puedas comprobarlo porque me duele hasta respirar. — vuelve a decir Agoney. 

Soy yo, cariño, solo soy yo, susurra Raoul en la mente de Nicolás. 

Un sonido espantoso y gutural sale de la garganta de Nicolás, necesita callar a Raoul y apaciguar su mente con la nebulosidad que provee el cobijo del alcohol.

— Cuando regrese, ésta puerta va a estar sin seguro y tú vas a estar tumbado en la cama, desnudo y abierto solo para mí, ¿está claro?

No hay respuesta. 

— ¿ESTÁ CLARO? — grita dando otro golpe en la pared. 

—Sí. — responde Raoul con un hilo de voz. 

Inmóviles, sólo son capaces de escuchar los fuertes pasos que conducen a Nicolás hasta la salida. Cuando se escucha por fin el tan ansiado portazo, se permiten volver a respirar. 

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Ago?— pregunta Raoul con la preocupación todavía visible en su cara. Sigue de rodillas en la cama y Agoney continúa de pie frente a él. 

Suspirando, el moreno se sienta en la orilla. 

— ¿Recuerdas la ventana de vulnerabilidad que se abre cuando Nicolás hace daño y siente placer?

— Claro que me acuerdo, tonto, la descubrí yo. — ríe Raoul sentándose a su lado, notando que el malestar en las costillas ha disminuído considerablemente. 

— Pues has acertado en que la mente de Nicolás es sumamente débil cuando siente placer, pero también cuando tiene miedo, o cuando no controla la situación.

— Sí, y también cuando está al borde del orgasmo.— añade el rubio.

Agoney asiente con los labios fruncidos en una clara mueca de disgusto. 

Tras la última aportación de Raoul, no puede evitar rememorar las palabras de Nicolás. 

Te quiero desnudo y abierto solo para mí, piensa. Y esas palabras le caen como un cubo de agua fría. Su estómago se encoge y presiente que si sigue pensando en ello, no va a poder reprimir por mucho tiempo las inminentes arcadas. 

— Me siento un poco sucio, me voy a bañar, mi niño. — dice levantándose sin dirigirle la mirada. 

Cerrando la puerta del baño tras él, suspira y recarga la parte trasera de su cráneo sobre ella. No sabe cuántas veces se ha duchado hoy, pero poco le importa: Necesita que el jabón lave las palabras que Nicolás ha impregnado en su piel. 

 

 

“Con lágrimas en los ojos siento, percibo y escribo; es cierto, nos hemos separado por un lapso de tiempo dolorosamente largo, pero el nivel de comprensión que compartimos se halla más fuerte que nunca. Ahora no puedo dudar ni por un instante cuán compenetradas están nuestras almas, pues a penas le he explicado un poco el por qué de mi actual situación y ya ha decidido pelear conmigo, hombro con hombro, como siempre debió haber sido.”

Suspirado, relee lo escrito. Ahí no hay más que verdad, pero la estructura dista mucho del propósito del texto. Así que arranca la hoja del diario en el que ha plasmado su sentir, la divide con fuerza en siete pedazos y traga saliva. Es basura. 

“Venganza. Terrible, imperdonable y cruel venganza; cuya única finalidad imperecedera es la de reafirmarnos como el intolerable error que somos… Pero cuán grata y deliciosa es cuando saboreo su suave palpitar en los labios del hombre al que amo. Cuán dulce y ansiada cuando descubro en ella el secreto de lo que sustenta y constituye la esencia de ser humano.

Ser simplemente humano. Ser agresivo, despiadado, incompleto, vacío, ávido de poder y ansioso por hacer daño. Ser violento.  
No hay animal en la faz de la tierra capaz de torturar, de asesinar, de organizar guerras y genocidios… no hay criatura existente capaz de manipular la mente de otro para alcanzar beneficios impensables sirviéndose, mientras tanto, de la venganza.”

Tomando la hoja entre sus dedos, vuelve a separarla de la libreta a la que pertenece y resopla frustrado; no es capaz de ordenar la vorágine de ideas que se arremolinan en su cabeza; así que, abandonando completamente la idea de escribir con ambigüedades que el grueso de la población no entendería, se atreve -después de mucho tiempo- a vaciar su mente en el papel sin pensar en la estructura lingüística, en las incomprensibles metáforas o en el complicado y pretencioso lenguaje que ha de ocupar para sonar medianamente intelectual. 

Con Agoney, y sólo con él en su mente, comienza a descargar su aflicción en el papel. 

“No me siento capaz de hilar coherentemente todo el remolino de emociones y sentimientos que alberga mi dolorido cuerpo, pero creo que si tengo que esperar a encontrarme bien para escribir, no voy a redactar en todo el mes. 

 

Miro hacia la puerta del baño, el sonido del agua apacigua mi mente; la imagen que tengo de las gotas resbalando sobre el cuerpo de Ago, limpiandolo y serenándolo, tranquiliza mis sentidos, pero encrespa mi conciencia. 

Dos sensaciones contrapuestas, que chocan, que se aislan la una a la otra, pero que de alguna manera, se complementan. 

Por una parte, encuentro sosiego en la certeza de que Agoney está bien, y está aquí, conmigo. 

En contraste, la culpa y el desazón altera mi razón. No debería estar aquí. Pero está. Y es culpa mía.”

Haciendo una pausa en su apresurada escritura, considera empezar de nuevo, pero se detiene. Esto no es para que lo lean otras personas, esto es para ordenar sus ideas. Así que decide continuar. 

“Amo a Agoney con todo lo que soy. Siempre lo he dicho, pero ésta aseveración se queda, cuanto menos, corta. Lo que siento por él es mucho más que amor... solo que aún no sé cómo definirlo. 

Lo amo por él; por su esencia; porque siento su alma palpitar al mismo tiempo que la mía; porque es bueno, lindo, limpio y noble; porque sé que su amor no me traiciona y en él puedo descansar mi corazón; porque es parte de mí y yo soy parte de él, yo soy su brazo y él es mi pierna, y como éstas extensiones, no podemos alejarnos el uno del otro. 

Cuando le abandoné, mi contrito corazón estaba profundamente sumergido en la lúgubre oscuridad; lo habría dado todo por deshacer el camino hecho y volver al calor de sus brazos, pero las decisiones estaban tomadas, las acciones hechas y yo tenía que hacerme responsable de todas mis elecciones.

Por las noches, solo me consuela saber que, si desde el principio hubiese instado a Agoney a seguirme por el camino que me ha traído hasta aquí, probablemente estaríamos muertos... por ello, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le dejé sin más. Sin dejar rastro, le arranqué abruptamente de mi vida.” 

Apretando los dientes, aleja el bolígrafo y se permite pensar de nuevo por qué diablos está escribiendo aquello.  
No tarda mucho en llegar a la obvia conclusión: está desahogandose en ese pedazo de papel porque, aunque sabe mejor que nadie lo que ha pasado, necesita recordarlo y ordenar el torbellino de imágenes que se arremolinan en su mente. 

“Por salvarle, nos entregué a la soledad… en aquel entonces no sabía que todas las ausencias del mundo no serán capaces de desligar nuestras almas; no sabía que siempre estaría a mi lado, aunque le fuese físicamente imposible; no sabía que no podemos dejar de estar juntos, que desde siempre he bebido de él todo el amor que necesito y que él ha encontrado en mí toda la fuerza que le falta. 

En su ausencia, mi corazón estaba cansado y marchito. Despertaba inquieto, muriendo por saber qué era de su vida y rezando porque no me echara de menos tanto como yo a él. No soportaba la idea de que lo estuviese pasando mal por mi culpa. Pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo, porque desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, nuestros espíritus se fusionaron, y cuando nos separamos, su dolor se convirtió en el mío, yo padecía su hambre y su sed, me desesperaba y maldecía cuando él lo hacía… y la culpa me carcomía por dentro.

Desde que me fui de su lado, mi ser se desequilibró, me faltaba un guía, un soporte, un sentido. Necesitaba a Agoney.

Un día después de haberme marchado, llegué a la conclusión de que no es solo amor lo que siento por él. Agoney me es necesario para vivir, para respirar, para ser feliz. Le amo tanto, que cada célula de mi cuerpo pide autónomamente estar cerca de él, tocarle, besarle, sentirle. 

Amor, dicen que se llama. A mis oídos suena banal, escueto, desprovisto de profundidad. 

Agoney y yo somos mucho más que amor. 

Somos algo tan poderoso que todavía no se ha inventado una palabra para definirlo.

Y lo sé porque, aún estando aquí, aprisionado, él supone mi absoluta libertad.

Y sé que yo constituyo la de él.  
Aún no sé cómo definirlo, pero mientras lo descubro junto a él, me quedaré con una premisa: 

«Esto es mucho más que amor, es libertad».”

Con un nudo en la garganta, pasa la página, sintiendo en el pecho cómo, poco a poco, sus emociones se van desenredando para ponerse en orden. 

Traza una línea horizontal en la parte superior de la página para precisar el inicio de la contraparte de su sentir. 

“Pese a que mi corazón sabe de sobra todo lo que antes he escrito, en mi mente no cabe el entendimiento. 

Ciertamente no lo entiendo, no soy capaz de hacerlo. 

Agoney no debería estar aquí. Sé que fui yo quien le buscó, y que por causa mía está a punto de arder hasta convertirse en cenizas, pero el deseo de tenerlo cerca de nuevo nubló mi razón, cegó mis sentidos, y no puedo evitar sentir que la culpa me carcome por dentro. 

Debió haber salido de mi vida cuando le abandoné, no debió buscarme, ni extrañarme, ni pensarme y definitivamente no debió aceptar la propuesta de traer ese manuscrito a éste infierno cuando mi estúpido y egoísta ser se lo pidió para poder estar, aunque fuese una noche más, con él. 

Pero ahora está aquí, no podrá salir, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, porque Nicolás sabe en dónde vive, y si deja de trabajar para él, es hombre muerto. 

...Nicolás, su mente está cediendo poco a poco, hace apenas unos minutos logramos que dudara de sus sentidos. Agoney consiguió descifrar el momento exacto de debilidad que le permitiría acceder a su psique y lo hizo con una maestría que a mí me tomó meses de trabajo. 

Es absolutamente brillante, apenas le hablé de lo que estoy haciendo con Nicolás, pero pareció comprenderlo incluso mejor que yo.

Percibo que el vínculo que une nuestros corazones se encuentra más firme de lo que nunca ha estado. Me parece que es porque, al estar separados por tanto tiempo, tuvo que trabajar a marchas forzadas para que nuestra sincronía no se debilitara. 

A partir de ahora, trabajaremos hombro con hombro. Y he de admitir, que esto es lo que más conflicto me provoca.

Agoney, mí Agoney, ha comprendido perfectamente el nivel de manipulación con el que estoy jugando, ha advertido la crueldad que supone, ha visto que en mi alma hay oscuridad; y en vez de huir despavorido, ha decidido quedarse y jugar conmigo. 

Y aunque lo necesito a mi lado -como siempre lo he hecho-, no quiero que su alma sea corrompida por el mal que ya penetró en mí. 

No quiero que se quede, no quiero que su vida corra peligro porque no lo merece. No merece estar en este tormentoso agujero.

Yo estoy aquí voluntariamente para cumplir mis propósitos, yo decidí entrar en esta casa, yo decidí enamorar a Nicolás, acostarme con él, quedarme aquí, vengarme y jugar. 

En cambio Agoney está aquí por mí. Porque yo lo arrastré hasta aquí. 

Y aunque tomó la decisión de quedarse, lo hizo solo porque yo me quedé, porque quiere protegerme y estar conmigo. 

Sé que soy la persona más egoísta que ha pisado este mundo, porque aunque no quiero que esté, no le alentaré para que se vaya. Porque lo necesito, porque no quiero que le maten, y porque en el fondo, cuando le pedí que trajese AULLIDO, deseaba que esto terminara así, él conmigo, yo con él. 

Juntos, deteriorando poco a poco a Nicolás. 

Vengándonos del tirano que asesinó a mi hermano. 

Torturándolo mentalmente, para conseguir el futuro que quiero para los dos.

Juntos. Hasta que todo acabe.”

Con el corazón palpitando moderadamente, con increíble tranquilidad, cierra el diario. No ha despejado todas sus incógnitas, ni ha ordenado todas sus ideas, pero al menos ya no corren despavoridas en su mente y su humor es visiblemente apacible. 

Escribir sana. 

El dolor que sentía en las costillas ha disminuído considerablemente, ya no le duele levantarse, caminar y mucho menos respirar.  
Así que con soltura, camina hacia el baño y abre la puerta sin hacer ruido. 

La humedad del pequeño cuarto inunda sus fosas nasales y el sofocante vapor envuelve su piel. Entrando despacio, sin provocar sonido alguno, cierra la puerta y escucha un jadeo. 

Entre todo ese vaho, no le es posible distinguir mucho, así que, avanzando lentamente, llega hasta Agoney. 

— ¿Ago?— pregunta dubitativo.

Sobre las baldosas, se apoya una de sus morenas manos para equilibrarse; su espalda está encorvada y tiene una pierna alzada y doblada cómodamente para restregar su pie con la esponja. 

Cierra los ojos con excesiva fuerza y aprieta los dientes hasta que su mandíbula corre el peligro de romperse. 

El vaivén de su mano es extremadamente agresivo y está concentrado en una sola zona, pero Raoul puede adivinar que, por ese maltrato, ya pasó el resto de su cuerpo. 

Quitándose la ropa con la rapidez que le otorga la preocupación, se mete dentro de la ducha. 

— Ago, mi amor, deja esto.— ruega nervioso mientras le quita la lufa de baño de la mano. 

Cuando Agoney abre los ojos, Raoul puede distinguir perfectamente sus lágrimas de las gotas que caen de la regadera. 

Por instinto, pega sus cuerpos, metiéndolos enteros en el riego de agua. Rodeando su cintura con los brazos, junta su hinchado moflete al pecho de Agoney. 

Tiene que apretar los dientes para aguantar, parece que están bañándose en fuego.

Separando un brazo del cuerpo de su amado, abre el agua fría y deja que la temperatura se nivele sobre ellos. 

— Amor, ¿qué te estabas haciendo?— pregunta separándose para poder recorrer con su vista el cuerpo contrario. 

Su piel morena ahora es carmín, la lisa uniformidad ha sido sustituida por pequeños granos que delatan la irritación y por rasguños evidentes que a Raoul le duelen en el alma.

Agoney tiembla mientras sorbe su nariz, quiere decirle que para sentirse limpio tiene que restregar las palabras de Nicolás fuera de su piel, porque se han impregnado en él. 

— Cuando estaba en la bañera, tus besos curaron mis heridas. — dice Raoul a falta de respuesta, y se inclina sobre su pecho. 

Con extremada dulzura posa sus labios en la marcada clavícula del moreno y besa suavemente, sintiendo bajo sus labios, el incontrolable temblor del cuerpo ajeno. 

Alzando las manos recorre con ellas sus hombros, deslizándose hacia abajo por su brazo, se detiene un segundo de más en los codos; recorre sus antebrazos y con suavidad, cierra sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas para alzarlas. 

A pesar del agarre de Raoul, sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar en puños. Pero se obliga a parar cuando siente los húmedos labios de su novio besar todos sus nudillos, uno por uno.  
Deshace los puños y retrae sus manos para poder entrelazarlas con las otras. 

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?, ¿por qué no me hablas?— pregunta Raoul en un susurro.

Las gotas caen sobre ellos, metiéndose a sus ojos y colándose entre sus labios. Es incómodo, pero ni siquiera lo notan, están ocupados en atender cosas más importantes y aunque quisieran, no podrían apartar la mirada del otro. 

—Necesito salir de aquí. —susurra Agoney. 

Raoul asiente, pensando que ya habrá otro momento para quitar de su cuerpo el semen seco. 

Cerrando las llaves que proporcionan el agua, Raoul tiende una mano fuera del cancel y coge una toalla. Con leves toquecitos, comienza a secar la cara roja de Agoney, baja por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Hay manchas rojas e irritadas por todas partes, con granitos y sin ellos; hay partes inflamadas y partes lisas, partes ligeramente moradas y partes extremadamente rojas.  
Se detiene cuando en el abdomen puede notar que la piel está muchísimo más desgastada que en el resto del cuerpo. 

Agoney toma la toalla entre sus manos y la pasa por los hombros de Raoul.

— Sécate, pequeño, que me urge salir de aquí.

Sin palabras en la boca, sintiéndose absolutamente incapaz de hablar, obedece. No lo entiende, ¿por qué se autoflagela de ésta manera?

Agoney pasa por sus brazos y piernas, sin cuidado alguno, otra toalla. La enreda alrededor de su cintura y sale del baño, con Raoul pisándole los talones. 

— Ven aquí, Agoney.— pide cuando el moreno empieza a ponerse los calzoncillos. 

— No quiero hablar de ello, mi niño. No por ahora.— dice bajito, como si le pesaran las palabras. 

— No voy a pedirte que hables, Ago. Ven. 

La amarilla luz que alumbra la habitación es agradablemente tenue, ilumina sus desnudos cuerpos y danza alrededor de ellos, cómplice del momento.

Obedeciendo, Agoney se acerca al borde de la cama y se coloca justo frente a Raoul. Sus miradas se unen tiernamente y ambos tragan saliva. 

— Date vuelta, anda.— pide Raoul. 

— Primero dame un beso.

La sonrisa más grande que tiene se escapa de sí para colocarse en su cara. Sus ojos se achinan y se esconden detrás de sus mofletes. 

— Ven aquí, anda.— poniéndose de puntillas, rodea el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y atrapa el labio inferior de éste con los suyos. Cuando separa sus cuerpos, ve que Agoney también está sonriendo. 

El contraste del Agoney molesto y dolorido que había encontrado en el baño con éste sonriente, le sorprende en demasía. No sabe en qué momento se suscitó un cambio tan brusco, y se maldijo por no haber sabido verlo a pesar de que había ocurrido frente a su nariz. 

— Date vuelta, Ago, porfi.— vuelve a pedir. 

Entonces obedece y gira sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda. 

Cogiendo crema hidratante, Raoul la esparce por las palmas de sus manos y la calienta con su aliento. Suavemente, la extiende por toda su espalda, procurando no rozar su piel con demasiada fuerza. La esparce por toda la longitud de ésta y dando un pequeño masaje, espera a que se absorba por completo para poder continuar con el resto del cuerpo.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, repite el mismo procedimiento, diseminando toda la crema sobre sus nalgas, muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas. Cuando llega a los pies, los levanta con sumo cuidado y los hidrata, dejando un pequeño beso en ambos empeines. 

Frunce el ceño cuando siente heridas recientes en las plantas de sus pies y levanta la vista para mirarle interrogante. 

Agoney traga saliva. No sabe exactamente por qué hay heridas en sus pies. 

Raoul decide dejarlo pasar en ese momento, pero le preguntará.  
Desde abajo, echa un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo, no comprende cómo pudo haberse causado una irritación tan grande, cómo una simple esponja de baño ha lastimado tal cantidad de piel en tan poco tiempo... Tanto daño solo pudo haberlo causado la constancia. 

Un nuevo nudo se instala en la boca de su estómago.

Cogiendo de nuevo la crema, sube y comienza a untar su brazo derecho, 

— Sé que no quieres hablar, amor, pero necesito saber qué fue lo que vi en el baño.

— Me estaba duchando, eso es todo.

— Ago, ya estamos juntos de nuevo, no quieras alejarme de tu vida.— dice bajito mientras deposita un cariñoso beso en su hombro. — dime qué pasa.

Rodea su cuerpo y comienza a embadurnar su brazo izquierdo. Cuando termina, se coloca frente a él y le mira. Unge sus manos en la crema y al sacarlas, comienza a deslizarlas por su cuello. Unta su pecho entero y desciende hasta su escocido abdomen.

Agoney inhala bruscamente y Raoul se detiene por completo, alejando sus manos con la rapidez que sus reflejos le permitieron. 

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimé?— pregunta aceleradamente.

— No es posible que me lastimes mientras me echas crema, mi niño.— dice ladeando la cabeza para agarrar su húmedo cabello mientras reprime una dulce carcajada que sale a medias.— Es solo que sigues poniéndome nervioso. —susurra.

Raoul sabe que es verdad, porque cuando Agoney está cerca, los nervios también atacan su estómago. También, que eso no es más que una excusa disfrazada de autenticidad.

Sonriendo, termina de recorrer su irritado abdomen. Finalmente, mete dos dedos en el tarro y los saca, poniendo crema en su frente, nariz, labios y mejillas.  
Con sumo cuidado, la extiende por toda su cara, admirando a su paso, sus perfectos definidos rasgos. 

— Estás listo.— susurra en sus labios. 

Es Agoney quien termina la distancia que hay entre ellos. Lo hace tan bruscamente, que sus entrepiernas chocan, y ambos ahogan un jadeo en los labios del otro. 

Echando mano de la fuerza de voluntad que todavía le queda, Raoul se separa. 

— Guarda eso para después, cariño.— sonríe divertido, mirando su semi erecto miembro. —Ahora tenemos que hablar. 

Suspirando, Agoney asiente. Raoul va hacia el armario y saca un par de pijamas y calzoncillos. 

Visten sus cuerpos con parsimonia. 

Ambos están heridos. Raoul porque lo golpearon en un ataque de celos. Agoney porque se lacera a sí mismo queriendo limpiar todas las impurezas de su mente. Parece que el dolor siempre ha sido una constante en sus vidas... Y no saben qué hacer para remediarlo.

Sentándose en la cama, frente a frente, con las piernas en flor de loto, se miran. Recorren con la vista los delicados trazos que pintan sus facciones, los lunares, los pelos y los moratones. 

Se miran con amor y devoción. 

— Hablame, Ago.— susurra cuando posa su mano derecha en la mejilla del moreno.

No hay escapatoria y no está seguro si quiere que la haya. Tiene que hablar. 

Tragando saliva, sopesa sus palabras. 

— Cuando te fuiste, algo dentro de mí se quebró, lo que antes era una simple exageración en la limpieza mutó a una necesidad enfermiza… ahora me baño tres o cuatro veces al día y lacero mi piel con la esponja para intentar limpiar o quitar esta sensación de suciedad que me abruma… a veces siento que ardo y no puedo más conmigo mismo.—-lo suelta todo y a Raoul, le cae como un balde de agua fría. Está así por su culpa. 

— Ago...—susurra.— Ago, mi amor, lo siento tanto. Es mi culpa, yo soy el responsable de esto, — dice mirándole a los ojos, con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de lastimosa preocupación. 

—Eh, mi niño, no es tu culpa.— le susurra acariciando su mejilla. —Tú no me haces sentir así. Tú calmas mi tormenta, eres mi eje, mi punto de partida y mi destino. Ni en un millón de vidas te culparía por la inestabilidad de mi mente. 

— Pero todo esto empezó cuando yo me marché. 

— No.— corta Agoney bruscamente.— Todo esto estaba dentro de mí incluso desde antes de haberte conocido. Tu presencia nunca evitó mi absurda necesidad de tener todo absolutamente limpio. Y tu ausencia solo fue el factor de despertó el monstruo de mi cabeza que había permanecido medio dormido. 

— Nunca debí alejarme de ti.— declara con la mirada clavada en sus dedos.  
— Pero no estarías aquí, y no podrías hacer lo que sea que estamos haciendo.— ambos ríen y Agoney suspira.— No te arrepientas de las decisiones que has tomado, mi niño. Hacerte responsable de ellas es lo que te hace libre… Y ahora que estamos juntos, conseguiremos tus propósitos, alcanzaremos tus objetivos, y a partir de ahora, seremos felices con lo que tengamos. 

Sus cuerpos se juntan y se acomodan en la cama. Raoul, como siempre, termina en el pecho de Agoney. 

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí, ¿no es cierto?— pregunta Raoul acariciando suavemente su pecho por encima de la ropa. 

— Yo estoy aquí por ti. —ríe y besa su cabello. 

Sonriendo, alza su cara y junta sus labios con los de Agoney. 

Son besos suaves, solemnes y profundos. Roces cariñosos que saben a promesas y a lealtad. Labios entrelazados que se antojan cargados de amor. Mimos que quitan toda amargura pasada y venidera; que provocan que ambos se estremezcan bajo el tacto del otro. 

Juntando sus frentes, sonríen. No saben qué les depara el destino, ni cómo van a llevar su relación con Nicolás tan constantemente presente. Solo saben que se quieren, que están ahí porque han luchado para estar juntos y que no importa lo que pase alrededor, su amor proliferará. 

— Ya te contaré mañana por qué estamos aquí, Ago. Ahora durmamos, que es tarde, y mañana antes del alba, Nicolás tiene que encontrarnos trabajando. 

Acomodando sus cuerpos debajo de las cobijas, vuelven a buscar el calor contrario. 

— Siempre me ha gustado trabajar contigo, chiquitín. Ya quiero que sea mañana. 

Uniendo sus miradas, sonríen.

— Mañana será como todos los días, Ago, un auténtico infierno. 

— Mañana me tendrás contigo, no lo será tanto. 

— Eso espero.— susurra Raoul antes de fingirse dormido. 

La tenue luz lunar invade el cuarto, y Agoney no puede evitar sonreírle. Esa luna siempre ha sido testigo de su historia; fue la primera en escuchar los poemas que le escribía a su niño, y es la única cómplice del amor que se profesan dentro de éstas cuatro paredes.  
Sus respiraciones suben y bajan perfectamente sincronizadas, fingiendo tranquilidad, pero en realidad, ninguno de los dos ha dejado de escuchar las palabras que Nicolás pronunció. 

“Te quiero desnudo y abierto solo para mí”, recuerdan. 

Su voz resuena en sus cabezas como una lúgubre y terrible sentencia de agonía y muerte. 

Y con afán de proteger al otro, callan su miedo y aguardan, trabajarán sobre la marcha. 

El suave vaivén del pecho de Agoney arrulla a Raoul. Tiene miedo, pero se siente cómodo y protegido, como no se ha sentido en los últimos seis meses, así que, contra su voluntad, sus párpados se cierran, tan pesados, que no han de separarse, hasta que alguien más le obligue a abrirlos.

 

Un resonar fastidioso, propio únicamente de la torpeza de quien no sabe utilizar las llaves, lo despierta. Su corazón comienza a palpitar aparatosamente, y teme que el ruido que hace al bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo, despierte al pequeño que duerme sobre su pecho. 

Las llaves caen al suelo y un pesado puño golpea la puerta. 

De nuevo resuenan el llavero, está intentando abrir el cerrojo. 

Raoul se remueve incómodo. 

Agoney teme que despierte. 

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, deshace su abrazo y sale de la cama. Raoul balbucea un sinsentido y Agoney besa su sien. 

— Voy a cepillarme los dientes, chiquitín.— miente en un susurro.— No te despiertes. 

El alivio invade su ser, Raoul está profundamente dormido. 

Las llaves vuelven a chocar contra la puerta y a éstas les sucede un sonido gutural cargado de frustración. Nicolás. 

Agoney apresura sus pasos, abre la puerta del dormitorio y se asegura encerrar bien a Raoul. Baja las escaleras mirando al techo y conteniendo la respiración. 

 

“Te quiero desnudo y abierto solo para mí”, recuerda. Y se traga el miedo. No va a permitir que ese animal vuelva a tocar a su niño. 

Abre la puerta con determinación y le ve. Sus piernas flaquean y contiene una arcada. 

Su cuerpo suda alcohol y su aliento huele a perro muerto. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— balbucea Nicolás. 

— Estaba esperándote… te he extrañado mucho desde la última vez.— responde mordiéndose el labio. 

No respira, no puede hacerlo, quiere vomitar solo con verlo. Pero se contiene. Necesita que ese cerdo se aleje de Raoul. Por lo menos ésta noche. 

— ¿Dónde está Raoul?— pregunta abriéndose paso dentro de la casa. 

— Raoul no importa, Nicolás.— dice cerrando la puerta. — Estamos tú y yo…

Acercándose, posa las manos sobre su pecho y asciende hasta sus hombros, jalandolo hacia sí. 

— Y extraño que me toques.— susurra en su oído.

— ¿Que te toque?— balbucea confundido. 

— Que me toques.— dice Agoney, apretando la entrepierna de Nicolás. 

— Nunca hemos follado.— responde el pelirrojo, tratando de buscar en su nublada memoria el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Agoney. Nada. 

— Vamos a la habitación y te refresco la memoria, cariño.— pide Agoney con el tono más seductor que tiene. 

Atribuyendo su laguna mental a la cantidad ingente de alcohol que hay en sus venas, Nicolás se deja guiar, no va a negarse a destrozar ese culo tostado que suplica ser follado. 

Con más dificultad de la pensada, suben las escaleras. Al llegar a la última, Nicolás gira su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, decidido a entrar a la habitación de Raoul. 

Engullido por la desesperación, Agoney lo jala hacia sí y atrapa sus labios en un beso urgido. El pelirrojo parece olvidar su nombre. Abraza su cintura y camina hasta su habitación. 

Cerrando la puerta, Agoney toma el poder. 

— Túmbate. 

Le es imposible resistirse, el moreno le tiene hipnotizado. 

Quitándose las botas, se acuesta sobre la cama. Aunque se le cierran, no le puede quitar los ojos de encima. Agoney está descubriendo su cuerpo lentamente, cierra los ojos, muerde sus labios, jadea suavemente y pasa su mano por su pecho y abdomen. 

— Ven aquí.— ordena Nicolás. 

Agoney sonríe de lado. 

— No cariño, hoy lo vamos a hacer a mi manera… Es el precio que tienes que pagar por dejarme tanto tiempo esperando. 

No le da miedo mentir; borracho es extremadamente vulnerable. Y aún más, si se ensalza su ego haciéndole creer que es deseado. 

Quitándose la parte superior del pijama, repta sobre la mullida cama hasta llegar al sucio cuerpo de nicolás. 

— Vas a follarme sin hacer ningún ruido, ¿entendiste?

Nicolás asiente mientras, hipnotizado, ve al moreno quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él. 

— Si el más pequeño sonido sale de tu boca, no voy a dejar que te corras.— amenaza.

Nicolás solo es capaz de asentir, su juicio está completamente nublado por el deseo y el alcohol. 

— Cierra los ojos y disfruta, cariño. 

Obedece y echa la cabeza para atrás. 

Doblando el brazo, lo lleva hacia su espalda y con la mano, rodea la erección de Nicolás. Entonces simula con su cuerpo que baja de un sentón. 

El pelirrojo ahoga un gemido y Agoney lo manda a callar. Comienza a moverse su mano de arriba hacia abajo, sincronizandola con su cuerpo, fingiendo gemidos de placer. 

Va tan borracho, que no es capaz de distinguir una mano de un culo. 

En un momento nota cómo la erección de Nicolás va bajando, igual que la intensidad de su respiración. 

Se ha quedado dormido. 

Separándose rápidamente de su cuerpo, Agoney se viste. Cuando sale de la habitación, siente el vómito en la garganta y las lágrimas en los cachetes. 

Lo ha logrado, al menos esa noche, Raoul podrá dormir tranquilo. 

Abriendo la puerta de enfrente, se mete. Con alivio, comprueba que su niño sigue completamente dormido. 

Tragando saliva, se dirige al baño.

Necesita una ducha urgente.

Necesita arrancar los rastros que Nicolás ha dejado en su piel.


	12. XII

Para Denn,   
Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, te quiero ♥️

Cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí, comienza a desvestir su cuerpo entre lágrimas, y obligándose a respirar, cuenta hasta siete; mantiene el aire adentro hasta que llega al quinto segundo y saca el aire de un golpe.

Vuelve a intentarlo. Inhala, siete; contiene, cinco; exhala, siete.

Se obliga, rompe el ciclo porque no puede y vuelve a empezar.

Siete.

Cinco.

Siete.

Cinco.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la piel de la cara de Raoul se siente tensa, estirada y ceniza. Es incapaz de dormir cómodamente por el semen seco que sigue teniendo en la cara, aún así, no le apetece abrir los ojos, no quiere moverse y mucho menos levantarse, pero el frío y la soledad que hay en el lado de la cama que debería estar ocupando Agoney, lo forza a desperezarse.

Cuando agudiza el oído, su corazón se detiene por un segundo entero, las gotas de la ducha caen como si de una horrorosa tormenta se tratase... y su novio está ahí dentro.

Tragando saliva y olvidando el dolor de las costillas, se dirige al baño suplicándole a un dios en el que no cree, que Agoney no esté lacerando su piel otra vez.

Cuando gira el pomo las gotas dejan de golpear el suelo.

Agoney limpia con delicadeza la piel de su abdomen y Raoul repara en que, de nueva cuenta, está irritada.

El vaho generado por el agua caliente envuelve sus sentidos.

No apartan la vista el uno del otro y se sienten incapaces de hablar. Ambos advierten el peso de las circunstancias sobre sus hombros, y no hay nada que deseen más, que volver a la tranquila vida que tenían antes de que llegase Nicolás.

Con parsimonia, Agoney termina de secar su cuerpo y sonríe caminando hacia donde está Raoul.

—¿Cómo estás?— pregunta el rubio en un susurro, alargando su mano para acariciar el brazo contrario con delicadeza.

—Mucho más tranquilo pequeño, no te preocupes.—dice sonriendo. Raoul no ve ni un atisbo del ataque que precedió a su encuentro, pero aún así no le cree. Sabe que no está bien, que tuvo que ducharse otra vez porque algo tuvo que liberar su ansiedad a través de ese medio.

—Vale.— responde en tono quedito. No va a confrontarlo porque sabe que en estos momentos es lo que menos necesita.

Tras dedicarle media sonrisa -que tiene la intención de ser reconfortante- coge el bote de crema hidratante y comienza a embadurnar sus brazos.

Raoul entonces gira su cuerpo para quedar frente al lavabo, abre la llave y comienza a hacer espuma con el jabón.

Cuando restriega toda su cara y enjuaga, piensa para sí mismo que jamás volverá a dejar que pase tanto tiempo antes de limpiar una corrida de cualquier parte de su cuerpo porque es extremadamente incómodo.

Aguardando a que su niño termine, Agoney se pone unos calzoncillos limpios.

Respira bien, con normalidad. Ya no se siente sucio, ni con rastros de Nicolás sobre él, así que bendice internamente la existencia de las duchas exprés que limpian el ser y purifican el alma. Aunque esto último lo obtenga a costa de poseer huellas imborrables en la piel.

Con la cara húmeda, Raoul acerca su mano al bote de crema que Agoney le tiende y sin mucho cuidado se humecta el cuello y la cara, olvidando la heridas que tiene en ella.

Abre los ojos después de esto y la imagen que ve se le antoja angelical. Agoney lo mira con ternura; su cabeza cae hacia un lado y sus labios ocultan una pequeña sonrisa.

No pueden evitar obedecer a sus instintos y a medio camino, sus cuerpos se unen en un dulce abrazo.

La cabeza de Raoul descansa sobre el suave pecho de Agoney, pero pronto gira la cara y la alza, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su amado para dejarse envolver en el grato perfume que su piel desprende.

—¿Tienes sueño, pequeño?— pregunta Agoney con la boca entre sus rubios mechones —¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Raoul niega con la cabeza y depositando un tierno beso, separa sus cuerpos.

—Está amaneciendo y muero de hambre.

—En la cocina no queda nada más.— dice Agoney mientras salen del baño.

Dirigiéndose al armario, coge un suéter azul de cuello redondo y ceñido y se enfunda en él. No lo piensa demasiado y coge unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

— Vístete, pequeño —pide el moreno. —Hay una cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras.

Quitándose la ropa que utilizó para dormir, Raoul coge una sudadera desgastada color gris, un pantalón negro y sus tenis de siempre.

— Ago,— llama el rubio con indecisión en su voz. —Nicolás…

— Llegó en la madrugada ahogado en alcohol.

El alivio disipa toda sombra de duda en la cara de Raoul.

— Qué bien, no creo que salga de su habitación en todo el día.

Cogiendo a Agoney de la mano con repentina ilusión, salen de la habitación sin temor a ser escuchados, bajan rápidamente las escaleras y salen al frío de la mañana.

El silencio de la desierta calle solo es interrumpido por el canto de las aves que están despertando.

Los colores del alba envuelven el ambiente; el amarillo cegador que proviene del sol danza alrededor del rosa del cielo y se mezcla con el violeta de las nubes.

Las manos de dos amantes temporalmente fugitivos se sostienen como si la vida se les fuera en ello y nadie es testigo de la insondable emoción que se gesta en sus entrañas, pues sienten el aleteo de la libertad sobre sus espaldas y en ese momento, son invencibles.

Avanzan al mismo tiempo con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, sus manos no se atreven a soltarse y creen firmemente que aunque quisieran, no podrán dejarse ir por el resto de sus vidas.

Caminan en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos pero con todos los sentidos puestos en el otro.

En seis meses, Raoul no había experimentado tal sensación de plenitud. Estaba en la calle, tomando la mano del amor de su vida, dirigiéndose a algún lugar de la tierra para pasar tiempo con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Cómo extrañaba aquello.

Volteando hacia la izquierda encuentra a Agoney mirándolo con ojos húmedos y la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto en su vida.

Sus ojos se encuentran y se miran con la complicidad de las almas gemelas.

Ambas miradas piden a gritos ser llevadas a un lugar lejano y seguro, en donde puedan amar en paz y con absoluta libertad. Donde puedan crear, escribir, cantar, leer y pintar sin la horrorosa presencia de un tercero ajeno e indeseable.

Saben de sobra que el solo roce de los dedos contrarios es capaz de sacarlos de cualquier oscuridad en la que estén metidos, guiándolos hacia la seguridad que otorga la luz del día.

Sonríen al pensar en ello.

Y Raoul siente cómo poco a poco la presencia de Agoney está llevando su moribundo cuerpo lejos del dolor.

Está enfermo y cansado de llorar y de temer. Pero con el moreno al lado suyo, siente que nunca lo ha hecho; cree firmemente que jamás se ha deshecho en lágrimas anhelando ver esos ojos tostados una vez más.

Sonríe pensando en que de ahora en adelante, no dejará de verlos un solo minuto.

—Raoul...— susurra Agoney llamando su atención al mismo tiempo que deja un suave apretón en su mano.

Y Raoul quiere que todo el mundo escuche su nombre salir de esos labios.

—¿Sí?

—Hemos llegado, tonto.— ríe por el evidente ensimismamiento de su novio.

Abren la puerta y pasan sin soltarse de las manos.

Es un lugar sobrio de paredes oscuras y viejas con óleos de mal gusto colgados sobre ellas, pero está limpio y huele a pan y a café. Con eso se conforman.

Ahí dentro no hay nadie, pero aún así se dirigen al fondo y se sientan en la mesa de la esquina, obteniendo así toda la privacidad que desean tener.

Echan un vistazo a la carta y piden más comida de la que creen necesitar, pero quién sabe hasta cuándo comerán otra vez.

La comida va llegando por tiempos, primero dos cafés americanos acompañados de una cesta de pan dulce. Y antes de hablar, sacian su hambre acabando con todas las migajas.

— Bueno, ahora que ya no tenemos el estómago vacío, exijo todas las explicaciones que tienes que darme.— sonríe Agoney dando un sorbo a su café.

Ambos saben perfectamente que el moreno no exige nada, solo es una manera de incitarlo a que le diga lo que pueda y lo que quiera.

Suspira, tomándose unos segundos antes de empezar.

— No creo poder decírtelo todo en orden, así que tendrás que ayudarme formulando preguntas.

Agoney asiente despacio mientras frunce el ceño.

— Si mis preguntas te incomodan, ya sabes que no tienes por qué responderlas.

— Lo sé, Agonías.— responde para quitarle un pesito de encima de los hombros. —Pero mereces saberlo absolutamente todo. Y aunque me cueste, responderé.

— Entonces dispara, ya te iré preguntando sobre la marcha.

Raoul asiente, separando sus codos de la mesa para permitir que la mesera coloque la comida frente a él.

Cogiendo los cubiertos con un nudo en el estómago y con absoluta falta de apetito por lo que está apunto de contar, corta la carne y la lleva a su boca ganando unos segundos más para ordenar sus ideas.

— Nicolás asesinó a Álvaro.

Agoney asiente. Lo sabe porque lo leyó en uno de los diarios que tenía en la casa que juntos compartían.

— Estaban juntos, Álvaro estaba profundamente enamorado, lo soportaba todo… Nicolás siempre ha sido un putero. Lleva a hombres y mujeres a la casa y tiene sexo con ellos en cualquier lado, casi nunca llegan a la habitación. Por eso tenemos cuartos separados, porque no quiere que mi presencia lo importune... Álvaro lo toleraba y se callaba; aguantaba celos, infidelidades, maltratos, torturas, todo. Solo por estar con él.

— ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así?— pregunta Agoney y Raoul solo se encoje de hombros.

— No sé en dónde está su cuerpo. Unos días antes de irme de tu lado alguien me entregó un sobre lleno de fotografías.—continúa con la voz quebrada. —En una habitación de paredes grises y sucias estaba Álvaro desnudo y arrodillado, con las manos amarradas por detrás.   
En su pecho se leía la palabra “mío”, escrita con navaja. Se adivinaban latigazos por todo el cuerpo. Nicolás lo estaba torturando mientras sacaba fotos… en la penúltima foto Álvaro estaba tirado con muchísima sangre saliendo de su entrepierna y no vislumbraba nada más… en la última foto estaba su miembro completamente separado de su cuerpo.

Horrorizado, Agoney ha olvidado cómo respirar. El miedo recorre su piel, erizándola y enfriándola a su paso. Tiene que luchar para contener las lágrimas; su estómago está hecho un nudo y parece que una bola de plomo se instala en la boca de su estómago. Y otra en sus hombros.

— Nunca te dije nada porque sabía lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Nicolás.— dice Raoul y se detiene un momento para buscar las palabras que le hagan entender. — Agoney, él no sabe que Álvaro era mi hermano. Todo lo que sé, lo sé por la última carta que me escribió.

— ¿Pero qué haces ahí, Raoul?, ¿qué haces exponiéndote a terminar como Álvaro?

— Tengo a Nicolás perfectamente dominado, Ago. Pero le hago creer que es él quien tiene el poder.

Han olvidado la comida que tienen sobre la mesa, pero es que nadie puede ser capaz de comer con toda esa información encima.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?— pregunta el moreno, sabiendo que no es la pregunta más importante que tiene que hacerle, pero es incapaz de visualizar todas las preguntas que tiene en la cabeza y ordenarlas jerárquicamente de acuerdo a su importancia.

— Primero investigué quién era ese bastardo y descubrí que es alguien muy importante en el mundo de la literatura. Entonces me presenté a su casa pidiendo una oportunidad… Le rogué que leyera mi obra, que me editara y que me publicara, le hice creer que soy la única persona capaz de revolucionar el arte literario y empecé a escribir para él… después lo enamoré.

Con los labios fruncidos, Agoney asiente y traga saliva. Entonces Raoul continúa.

— Cuando lo hube enamorado dejé de escribir bien. Me di cuenta de que él solo quería robar mi obra cuando me pidió que renunciara a los derechos de autor. Accedí, renuncié a ellos, pero empecé a entregarle textos mediocres que no le servían de nada. Por eso la primera vez que le viste Nicolás no paraba de hablar pestes de mí. Aún así no puede despedirme, porque me necesita para respirar, está hasta las trancas. Por eso te quiere a ti.

— ¿Qué?— musita Agoney. Y entonces recuerda que en realidad no sabe por qué está ahí, por qué Nicolás dejó que entrara en su casa y en su vida.

— ¿Has oído hablar de éste libro asqueroso lleno de positivismo llamado Crisopeya?

Agoney asiente con la cabeza, dubitativo.

— ¿Es el libro que dice que si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas el universo conspira a tu favor para se cumpla y esas mierdas?

El ambiente está menos tenso y el hambre vuelve a sus estómagos, apartando el nudo que sigue ahí y que probablemente no desaparezca durante mucho tiempo.

— Ese mismo. Nicolás es el autor. Él mismo admite que son palabras bellas que la gente necesita leer para ser un poco menos miserables, pero no pasa de eso, pura palabrería hueca con nulo valor literario.

— Vale.— musita Agoney sin entenderlo del todo.— Pero eso no explica qué se supone que Nicolás quiere que haga o por qué me dejó entrar tan fácil a su cama.

Raoul parte de nuevo su carne en pedacitos y comienza a comerla junto con la guarnición. Cuando comienza a hablar con los cachetes llenos de comida, Agoney no cree poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin pararse a morderlos.

— Verás Ago, la gente adora los libros de superación personal, gracias a ello Nicolás tuvo tanto éxito. Fue la cumbre de su carrera y ahora presume de ser uno de los escritores más importantes de la literatura moderna.

— Estás de coña.— responde Agoney incrédulo volviendo a su comida.

— No, no, la gente es idiota, te lo juro.— ambos ríen. Por debajo de la mesa, sus piernas se tocan, y de alguna manera se entrelazan.

Con la boca llena y el flequillo cayendo rebelde por su frente, Raoul continúa.

— Nicolás nunca más ha sido capaz de escribir algo tan “magnánimo” como aquello, parece que cada cosa que escribe es peor que la anterior, y está desesperado por encontrarse otra vez. Sabe que no posee el don, por eso busca escritores como nosotros. Con talento y que le pongan dura la polla. Nos necesita para follar y para presentar ante el mundo lo que nosotros escribimos fingiendo que todos esos textos maravillosos son suyos… ¿Ago?

— Nos… dices que nos necesita para follar. Nunca te ha tocado sin tu consentimiento, ¿verdad?

El nudo que tenía en el estómago ahora está en su garganta.

— Jamás me ha penetrado, Ago. Nunca se lo he permitido. Va por las fiestas presumiendo que sí y tal, pero nunca hemos pasado del sexo oral. Y siempre ha sido bajo mis reglas.

— Hace unos días, cuando fue a mi casa, me dijo que sintió mi semen dentro de ti, yo…

— Fue a propósito. Dejé que se enterara para que le diera un ataque de celos y me golpeara. Recuerda que hacer que la gente sufra le produce placer en su grado más alto y es cuando más vulnerable está y más fácil es para mí manipular su mente.

— Joder.— bufa Agoney pasando las manos por su cara y desordenándose los rizos.

Cuando siente las manos y la cara llenas de pegostioso sudor y mugre, se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada y corre al baño para lavarse lo más pronto posible.

Pasa el jabón por sus manos cuatro veces y cuatro veces las enjuaga. Con su cara hace lo mismo. 

Raoul lo espera detrás de la puerta, respetando su espacio sin poder evitar angustiarse demasiado.

— Creo que es demasiado por hoy, amor. Vas a tener que darme la información por raciones.— dice Agoney cuando se tienen frente a frente.

— Todo esto es culpa mía, Ago.— musita Raoul tomando las manos del moreno entre las suyas y besándolas. — Nunca debí regresar por ti a la biblioteca, ni pedirte que presentaras Aullido, pero el egoísmo me cegó. Necesitaba estar contigo, verte de nuevo, tocarte, sentirte… no medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Y ahora estás aquí, con ataques que no sé lo que significan ni cómo vamos a desaparecerlos, tu vida peligra dentro de esa casa, pero no puedes irte porque peligraría aún más y…

— Basta, mi niño, estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Estaba muriendo sin saber nada de ti. Buscarme es la mejor decisión que has tomado por los dos, porque ahora no estamos solos. Ahora pidamos toda la comida para llevar y regresemos, que hay una casa que limpiar.— dice con una sonrisa, depositando un suave y largo beso sobre los labios contrarios. Solo se sienten, no se mueven ni profundizan, únicamente disfrutan del calor que recorre sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocan.

En la cocina empaquetan toda la comida que no les llevaron a la mesa y se las entregan.

No tienen cómo pagar, así que Raoul pide que lo apunten a la cuenta de Nicolás. Al ver la preocupación en la cara de su novio, el rubio sonríe.

— Le diré que vine con él, y se lo creerá, no te preocupes, Ago.

Frunciendo los labios, Agoney asiente. Todavía no entiende cómo funciona aquello de la manipulación mental. Pero no le desagrada la idea, después de saber lo que Nicolás hizo con Álvaro.

Raoul no está en esa casa solo para vengarse. Quiere algo más, piensa. Y tiene razón. Aunque aún no sabe exactamente qué.

Caminan con el sol dando de lleno en ambas caras y las manos entrelazadas. Cuando al portón negro, la efímera sensación de libertad que se apoderó de ellos, se esfuma.

Subiendo los cinco escalones que conducen a la entrada, separan sus manos y sienten que esa acción les arranca el corazón.

El calor de la calle desaparece en cuanto cierran la puerta. Dentro hace frío y huele a humedad. Agoney no puede soportar vivir así.

— Manos a la obra.— sonríe Raoul y camina hacia el salón con Agoney pisándole los talones.

La vieja cortina que parece más bien una pesada y polvorienta alfombra, cubre el ventanal más grande de la casa.

Subiéndose al sofá que está justo frente a ella, Raoul coge el palo que la sostiene y lo tira al suelo. El polvo de la cortina y el del suelo colisionan, formando una espesa nube que los hace toser.

La despampanante luz del sol entra de lleno, dejando ver un salón completamente diferente al que se adivinaba en la oscuridad.

Agoney se encarga de doblar la cortina mientras Raoul va por bolsas enormes de color negro para tirar todo aquello que no tiene aparente utilidad.

En una de las bolsas meten la pesada y perfectamente doblada cortina para después echar también el roído mantel que se ocupaba de cubrir la mesa.

Paseando por toda la planta baja, Agoney recoge colillas a medias y botellas rotas, vacía todos los ceniceros, recoge envolturas varias y condones usados.

Aguantando la respiración, Raoul se encarga de los baños y de la cocina. En el horno hay botellas y trastes rotos, está lleno de restos de comida pegados en la rendija, en los laterales y en la base. El refrigerador queda completamente vacío, pues todo lo que hay en él está en mal estado.

La encimera la limpiaron a medias la noche anterior, pero aún así está plagada de restos de comida que el rubio se encarga de desechar.

El olor a podredumbre poco a poco es encerrado en al menos diez bolsas negras que se acumulan debajo de las escaleras de la entrada.

Agoney lava sus manos sin compulsión pero con angustiosa necesidad. Raoul siempre espera fuera del baño, dándole su espacio sin decir nada, pero haciéndole saber que está ahí, procurando protegerle.

Cuando sale del baño y le ve ahí, besa sus labios dulcemente y susurra un tímido gracias sobre la boca contraria, haciéndola vibrar de deseo.

Estando perfectamente acostumbrados a la rutina que sigue siempre Agoney para limpiar, prescinden de las palabras, saben con exactitud qué se tiene que hacer primero y qué después para que el moreno quede completamente satisfecho.

Así que primero se dirigen a la cocina.

— Yo lavo y tú enjuagas.— dice Raoul, pensando en que entre menos contacto tenga Agoney con el jabón, menos secas y maltratadas quedarán sus manos. Ya tiene bastante con lo que se hace solo.

Agoney asiente y se ponen a ello.

—Después de cada comida solíamos hacer esto... pero con música. —recuerda el rubio y suspira.

El sonido que sale de su garganta eriza todos los vellos del cuerpo de Agoney, extraña esa voz jadeando su nombre.

—¿Puedes cantarme quedito?, que solo yo pueda escucharte.— pide Agoney inclinando su cuerpo hasta posar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

Como si su garganta actuase con autonomía y sin permiso, Raoul empieza a proferir melodiosos y graves sonidos que quedan atrapados en los gruesos labios que no abrirá.

Ambos conocen perfectamente la canción tarareada porque bailaron a su son en su primera cita, con los cuerpos pegados, ardiendo de un extraño deseo.

Era la primera vez que salían y ya querían tenerse por el resto de sus vidas.

El gélido viento invernal chocaba contra sus cuerpos; ambos estaban encogidos sobre sí mismos, caminando hacia el bar en el que habían quedado.

Llegaron a la puerta con segundos de diferencia y sus cuerpos actuaron con la cercanía de los viejos amigos envolviéndose en un abrazo que tenía pocas ganas de ser roto.

Entraron y la música circundó sus sentidos y mitigó sus inseguridades.  
Sentándose frente a frente en una mesa para dos, comenzaron a hablar del primer debate filosófico en el que coincidieron.

La universidad estaba revolucionada, Simone de Beauvoir acababa de publicar El Segundo Sexo y como era de esperarse, las pocas mujeres que asistían a la facultad, abrieron el debate con libro en mano en la sala más grande de la escuela.

Raoul y Agoney eran solo dos de las cinco personas que se enfrentaron a la agresiva y hambrienta multitud de machos que desprestigiaban al primer libro que analiza a la mujer y la desnuda con letras intelectualizadas, que habla de la situación de la mujer con descripciones y sustentos filosóficos, psicológicos, biológicos y de la ética de su comportamiento; que habla por primera vez de la menstruación y los cambios que ella provoca, de la diferencia que hay entre lo que le sucede a la hembra mujer y lo que le sucede a las demás hembras del reino animal, de cómo la mujer ha cedido su poder, de cómo históricamente no podía haber hecho otra cosa, pero cuando pudo tampoco lo hizo, y de cómo eso afectó a otras mujeres durante muchos años.

Tuvieron que luchar contra pseudo-argumentos falsos y simplistas que pregonaban que el libro solo se había escrito para atacar a los hombres.

“Por supuesto que Simone habla de la fuerza que ha ejercido el hombre, pero no se centra en eso” dijo Agoney.

“Habla sobretodo de lo que ha hecho o no la mujer para estar en la posición subyugada en la que está” complementó Raoul.

Fue la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos. Y aunque la ocasión no lo ameritaba, ni lo justificaba, sonrieron.

Y con el corazón caliente y expectante, se enfrentaron a argumentos sinsentido.

Albert Camus había dicho que Simone había ridiculizado el francés, y muchos estudiantes se aferraron a ello como único argumento.

Muchos otros solo se limitaban a burlarse, “Ahora lo sé todo sobre la vagina”, decían.

“Cariño, ya quisieras saber siquiera en dónde se encuentra el clítoris”, dijo Raoul. Él tampoco lo sabía, y francamente no le interesaba descubrirlo.

Agoney rió con ganas, dando por ganado el debate sin importarle mucho los resultados.

“Hay un bar de ambiente a unas cuadras de la biblioteca central”, dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, disimuladas por la barba. “¿te apetecería ir algún día?”

Los ojos de Raoul fueron ocultos por los mofletes que a Agoney le apetecía morder, y dieron paso a la sonrisa más bonita que el moreno había visto en su vida.

“Mañana tengo toda la tarde libre, ¿quedamos a las seis?”

Se despidieron con sendas sonrisas, quedándose con las ganas de rozar el cuerpo ajeno. Era la sensación más extraña que habían experimentado, pues apenas habían cruzado palabra y ya sentían la necesidad de verse, hablarse, oírse y tocarse… En ese momento se prometieron a sí mismos no volver a quedarse con esa sensación de vacío al no tener al otro entre sus brazos.

Olvidándose del agua que corre sobre los platos, ambos cierran los ojos y sonríen, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo, sintiendo la cercanía del otro con cada poro de su piel.

— Moría de ganas de decirte que te quería.— susurra Agoney con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en los labios.

Al oírlo, Raoul para de tararear.

—¿Mmm?

La suavidad de su pregunta calienta el corazón de Agoney y le eriza los vellos de la nuca.

— Era demasiado pronto para decírtelo, pero aquella tarde en el bar, en nuestra primera cita, ya lo sentía. —sonríe expulsando aire por la nariz con extrema dulzura. —pero si te decía que mi corazón ya te quería podías haber huido despavorido.

— ¿Tú eres tonto?— pregunta Raoul con una sonrisa en la boca. Enjuagándose las manos y cerrando el grifo, gira su cuerpo, haciendo que Agoney retire la cabeza de su hombro. —Yo supe que te quería desde que nos sentamos a la mesa de ese sucio bar.

— Fue extraño, ¿lo recuerdas?, fue… como si nuestras almas se hubieran reencontrado. Porque no nos sentíamos como dos desconocidos.

Raoul asiente y se abraza a su cintura, descansando la mejilla que no está magullada sobre el pecho del amor de su vida.

— Me pones muy difícil no creer en la existencia de las almas gemelas.— dice cerrando los ojos.

Con la voz grave que lo caracteriza, comienza a tararear de nuevo. Y con los pies plantados en el suelo se mecen hacia los lados con lentitud.

Aquella tarde de diciembre, en aquel sucio bar y en esa misma posición, empezaron a quererse.

Recuerdan los últimos acordes de la melodía, la libertad que sentían, el deseo de sellar el momento aprisionando sus cuerpos y sus labios, el miedo al rechazo, la unión de la miel con el azabache, la valentía, la dulzura de la boca ajena, la timidez y las sonrisas.

Se despidieron con otro roce de labios.

Dos días después entrelazaron sus manos.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.— susurra Agoney.

Raoul finaliza la canción y separa la cara del pecho ajeno. La miel y el azabache vuelven a unirse. 

Se pone de puntillas y le besa.

— Te amo.— susurra de vuelta. Y sonríen.

Aún estando en las condiciones en las que están; aprisionados, con miedo, sin saber qué les depara el futuro en aquel infierno, se sienten libres y completos, felices de, por fin, tener al otro a su lado.

Terminando de lavar los trastes, Raoul coge dinero y va a la farmacia, necesitan todos los productos de limpieza que puedan comprar.

Agoney baja al sótano que hace las veces de biblioteca y recuerda la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Nicolás había golpeado a Raoul por celos y por haber escondido Aullido. Raoul le rogó que se fuera, no quería exponerlo más al inminente peligro que constituía Nicolás.

“Te he amado desde el momento en el que te conocí y por amor estuve y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti. Aún es tiempo de que te alejes. Ago, te suplico que te vayas.” le dijo después de haber hecho el amor en ese mismo sótano.

Y Agoney obedeció. Le vio herido por su culpa y se fue. Se fue porque su presencia alteraba a Nicolás y constituía un peligro para Raoul, y no le vio en treinta días.

La angustia y la desesperación que sintió en ese mes no la volvería a sentir nunca. Ahora Nicolás lo había buscado y él le había hecho creer que habían follado, así se protegía y protegía a Raoul.

— ¿Ago?— pregunta la melodiosa voz del rubio, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Aquí abajo!

La puerta del sótano se abre, dejando a Raoul entrar con tres bolsas llenas de productos para la limpieza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí abajo, amor?

Dejando las bolsas en un escritorio aledaño, camina, acerca su cuerpo al de Agoney y posa una mano sobre su mejilla, mirándolo con ternura.

— Solo quise bajar por si Nicolás despertaba— responde y Raoul suspira.

— Cuando tiene una resaca tan grande, tarda dos días en salir de la habitación… Solo tenemos que encargarnos de dejar comida en su puerta para que no nos moleste.

Agoney asiente y sonríe, inclinando su cara sobre la mano que Raoul tiene en su mejilla.

No puede evitar temblar cuando se sienten tan cerca. Todos sus sentidos se agudizan, percibiendo al otro con mayor intensidad.

Se miran, sus pupilas se dilatan y al mismo tiempo ennegrecen de deseo.

La mano que Raoul tenía sobre la mejilla de Agoney cae para situarse en su pecho.

Respiran sobre los labios del otro: entreabiertos, recién humedecidos, nerviosos y dispuestos.

Con autonomía y sin permiso, la lengua de Raoul sale de su cavidad con anticipación.

Al mismo tiempo juntan sus bocas, se saborean y se disfrutan, moviendo sus caras para encajar los sedientos labios.

Raoul gime cuando su espalda choca contra un librero. Sus manos van directas hacia el culo de su novio, y lo aprietan fuerte. Desearía tener su nariz enterrada en ese espacio.

Separándose en busca de aire para deshacer el aturdimiento, el moreno recuerda una de sus preguntas más importantes:

— Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, en algo para Nicolás, ¿no es así?— pregunta. Todavía no sabe con exactitud cuál es el papel que Nicolás piensa que juega en esa historia.

— Así es.— responde Raoul con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos qué hacer?— besa de nuevo al rubio, pero esta vez dura apenas dos segundos.

— De momento, tenemos que escribir muchas cosas con poco valor literario y se lo entregamos a Nicolás para que piense que sí hemos trabajado mucho. Su mente es tan corta, que le encantará cualquier mierda motivacional que escribamos.

Agoney arruga la nariz en un claro gesto de disgusto.

— No voy a insultar a las letras de esa manera.— dice frunciendo el entrecejo. Nada hay en este mundo que le apetezca menos que escribir mierda.

— Nosotros vamos a crear por nuestra cuenta sin que Nicolás se entere, a él le vamos a entregar cosas que pueda vender. Vamos a complacerlo porque esa es otra manera de tenerlo preso y comiendo de nuestra mano.

Entendiéndolo todo, Agoney vuelve a asentir.

— ¿Debería tener miedo de lo maquiavélica que es tu mente? —pregunta acercando su cara a la de Raoul mientras desliza sus manos sobre su pecho, subiéndolas hasta posarlas en su nuca.

— "Like minds think alike".— contesta Raoul sobre sus labios. —Como nuestras almas, nuestras mentes son gemelas. Pensamos exactamente igual… sé que no estás asustado.

No lo está.

Al contrario, tiene ganas, muchas ganas de saber cómo va a evolucionar el juego. Por que eso es lo que harán: jugar con la vida de Nicolás.


	13. XIII - I

Le tiene enfrente, sus cuerpos yacen pegados porque no conocen otra manera de estar y sus labios, con la confianza que proporciona el saberse deseado y correspondido, se buscan instintivamente, casi con autonomía. 

Like minds think alike, vuelve a pensar. 

Y sonríe. Por supuesto que no está asustado. 

Raoul siente la madera de uno de los libreros en su espalda, y aunque le incomoda, jamás se movería de ahí, porque eso significa que su cuerpo tendría que sentir el frío que deja la ausencia del tibio torso de Agoney. 

Al separar sus caras a penas unos centímetros para suplir la necesidad perenne que tienen de mirarse, se sonríen sin decir nada.

Sonríen al pensar que «miedo» es lo último que tienen. 

Y sonríen porque sienten la complicidad viajar a su derredor, formando otro lazo inquebrantable, uniendo sus almas -si fuese posible- aún más. 

La atmósfera que los envuelve en ese sucio y desordenado sótano, lleno de libros y escritos robados, es extrañamente tibia y acogedora. Y ahora que ambos se saben parte del juego, la incertidumbre del futuro ya no es una aterradora sombra negra; en el instante en el que sus labios vuelven a unirse, el futuro se convierte en una luz que brilla y energiza.

Y pensar en ello no lastima. Por eso se permiten imaginar que el futuro no daña. 

 

Con la precisión natural de la exactitud con la que sus almas se compenetran, sus labios vuelven a juntarse a la mitad del camino en un beso tierno y fugaz para después separar sus cuerpos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; sin dejar que sus sonrisas que parecen no tener fin, desaparezcan.

— Te he traído un montón de cosas.— dice Raoul con la voz ligeramente más ronca.

Aturdido por los besos, Agoney no comprende a qué se refiere exactamente, así que se limita a ladear la cabeza con un gesto interrogante en la cara, pero sin deshacer su sonrisa.   
— De la farmacia, tonto. —ríe Raoul. — Traje todo lo necesario para limpiar y dejar de vivir en un cuchitril, pero...— enfatiza alzando un dedo— también traje cosas para ti. 

De los labios de Agoney escapa un agudo «¡aay!» lleno de ternura, gratitud y expectación. 

Instintivamente se toman de las manos para caminar cinco pasos hasta llegar al escritorio en donde descansan las tres bolsas llenas de productos de la farmacia. 

Raoul toma un de ellas y se la entrega a Agoney como si le estuviera entregando su regalo de navidad, con una sonrisa llena de brillante ilusión. Éste la abre y su cara se ilumina. 

A prisa pero siempre con cuidado, saca uno a uno los objetos que representan el amor y el minucioso cuidado con el que Raoul le trata. 

Enjuague bucal gigante; cepillo de dientes con cerdas medianamente duras, porque de otra manera no limpian; desodorante; el jabón líquido con perlas exfoliantes sabor menta que siempre usa para su boca; dentífrico; una esponja especialmente suave. 

Sostiene esa última cosa entre sus dedos y la pasa por el dorso de su mano izquierda. Es tan suave, que aunque quisiera, no podría hacerse daño con ella. 

— Y ya he tirado las que teníamos en todos los baños. —murmura Raoul.— Ahora ésta es tu esponja… he pensado que es la mejor opción para que te duches cuantas veces quieras sin lastimarte. 

El puente de su nariz arde con la amenaza de las inminentes lágrimas, pero en ese instante, el moreno no se permite llorar. Así que traga saliva, sonríe un poco, deja la esponja a un lado y continúa explorando el interior de la bolsa. 

Ahoga una aguda carcajada cuando de ella sale un paquete de condones para seis meses y se muerde la sonrisa al pensar que seguro se acabarán en dos. 

Por supuesto, también hay lubricante y dos enemas. 

— Vamos a vivir juntos de nuevo, pero con Nicolás alrededor de nosotros, no nos podemos permitir desastres guarros en la cama.— se justifica el rubio, rojo como nunca, pero con una sonrisa grande y bonita que achina sus ojos. 

Agoney solo ríe sacando aire por su nariz mientras muerde su labio inferior. 

— Vale. —susurra. 

Lo último que hay es una pequeña loción de farmacia, embotellada en plástico de dudosa calidad. 

— ¿Y esto?— pregunta agoney oliendo el atomizador. 

Encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón Raoul responde apenado, aunque sabe que no tiene por qué estarlo. 

— Siempre te ha gustado que tu almohada huela rico antes de dormir.

Agoney deja la botella sobre el escritorio y, tímido pero agradecido, acerca su cuerpo al de Raoul, que lo acoge con ganas, rodeándole la cintura, enterrando la nariz en su sitio favorito. 

Ambos inspiran el olor del otro, y sienten que ascienden al cielo. 

— No hacía falta, mi niño. Ahora que te tengo cerca, no hay otro aroma que desee oler. 

— Qué mal agradecido.— contesta Raoul, creyendo que su sentido del humor es real y tangible. —¡no vuelvo a comprarte nada!

Tomándolo de los mofletes, Agoney planta un beso en sus labios, y se descubre pensando que ojalá Nicolás siga lo suficientemente dormido como para no haberlo escuchado.

— Ya pasa de mediodía, pequeño. Será mejor que nos apuremos a limpiar para empezar a escribir cuanto antes. 

Con todo el dolor de sus respectivos corazones, separan sus cuerpos para luego volver a juntarlos en un último beso que se prolonga un poco más de lo esperado. 

Un estruendoso ruido explosivo provoca que den un respingo. 

Respiran aliviados cuando ven que solo se trata de un par de cosas que cayeron del escritorio cuando sin querer, Raoul las empujó con el culo. 

— Vamos, pequeño. 

Entonces suben. Con los dedos inconscientemente entrelazados. 

 

 

Estaban tan acostumbrados a hacer el aseo todos los días su antigua casa, que ya ni siquiera es necesario repartir los papeles que le corresponden a cada uno. 

Ambos van a la cocina y se dedican a limpiar, no sin cierta dificultad, todos los restos de comida que hay en las paredes, dentro del horno, sobre la estufa y en el refrigerador. 

Cuando la nevera está completamente limpia, Agoney se dedica a guardar todas la comida que pidieron en la cafetería. 

Sale al patio trasero y se sorprende al no encontrar pasto alguno. Todo lo que hay para reemplazarlo es cemento liso, lleno de basura. 

Cogiendo la escoba, barre toda la extensión, junta la basura, la recoge y la tira. 

Siente la cara llena de tierra y tiene las manos secas a causa de la tierra. No podría estar más incómodo, pero se obliga a continuar sin meterse a la ducha. 

Sube al tercer piso, donde están las habitaciones y encuentra a Raoul quitando el polvo de los muebles. 

— Me apuro para que puedas barrer.— dice apresurado y sale de ahí, dando un corto beso en la barba de su novio. 

Agoney espera a que Raoul termine con ese piso y cuando baja por las escaleras, comienza a barrer. 

Lo hace con precisión y minuciosidad, restregando las suelas de todo el calzado para que en ellas no quede tierra ni pelusa, y subiendo todas las sillas a cualquier superficie plana, quitando con los dedos todo lo que acumulan sus patas. 

Barre todas las habitaciones menos la de Nicolás, y le incomoda sobremanera no poder hacerlo, pues el equilibrio emocional que puede conseguir a través de la limpieza se desgarra profundamente. 

Aún así, nada le causa más satisfacción que poder remover de esas escaleras toda la inmundicia que en ellas se acumula.

Cuando llega al segundo piso recoge la basura y vuelve a subir para barrer de nuevo, por si alguna pelusa quedó en el suelo. 

En total, barre cuatro veces los tres niveles. 

Termina agotado y lucha contra el impulso de ducharse ochenta veces, pues lo último que quiere es preocupar a Raoul sin razón aparente. Entonces solo se conforma con lavarse tres veces las manos y tres veces la cara.

— Duerme un poco, amor.— dice Raoul, apoyándose en la puerta del baño. —Cuando termine de fregar el suelo te despierto. 

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No hace falta, duerme un poco. 

Sus labios se rozan en un tierno beso porque no pueden dejar de necesitarse.

En ese momento, Agoney decide que en vez de dirigirse al sofá para dormir un poco, le ayudará a lavar más trapos para facilitarle la tarea. 

Sale al patio trasero, coge los trapos para el suelo y uno a uno comienza a limpiarlos. 

Primero echa agua y restriega, deshaciéndose de el exceso de suciedad. Después vierte jabón sobre ellos, restriega y con los dedos quita los pelos acumulados y pegados en ellos. Al último enjuaga, dejando un poco de jabón, porque la mugre del suelo no se irá solo con trapos humedecidos. 

Cuando Raoul termina con una planta, deja los trapos en manos de Agoney y éste vuelve a repetir el proceso.

Terminan en menos de una hora. El sudor perla sus frentes y ambos estómagos profieren sonidos angustiantes que reclaman la necesidad de alimento. 

— Vamos a comer algo, por fi, que muero de hambre.— pide Raoul al llegar al sofá en el que descansa Agoney. 

Cuando se sienta, deja escapar un lastimoso quejido. El dolor provoca que doble su cuerpo entero, agarrando sus costillas, trata de contener el suplicio. 

Arrodillándose frente a él lo más rápido que puede, Agoney soba sus brazos suavemente como si eso lograra disminuir el dolor.

— Joder, —murmura Agoney por lo bajo. —No debí dejar que fregaras el suelo, lo siento muchísimo mi niño. 

Raoul no puede hablar, así que se limita a negar con la cabeza, pidiéndole tácitamente que no se preocupe por tonterías. 

Se obliga a respirar pausadamente hasta que las punzadas disminuyan, y cuando lo hacen, Agoney se levanta del suelo y va a la cocina a calentar un poco de la tortilla que no se comieron en la mañana. 

Al regreso, encuentra a su niño con los ojos cerrados con más fuerza de la necesaria y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.  
— Te he traído la comida hasta acá, si eso no es amor, francamente no sé lo qué es.— dice Agoney con una sonrisa en la cara. 

— ¿Amor?— pregunta desde las escaleras una voz ronca y cansada. 

Con violenta brusquedad, Raoul abre los ojos y endereza su cuerpo entero, tensándolo como nunca antes.

Agoney ni siquiera se atreve a voltear. Y no se da cuenta de que sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza que ejerce sobre el plato de Raoul. 

Sus manos tiemblan y ellos solo pueden tragar saliva. 

— Todo está limpio.— apunta Nicolás pasando su vista por todo el lugar. 

Empieza a fruncir el ceño cuando se acerca hasta ellos. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo han perdido limpiando?

Su cara está roja y su mandíbula apretada. El tono de su voz ha dejado de estar cansado. En él, ahora solo hay enojo. 

A Agoney se le cae el alma a los pies cuando se da cuenta de que no han escrito ni una sola palabra para él. 

— Nada, en realidad.— responde Raoul. Todavía está tenso, pero su voz aparenta una tranquilidad cínica. — Yo limpiaba mientras Agoney escribía y viceversa. 

Un sonido gutural que expresa inconformidad, nace de la garganta del pelirrojo. 

Camina hasta que está a la altura de Agoney y le quita el plato de las manos, deteniéndose más de lo estrictamente necesario, mirándole con retadora lascivia, repasando todos los rincones de su cuerpo con la mirada. 

Tanto Agoney como Raoul tienen que contener las arcadas que provoca en ellos el asqueroso olor de Nicolás. 

Parece que no se ha lavado la boca en días; su fétido aliento podría olerse a un kilómetro de ahí. 

Sus descalzos pies dejan huellas de suciedad en el piso de madera que hasta hace unos momentos estaba completamente limpio, y su podrido olor inunda la sala. 

Comienza a comer la tortilla, masticando con la boca abierta, ensuciando aún más su roja barba. 

— Muéstrenme lo que han escrito. — ordena sentándose al lado de Raoul. 

Agoney lucha por no perder los nervios, pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Raoul, tiene la imperiosa -e inoportuna- necesidad de llorar. 

Su novio trata de tranquilizarlo con la mirada, pero su mandíbula empieza a temblar como nunca antes. 

Nicolás es perfectamente consciente del momento que están compartiendo en ese momento, y el calor comienza a subir de nuevo desde sus pies hasta su cara. 

— He dicho que me muestren lo que han escrito.

Su voz es más baja de lo normal. Raoul sabe que ese es el tono que utiliza para amenazar antes de explotar. Entonces se obliga a reaccionar. 

— A Agoney le da vergüenza que leas lo que escribe… Admira mucho tu forma de trabajar, no… no quiere que tengas una mala impresión de él.

— Y que me leas en este instante supone una presión muy fuerte para mí. — complementa el moreno, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber entendido tan rápido la estrategia de Raoul. 

Ambos ruegan porque Nicolás sienta empatía por una vez en su vida y les conceda más tiempo. 

— Trae lo que sea que has escrito ahora. 

Su tono es amenazante y provoca en ellos un escalofrío que recorre toda su columna vertebral. 

Lo que pensaron aquella mañana en el sótano, era pura ilusión. 

Por supuesto que tienen miedo. 

— Está en el sótano. Vamos Ago, ayúdame a encontrarlo porque con el desastre que hay ahí abajo, seguro que tardo mucho. 

Es la peor excusa que pudo haber inventado para pedirle a Agoney que lo acompañara, pero a Nicolás no parece importarle. 

Olvidando completamente el dolor en las costillas, se dirigen al sótano y en silencio cierran y bajan las escaleras. 

— No te preocupes, ¿vale? Le enseñaremos unas mierdas que he escrito por si esto llegaba a ocurrir. 

Agoney asiente, incapaz de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Respirando más hondo a causa de ello; desesperándose por no poder lograrlo. 

Removiendo cajas y abriendo libretas, Raoul encuentra una libreta maltratada y doblada por la mitad. 

Agoney, cuenta del uno al siete cuando respira, del uno al cinco cuando sostiene el aire dentro de sí, y de nuevo del uno al siete cuando lo suelta. Repite el proceso cinco veces, y aunque el tiempo se los come vivos, Raoul le da su espacio y deja que se tranquilice un poco. 

— Todo va a salir bien. — susurra en el oído del moreno, cuando éste se abraza a él, intentando que los nervios no le exploten en la cara. 

El moreno asiente y deposita toda su confianza en él. 

— ¿Subimos?— susurra Raoul. 

Y como si sus pies estuviesen recubiertos de plomo, suben. 

No son capaces de deshacerse de la presión que sienten en el pecho, pues ambos recuerdan las fotos de Álvaro, y son plenamente conscientes de lo que Nicolás es capaz de hacer. 

Llegando al salón, ambos aprietan la mandíbula para evitar que en sus caras se refleje el asco. 

Nicolás está sentado con las piernas abiertas, un brazo como almohada para su nuca y una mano dentro de sus pantalones, rascándose los testículos. 

Avanzan, y Raoul le tiende el manuscrito. 

— No seas tan duro conmigo.— dice Agoney con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Está haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para destensar el ambiente, cuando lo que en realidad quiere ese salir corriendo de ahí con Raoul a su lado. 

Nicolás le mira con desdén. Y comienza a leer. 

“Sea una seria advertencia la forma en la que han de iniciar estos estériles párrafos: por ningún motivo deben ser considerados como el producto de una excesiva complacencia en la consideración de mis propias obras y facultades.

Nunca, hasta este punto de mi vida, había hecho consciente la idea de mi propia existencia. 

Pero esta mañana al despertar, una pregunta atravesó mi cuerpo como si de una bala se tratase. 

¿Qué hubiese pasado si mi nacimiento no hubiera tenido lugar?

No quisiera ahondar mucho en ello, pues la sola respuesta me resulta sumamente incómoda y cuanto menos, superficial. 

Con todo ello, me veo obligado a responder, pues el sueño no llegará a mí por las noches si decido ignorar lo que mi cabeza se hubo empeñado en preguntar. 

El mundo sin mí no sería igual. 

Sin mí, al mundo le faltaría un ávido pintor; un activista de escritorio que luchara por disminuir las condiciones de desigualdad a través de sus letras. Sin mí, al mundo le faltaría un tierno amante al que le gusta más besar que follar; sin mí… “

— ¿Qué es ésta mierda?— pregunta Nicolás sin alzar los ojos, pasando las páginas rápidamente, escaneando por encima el manuscrito de veintidós hojas. 

— Lo escribí pensando en ti. —susurra Agoney, temeroso. Porque en esa media hoja que Nicolás acaba de leer, se puede distinguir perfectamente que es Raoul quien lo escribió. 

— ¿Sólo han escrito esto?— vuelve a preguntar. Hay molestia en su mirada. 

Agachan la cabeza. No pueden hacer más. 

Suspirando, el pelirrojo decide calmarse. 

— Agoney, estás aquí porque eres bueno. Tienes carisma y tus letras cautivan. Pero por lo que me ha dicho Raoul, solo estás aquí por las mañanas. Ya ha pasado un mes y no han escrito nada bueno.

Sin disimularlo ni un poco, ambos abren los ojos con exageración. No pueden creer que Nicolás realmente cree que Agoney ha pasado ahí un mes, cuando ese es el primer día que pasa en esa casa.   
Raoul ha logrado que Nicolás cuestione su propia realidad y acepte la que el rubio le vende. 

—En un mes tengo que presentar algo a la editorial. Les prometí revolucionar el arte literario y les aseguré que encontraría nuevas letras y nuevos ritmos. 

Levantándose del sillón, avienta el manuscrito al suelo y continúa.

— Tienen que trabajar a marchas forzadas. No me importa lo que hagan, pero en menos de un mes, tienen que mostrarme el libro que cambie por completo el mundo literario que se conoce hasta ahora. 

— Un mes es muy poco tiempo, cariño. —interfiere Raoul con sumo cuidado. 

— Vas a vivir aquí, Agoney. En la habitación de invitados. Trabajarán día y noche, sin parar. 

Acercándose al moreno, Nicolás susurra en su oído. 

—Ven, te enseño tu habitación. 

Respira sobre su cuello, provocándole escalofríos y después lame descaradamente el lóbulo de su oreja. 

Raoul aprieta los puños. 

Agoney necesita quemar su saliva y su olor con agua hirviendo. 

— No es necesario.— duda en voz baja. 

— Si vienes conmigo, podemos repetir lo de ayer. —dice de nuevo en su oído. 

La sorpresa asalta el rostro de Raoul. Agoney nunca lo había visto tan rojo. 

— Hueles muy mal, Nicolás. ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar? 

Raoul no mide la dureza de sus palabras. Pero no se arrepiente, no permitirá que Nicolás le haga más daño a Agoney. 

— ¿Quieres acompañarme, cariño? —musita con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca. —En la ducha, hay espacio para tres. 

El silencio que se instala en la habitación amenaza con asfixiar a los tres. 

— Prepararemos la cena para ti, después de eso, ya veremos.   
Nicolás les mira, retándolos. Raoul le sostiene la mirada con la misma frialdad.  
Y un minuto más tarde, el pelirrojo sube. 

Cuando escuchan la puerta de su habitación, Agoney encara a su novio. 

—¡¿Después de eso ya veremos?!— está claramente enojado. Raoul no puede disponer de su cuerpo ni de su consentimiento de esa manera. 

— Sus manos temblaban, su boca estaba seca y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Saldrá a beber porque no piensa lidiar con el síndrome de abstinencia solo por un polvo. 

Unas cuantas palabras, y Agoney siente que pesa dos mil kilos menos. 

Esa noche Nicolás no estará en casa. Ante ese pensamiento, se permiten sonreír un poco. 

Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, comienzan a preparar la cena en completo silencio. Por miedo a ser sorprendidos, ni siquiera cruzan las miradas. 

Media hora más tarde, la belleza de Nicolás reaparece. Viste una camisa gris muy clarita debajo de un suéter del mismo color, pero más oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Sobre todo ello, un abrigo café que acentúa sus facciones. 

Su cabello mojado está peinado hacia atrás, y su barba despeinada es estéticamente complaciente. 

Todo el mundo lo vería. Pero ellos dos son incapaces. Lo único que ven es a un ser despreciable, indigno de cualquier bondad. 

— Ve a casa cuanto antes, Agoney. Y trae tus cosas. 

Dando media vuelta, sale de ahí. 

Preparando la mesa, ambos se disponen a comer. Hablar, es lo último que les apetece. 

— No mereces estar aquí, Ago. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte pedido que te presentaras aquí con AULLIDO. 

— Me lo haz dicho quinientas veces, mi niño. Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. 

Alza su mano para acariciar el moflete de Raoul y éste inclina su cara suavemente para incrementar el roce. 

— Te seguiría al mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta.  
Sabe que es verdad, pues ya lo ha seguido al mismísimo infierno. 

Por la ironía de la frase, ambos ríen. 

Raoul se levanta de la silla para sentarse de lado en las piernas de Agoney. Rodea con sus brazos en cuello ajeno y se acerca, poco a poco, provocándolo a propósito. 

Cuando está a punto de llegar a sus labios, Agoney cierra los ojos.

Los abre cuando su novio besa con cuidado el lugar en el que Nicolás dejó su asquerosa saliva. 

— Jamás permitiré que te toque. — susurra en su oído, erizando la piel del moreno. 

Se buscan los labios. 

Raoul atrapa con sus dientes el labio inferior de Agoney y después le besa.

Siente su carnosidad de su boca, las grietas que el frío provoca, su cálida saliva, su embriagante aroma. 

— Esta noche voy a hacer que te corras como nunca antes lo has hecho.— dice Agoney con la voz ahogada y ronca cuando se separa para lamer el rojo cuello de su novio. — Y vas a poder hacer todo el ruido que quieras.

Raoul ahoga un gemido y se muerde los labios. 

Con las manos temblorosas, desabrocha su propio pantalón, pensando en que su entrada palpita pidiendo atención.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Agoney empapa uno de sus dedos con saliva, y o cuela dentro de sus calzoncillos. 

El gemido de Raoul casi parece un grito.


	14. XIII - II

El húmedo y caliente dedo de Agoney acaricia con ansias la caliente entrada de Raoul.

No se preocupan por callarse los gemidos, ni por controlar sus jadeos; sus bocas se encuentran siempre a mitad del camino y sus lenguas se saborean como si la vida se les fuera en ello. 

Pasando los brazos alrededor del moreno, Raoul, que está sentado de lado sobre su regazo, levanta su cuerpo y se posa a horcajadas sobre él. 

Comienza a mover su cadera en círculos suaves y lentos, arrancando de Agoney suspiros pasionales que imploran más, ávidos de profundizar el contacto entre sus ya erectos miembros. 

Mordiendo su propio labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria, Raoul para sus movimientos al tiempo que aprieta los párpados para tratar de normalizar su respiración. Si continúan así, no van a durar ni dos minutos. 

Suspira. 

Su flequillo cae despeinado y sudoroso; el ojo afectado ya no está morado y aunque la carne sigue hinchada y enrojecida, la rápida progresión puede advertirse a kilómetros. 

Al dejar de sentir las punzadas en el vientre que anuncian el inminente y extremadamente precoz orgasmo, abre los ojos. 

Azabache y miel, potencializados por la pasión, brillan más que nunca, mezclándose como óleo y aceite, creando impolutos tonos nuevos, flamantes y explosivos como su deseo.

Se miran porque les es físicamente imposible no hacerlo, y acercan sus caras hasta que la imagen contraria se desdibuja.

Juegan a no cerrar los ojos ni un instante mientras juntan sus frentes. 

La deformada imagen que el contrario les devuelve hace que sonrían: sus ojos parecen haberse fusionado creando uno solo y sus cálidos asientos chocan, combinándose, respirándose el uno al otro mientras sus corazones se desembocan de nueva cuenta, subiendo hasta sus secas gargantas.

—Amor, necesito ducharme.— pide Agoney, incapaz de continuar con aquello sin sentir tierra en su cuerpo y saliva en el lóbulo de su oreja, que Nicolás se encargó de marcar para siempre. 

—Vamos.— susurra Raoul contra sus labios, antes de volver a juntarlos con cuidado y mimo, saboreando la suave carne del labio inferior del moreno, que solo puede atinar a cerrar los ojos mientras disfruta.

Por un momento, olvida que la asquerosa saliva de Nicolás quema su piel.

Levantándose y abrochando su pantalón, Raoul contiene un quejido porque sus costillas aún duelen si se mueve con premura. 

Le tiende la mano a su novio y éste la acepta encantado, entrelazando después sus dedos con absoluta inconsciencia. 

Agoney separa sus dedos y corre al sótano, coge la bolsa que contiene sus cosas y regresa con su niño, entrelazando sus manos de nuevo lo más rápido que puede. 

Suben despacio a la tercera planta y Agoney se permite mirar al suelo. Ya no aprieta los dientes y el asco no inunda su boca. Por fin todo está limpio.

Menos el cuarto de Nicolás y el suelo por donde sus descalzos pies pisaron, pero ya tendrán oportunidad de arreglarlo cuando salga el sol. 

Entran a la habitación de Raoul y el olor natural que desprende su niño invade las fosas nasales de Agoney, provocando en él un largo y complaciente suspiro. 

—¿Te duchas conmigo?— pregunta rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos, entrelazando las manos en su nuca, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. 

De pronto, la sonrisa de raoul se ilumina y el brillo alcanza sus ojos. 

Llevando las manos hasta el borde de su suéter, tira de él hacia arriba y lo quita del camino, dejando el torso de Agoney desnudo y ansioso por ser tocado. 

Dirige sus labios hasta la mandíbula y besa, besa su barba y baja para besar su cuello. Ahí la barba deja de ser tan espesa, hay vellos esporádicos, separados o que apenas van creciendo. Pasa sus labios igualmente, sin llegar a besar, sin llegar a lamer. 

Pasa sus labios con la única intención de desatar en el moreno todos los escalofríos que efectivamente está sintiendo. 

Sin dejar de respirar sobre su piel, sensible como nunca, saca la punta de su lengua y baja lo más despacio que puede, hasta uno de sus pezones. 

Lo trata con dulzura, besándolo primero, lamiéndolo después, buscando siempre el placer. Lo toma con sus dientes suavemente y vuelve a besar. 

Agoney echa la cabeza hacia atrás, frunce el ceño y abre la boca, buscando el aire que no ha respirado por la excitación. 

Raoul lleva las manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones y los baja con todo y calzoncillos.

Ambos jadean, Raoul por verle tan duro y grande; Agoney por sentirse por fin liberado del apretado pantalón. 

Empujándole, el rubio le sienta en el borde de la cama y se separa unos centímetros para que Agoney pueda gozar plenamente del espectáculo. 

Comienza recorriendo su pecho con las manos, imaginando que son las de Agoney, aunque le tiene enfrente. 

Cierra los ojos y deja que sus manos vaguen por su nuca, bajen por su torso y lleguen a su entrepierna. 

Sentado en la cama con el cuerpo sujetado por sus antebrazos, Agoney observa. Muerde su labio, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no lanzarse a él, cogerlo por las piernas y follarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. 

Pero se contiene, limitándose a subir y bajar sobre su propio miembro, dándose tan solo un poco del placer que en realidad necesita y que solo la persona que está desvistiéndose frente a él le puede brindar. 

—No te toques.— ordena Raoul con voz ronca.

El jersey ha desaparecido, así que ansioso lleva sus manos hasta los pantalones y agachándose los retira. 

Contiene la respiración un segundo, porque aunque esté cachondo como nunca, el dolor de costillas no desaparece. 

Se reincorpora, tratando de obviarlo, pero la sombra de preocupación ya ocupa el rostro de Agoney, opacando por un segundo el deseo. 

—¿Amor?—pregunta —¿estás bien?

Inspirando todo el aire que puede, asiente y abre los ojos, subiéndolos hasta encontrarse con la intranquila mirada de Agoney.

—Vamos a la ducha anda.— dice el moreno, reincorporándose para inmediatamente agacharse con la intención de ayudar a su niño a quitar de sus talones las prendas atoradas.

Ambas erecciones palpitan con independencia, completamente ajenas al dolor y a la preocupación. Gotean impacientes, deseosas, ávidas de ser atendidas y sosegadas.

Sus labios se buscan de nueva cuenta, saboreando la carne que hay en ellos, llenándose de saliva, aspirando la dulce potencia de los aromas que cada uno desprende.

Caminan besándose hasta que encuentran la puerta del baño. 

Abren, separándose únicamente para que Agoney quite ambos pares de calcetines de sus respectivos pies, se colocan las chanclas y metiéndose a la ducha sin templar el agua, vuelven a besarse.

Se buscan porque se necesitan, porque quieren hacer sentir al otro todo el goce y disfrute del que son capaces; se regocijan en el sabor de sus bocas y en el calor de sus entrepiernas. 

Corazones que laten al unísono, bocas que se llenan de agua que comparten entre jadeos y estremecimientos.

Juntan las caderas y olvidan hasta sus nombres. Gimen al unísono en los labios del otro y se mueven buscando más fricción, más placer. 

Pero el rastro que ha dejado Nicolás en la piel de Agoney no se va. Incómodo, lleva su mano hasta ese punto y Raoul se percata de ello. 

Separándose un momento, le ve a los ojos. Sus negras pestañas se enredan con el agua y su cara está llena de congojo. 

Raoul besa con ternura sus labios y se despega de él por completo, cogiendo el jabón y la suave esponja que le compró. 

Haciéndo espuma y sin apartar los ojos de los del moreno, restriega el cuerpo contrario con extrema delicadeza, comenzando por el cuello y la nuca.

Con sus dedos, frota y limpia el lóbulo de su oreja, quitando todo rastro de Nicolás, dejando el suyo en cambio. 

El gesto de Agoney se reblandece y Raoul continúa su camino con la esponja. Recorre su torso con paciencia, asegurándose que ningún pedazo de piel quede sin limpiar; frota sus brazos, sus axilas, los laterales de su cuerpo; pasa por la espalda, abrazándose a él; baja y limpia sus piernas, luchando por no lamer y mimar el todavía erecto miembro de su novio.

Pero cuando su respiración cae sobre éste, Agoney jadea y cierra los ojos. 

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Raoul le limpia sin ánimos eróticos aparentes, ganándose quejidos y refunfuños. 

Le voltea y vuelve a repasar su espalda con jabón. 

Baja hasta sus nalgas y da un pequeño beso a cada una para después asear.

La frente de Agoney cae sobre las baldosas y jadea.

—Raoul...—suplica con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?— juega, preparando su lengua, acercándose, aspirando su deleitoso aroma.

—Que si no puedes follarme porque supone un esfuerzo muy grande y te vas a hacer daño al menos cómeme el culo y deja de jugar, capullo.— dice apoyando las manos en el frío azulejo.

Empujando la cadera hacia atrás, abre las piernas y flexión a las rodillas, dejándose completamente expuesto ante él. 

Las glándulas salivales de Raoul se disparan inmediatamente, inundando su boca de ganas. 

Atrevida, su lengua sale y da un primer lametazo. 

Chupa por encima, recibiendo a cambio gemidos de placer. 

—¡Raoul!— grita Agoney cuándo éste para.

—Podría pasar mi vida entera entre tus piernas.— gruñe y vuelve a atacar. 

Hace círculos con la punta de su lengua; escupe sobre él; succiona; lame…

Agoney tiembla, se deshace en gemidos. Y grita como nunca lo ha hecho cuando siente la lengua de Raoul introducirse en peligro lo más hondo que puede. 

Cierra los ojos y abre la boca, incapaz de respirar. Sintiendo solo el placer que su novio le proporciona.

Los dedos de sus pies se curvan y su cabeza cae hacia atarlas.

Raoul mete dos dedos y Agoney los recibe sin dificultad alguna, apunto de desmayarse de placer porque hace meses que Raoul no le folla con la boca como solo él sabe hacerlo. 

Mete y saca los dedos curvándolos par alcanzar su próstata. 

—¡Joder Raoul, me voy a correr!— dice y lleva la mano izquierda hasta su rojo miembro. 

Raoul aparta su mano con la que tiene libre y empieza a bombear al ritmo de sus dedos mientras introduce también su lengua.

—¿En dónde te quieres correr?— pregunta con la voz ronca, llena de deseo, parando un momento. 

—Abre la boca.— responde Agoney entre jadeos girándose cuando ya no hay dedos en él. 

Sacando la lengua hasta no poder más, Raoul espera. 

Le ve desde abajo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada oscura. 

Aprieta las nalgas, en un intento de reprimir los latidos anhelantes de su entrada. 

Agoney toma la base de su miembro y con la punta delinea la boca rosa de Raoul. Pasa la polla por uno de sus cachetes, y se contiene. No quiere correrse sin disfrutar la imagen que tiene delante. 

—Quiero saber a qué sabes hoy.— ruega —No puedo esperar a probarte. 

Con sus solas palabras, Agoney está a punto de explotar, pero Raoul se adelanta y mete toda la extensión en su boca. 

Sintiendo el calor de su garganta, Agoney gime.

—Sabes tan bien.— dice Raoul lleno de satisfacción y lame, para después volver a tragar, enterrando su nariz en los suaves rizos de Agoney.

—No… no aguanto— gruñe Agoney temblando de pies a cabeza. 

—Córrete en mi boca

Y Agoney obedece. 

Un espasmo recorre su espalda, sus piernas se cierran por instinto y con un agudo gemido, grita el nombre de Raoul.

El aludido traga todo, deleitándose en el sabor. 

Lamiendo los restos que han quedado en el pene de Agoney, provocándole cosquillas complacientes. Succionando una, dos, tres veces más hasta que Agoney está apunto de caer al suelo. 

Raoul sube y le besa. 

Agoney teme empalmarse de nuevo al sentir su sabor en la boca de su novio. 

Separándose de nuevo, Raoul coge el jabón y la esponja otra vez. 

Limpia el pene del moreno, limpia su entrada, introduciendo sus dedos de nuevo y baja hasta limpiar, solo con las manos, los pies ajenos. 

—Ahora me toca a mí, mi niño.

—No, amor. Yo quiero follar en la cama, que aquí es poco práctico.— ríe. Y Agoney asiente con una sonrisa. 

Mientras el moreno enjabona su cabello con champú, luego con jabón de azufre y después otra vez con champú, Raoul restriega su propio cuerpo, dejándolo íntegramente limpio. 

Agoney todavía se está enjuagando cuando Raoul comienza por su cabello. 

Se ríe de la lentitud del moreno, y éste da un ligero golpe en su hombro, fingiendo indignación. 

Salen y se secan. 

Raoul sigue empalmado, pero se da el gusto de ponerse calzoncillos porque no hay nada en el mundo que disfrute más, que tener a Agoney encima suyo, quitandoselos lentamente.

Dirigiéndose a la cama, se dedican miradas llenas de ganas. 

—Recuéstate.— pide Agoney y Raoul lo hace. —Bocabajo— aclara. 

Teniéndolo ahí recostado sobre sábanas blancas llenas de rayas negras que forman cuadros desiguales y que están un poco malgastadas, siente que ve el paraíso. 

Tomando en cuenta el dolor de sus costillas y el esfuerzo que supondría para Raoul penetrar o que le penetren, Agoney decide que, como le prometió en el comedor, hará que se corra como nunca antes lo ha hecho, pero sin hacerse daño.

Agoney coloca ambas rodillas sobre la cama, a los costados de Raoul, quedando las piernas de éste entre las suyas.

Sabe que quiere llevarlo al éxtasis anal que Raoul siempre busca, y sabe también cómo llevarlo acabo con éxito total. 

Tiene claro que lo primero que tiene que hacer, es deleitar el cuerpo entero de Raoul. 

Así que con las uñas, recorre despacio las nalgas del rubio, procurando hacerle cosquillas de placer.

Juega un poco con el elástico de sus calzoncillos, jalandolo hasta tensarlo, y dejándolo rebotar en la suave e híper sensible piel de su novio, haciéndolo jadear su nombre. 

Siente su cuerpo debajo de él, le recorre con las yemas de los dedos, y con las uñas en los puntos erógenos más sensibles.

Besa su espalda. Son besos secos al principio, que van tornándose humedos y ruidosos. 

Al llegar a su espalda baja, los besos se han convertido en tímidas lamidas que ambos necesitan. 

—Ago...—suspira. —Agoney…

—Shh.—le manda a callar.

—Quítamelos de una vez

Agoney juega de nuevo con el elástico, tentándolo.

Escucha un jadeo reprimido por unos labios mordidos, llenos de deleite que no puede ver, pero que imagina a la perfección. 

Ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido, boca seca, labios apresados con fuerza porque se está callando los gemidos. 

Se recuesta sobre la espalda de Raoul, apoyándose en sus rodillas y antebrazos para no hacerle daño.

Antes de siquiera pensar en frotar su erección sobre la tela que hay en medio de sus nalgas, necesita reforzar el vínculo que existe entre sus corazones hasta hacerlo casi tangible. 

Posa la mano izquierda debajo del corazón de Raoul y respira con la boca entreabierta sobre su nuca. Lo último envía escalofríos a todo su cuerpo y todos terminan en su polla; roja, dura, latente, ansiosa. 

Agoney se inclina, aún con la mano en el corazón contrario, y coloca el suyo propio en la espalda de Raoul. 

Les gusta pensar que así sus almas se abrazan, porque al instante, ambos latidos se acompasan; sus pechos se llenan de un calor que describirían como dulce; ojos iluminados; caras relajadas; sonrisas radiantes; vientres que cosquillean con deseo y ternura.

Agoney envuelve el corazón de su niño, le estrecha contra él, diciéndole en silencio lo mucho que le ama, que estará ahí a pesar de todo.

Y que en ese instante está ahí para hacerle disfrutar. Porque su entero y mayor placer es hacer Raoul goce y disfrute, satisfaciendo la totalidad de sus necesidades, deleitándolo, complaciéndolo…

Respiran juntos, con la misma dificultad y con el mismo nivel de intensidad.

Lentamente, Agoney se separa y sentándose sobre los muslos ajenos comienza el juego.

Surca la espalda de Raoul con las yemas de sus dedos, y cuando llega a la tela sus uñas suenan contra ella. 

Rasca con parsimonia, mueve las uñas lentamente por sus nalgas y por en medio de ellas, incrementando el deseo de Raoul.

Haciéndose un poco para atrás, acerca sus labios al lugar deseado, y con los dientes muerde gentilmente el culo de su novio. 

Le acaricia con los labios y los dientes, disfrutando los suspiros que genera el otro. Baja hasta sus muslos y sigue mordiendo sin hacerle daño.

Su tímida lengua sale al terreno de juego y pasea por el interior de sus muslos, provocando que los dedos de sus pies se contraigan.

—Mmm, ¿te gusta?— pregunta Agoney,sintiendo como Raoul se retuerce pidiendo más.

Incapaz de hablar, Raoul profiere un sonido que está cerca del gemido y asiente contra la almohada. 

—Gírate-— pide.Y con la rapidez que proporciona la necesidad de liberar su erección de toda la tensión, obedece y da la vuelta. 

Bocarriba cómo está, sus miradas se encuentran y les resulta física y emocionalmente imposible apartarlas, les duele incluso parpadear, porque esos milisegundos en los que no ven al otro resultan, cuanto menos intolerables.

Con sumo cuidado, Agoney desliza la única prenda que les separa por las piernas de Raoul y la tira al suelo.

Comienza a masajear la parte delantera de sus muslos, subiendo hasta la “V” que forman los marcados músculos de Raoul. 

Pasea sus manos sobre su cuerpo, evitando a propósito su polla.

—Nunca habrías estado así de duro...— juega. Su voz sale ronca, llena de deseo. 

Juega a acercar su boca al miembro palpitante que ruega atención, pero se separa y viaja hasta sus ingles, besándolas.

—Agoney...—ruega entre suspiros. Con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Dime, mi niño.

Tragando saliva, hace un esfuerzo por responder.

—Te necesito dentro… por favor.

La petición viaja directamente a la polla de Agoney, y se le hace imposible negar su petición.

—Dime cuánto deseas tenerme adentro.

Juntando sus miradas de nuevo, Raoul responde.

—Agoney, necesito que me folles ya, porque necesito correrme ya.

Alcanzando la botella de lubricante, empapa sus dedos. 

Raoul flexiona las piernas y las abre con urgencia. 

Agoney le acaricia por encima, porque no quiere hacerle daño, pero nota que ya está lo suficientemente dilatado como para recibir un dedo sin esfuerzo alguno. 

—Curva...— traga saliva —curva tu dedo hacia arriba. ¡Ah!

Grita, retorciéndose bajo Agoney. Grita más cuando un segundo dedo se abre paso dentro de él. 

—Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que te va a dar amnesia temporal.— gruñe el moreno cuando empieza a mover los dedos con rapidez.

—Agoney si no me la metes ya voy a correrme sin ti.— gime mirándole. Cara roja, labios hinchados, ojos vidriosos.

Rasgando el condón, se lo pone con prisa.

Colocándole de lado para que sus costillas no sufran, Agoney separa sus piernas como si de una tijera se tratase y comienza a sentir como la punta de su pene se abre paso entre la apretada carne de Raoul.

Raoul contiene la respiración, sintiendo nada más que absoluto placer.

Entra lentamente, milímetro a milímetro. 

Sus cuerpos, juntos como están, exhalan la más absoluta de las bellezas. 

El sudor pera sus cuerpos, y la habitación se llena de gemidos.

Agoney saca su polla completamente y Raoul volte la cara para quejarse, cerrando los ojos cuando la siente completamente dentro otra vez.

De nuevo, se siente vacío. 

—Ago— suplica casi sin voz. —Ago, deja de jugar y follame. Hasta que no pueda caminar.

La única respuesta es una sonrisa de suficiencia y una embestida tan fuerte que le hace gritar, necesitando más. 

—Agoney, te voy a dejar, maldito cabrón.— amenaza cuando la siente fuera otra vez. 

—Dime lo mucho que te gusta que te folle.

—Si no me doliera el costado, ahora mismo te amarraría de pies y manos a la cama y te montaría hasta que as amígdalas se te salieran por los ojos.

Riéndo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no correrse en ese momento, Agoney le vuelve a penetrar. 

Por la posición en la que están, con extrema facilidad, el moreno alcanza el punto que le hace ver el cielo con cada estocada. 

Raoul aprieta con todas sus fuerzas la erección de Agoney y gimen al unísono, tan fuerte, que temen que se les escuche al otro lado del mundo. 

Las embestidas se hacen cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

Sus vientres se tensan, anunciando el inminente orgasmo y Raoul hace un esfuerzo gigante por no tocarse, porque quiere correrse solo con la polla de Agoney.

—Córrete para mí.— susurra Agoney en su oído mientras aumenta la rapidez de as estocadas.

La cabecera de la cama golpea contra la pared al tiempo que los testiculos de Agoney golpean con fuerza las nalgas de Raoul.

—Vamos, mi niño, córrete para mí.

Y sin más esfuerzo, explota.

—¡Agoney!— gime con agudez alargando la última vocal.

—¡Raoul, Raoul! —gime el moreno con cada embestida. 

Solo hacen falta dos más y explota.

De pronto la puerta se abre.

Solo lo escuchan, pero el miedo es paraliza igualmente. 

Una voz femenina acompaña la voz de Nicolás. 

Parece que ríen a besos, y por el escándalo que hacen, se adivina qué hay una gran cantidad de alcohol en sus venas. 

Agoney sale de Raoul lentamente. 

No respiran aunque sus pulmones arden, no quieren hacer el más mínimo ruido. 

Dos pares de pies suben por las escaleras a trompicones y haciendo mucho ruido. 

Parecen extrañamente felices. 

La puerta de enfrente, La de Nicoás, se cierra de golpe. 

Raoul y Agoney tienen el corazón palpitando en sus gargantas. 

Cuando empiezan a escuchar gemidos, se relajan. 

Corriendo a poner el seguro de a puerta, Agoney se levanta. Regresa a ponerse los calzoncillos y de suelo recoge los de Raoul, entregándoselos junto con un pañuelo.

—Parece que nunca vamos a poder follar a gusto en esta casa.— dice acostándose y abriendo los brazos para recibir a Raoul en su pecho. 

—Entonces solo haremos el amor, callandonos los gemidos a besos.— responde el rubio con una flamante sonrisa. 

Por única respuesta, recibe un beso lento y profundo. Y él deja que su novio le devore los labios. 

Escuchando gemidos que parecen más bien fingidos, duermen. 

Raoul sobre el pecho de Agoney, Agoney con el flequillo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Ambos, con una sensación de entera satisfacción en el cuerpo. 

Tres o cuatro horas después, gritos de auxilio les despiertan.


	15. XIV

Por todo el barrio se oye la demencia que impera en esa lúgubre casa. 

Gritos desgarrados de dolor, cristales que parecen hacerse añicos, vociferaciones angustiosas que taladran sus oídos. 

Aprietan los ojos ante el martirio que supone escuchar aquellos ecos profundos, tintineantes y sordos, producto únicamente de un par de fuertes puños que chocan contra una piel de papel y resquebrajan los huesos que en ella se albergan. 

Levantándose de la cama, visten sus desnudos cuerpos con urgida torpeza.

Agoney se siente sucio, tiene la imperiosa necesidad de lavar su cuerpo, cepillar sus dientes y tallar su lengua. Pero la situación apremia, así es que se obliga a respirar y a olvidar. Ya tendrá tiempo para él mismo. 

Sigue los pasos de su novio hasta el otro lado del pasillo y se sorprende cuando éste, presuroso, gira hacia la izquierda sin detenerse en el cuarto que encierra los gritos.

Con impaciente velocidad, Raoul entra a la habitación de invitados y destiende la cama; moja una toalla, la coloca encima de una silla; cierra las cortinas y desordena el escritorio haciendo bolitas de papel, regandolas por el suelo alrededor de la papelera. 

Agoney está inmóvil.

Nervioso por los chillidos que se escuchan al otro lado de la puerta de Nicolás, sorprendido por la palpable serenidad de su novio y por el control que tiene de la situación.

—Vamos.—dice Raoul impasible, sin una gota de emoción en la cara. 

Salen de la habitación.

Ocho pasos grandes y están frente al cuarto de Nicolás. 

—¡Nicolás!— grita. —¡Nicolás, abre la puerta!

Los ojos de Agoney permanecen fijos en su novio, cuello apunto de explotar, labios fruncidos, calor en las mejillas, oscuridad en sus ojos, toda su fisonomía tensa por una rigidez pétrea.

Un golpe seco, un nuevo grito, jadeos y un incontenible llanto. 

Después, la nada. 

Los golpes han cesado.

Cuatro segundos después, nuevos sollozos taladran sus oídos. 

Raoul forcejea con el pomo de la puerta, y ésta, perteneciente al inmueble que supone el infierno, no cede. 

—Vete.— escuchan decir al otro lado. 

Agoney se encuentra aturdido, casi mareado. Su percepción de la realidad está claramente distorsionada. Siente que a su derredor baila una espesa manta transparente que no le deja ver ni escuchar con claridad. 

Cabeza palpitante, globos de agua dentro de los oídos, fuego en su garganta. 

Raoul, muerto de miedo por dentro, venas saltadas, cara roja como la grana, labios fruncidos por fuera, aparentando firmeza y coraje; acribilla la puerta con sus puños. 

Ese despreciable sonido se expande como una onda y martiriza los oídos de todos los presentes. 

—¡NICOLÁS!— grita con la voz seca por el esfuerzo y vuelve a golpear numerosas veces.

En ese mismo instante, como si la energía de su palabra hubiese tenido un efecto sobrehumano en la voluntad de Nicolás, la grande y antigua hoja de madera se despega del marco con excesiva fuerza, dejando ver al hombre que tantas vidas atormenta. 

Desnudo, dos o tres cabezas más alto; cubierto de vello pelirrojo que le hace parecer un oso; sudado; con el cabello alborotado y la respiración agitada.

Hay sangre en sus nudillos y alcohol en su aliento. 

Raoul le empuja a un lado y, como un furioso torbellino, entra.

Turbado, Agoney permanece inmovil, incapaz siquiera de respirar. 

Nicolás le mira con la mandíbula desencajada hacia adelante y los jadeantes labios semi abiertos.

Agoney le mira de vuelta, y aunque no es consciente de ello, su mirada es fría y desafiante. 

De pronto, los brazos de Raoul le rodean y se entrelazan en su pecho; pega uno de sus mofletes a su espalda y le susurra cosas que Agoney escucha, pero es incapaz de entender, porque no quiere y porque el aturdimiento se lo impide. 

Poco a poco, los puños de Nicolás se abren, ocultando las venas que la fuerza resaltaba; su pecho deja de subir y bajar con tanta agresividad y el calor que sonroja su cuerpo comienza a menguar. 

—Vamos cariño, regresa a la cama, estás muy borracho. 

Sin decir una palabra, Nicolás da vuelta entre sus brazos y se pega a él, tambaleándose y balbuceando ininteligiblemente.

Esquivandolo, una mujer con el labio roto, el ojo medio cerrado, la cara magullada y el cuerpo arañado y maltratado, sale de la habitación con las prendas entre las manos. 

Llora atragantándose con sus propios sollozos y respira entrecortadamente. Su saliva está tan espesa que se forman pequeñas y múltiples burbujas entre sus labios. 

Liderado por sus instintos, Agoney camina hacia ella y la acoge entre sus brazos. 

Los ojos de aquella mujer están hinchados y perdidos; sobre ellos, caen cerrados rizos negros a manera de flequillo, el resto de su negro cabello llega hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas. 

Es blanca y frágil como la porcelana, sus cejas son apenas dos finas líneas con vellos escasos y su cuerpo es tan delgado y menudo que Agoney teme romperla si la abraza con fuerza.

Con cuidado, la guía escaleras abajo. Lo último que ve dentro de la habitación antes de que se cierre la puerta, es a Raoul acariciando los mofletes de Nicolás mientras le pide que lo mire a los ojos. 

Bajan los dos pisos, Agoney en completo silencio, con el corazón en la garganta, el estómago revuelto y los brazos alrededor de la mujer que se deshace en sollozos pausados.

Despacio, cruzan el arco que guía hacia el salón y sentándola con cuidado en un mullido sillón, cobija sus hombros con una manta tan blanca como su piel. 

—Voy a por el botiquín, ¿vale?— dice Agoney, pero la mujer está ausente y si escucha, no parece entender lo que aquello significa. 

Corre hasta el baño, abre el espejo situado justo arriba del lavamanos, saca alcohol, algodón, gasas y venditas. No sabe si será suficiente, pero por algo han de empezar. 

Sale presuroso, soltando todo el aire que había contenido desde que Raoul se encerró con Nicolás en la habitación cuando le ve sentado al lado de la chica.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar enterrado en su cuello. No dimensionó la magnitud del miedo que había sentido por su niño, pero ahora que le tiene ahí, sano y salvo, sus pulmones dejan de arder y su corazón vuelve a latir, dejando el temor de lado. 

Sus ojos se encuentran con la miel de Raoul y su corazón se agrieta un poco al ver la opacidad que hay en ellos. 

La mujer ha dejado de llorar; entre sus manos se encuentra un pañuelo hecho trizas.

Levantándose, Raoul se dirige hacia él, acaricia su brazo y le mira con tristeza. 

—Voy a preparar té, no te separes de ella.

Agoney solo asiente, percibiendo un tenue hormigueo en el puente de la nariz, señal de que se avecinan lágrimas que se promete no dejar salir.

Caminando con los utensilios en las manos, llega y se sienta frente a ella, en la mesa de centro. 

Sus cabezas quedan a la misma altura, pero la mujer no sube la mirada. Agoney percibe en ella vergüenza y miedo. Su estómago se estruja al ver su cara de congoja y tiene la necesidad de prometerle que todo estará bien, aunque sea absolutamente incapaz de cumplir. 

—Hey,—susurra llevando un par de dedos a su mentón para pedirle que le mire, pero no ejerce fuerza alguna. —mírame, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero desinfectar tus heridas.

Su tono es tan dulce y certero que de inmediato gana la confianza de la mujer. Cuando se miran a los ojos, Agoney sonríe con los labios apretados. 

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta la mujer con voz gangosa, víctima de las lágrimas y la mucosa acumulada en su nariz y garganta. Aún así, el moreno percibe que tiene una de las voces más melodiosas que ha escuchado en su vida. 

—Agoney,— responde vertiendo alcohol en una bola pequeña de algodón. —¿tú?

—Me llamo Georgia, pero prefiero que me digan Gina.— dice haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido entra en contacto con la herida de su ceja. —Ésta mierda arde como aguarrás en el ojo.

—¿Pintas?— interrumpe Raoul atónito y con una bandeja llena de té y galletas.

Georgia asiente y baja los ojos, tímida. Todavía no confía en Raoul. 

—Él es Raoul, —presenta Agoney.— no tienes por qué tenernos miedo, sobre nosotros también se ejerce la fuerza física y psíquica para mantenernos aquí. 

—Pudiste haber dicho que estaban coaccionados y te ahorrabas trece palabras.—dice con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Raoul ríe y se sienta al lado de Georgia con la bandeja en su regazo.

—Chica lista. 

—¿De qué es el té?— pregunta la mujer con los ojos cerrados por el ardor que provoca el alcohol. 

—Tila, te vendrá bien. —declara Raoul, entregándole una taza sin plato.

—No he comido en dos días, aunque me dijeras que es lejía, yo me lo bebía. 

Agoney termina de poner una vendita sobre su ceja y se separa para mirarle a los ojos. 

—¡¿Dos días?!

El estómago se les encoje, pero no sienten lástima, ella merece mucho más.

—Pues vamos a la cocina hija, que te preparo un banquete.— propone Raoul.

Georgia niega con la cabeza y sonríe agradecida. 

—Con un bocadillo será suficiente. Cuando pasan tantas horas entre comidas el estómago se va cerrando y yo… no suelo comer mucho, aunque ahora pueda aprovechar y comerme toda tu nevera, terminaría vomitándolo todo. Supongo que mi cuerpo se ha adaptado al ayuno constante. —su voz ya no suena tan saturada, pero los surcos que han formado las lágrimas en sus mejillas siguen ahí.

Agoney asiente y le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva. Se levantan, no sin quejidos de dolor por parte de Raoul y Gina, y se dirigen a la cocina. 

Sabiendo que Raoul no debe esforzarse demasiado, Agoney le pide con la mirada que tome asiento frente a ella y mientras Georgia suena su nariz con excesivo esmero, Raoul obedece. 

—¿De dónde conoces a Nicolás?— pregunta Agoney, moviéndose por la cocina, sacando todo lo necesario para calentar un poco de la comida que llevaron de la cafetería. También prepara algo para picar al centro de la mesa. 

—Lo conocí ésta noche, en un barrio a unos veinte minutos de aquí. —dice, y en ese mismo momento decide que necesita aliviar la opresión que siente en el pecho. Con un suspiro largo, continúa. —Trabajo en un burdel desde que tengo doce años. 

—¿En un burdel?— pregunta Agoney con sorpresa, y Georgia malentiende la pregunta. 

—Sí, hay un bar que sirve de recepción y arriba hay habitaciones.

—Ya pero, ¿desde los doce?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía esa edad y nunca conocí a mi padre. Tuve que apañarmelas sola. Y claro, para nosotras vender nuestra vagina siempre es una opción para no morir de hambre. 

Agoney tritura aguacates, encima de ellos vierte el jugo de un par de limas y un poco de sal. Coloca el bowl en el centro de la mesa y un plato con un par de tostadas para que unten en ellas su improvisado guacamole. 

—Mi padre murió hace unos años y mi madre me abandonó después de ello. —dice Raoul con el entrecejo fruncido y la voz inestable. Obvia, por supuesto, que él mismo arrancó la vida de sus ojos. —Me quedé sin nada y aún así, la prostitución nunca fue una opción para mí. 

Sus palabras son reflexivas, sin ningún juicio oculto en ellas, y Georgia lo entiende perfectamente. 

—Porque eres hombre, para ti hay cientos de posibilidades más porque se asume que eres capaz, inteligente, sensato, sin problemas hormonales, libre de histeria y tienes un falo entre las piernas que te da estabilidad emocional. 

Llegando con la comida, Agoney sirve y se sienta. Ambos fruncen el entrecejo por lo ridículo que es, pero asienten al mismo tiempo porque saben que es cierto. 

—El caso es que este imbécil llegó con unos cuantos tragos encima buscando a una mujer albina de cabello negro. Dijo que tenía cientos de heridas en las piernas y la cara magullada; que trabajaba en un teatro y poco más. Ofreció a mi jefe un fajo de billetes para que la encontrara, pero como iba bastante borracho, decidió mandarme a mí porque encajo con la descripción que hizo. Me aseguró que no se daría cuenta.

—¿Por eso te estaba golpeando?, ¿porque se dio cuenta?— indaga Raoul un poco alterado. 

Gina niega con la cabeza. 

—Espera, que termino de contarte. Nicolás no quería pasar a los cuartos que están arriba, insistió en que lo acompañara hasta aquí. Era bastante encantador y no voy a negar que es muy guapo, así que por un par de euros más me dejé convencer. Tomamos unos cuantos tragos y comenzó a hablarme de la posguerra, de la deshumanización y de las flagelaciones que buscan una reacción. 

—Accionismo vienés. —interrumpe Raoul.— son artistas que se mutilan, matan, golpean y todo ello para que el público recupere la capacidad de sorpresa que perdió cuando se acostumbró a ver la muerte diario en todas las esquinas. 

—Ya. Bueno habló de eso entre balbuceos y no logré captar mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para horrorizarme. 

Su voz parece mucho más clara, en ella ya ni siquiera se adivinan las lágrimas, ya no hay suspiros entrecortados, ni irritantes nudos en la garganta. 

Comen sin ganas, uno al lado del otro, frente a Georgia. Raoul acaricia la pierna de Agoney y éste posa la mano sobre la de su novio y la aprieta, haciéndole saber que se encuentra bien. 

—¿Te dio miedo todo lo que te decía? —pregunta Agoney con la voz tan baja que casi parecía un susurro. 

—Sí.

—Y aún así viniste.

Georgia asiente, aunque no era una pregunta. 

—Aún así vine... Porque necesito el dinero. —suspira bebe un poco del té que ya está frío. —Llegamos a esta casa, escuché un par de gemidos que él pareció no percibir y subimos. Cuando cerramos la puerta de su habitación se abalanzó sobre mí con brusquedad y se bajó los pantalones, pero no se le paraba; intenté hacerle una mamada y nada. Supongo que le dio vergüenza porque me tumbó en la cama y me comió el coño, ningún cliente suele hacer eso. 

Ningún cliente. 

—¿Por qué haces esto, Gina? —inquiere Raoul sin mucho cuidado.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Prostituirte. 

No hay juicio en sus palabras pero Agoney las siente desmedidas e inadecuadas. 

—¿Eres víctima de trata o estás ahí porque quieres?

—Raoul...—advierte el moreno.

—Solo quiero ayudar.—dice volteándose hacia Agoney. —Porque si estás obligada podemos intentar sacarte, o… o lo que sea. 

Con una sonrisa rota y entendiendo perfectamente su ignorancia, niega. Y suspirando, continúa. 

—Es muy fácil caer en el argumento de que hay prostitutas porque queremos serlo y así estamos bien; porque lo disfrutamos y nos apetece que asquerosos desconocidos ultrajen nuestro cuerpo. 

Dientes rotos, labios agrietados, heridas por toda la cara, soledad y desesperanza en su mirada. 

—Nadie es puta porque quiere. Y ese “porque quiere” queda invalidado cuando hay dinero de por medio. Nos vendemos porque estamos condicionadas, la prostitución es un fenómeno social, no un acto aislado, espontáneo y no político. 

—¿Entonces estás obligada?— cuestionan al mismo tiempo, sin entenderlo. 

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce años, y nunca conocí a mi padre, en ese entonces las mujeres todavía no podíamos estudiar, así que salí a la calle a buscarme la vida. No tardé mucho en prostituirme y ya no pude salir de ahí, porque en el mundo no hay lugar para mujeres como yo. Bueno, —rectifica con una pequeña sonrisa amarga.— en el mundo no hay lugar para las mujeres y ya está. Intenté liberarme, trabajar en otra cosa; pedí asilo en una iglesia y me dieron la espalda; el mundo entero calló ante mis súplicas. Pero esto es así, soy una mujer pobre, que ha sido corrompida y marginada. 

El universo parece haberse sumergido en un pesado silencio que estruja sus gargantas. 

—No estoy aquí porque quiero, Raoul. No es trabajo, es opresión. Y no puedo salir de aquí. Todas mis compañeras son pobres, muchas de ellas niñas, inmigrantes, negras, latinas, miserables. Mujeres que en su mayoría no pueden elegir más que entre trabajar sobreexplotadas y precarias, estar en paro o la prostitución.

—Michel Foucault —interrumpe Agoney, — dice que todo esto tiene que ver con la idea de que la sexualidad no es fundamentalmente lo que tiene el poder, sino más bien es el instrumento por el que éste se ejerce. 

—Los hombres glorifican el abuso y la violencia hacia la mujer. Nos oprimen, nos cosifican, nos desvalorizan y nos deshumanizan a través del sexo. Compran nuestros cuerpos como si tuvieran derecho a ello y creen que por un par de euros pueden hacer con nosotras lo que quieren, como el idiota de Nicolás. 

—Pero Nicolás golpea por placer, hacer sufrir le provoca bienestar— enuncia Raoul, con el corazón agitado y la cabeza llena de dudas. Ahora empieza a ver grietas en su magnífico plan.

— Nicolás no es el único que me ha golpeado, no es el único que cree tener poder sobre mí. Todos los hombres que pagan por sexo, creen que tienen derecho a comprar el acceso al cuerpo de las mujeres.

Suspira. No tendría por qué estar educando a dos hombres que están igualmente educados en un contexto sociocultural misógino, con condiciones y estructuras que perpetúan el odio hacia la mujer. 

Pero en ellos no ve maldad alguna, más bien ve voluntad y disposición para entender y aprender. 

—Los hombres que me pagan creen que tienen derecho sobre mí. Me golpean, me usan y me penetran sin siquiera preguntarme si está bien; porque creen que dándome un euro compran mi consentimiento... Los hombres nos odian. Tengo compañeras que han muerto en manos de hombres como Nicolás, que nos piensan como objetos, que nos reducen a un hoyo en donde meter la polla.

—Los mismos hombres que luego van a casa con sus hijos y sus esposas, ¿no es cierto? — inquiere Agoney, que ha leído más teoría feminista de la que puede recordar porque cuando iban a la universidad, fantaseaba con escribir su tesis junto con Raoul, sobre Simone de Beauvoir. — es la famosa doble moral patriarcal.

Georgia asiente. 

— Todos nos consideran indignas y pecadoras, nos satanizan y nos desprecian por ser mujeres de segunda clase. Pero aún así nos contratan. Exigen sexo y tachan de sucia e indecente a quien se ofrece a satisfacer su necesidad… De todas maneras, sus mujeres, aquellas las que consideran de otra clase, tampoco se salvan de la cosificación. A ellas las convierten en medios de producción, exigiendoles hijos y trabajo doméstico, y a nosotras nos convierten en bienes de consumo, exigiendonos sexo. La idea es tener una casta de mujeres dignas, recatadas y respetables para adoptar el rol de esposa y madre; y a otra casta de mujeres, a las que considerarán sucias e impúdicas, para consumo "público" masculino.

—Puedes... —dice Raoul sin estar seguro de sus palabras. —puedes trabajar con nosotros y salir de ese infierno. 

—¿Salir de ese infierno para meterme en otro aún peor? 

Agradece a Raoul por su preocupación, pero fuera tiene problemas que resolver y una bebé a la que cuidar. 

—No estoy sola en el mundo, tengo una bebé de tres meses. Se llama Olivia. 

 

Aún con la cara demacrada, Georgia es absolutamente preciosa; no pueden evitar sentir una pena infinita cuando sale por el negro portal y se pierde entre la oscuridad. 

“Aquél espeso e ingrávido velo cubrió a la mujer marchita de alma infecunda que, presa de un cuerpo débil y quebradizo, se rompe con cada paso. Así, espiritu y materia caminan tintineando entre la noche, acogiendo nuevas grietas y dolencias…”, escribe Raoul cuando están de nuevo en el cuarto. 

Agoney lava su cara tres veces. Después, utiliza dentífrico para cepillar sus dientes, jabón para éstos mismos y para su lengua; talla un total de siete veces hasta que queda rosa e impoluta. Hace gárgaras con el enjuague bucal hasta que le quema y vuelve a ocupar el dentífrico. 

Después, Raoul prueba y hace lo mismo, comprobando que de otra manera, la boca no queda tan limpia como creía. 

Acostándose sobre las viejas almohadas se miran de frente. 

—¿Y si mi plan no funciona?—pregunta Raoul en un susurro roto. 

Agoney puede ver el miedo que hay en sus ojos y solo atina a acariciar la mejilla que ya no está hinchada. 

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Los demás hombres, de los que hablaba Gina, también golpean y matan. No… no he descifrado a Nicolás, no hay ninguna ventana de vulnerabilidad, es un hombre más.

—Le has estado manipulando durante mucho tiempo, todo lo tienes fríamente calculado. No es momento para que dudes, es momento para que ataques. 

Raoul niega con la cabeza y no contiene las lágrimas. Abraza a Agoney, enterrándose en su pecho y mojándolo mientras ahoga sus sollozos para que no se le escuche ni en la misma habitación. 

Tiene miedo, no toleraría que Nicolás pusiera una mano sobre Agoney, pero a veces no se siente capaz de poder frenarlo aunque le tenga casi absolutamente controlado. 

Es necesario que avancen más, que lo confundan más, que abran más ventanas de vulnerabilidad sin necesidad de obligarlo a ejercer violencia física. 

—Es muy simple, —susurra Agoney. —pero ya sé cómo vamos a hacer que empiece a dudar de su propia sanidad y de su propia realidad. 

—¿Cómo?— cuestiona el rubio. La garganta le arde por contener los sollozos. 

Agoney se inclina sobre su oído.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Nicolás duerme.

En un callejón, Georgia se desploma. 

Sobre los brazos de una niñera que no se ha bañado en al menos quince días, Olivia llora.


	16. XV

La angustia y el terror les mantienen en un constante estado de alerta que les impide conciliar un sueño profundo.

Entonces dormitan, pendientes de cualquier ruido o movimiento que pueda suponer peligro alguno. 

Poco a poco el sol naciente desplaza la oscuridad y la calma se hace dueña de la habitación.

Ninguno duerme, pero se dan cuenta hasta que las lágrimas de Raoul vuelven a empapar el hombro de Agoney. 

—¿Crees que funcione?— susurra el rubio con una voz tan queda que teme que su novio no pueda escucharle.

Acariciando su espalda con la punta de los dedos, Agoney intenta tranquilizarle una vez más, pues no ha dejado de tener periodos de llanto desde que se metieron a la cama cuando Georgia se fue. 

Es la segunda vez que se lo pregunta desde que le manifestó su miedo a que el plan que tiene para vengarse de Nicolás no resulte como espera. 

Agoney asiente, por puesto que no está seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero no cuenta con mucha experiencia en eso de la manipulación mental y tampoco tienen otro plan. 

—Le haremos creer que está enfermo, y luego lo medicaremos para que esté sedado y manso. Así será más fácil de controlar. — dice con voz queda y segura. 

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, Ago. Pero no sé si funcionará.

—La medicación forzada siempre funciona.

—¿Cómo le haremos creer que está enfermo si no se siente mal?— musita enterrando la cara en el cuello de Agoney. 

—De la misma manera en la que le has hecho creer que he pasado más de un mes encerrado en esta casa cuando en realidad llevo menos de tres días.— susurra alejándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos —No es momento para que dudes, pequeño. Le has estado manipulando por más de medio año, te has metido en su mente, has logrado distorsionar su realidad y solo con pequeños gestos le has construído una completamente diferente. Le tienes casi dominado.

—Pero Ago, no me estás escuchando— Su voz suena desesperada y derrotada a partes iguales. Ambos corazones se estrujan provocándoles un agudo pero casi imperceptible dolor —¿Y si en realidad no le tengo descifrado, ni controlado?, ¿y si te he traído a este matadero por nada? Ya lo insinuó Georgia, Nicolás es un hombre más, seguro desde el principio se dio cuenta de que yo solo estoy aquí para vengarme y jugar. ¿Qué pasa si el que está un paso adelante es él y no yo?

—A ver, Raoul, basta. Vamos a dejar de ser viscerales y a pensar esto con la cabeza fría — dice removiendo las sábanas para sentarse frente a él con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto. 

» Georgia tiene razón, Nicolás ultraja, humilla, golpea, viola y mata como muchos hombres. Sí, es uno más, pero al mismo tiempo no. 

Raoul le escucha atento, dejando que Agoney lo saque, con palabras y caricias pequeñas en la rodilla, del bucle mental en el que se ha metido. 

»Nicolás la contrató porque pensó que Gina era aquella chica del teatro que se flagelaba sin mostrar dolor o aflicción. ¿La golpeó? Sí. Las razones que hemos analizado hasta ahora son dos: porque hacer sufrir le produce placer y bienestar en sumo grado y porque piensa que al pagarle un par de euros ya tiene derecho a hacer con el cuerpo ajeno lo que le plazca. 

—Pero si pensaba que Gina era la mujer del teatro, no fue simple misoginia la que lo obligó a golpearla — interrumpe Raoul. Tiene la mirada perdida, como si estuviese exageradamente concentrado en controlar el remolino de pensamientos que no paran de turbar su mente.

—Exacto —concede su novio —, él buscaba que Gina reaccionara a los golpes porque la mujer que se despellejó en el escenario no sentía dolor y eso a Nicolás tuvo que removerle por dentro. 

Raoul entonces abre los ojos con sorpresa. Lo ha comprendido todo, y Agoney solo tiene que poner en orden, con palabras susurradas y tranquilizadoras, todas esas cavilaciones que se arremolinan caóticas en su mente.

»Recuerda, mi niño. Nicolás te dijo que cuando estaba torturando a aquella pobre muchacha tu voz resonó en su cabeza. Le gritabas que la matara, lograste colarte dentro de él cuando alcanzó el grado máximo de placer. Y ni siquiera estabas ahí. Le tienes tan controlado que ya no hace falta que hagas nada más… Es impresionante, en realidad. 

Raoul cierra los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, las últimas lágrimas caen sobre su mejilla y Agoney se encarga de recogerlas y limpiarlas cuando éstas alcanzan el borde de su barbilla. 

Las dudas que tiene sobre su maquiavélico plan se esfuman con las convencidas palabras que Agoney le dedica para tranquilizarle 

—¿Me abrazas?— pide en un susurro, concediéndole la razón y dando por terminada la conversación. 

Agoney entonces vuelve a colocarse a su lado, con el cuerpo sobre el colchón y la nuca apoyada en la cabecera. Abre sus brazos incitando cercanía y Raoul se aferra a él. 

Dormitan unos minutos más hasta que Raoul recuerda el lugar en donde están. 

—Ago, mi amor.

Un sonido gutural, propio únicamente del reciente despertar, escapa de la garganta de Agoney, anunciando sus nulas ganas de espabilar.

»Tienes que irte a la habitación de invitados antes de que Nicolás despierte. 

Agoney aprieta los ojos y las muelas. La rabia corre por sus venas. 

No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que recuperar la calma en la que vivían antes de Nicolás. 

Anhela dejar de oler la podredumbre que no se esfuma ni aunque la casa esté limpia; necesita poder desplazarse por todas las habitaciones libremente, limpiar el suelo cuando se le dé la gana o dejar de preocuparse por la tierra que se cuela por la rendija que tiene la puerta principal en la parte inferior. 

Se siente encarcelado y no lleva más de tres noches ahí. 

La sola idea de estar subyugado, voluntariamente o no, ante Nicolás, le enferma, pero aún así es consciente de que se tiene que ir de inmediato. 

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, concede a Raoul el placer de admirar la musculatura definida de su espalda y sirviéndose de ello, su niño se arrodilla detrás de él. Acaricia cada recoveco, poniendo especial atención en su columna vertebral, besa los tres lunares de su nuca y se embriaga en su olor. Rodea después su cintura, coloca la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y restregando la punta de su nariz contra la tupida y morena barba, le tranquiliza. 

Sabe de sobra lo jodido que es vivir así; la rabia que da el saberse libre de salir y decidir a cada minuto permanecer en el infierno. 

—Perdón —susurra Raoul aún con la nariz pegada al moflete moreno. 

—Estoy aquí porque quiero, Raoul. Deja de pedirme perdón por una decisión que es enteramente mía. 

Sus palabras son conciliadoras a pesar de la profunda ira que se desliza tortuosamente por sus venas. 

—Te amo más que a mi misma vida, Ago —vuelve a susurrar mientras deja en su mejilla un beso cargado de emoción.

Girando la cara para ir al encuentro de sus labios, Agoney le besa. Un solo roce le basta para que el disgusto que impera en su cuerpo se difumine hasta hacerse casi imperceptible. 

—Cierra con pestillo cuando me vaya, ¿vale? — pide antes de darle un último beso.

Sale descalzo, con las heridas que tiene en las plantas de los pies punzando. Todavía no han cicatrizado

Traga saliva, no recuerda por qué recorrió el trayecto de su piso hasta la biblioteca sin zapatos, pero no logra rememorar. Frunce el ceño y decide que en la ducha se esforzará más.

Cierra la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y no se va hasta que escucha que Raoul coloca el seguro. 

Camina y para un segundo frente a la habitación del pelirrojo. Observa la puerta y la imagina en llamas. Si se esfuerza un poco, puede crear en su mente gritos de dolor provenientes de un Nicolás agonizante y carbonizado. 

Negando ante tal sinrazón, gira hacia la izquierda y se mete en la habitación. 

Está tan desordenada como Raoul la dejó antes de rescatar a Georgia de las garras de Nicolás. 

Cama destendida, una toalla húmeda encima de la silla, cortinas cerradas, bolas de papel sobre el escritorio y debajo de éste...

En su momento no lo entendió, pero ahora está claro.

Mientras ellos hablaban con Georgia en la planta baja, Nicolás podría haber salido y escudriñado las habitaciones. Raoul desordenó la de invitados por prevención, para que Nicolás pensara que en realidad Agoney dormía ahí y no en brazos de su novio. 

Por su cabeza cruza la certeza de que la mente de Raoul es prodigiosa e impresionantemente magnífica, pues siempre está un paso adelante aunque nadie, más que él, y a duras penas, lo note. 

Prueba de ello es que le coló en aquella fiesta, en esa misma casa, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de Nicolás. En ese entonces ya le dominaba a tal grado, que, sin esfuerzo alguno, consiguió que las letras de Agoney se volvieran indispensables para los propósitos del pelirrojo. 

Permitió también que Nicolás probara, directamente de su orificio, el semen de Agoney, solo para que los celos le cegaran y Raoul pudiera atacar su mente aprovechándose de ese pequeño recoveco vulnerable.

Cuando Agoney se alejó durante un mes, Raoul no pudo evitar ir todos los días a la biblioteca para observar al moreno desde la distancia. No contaba con que Nicolás lo persiguiera, pero aprovechó la situación y maniobró para que Agoney volviera a su lado, pues sabía que solo se había alejado para evitar que Nicolás lo golpeara de nuevo por celos. En ese entonces, Agoney no tenía idea de que se dejaba lastimar a propósito, persiguiendo un fin superior. 

De la misma manera, escribió aquella mierda que Agoney hizo pasar por suya cuando Nicolás exigió leer los textos que, supuestamente, habían estado trabajando durante el mes en el que se separaron de nuevo. 

También desordenó la habitación de invitados, previendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el pelirrojo. 

Y eso era tan solo una ínfima parte de todo lo que Raoul había elucubrado durante todos esos meses. 

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Agoney se permite sentir la impotencia correr por sus venas. Lleva a penas unas cuantas horas en esa casa y es imposible saber todo lo que Raoul ha hecho durante todos esos meses separados, pero las ansias de saber más le carcomen. Al igual que le carcome la rabia, la incertidumbre y la aparente ineficacia de su presencia. 

El chirriar de la puerta y unos pies que se arrastran perezosos, alertan todos los sentidos de Agoney, que permanece con la espalda pegada a la madera. Rápidamente lleva la mano derecha a su espalda; en silencio coge el picaporte y pone el seguro. 

Nicolás avanza resacoso y decidido hacia la habitación de Raoul. Es la primera erección mañanera que tiene en meses y necesita aprovecharla al máximo. 

Con los nudillos golpea la puerta de Raoul. Sus puños son agresivos como siempre, y reclaman territorio que no pertenece a ellos. 

—¡Cariño, abre la puerta!— grita. Se le dificulta respirar y su voz suena pastosa y desagradable. 

Agoney puede imaginar el hedor y por inercia, contiene la respiración. 

»¡RAOUL, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Raoul adopta el método que tantas veces ha visto que su novio emplea para calmar esos nervios que le causan espasmos en el abdomen.

Inspira durante siete segundos, se atraganta al quinto y vuelve a empezar. Ésta vez, con éxito. 

Respira contando hasta siete, contiene el aire hasta llegar al tres porque es incapaz de llegar a los cinco, exhala de golpe porque no le ve utilidad a dejar ir el aire durante otros siete segundos. 

Los puños siguen aporreando la puerta y sus nervios se encrespan hasta salir a la superficie de su piel. 

—Estoy durmiendo, Nicolás. Déjame en paz. 

Tan rápido como sus pies y su magullada costilla le permiten, tiende el lado de la cama que pertenece a Agoney, dejándolo liso y, en apariencia, intacto.

—Tengo algo muy importante para ti, cariño —insiste pretendiendo calma y dulzura en su voz. Pero la desesperación en su tono se hace tangible. Necesita hacer algo antes de que su erección se esfume como tantas otras veces. 

—Me duele todo, ¿por qué no regresas con la puta esa y me das tregua un par de días?

Las palabras que pronuncia le duelen en el alma, Georgia no merece semejante menosprecio. 

—Tú me quitaste a esa puta de encima. Ahora te toca abrir las piernas otra vez y pagar por lo que has hecho. Abre de una puta vez. 

Raoul pone los ojos en blanco, rodándolos mientras bufa ante el cinismo del imbécil que toca a su puerta. Nunca le ha penetrado y eso lo saben ambos, pero algo en la psique de Nicolás provoca que mienta con descaro, incluso llegando a creer fervientemente en la veracidad de sus propias falacias. 

Con el aliento contenido, los ojos cristalizados y el estómago encogido de miedo, Agoney maquina en su mente un limitado y, en todos los sentidos, descuidado plan para salir y atacar a Nicolás en cuanto ponga una mano encima de Raoul. 

—Abre. —ordena intentando con todas sus fuerzas autocontrolarse.

—Nicolás, ya te dije que no. Vete.

—Mira, Raoul, no me lo pongas tan difícil. Los dos sabemos que te encanta y que desde hace tiempo que necesitas una buena polla metida en el culo. 

Raoul no hace nada por evitar que una carcajada llena de ironía escape de su garganta. 

—¿Una buena polla, Nicolás? Ni siquiera se te para. 

Nicolás puede sentir la sangre hirviendo en la punta de sus pies. Aprieta la mandíbula y un escalofrío recorre su tensa espalda. Su cuerpo entero se estremece. 

Un hormigueo indeseado, caliente y conflictivo viaja por sus venas y se cuela en su piel.

Está fúrico. 

Con toda la fuerza que posee su cuerpo, arremete contra la puerta y la casa entera tiembla. 

Una vez más su costado izquierdo intenta derribar la puerta y Raoul se traga el miedo. 

Agoney, al otro lado, cree que su corazón ha dejado de latir. El pánico le sobrepasa y contar hasta siete le es insuficiente. 

—Es por él, ¿VERDAD?, ¿ES POR AGONEY? —ruge Nicolás, abalanzándose contra la puerta una vez más. —ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO, ¿CIERTO?, TE LO HAS ESTADO FOLLANDO Y ESTÁ CONTIGO, ¿VERDAD?

—Nicolás, no hay nadie aquí dentro. Por favor, vete. 

Se esfuerza para que no le tiemble la voz y trata de mantener los nervios a raya. Pero Agoney inunda sus pensamientos y teme que, por no saber que eso pasa casi todos los días, pueda cometer una locura y salga de su habitación para rescatarlo. 

—Raoul, si no abres la puerta en este preciso instante, voy a derribarla, te cogeré de la nuca hasta que quedes empinado y te destrozaré el culo hasta que tu sangre inunde mi polla y después haré lo mismo con el imbécil que está adentro contigo. Tú decide. 

Ha amenazado a Agoney y a Raoul se le dispara el corazón. Con cada hebra de su ser percibe el ardiente calor del fuego que navega por sus venas. 

Preferiría ser asesinado de la manera más sádica, cruel y despiadada antes de dejar que Nicolás coloque uno solo de sus dedos encima de Agoney. 

Empuña el arma que invariablemente guarda bajo su almohada y la posiciona detrás de su espalda. 

Apretando la mandíbula, inspira lentamente mientras un escalofrío recorre su vientre y evocando la imagen del Agoney ileso que hasta ahora conoce, abre. 

—Agoney no está aquí, Nicolás. No le metas en esto— escupe con los dientes apretados, el sobrecejo fruncido y la tez del cuerpo entero hirviendo en la rojez de la furia. 

Nicolás busca al moreno con la mirada y al no encontrarlo, frunce el ceño. 

—¿En dónde está?— pregunta impasible, pero en su tono de voz se adivina la cólera.

—No está aquí. 

—Qué lástima, se va a perder el espectáculo de tus gemidos— gruñe mientras, con una sola de sus manos, envuelve su delgado cuello, casi cerrando sus dedos alrededor de él. 

Raoul le rodea con el brazo que sostiene su daga y con la mano que está libre aprieta su flácido miembro. 

—¿Qué me vas a hacer con esto, cariño? —pregunta con dificultad, pues está siendo ahorcado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le mira fijamente. — No creo que estos cinco centímetros me hagan sangrar. 

Nicolás aprieta el agarre y Raoul clava la punta de la daga justo debajo de sus costillas, girándola un poco para causarle un agudo dolor sin llegar a lastimarlo de verdad. 

—Suéltame. — ordena ahogado. 

Sus pulmones arden, el poco aire que logra tragar no le es suficiente y está seguro de que en cualquier momento sus ojos van a brincar de las cuencas. Con extrema rapidez, la superficie de su dermis muta de rojo a morado. 

 

Entonces hunde la daga con fuerza y Nicolás aprieta los dientes, ahogando un grito. 

Aprieta, sofocándole aún más. 

La incomodidad que provoca la daga es insostenible. Grué lastimeramente encogiéndose sobre sí, el lado derecho de su abdomen quema, lo siente en carne viva. 

Un sonido gutural escapa de él y se permite entonces gritar.

Raoul sabe perfectamente bien que le ha perforado el hígado. Sabe también, que aunque el dolor sea agudo, no tendrán la necesidad de ir a ningún hospital, pues el órgano se regenerará por sí solo. 

El mareo repentino provoca que, poco a poco, Nicolás afloja el agarre. 

De un tirón, Raoul remueve de su interior la punta de la daga, provocando que de la hendidura brote sangre caliente y el mareo de Nicolás aumente. 

—¡AAAH— grita con dificultad, como si también le hubiese perforado un pulmón —, GILIPOLLAS!

El dolor también le hace susceptible a la vulnerabilidad. 

Por ello, a pesar del miedo y el sofoco, Raoul se obliga a actuar rápido.

Recuperando como puede el aliento, le toma de la nuca y junta sus labios tratando de contener una arcada. La podredumbre de su boca inunda sus fosas nasales, pero se fuerza a seguir el beso, evitando introducir su lengua. 

Girando la cabeza con agresividad, Nicolás trata de separarse, pero Raoul le sostiene con fuerza de la nuca.

Recurre entonces a morder los labios que le aprisionan y el dolor, junto con gusto a sangre, logran por fin que Raoul se separe. 

—Que… ugh, qué me sueltes, puto gilipollas.

El asco que le provoca su fétido aliento le sobrepasa da un paso atrás, alejándose de su cuerpo. 

Con todo ello, se obliga a componer una mueca de preocupación y alza su mano temeroso, acaricia la mejilla contraria con delicadeza, exigiéndole pasivamente que separe los párpados que aprieta con fuerza.

—Cariño, ¡ay dios mío, Nicolás!— canturrea simulando aflicción que sabe a mordacidad.  
Si el dolor se lo permitiera, Nicolás le destrozaría la nariz a puñetazos, pero lo único que su cuerpo atina a hacer, es temblar y gruñir.

Apretando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración, Raoul le toma de los mofletes y lo vuelve a besar. Nicolás no gira la cabeza, pero tampoco corresponde; toda su atención está volcada en el infinito dolor, y en la sangre que sale de la herida provocada. Cuando ésta empapa sus manos y comienza a caer al piso, sus rodillas tiemblan y caen al suelo. 

Raoul se arrodilla también sin dejar de besarle. Cuando por fin Nicolás baja sus párpados, rindiéndose ante la sensación, el rubio toma su grande, roja y peluda mano izquierda y coloca ahí la daga.

Separándose, retoma la fingida mueca de preocupación. 

—¿Nico?, ¿cariño, estás bien?, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Bajo su espesa y roja barba el aludido aprieta los labios y gruñe, doblegandose de nuevo ante el dolor. 

» Pero contéstame, por Dios. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué enterraste esto en tus costillas? ¡Mirame! 

Su voz tiembla. Se está arriesgando demasiado. 

Cuando Nicolás obedece y separa los párpados, en su mirada perdida ve el abismo. Ojos inyectados en sangre y pupilas exageradamente dilatadas que se mueven aprisa intentando ubicarse.

Su agresividad se ha transformado en absoluta inquietud. No sabe en dónde está, ni que está haciendo. En consecuencia, sus iris bailan velozmente de un lado a otro, como si tratasen de reconocer el lugar. 

 

Armándose de valor, Agoney sale de la habitación todavía descalzo, se para frente a la puerta abierta, y ahí les ve, arrodillados, agresivos y tensos. 

Su mirada busca la de Raoul y éste abraza a Nicolás para poder comunicarse con su novio en silencio. 

Estira la mano pidiéndole que se detenga, que de la media vuelta y que vuelva a encerrarse, pero Agoney tiene otros planes. 

—¿Nicolás? —pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada. Ello, por supuesto, fruto de la preocupación y el desasosiego que imperan en su pecho gracias al temor que le infundía saber que su niño estaba ahí solo y en peligro. 

»Nicolás, joder, ¿qué te has hecho? 

Aguantando la respiración, le abraza por la espalda y sus manos no pueden evitar buscar el tacto de Raoul, aunque ello sea en extremo peligroso. 

Como sus almas, sus mentes son gemelas. Mirándose a los ojos dos segundos, acuerdan lo que tienen que hacer. 

Levantan sin cuidado a Nicolás, que parece estar hundido en algún tipo de trance psíquico.

Aunque está ido e indefenso, su agresividad y violencia no menguan.

—¡ME QUIEREN MATAR!— grita acusándolos —¡HIJOS DE PUTA, ME QUIEREN MATAR!

Cuando lo dice, gesticula con las manos, y hasta entonces se da cuenta de que tiene la daga entre sus dedos. 

Espantado, la suelta y busca la mirada de Raoul, que le mira preocupado e interrogante.

—Aquí nadie te quiere matar, cariño. Tú… —dice fingiendo tragarse las lágrimas —tú te has hecho esto.

El corazón de Nicolás, de pronto, deja de latir. No recuerda haberlo hecho, tampoco recuerda muy bien sus razones. 

Sin preocuparse por su herida, lo arrastran hasta la habitación, aventandolo a la cama. 

Agoney sale inmediatamente, no soporta el olor, ni la visión de la suciedad. 

Se quita la ropa manchada y la limpia con agua oxigenada para que en ella no quede rastro de sangre. 

Limpia también el suelo de madera y sin pararse a pensar en la ayuda que podría necesitar Raoul, mete su cuerpo en agua caliente y lo restriega con ahínco. Ya no puede hacerse daño, pues la esponja que Raoul dispuso para él es sumamente suave. 

Pero cumple su propósito, que es limpiar, y con eso le basta, porque su intención nunca fue flagelarse o lastimar su piel, su objetivo era limpiarse la ansiedad. Lo demás, eran simples daños colaterales. 

Respirando ya con regularidad, limpia las heridas que tiene en sus pies y se concentra en buscar, en los recovecos de su mente, la razón de ellas. 

Pero no hay nada, solo una pequeña laguna negra que le impide saber por qué hace unos días salió descalzo rumbo a la biblioteca. Lo único que recuerda de esa noche es a Nicolás entrando a su piso para amenazarlo. 

 

Raoul le encuentra en la cama que ya han compartido. Está encogido sobre sí mismo, completamente limpio.

Agoney levanta la cara y estira las manos, rogando un abrazo. Raoul sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Está manchado de sangre y una capa de sudor perla su frente, se siente sucio y sabe que aquello le incomoda.

—Cuando salga de la ducha te doy todos los abrazos que quieras, amor. No pretendo asediarte. 

—No seas tonto, ven aquí. 

Con pasos pequeños, Raoul acerca su cuerpo y sucumbe ante la tentación, enredándose en un necesitado abrazo que calma sus sentidos. 

—¿Se ha dormido?— pregunta Agoney en un susurro. 

Raoul asiente y separándose un poco para poder ver sus ojos, besa su frente. 

—Sí, le di otros dos somníferos y vendé su herida… la dejé sucia, espero que se infecte. 

Agoney asiente con los labios apretados y pasa un minuto entero hasta que vuelve a hablar. 

—Tuve mucho miedo — susurra con voz quebrada y lágrimas rebeldes que se pierden en su tupida barba.

—Lo sé mi amor, yo también.

Se abrazan por unos segundos más, aferrándose con fuerza. 

—Tu ropa huele a él y está manchada de su sangre — dice Agoney con una mueca de disgusto que no se molesta en reprimir. 

Raoul suelta una pequeña carcajada y se separa. 

—Te dije que primero tenía que ducharme— reclama con humor y besa su nariz. 

Arrugándola mientras sonríe, Agoney responde. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si no puedo vivir sin ti? 

—¿Aunque mi ropa huele a muerto?

Con una carcajada pequeña y aguda, Agoney le empuja con suavidad, incitándolo a irse a la ducha de una vez. 

—Mi niño, por ti estoy en una casa que huele a muerto y en donde, a parte de eso, también se respira la inminente y cercana muerte. 

Una punzada de culpa recorre el cuerpo de Raoul y antes de desnudarse para quitar el hedor que Nicolás ha dejado en su piel, le dedica una sonrisa triste. 

 

Sintiéndose ansioso, Agoney se mete al baño y lava su boca de nuevo. 

Dentífrico, jabón, jabón, jabón cuatro veces más, enjuague bucal y dentífrico otra vez. Su lengua está rosa, en ella no hay bacterias visibles y puede volver a llenar sus pulmones con tranquilidad.

Desnudo, Raoul sale de la ducha, se lava también, repitiendo los pasos de Agoney, pero sin tanto gel, pues todavía no se acostumbra al sabor y sus papilas gustativas reclaman con furor, provocándole náuseas.

Regresan a la habitación y tienen la punzante sensación de que dos frías balas encolerizadas apuntan directo a sus corazones.

Una nube negra cae sobre ellos, no tienen ganas de levantar la mirada, ni en sus ojos hay más lágrimas para derramar. 

Agoney vuelve a su posición inicial: en medio de la cama, se encoge sobre sí mismo mientras observa a Raoul, más ágil que el día anterior, ponerse la ropa sin tanto dolor. 

¿Cómo salir de la mente?, ¿cómo dejar de pensar?, ¿cómo soltar el estado de desasosiego que habita en ellos? 

—Raoul —le llama cuando ya está vestido —, no quiero estar aquí. 

Girándose hacia su novio, termina de restregar sobre su cara la crema hidratante y se sienta en la cama frente a él. 

—Yo tampoco quiero estar, Ago. —dice suspirando.

Hechas para entrelazarse, sus miradas se unen llenas del amor que se proclaman y de la preocupación que impera en sus almas. 

—Pues entonces vámonos —ruega con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. 

—¿A dónde?

—Si tienes miedo de que Nicolás nos encuentre, podemos incluso salir del país.

Por un momento, la ilusión que motiva fantasma del futuro se apodera de él unos instantes. 

Imagina su vida junto a Agoney lejos de ahí. Dulce, idílica, tranquila, llena de amor, sin maldad a su derredor. 

Imagina también la delgada carne maltratada, casi sin piel, que sabe que tendrán si permanecen en ese infierno por mucho tiempo más.

Piensa en la inestabilidad mental que con tortuosa lentitud les carcome por dentro, y sabe la respuesta que dará a Agoney cuando recuerda los exagerados baños, las lagunas mentales que le impiden saber el motivo de la desnudez de sus pies aquel día o las imaginarias conversaciones que tiene con él aún cuando se encuentran cara a cara. 

—Vámonos ya. 

Dos cuerpos frente a frente a frente se sostienen las miradas.

Y las frías balas que encolerizadas apuntan directo a sus corazones, dudan. Si salen de ahí, la inminente muerte se torna ajena y lejana. 

Saliendo de la cama, Raoul coge la bolsa de loza que sirvió como maleta y mete ahí sus diarios. Presuroso, baja al sótano y busca los manuscritos escondidos, tanto los que apropósito son una mierda para enseñar a Nicolás, como los que indudablemente pertenecen al más puro arte literario.  
Con extremo cuidado, mete también AULLIDO y todo el dinero que ha ido robando durante esos meses. 

Cuando sube, Agoney -con su óleo en mano-, ya está ahí, listo para huir. 

—Ago, no quiero llevar ese óleo.

—¿Por qué?

Baja su mirada a aquel lienzo y se traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta al recordar cómo se sentía cuando lo pintó.

Ahí está Raoul, compuesto por óleo de colores muertos que se sobreponen uno sobre otro combinándose perfectamente entre sí.

Se pintó delgado, demacrado, sin cabello y con heridas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. 

Blanco, ocre, bermellón, siena tostada y amarillo nápoles son los colores que juntos forman el tono exacto de su piel. Con todo ello, ésta sigue pareciendo seca y gris. 

Pintó sus ojos cerrados y dolorosamente apretados, con manchas cafés casi imperceptibles, eclipsadas por el color que resulta de la combinación del negro con el blanco y éste a su vez, de rojo con azul. 

Su oreja, deliberadamente desdibujada con brochazos de color negro y carmín. Auto mutilada. 

Recuerda sus razones: la lengua de Nicolás y sus palabras.

Desliza los ojos hacia abajo, tiene los hombros encogidos y los brazos rodean su propia cintura, como si estuviera dándose un abrazo de consuelo. De ahí, ya no hay nada inteligible. Solo trazones furiosos y descuidados que contrastan la escrupulosidad que se atisba al principio de la pintura. 

En el trozo inferior del lienzo danzan colores agresivos, llenos de ira, desaliñados, sucios y furiosos.

—No quiero llevarlo porque ese ya no soy yo, y no quiero recordar cómo me sentí cuando pinté.

Agoney compone una sonrisa empática y llena de amor, apoya el lienzo en el suelo, sobre la pared aledaña y le abraza. 

—No vas a volver a sentirte así, pollito —susurra en su oído.  
Raoul abraza su cintura y entierra la nariz en el cuello que tanto adora, inspirando profundamente, embriagándose de su aroma, sintiéndose en casa. 

«Casa», ahí es a donde tienen que ir. Sin decir nada, lo deciden al mismo tiempo. 

Agoney es el primero en separar sus cuerpos.

—Vamos— dice cogiendo la mano de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos. 

—Vamos— responde Raoul —, que ya no aguanto el olor a muerto.

La puerta se cierra tras de ellos y así, con las manos entrelazadas, fijan el rumbo a casa.


	17. XVI

Aunque las palmas de sus manos estén colmadas de sudor frío y pegajoso, no las separan. 

Caminando con prisa, dejan atrás aquel infierno al que, sin quererlo en realidad, se han visto sometidos. Agoney, con una leve llama de esperanza ardiendo en su pecho; Raoul, con el más profundo terror erizando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. 

Mientras andan, se miran; y con los pulgares se acarician. El optimismo de Agoney encrespa los sentidos de Raoul, está seguro de que todavía no es consciente, y por lo tanto no alcanza a dimensionar, cuán peligroso puede llegar a ser Nicolás. No solo porque con mordacidad emplea el uso de la violencia física en cualquier situación, haciéndolos vulnerables, sino porque a través de ella, el poder que ostenta le permite imponer su voluntad y autoridad sin consecuencia negativa alguna. 

Para él hay total impunidad. Puede raptar, violar, torturar, esclavizar o incluso matar y seguir gozando de la protección que se le brinda. 

 

Respirando profundamente decide olvidar los nervios y el miedo; está con Agoney, momentáneamente libre del yugo autoimpuesto de Nicolás y por ahora, es lo único que su mente debe cavilar. 

La brisa matutina cubre, con pequeñas y frías gotas, todas las superficies visibles. El mundo parece estar desierto y su silente existencia es únicamente interrumpida por el sonido de sus pasos al andar. 

El gélido viento choca contra ellos helando sus narices y agrietando sus secos labios. 

Con una mezcla de miedo, nervios y ansias por llegar a casa, desandan las calles que días antes recorrió Agoney para ir al encuentro de Raoul.

A su izquierda se yergue la imponente biblioteca que ha visto crecer su amor, siendo testigo silente de las tardes en las que juntos leían a Sartre y de las noches en que Agoney enamoraba a Raoul, susurrándole al oído poemas escritos por él mismo que el rubio ya se sabía de memoria. 

Compartiendo un suspiro de nostalgia, giraron hacia la derecha. 

— Hemos llegado — dice Agoney quebrando el silencio y la pasividad de la mañana. 

Frente a ellos se yergue el blanco edificio donde solían vivir, a unas cuantas calles está su Universidad. Con esto en mente, una profunda y agudísima nostalgia invade sus venas, haciéndolas hervir. 

— Han pasado siete meses, Ago — suspira mientras contiene las lágrimas que, si deja salir, no se detendrán jamás. 

Volteando, se miran. Y en el reflejo de sus pupilas, además del amor, se adivina también el más profundo terror. 

La incertidumbre del futuro próximo no les deja disfrutar de ese pequeño claro de libertad, y aunque Agoney está un poco más esperanzado, sabe perfectamente bien que no puede ser tan fácil. 

Afianzando el agarre de sus manos, entran. A pesar del miedo, hay euforia en ellos, por fin, después de tantos meses van a poder estar solos, juntos y en casa. 

Raoul entonces se permite cumplir lo que hace unos momentos se prometió a sí mismo y olvida a Nicolás.

Tirando de la mano de Agoney sonríe y corre escaleras arriba, su respiración se agita, y por alguna extraña razón, ambos comienzan a reír. 

—¡RAOUL!— grita riendo, mientras corre tras él sin soltar su mano. La bolsa de loza rebota contra su espalda a ritmo de sus zancadas.

—¡A que no me atrapas!— grita Raoul de vuelta y deshace el agarre, corriendo todavía más rápido. 

Dieciséis escaleras para llegar al primer piso. Diecisiete para el segundo. Y cuando, sin aliento, llegan al rellano de su piso, Agoney le abraza por la cintura, elevándolo tan solo un poco para después posarlo en el suelo; besa su nuca con la respiración acelerada. 

—Te tengo— murmura en su oído y deja que Raoul gire sobre sus talones para encararlo. 

Sus miradas se encuentran y sonríen aliviados. Se tienen, por supuesto que se tienen. 

—Para siempre— dice Raoul con la luz del mundo entero resplandeciendo en sus achinados ojos.

Inclinándose solo un poco, Agoney atrapa la boca de Raoul y le besa. Lento, entre un suspiro, saboreando lo acolchado de sus labios y con un cariño infinito, confirmándole tácitamente que se tienen para siempre, a pesar de todo. 

Raoul, a pesar del alivio que siente, no puede obviar el punzante dolor en sus amoratadas costillas. Tras pensarlo un momento, sonríe. No están rotas ni desplazadas, solo un poco magulladas y en unos pocos días el dolor desaparecerá por completo, está seguro. 

Separándose con sendas sonrisas, abren la puerta. 

Huellas de sangre seca preceden la entrada. Agoney traga saliva y las rodea para no pisarlas. 

—¿Es tu sangre, Ago? —pregunta su novio con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de tristeza. 

El aludido asiente con la mandíbula apretada, caminando hacia el armario de la cocina en cuanto la puerta se cierra y Raoul pone seguro en ella. 

Llena una cubeta con agua helada, la combina con detergente y con un trapo rugoso, limpia los rastros de sangre que hay de la entrada hasta el baño. Después, limpia las múltiples zonas con agua oxigenada para que no quede ni una sola mancha y vuelve a limpiar con agua fría. Cuando en el suelo no hay ni un rastro de lo sucedido, relaja los músculos, respira y por fin se siente en casa. 

—Amor —llama Raoul, que le ha estado observando desde la distancia sin intervenir, pues sabe cuánto puede molestar ese hecho a Agoney —, ¿quieres que hablemos de ello?

Lo dice con cautela, temiendo hacerle daño y, cuando Agoney niega con la cabeza, se muerde el interior del cachete mientras trata de desfruncir el ceño. 

—He estado pensando, pero no encuentro en mi memoria razón alguna. No sé por qué salí sin zapatos; tengo una especie de laguna mental; solo sé que al salir estaba decidido a encontrarte, lo demás está sumido en una nube negra que se disipa con Nicolás siguiéndome hasta aquí, amenazándome para que trabaje con él. A partir de ahí lo recuerdo todo a la perfección. 

Raoul asiente con los labios fruncidos, fruto del miedo. 

»Pero estoy seguro de que es un hecho aislado, no tienes porqué preocuparte. 

Mientras lo dice, avanza hacia él con paso seguro. Cuando le tiene enfrente, acaricia suavemente su mejilla con los nudillos y sonríe. 

»Estamos en casa, mi niño. No te preocupes más. 

Entonces Raoul sonríe de vuelta y cerrando los ojos, se abraza a él, colocando la mejilla sobre su hombro para provocar que su nariz roce la vena lateral del cuello amado. 

—Me encanta como hueles —suspira y Agoney ríe bajito, sin abrir los labios. 

Da un paso al frente y Raoul uno hacia atrás para caminar sin soltar el abrazo y con cuidado, Agoney le guía hasta que sus muslos chocan contra el reposabrazos del sillón. 

Es grande, suave y mullido. Raoul los gira y hace que Agoney se siente en él. 

El moreno inclina la cara hacia arriba, abre las piernas y coloca sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su novio. Éste posiciona los brazos alrededor de su cuello y con suma ternura le mira mientras con los dedos acaricia su nuca. 

En el ambiente flota una conversación ineludible: tienen que preguntarse qué quieren hacer; cuál es el rumbo que tomará su vida; si van a huir del país o si van a mudarse; de dónde sacarán el dinero; o si van a regresar a la universidad para terminar su último año; cómo escaparán de las garras de Nicolás o si volverán a ellas voluntariamente. 

«Tengo miedo», quieren confesarse, pero en vez de ello deciden aplazar la necesaria conversación un poco más. 

—Cuando nos mudamos a este piso, lo único que teníamos era este sillón, ¿te acuerdas? — pregunta Raoul evitando pensar en el temor que siente su alma. 

—Recuerdo perfectamente cómo la primera noche me pediste que aquí te hiciera el amor — susurra Agoney justo antes de besarle. 

 

Llevaban un año juntos, Raoul vivía solo en un pequeño cuarto que pagaba con los frutos de los cuentos que escribía para un pequeño periódico local y Agoney compartía piso con un toxicómano llamado Ricardo que apenas estaba en casa. 

Compartían todas las horas posibles dentro y fuera de la universidad y por las noches, cuando no dormían juntos, se extrañaban tanto que les costaba respirar. 

Decidiendo que aquello no podía continuar así, comenzaron a buscar un pequeño lugar que pudiera servir como refugio, testigo y confidente de su profundo amor. 

A unas cuantas calles de su universidad, encontraron el sitio perfecto para comenzar a solidificar su relación. 

Amplio, iluminado por grandes ventanales, fácil de limpiar y sobre todo, acogedor. Perfecto para escribir, pintar, cantar y amar.   
Sus ganas de por fin poder estar juntos sin apremios ni precipitaciones les cegaron y presurosos pagaron los primeros seis meses de alquiler, quedándose casi sin un céntimo.

Se mudaron inmediatamente, y lo único que poseían en ese entonces era un sofá, dos mantas, toda su ropa, tres barras de jabón, una pasta de dientes, sus respectivos cepillos, un par de tazas y tres platos hondos. 

No les importó, sabían de sobra que luchar por una relación estable, madura y sólida, no iba a ser fácil. Eso, y que realmente se sabían capaces de ser felices con muy poco, porque lo que realmente necesitaban era el uno al otro. 

Aún sin bienes ni patrimonio alguno, la primera noche que pasaron ahí fue sencillamente magnífica.

En alquiler no incluía servicios ni de agua, ni de luz y como decidieron que era más importante la higiene, sacrificaron las bombillas funcionales, aunque en realidad estaban completamente emocionados por poder hacer el amor a la luz de las velas. 

Compraron chocolate caliente y churros con los únicos cinco euros que les sobraban y se acurrucaron en el amplio y mullido sofá. 

La conversación giraba en torno a la posguerra, a toda la frialdad que se percibía en las calles. Sonrieron cuando sin querer, y al mismo tiempo, dijeron que toda esa indolencia desaparecía cuando estaban juntos. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se levantaron pesarosos para ir a cepillar sus dientes. Agoney, como siempre, añadió jabón a su rutina, provocando curiosidad y risa en su novio. Por turnos lavaron su cara, y después sus pies, hidrataron su piel y entre besos, regresaron al sofá. 

Raoul empujó a su novio hasta que éste logró sentarse. Con lentitud y sin despegar su mirada de la de Agoney, desnudó su propio torso. Las pequeñas y múltiples llamas danzaban alrededor de él, formando sombras agréstres, casi bravas. Las luces definían todos sus rasgos haciéndolos más firmes y dulces a la vez. 

Agoney respiraba agitadamente, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, absorto completamente en la maravillosa figura que ante él se desnudaba con infinita sensualidad. 

Tragando saliva, obedeció la orden tácita que los ojos de Raoul le dieron y se desvistió. Solo tuvo que quitarse la playera, el chándal y los calzoncillos. 

Sus ojos no paraban de recorrer la piel ajena, disfrutando de la intimidad que propiciaba el aroma de las velas y regocijándose en la excitación del otro, provocada por la desnudez propia. 

Expectantes, las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon reclamando la piel impropia, y ambos sucumbieron a sus peticiones. 

Mordiéndose la sonrisa, Raoul se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició sus desordenados rizos, sonriendo ante el tacto de ellos. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos los laterales de su cara y cuando estos estaban en su pecho, le besó. 

Un beso suave, lento, dulce. 

La luz de las velas vibraba en su piel y el calor que éstas emanaban pronto se acumuló en sus corazones, extendiéndose de inmediato por todas sus articulaciones.

Separándose solo un poco, Raoul extendió la mano frente a su cara y sin despegar los ojos de Agoney, lamió toda su extensión, humedeciéndola lascivamente. Cuando hubo terminado la llevó hasta el palpitante miembro de Agoney y lo empapó. 

Agoney llevó dos dedos a la boca de Raoul para que los mojara y así lo hizo. 

Su cara estaba tenuemente iluminada y Agoney pudo apreciar perfectamente cómo apretaba los ojos y abría la boca sin jalar aire cuando sus dedos se enterraron en él. 

Negando con la cabeza, Raoul levantó su cuerpo, invitando a los dedos de Agoney a abandonar su lugar preferido. 

“Solo me hace falta pensar en ti para estar completamente dilatado” dijo mientras dirigía la erección de Agoney a su entrada. 

“Dios mío… ¡Raoul!” gimió mientras su miembro desaparecía completamente dentro de su novio. Trató de frenarlo un poco para que no se hiciera daño, pero Raoul posó su frente en el hombro perlado de Agoney y lleno de alivio y de placer, comenzó a subir y a bajar, con los ojos completamente cerrados y la garganta quemándole con cada gemido. 

No siempre era así de brusco, pero no aguantaba más, y lo cierto es que esa misma tarde, en la ducha, él ya se había estado preparando, pues no creía poder soportar una hora más sin sentir a Agoney dentro de él, estirándole sin compasión, llenándole de vida. 

 

Separándose, se miraron en los ojos y sonrieron ante aquel maravilloso recuerdo que ambas mentes, como si fuesen gemelas, evocaron. 

— La primera noche aquí, sin duda, fue la mejor de mi vida —dijo Raoul con los ojos colmados de lágrimas nostálgicas y sin embargo, llenas de felicidad. 

— Estoy muy seguro de que te he dado mejores noches —bromea Agoney —, como cuando te amarré a la cama y te puse una venda sobre los ojos, ¡eso sí que fue brutal! 

Una carcajada pura y limpia brota de la seca garganta de Raoul, achinando sus ojos en el proceso. 

— ¡Pero qué idiota, no me refiero a eso! 

Agoney sonríe, aunque la nostalgia y las ganas de llorar le pesen en la garganta.

» Fue la mejor noche porque por fin tenía la certeza de que iba a compartir mi vida contigo para siempre… Cuando alquilamos este piso ya nos amábamos, pero no teníamos una relación sólida, ni madura, ni pensada. Era todo completamente visceral, como el amor adolescente. Lo sentíamos en las entrañas pero no decidíamos con el cerebro. Cuando llegamos aquí, todo cambió, fue un millón de veces mejor... 

Dos tímidas lágrimas surcan la barba de Agoney y Raoul sacrifica todas las cosas que no han sido dichas por besar los labios rosas de su novio. Este lo agradece correspondiendo con dulzura el beso, pero en completo silencio, sabe que si habla, va a romperse más.

Cogiéndose de las manos, alejan sus cuerpos del mullido sillón y repasan con los ojos la estancia. Ambos respiran contando los segundos y parpadean demasiado rápido para impedir que más lágrimas salgan. 

Una fina capa de polvo recubre todos los muebles, pero a Agoney no le molesta. Está ordenado, no huele a muerto y si por la noche no puede dormir, es todo muy fácil de limpiar. 

Observan cada rincón mientras se acarician con los pulgares. Todos los muebles, espacios y ornamentos les recuerdan momentos, sentimientos y situaciones específicas en las que fueron extremadamente felices.

—¡Miraaa! —suelta Agoney con un gritito, arrastrándolo un par de pasos hasta la cocina 

En el centro hay una mesa redonda de madera y sobre ella un florero blanco y de apariencia frágil.

»Recuerdo perfectamente bien el día que me lo regalaste. Estaba lloviendo y tú insististe en que regresara a casa porque tenías que sacar un par de libros de la biblioteca. Fue raro de cojones, siempre me pedías que te acompañara y si no podía te enfadabas… Todavía no me puedo creer que me hayas engañado para ir a comprar un jarrón carísimo.

Ríen y Raoul está extrañamente avergonzado. Las cosquillas que siente en la punta de la lengua anuncian que necesita justificarse. 

—¡Era importantísimo para mí, Ago! Había visto ese florero cinco semanas antes y me costó cuatro cuentos en el periódico para poder comprarlo. Deberías aprender a valorarme. O sea, a mí, a mi esfuerzo y a todo lo que hago por ti —dice soltando el agarre de sus manos para sentarse en la encimera con un puchero en los labios y el ceño falsamente fruncido. 

Agoney suelta una risa aguda y llena de encanto. Su niño por fin está relajado, eso es señal de que, aunque sea por poco tiempo, ambos se sienten seguros y a salvo en casa. 

—Pero vamos a ver Raoul tampoco era necesario gastar tantísimo dinero en un florero de porcelana blanca —espeta con burla mientras se acerca poco a poco a su novio hasta lograr colarse entre sus piernas. 

—¿Cómo que no era necesario? Ya no quiero ser tu novio, no me valoras nadita.

Frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho e intenta ocultar la sonrisa en un puchero.

Agoney solo vuelve a reír. 

Es una risa tan vibrante que recorre el cuerpo entero de Raoul, así que descruza sus brazos y los posiciona alrededor del cuello contrario. 

—Nos quedamos sin cenar una semana entera solo porque te empeñaste en comprar el florero más bonito del mundo —susurra enseñando todos los dientes. 

—No. Nos quedamos sin cenar una semana entera porque no quería que se te secaran las rosas que te regalaba. Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo. 

Su tono de voz es tan dulce e inocente, que Agoney siente que podría derretirse de amor. 

—Las ponía a secar en libros para usarlas como separadores. Tú sí que no valoras mis esfuerzos. 

Raoul abre la boca y los ojos en una mueca de fingida indignación y le empuja ligeramente del pecho. 

—Ya no somos novios —dice bajando de la encimera. El esfuerzo que hace le duele, pero no le dobla ni le incapacita; es un alivio. 

—Raoul, eso significa que no voy a poder darte más besos, piénsatelo bien, te doy una oportunidad para que rectifiques. 

No pueden evitar la risa que escapa de ambas gargantas, Raoul entonces gira sobre sus talones y se lanza hacia sus labios. Agoney le acoge como siempre: firme, dulce, acolchado y dispuesto. 

Cuando se separan vuelven a reír. Por un momento las amenazas y el miedo quedan completamente olvidados y vuelven a ser aquellos dos escritores perdidamente enamorados que han decidido vivir juntos porque no soportan la ausencia del calor contrario. 

En la pequeña burbuja que supone su casa, resucitan los años antiguos y lejanos que saben, no volverán.

Sin decir nada vuelven a entrelazar sus manos y caminan hacia el pasillo que conduce a su habitación. 

Cuando entran, el olor invade sus fosas nasales. 

Si vivieran ahí todavía, no lo habrían sabido reconocer. Es un olor dulzón, como el fantasma del pan recién hecho, deleitoso, caliente y suave. Huele a hogar. 

Inspirando profundamente recuerdan cómo todas las mañanas, sin excepción alguna, Raoul cruzaba la calle para comprar pan dulce recién horneado. Entre tanto, Agoney calentaba la leche en un viejo pocillo, y cuando Raoul llegaba, con una dona en la boca y un millar de moronas en el pijama, regresaban a la cama con la bolsa llena de bollos y dos tazas de leche caliente. 

Se sentaban frente a frente y jugaban al espejo. Si Agoney alzaba la mano derecha, Raoul alzaba la izquierda y al mismo tiempo mordían o bebían. Tenían que tragar, parpadear y hasta respirar a la par, pero nunca les resultó difícil. Cuando hacían aquello, se sentían entrelazados, como si un corazón latiera dentro del otro, abrazándose, amándose… 

A veces, tal era la conexión y el mutuo deseo, que se hacían el amor por horas sin importarles nada.

Podrían llorar, el anhelo por volver a la vida que tenían se está haciendo cada vez más insoportable. La nostalgia se respira y se transpira, y es tan abrumador, que tienen que darse un momento para no romperse. 

Es entonces cuando Raoul voltea hacia la derecha. En la esquina más alejada, junto a la ventana de la luna, está su caballete de cuatro patas y sobre él, un lienzo en blanco con huellas dactilares llenas de carboncillo. Al lado, en el escritorio están todas las pinturas que nunca logró terminar. 

—¡Buah Ago, mira, ahí están mis lienzos! —exclama con la voz aguda. A ojos de Agoney, vuelve a ser el niño pequeño al que su padre obligó a perder la infancia. 

Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada más, coge la caja de herramientas en donde guarda sus sus materiales, y con trazos rápidos dibuja dos manos estiradas que se ven frente a frente, como si quisieran colisionar pero no llegan a hacerlo nunca porque en medio, algo lo impide. Se trata de un corazón anatómicamente perfecto y aterradoramente negro. 

No han desayunado y ya pasa del mediodía, así que, sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirle, Agoney se dirige a la cocina con una sonrisa ancha y llena de vida. No hay nada que a Raoul le guste más que pintar, y en casa de Nicolás es prácticamente imposible. Lo sabe porque solo ha pintado uno, el autorretrato lastimero y aterrador. Y en casa, solía pintar al menos una cosa a la semana.   
Por ello, se alegra de que hayan vuelto. Aunque sospecha que solo serán unas pocas horas. 

 

El agua hierve y Agoney echa aceite y sal. Alzando los ojos al cielo, pide a quien sea que los espaguetis que encontró en el fondo de la alacena no estén echados a perder, y los vierte dentro de la olla. 

Corta la únicas cinco rebanadas de jamón que tiene en el refrigerador en trozos de un centímetro cuadrado y lo sofríe en una cacerola con mantequilla. Agrega el espagueti escurrido, añade crema agria que está a punto de descomponerse, revuelve y sirve en dos platos. 

Se repite siete veces a sí mismo que es un espagueti a la carbonara y que el agua que hay en los vasos es un delicioso zumo de mandarina. Casi se convence. 

Un poco decepcionado con lo único que pudo cocinar, dirige sus pasos hacia Raoul, su eje, su centro y el hombre de su vida. 

La habitación ha dejado de oler a pan dulce. Ahora el óleo invade el lugar, opacado únicamente por el olor natural de Raoul: madera mojada y brisa fresca de la mañana. Quizás también un poco de pasto húmedo y recién cortado.

Sus mano derecha se entretienen en la esquina inferior derecha y Agoney sabe que ha acabado; está firmando la pequeña pintura. 

Con cuidado y haciendo el ruido suficiente para no molestarlo, se acerca por detrás y rodea su cintura con los brazos. 

—Es realmente impresionante —murmura atónito. 

El fondo, por supuesto, es la paleta de los grises sin ningún orden específico. Agoney lo describiría como un mar lleno de olas rebeldes que están sumidas en un vaivén perfectamente sincronizado que produce una explosión grisácea extraña pero visualmente placentera. 

—Somos tú y yo —responde Raoul con un susurro mientras posa sus manos en las de su novio. 

»La mano más grande es la tuya, la chiquitita obviamente es mía. En el centro hay un solo corazón de color negro, y ambas manos lo protegen. Cuando estoy contigo siento que nuestros corazones no son independientes, laten al unísono porque están ligados, entrelazados para siempre. Esta certeza me hace sentir protegido, esperanzado y muy, muy feliz. 

—¿La certeza de que siempre vamos a estar juntos?

—La certeza de que aún después de la muerte seguiré amándote. Porque ni mi corazón, ni mi cerebro, ni mi alma pueden hacer otra cosa. Y tú harás lo mismo conmigo, estoy seguro. Por eso a tu lado me siento protegido y aliviado.

Agoney sabe que sus ideas están completamente desordenadas y que aunque quiera decirle algo más, no podrá. Tratar de dar significado a sus pinturas a través de la palabra hablada siempre ha sido extremadamente difícil para él. 

Así es que sin decir nada, Agoney le gira y atrapa sus labios en cuanto están a su alcance. 

—Te amo — susurran al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados y las frentes pegadas. 

Tirando de su cintura, Agoney les dirige hasta la mesa redonda de la cocina. 

—Voilá —dice tratando de imitar el acento, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. 

—Vamos a fingir que es espagueti a la carbonara, ¿verdad? —pregunta Raoul con una sonrisa en la cara y un poco de ilusión en los ojos. 

—No habrá necesidad. Esto está un millón de veces mejor. 

Raoul asiente con fingida seriedad. Y come. Sus ojos se abren con gusto. 

—¡Ago, esto está buenísimo! —masculla con la boca llena de pasta.   
Agoney se encoge sobre sí mismo, echa el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y trata de acomodar sus rizos mientras ríe con los ojos achinados. 

Se sienta, come y saborea un poco. Es mentira, no está buenísimo. No sabe a nada. 

Engullen la comida en silencio, completamente concentrados y con muchas ganas de que de un momento a otro eso se convierta en algo digno de sus paladares. En menos de cinco minutos, los platos están vacíos. 

—¿Qué te parece si nos aseamos un poco, nos ponemos el pijama, nos metemos en la cama y me acaricias el pelo hasta que me quede dormido? —pregunta Raoul con la voz y los ojos llenos de inocencia y un poco de sueño. 

—¿Puedo besarte mientras te acaricio?

La miel de sus ojos resplandece ante la propuesta y asiente. Levantándose, corren al baño. Y como siempre, Agoney llega primero. 

Dentífrico, jabón, enjuague bucal y dentrífico otra vez. Después, Raoul hace lo mismo, le gusta la sensación de extrema limpieza. 

Los párpados de Raoul se cierran por el cansancio acumulado, pero en cuanto llegan de nuevo a la habitación, la pesadez y el sueño parecen esfumarse. 

Lanzándose sobre el colchón y rebotando sobre él, suelta un quejido. Maldita sea la hora en la que dejó que Nicolás magullara sus costillas. 

—Joder —ríe intentando disimular su quejido —, ¡cuánto nos costó tener ésta cama!

—Dos poemas míos en aquella revista horrible que no supo valorarlos —dice mientras cuenta con los dejos — una pintura tuya que nos costó un huevo vender para que al final la dejaramos a mitad de precio y... un préstamo de Ricky que nunca hemos pagado. 

—Pero a que valió la pena. Nunca he estado en un colchón más suave —dice acurrucándose en posición fetal justo a la mitad de la cama. 

Agoney sonríe y se acuesta detrás de él para rodear su cintura mientras acaricia su cabello y deja besitos en su nuca y en el lateral de cuello. 

—Absolutamente todo lo que he vivido contigo ha valido la pena. Hasta el puto infierno en el que nos metimos. 

Son las trece horas con veintidós minutos y a Raoul se le ha ido el sueño completamente. Muerde su labio antes de responder. 

—El puto infierno en el que te metí. 

Suspirando, Agoney deja un último beso en su nuca y se incorpora, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. 

Ha llegado la hora de tener la conversación que decidirá el rumbo que tomarán sus vidas. 

—Raoul, me metí yo solo para estar contigo. Soy completamente consciente y responsable de mis decisiones, no me arrastraste contigo ni me mantuviste esos tres días ahí, fui yo. Yo lo decidí. 

—Esta vez no quiero que decidas lo mismo —responde Raoul, acomodándose como siempre: frente a él, con las piernas en flor de loto. 

—¿Qué? 

Suspirando, agacha la mirada. 

—Necesito volver, Ago —susurra y no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—¿Por qué? —suena dolido y angustiado —¿vas a dejar que tu deseo de venganza arruine nuestras vidas?, ¿de verdad necesitas hacerle tanto daño como él te lo ha hecho a ti? Infringir un mal por el mal causado nunca ha sido precisamente de valientes. 

Y tal vez está siendo injusto, pero su boca solo habla de lo que siente en el corazón. 

Raoul entonces lo mira. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. 

—Necesito volver para encontrar a Álvaro. No sé en dónde está su cuerpo — La voz apenas logra salir de su garganta. Sus dientes tiemblan chocando entre sí y sus labios vibran al compás de las lágrimas que ruedan sobre sus mejillas. 

»Te amo, Agoney. Te amo desde que nos conocimos; incluso a veces pienso que mi corazón te quería mucho antes de siquiera conocerte. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Y no tienes ni puta idea de cuanto me odio por arruinarnos la vida, si pudiera, por supuesto que escaparía contigo, pero aunque quisiera desistir, no puedo. Nicolás es peligroso, es un asesino a sueldo encubierto, el más despiadado y astuto del país entero. Y la gente poderosa que le debe favores me encontraría sin problema alguno aunque nos mudásemos a México. A ti todavía no te conocen, y yo puedo hacer que Nicolás se olvide de ti. Por eso vine aquí contigo, tienes que coger tus cosas e irte. 

—¡No! —gruñe rotundamente. Ni siquiera tiene que pensárselo, no se irá, su lugar está al lado de Raoul. 

—Escúchame, Agoney: he calculado el tiempo exacto que tenemos antes de que Nicolás se levante y lea la nota que le he dejado. Tenemos todo el día de hoy y todo el de mañana hasta las veintidós horas, que es cuando el síndrome de abstinencia le pega más fuerte. Si la herida le permite levantarse antes, la leerá y no nos buscará. Pero para ese entonces, tú ya no puedes estar aquí. 

Y ahora es Agoney quien llora. 

—No —vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez en un susurro —, no puedes decidir por mi, ni alejarme de ti.

Hay rabia en sus ojos, pero no es contra Raoul, es contra Nicolás. 

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas, Ago. No mereces ese infierno y mucho menos por mí. 

Ahora sí que se enfada con él.

—No vas a decidir por mí —repite con los dientes apretados y una mueca de súplica en los ojos —, ya he estado sin saber de ti durante cinco putos meses y lo que viví aquí, toda la angustia, el terror, la incertidumbre y la impotencia no se comparan con vivir con Nicolás. No voy a permitir que me alejes. 

Hay tantas cosas que se le acumulan en la garganta, que cree que va a explotar. 

»Estoy aterrado, por supuesto que estoy aterrado, no quiero volver. Pero no podría vivir un solo día más separado de ti, y menos sabiendo en dónde estás metido. 

—Agoney —dice con la voz seria. Ya no llora y tiene el ceño fruncido —, no hagas esto más difícil. 

Se lo va a poner tan difícil como pueda. Su decisión está tomada. Regresará con él. 

—Raoul, no tienes porqué hacer esto tú solo. Ni siquiera tienes que hacer justicia por tu propia mano. Podemos denunciarlo, que el Ministerio Público o la Policía Investigadora se encarguen de él. Que le inicien un proceso, que recaben las pruebas, que ellos busquen y encuentren a tu hermano —dice cogiéndole la mano, buscando su mirada —, no tienes porqué lidiar con esto tú solo… no me alejes. 

Raoul suspira, sabe que tiene la batalla perdida. Cuando su gesto se reblandece, las lágrimas vuelven a empapar sus enrojecidas mejillas. 

—Nicolás asesinó a mi hermano porque Lucien Carr, el narcotraficante más poderoso del país y al mismo tiempo, jefe de Estado, lo contrató para ello. Álvaro, por supuesto, era extremadamente inteligente, sabía pelear incluso mejor que yo y siempre estaba atento a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. No sé en qué rollos estaba metido, pero tenía a mucha gente detrás de él, buscando su muerte. 

Agoney le escucha con todos sus sentidos. Tiene el corazón acelerado y la espalda llena de sudor helado. No se le había ocurrido pensar en las razones que tuvo Nicolás para asesinarlo de aquella manera. 

»Como Nicolás sabía que iba a ser difícil acercarse a él como un hombre de negocios, hizo uso del camuflaje que tiene: se hizo pasar como el poeta empedernido que siempre ha querido ser y lo enamoró. 

»Algo que tienes que saber, Ago, es que Nicolás es maquiavélico, psicópata y narcisista. Es malo hasta las entrañas. Manipula a los demás para obtener lo que quiere; carece de culpa, empatía y de arrepentimiento; tiene una necesidad asquerosa de que todos lo admiren todo el tiempo; no sabe qué es la moral, porque hay algo en su cerebro que le impide identificarla; miente y engaña descaradamente y no le importa si los demás saben que lo está haciendo, como cuando me dice que me folla cuando jamás me ha penetrado; es egoísta e insensible, pero adula a los demás para conseguir lo que desea; busca prestigio y estatus continuamente; es un cínico de mierda; explota a los demás, como quiere hacerlo con nosotros al quitarnos los derechos de autor; espera que todo el mundo le brinde la atención especial que merece y un sinfín de cosas más. Agoney, te juro que no hay persona más malvada en el mundo. 

—Y con todo esto, ¿fue capaz de enamorar a Álvaro?

—Sí, por supuesto. Él es consciente de absolutamente todo lo que te acabo de decir. Por eso, cuando quiere, lo disfraza muy bien. Puede ser un tipo realmente encantador; la gente que estaba en la fiesta aquella donde llevaste AULLIDO, lo adora, Nicolás es como un dios para ellos. Es un manipulador extraordinario. 

—¿Y por qué no lo matamos y ya? —dice Agoney frustrado y lleno de miedo. 

—Hay varios motivos, amor. El primero de ellos es que lo necesito vivo para dar con la ubicación de mi hermano. El segundo, que Lucien Carr es jefe de estado y amante de Nicolás. Me conoce perfectamente y sabría de inmediato que fui yo quien lo asesinó.

Raoul suspira, ya no sabe cómo ordenar todos los datos que ha recabado y mucho menos cómo expresarlos en palabras para que Agoney entienda todo ese revoltijo. 

»Aparte, matarlo en ilegal, volverlo loco a través de la manipulación mental es perfectamente lícito, no hay ninguna ley ni tratado internacional que lo prohiba… Ago, cuando planifiqué todo esto, no dejé de pensar en ti un solo segundo; si mataba a Nicolás, podría ir a la cárcel, y eso significaba alejarme de ti indefinidamente, pero si lo volvía loco, podría regresar a tus brazos si tú así lo hubieras querido. 

Agoney, comprendiéndolo todo un poco más, asiente. 

—¿Dices que Lucien te conoce? —dice Agoney pensativo, sin importarle el giro abrupto que provoca en la conversación. 

Raoul asiente confuso. 

—¿Cómo es que no sabe que eres hermano de Álvaro?

No le sorprende que Raoul tenga la respuesta. Siempre está un paso adelante. 

—Poco después de haber matado a mi padre me enteré de que, como estaba en la guerra cuando yo nací, no me reconoció como hijo legítimo. Por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre.   
No hay manera de que nadie sepa que soy Raoul Vázquez y no Raoul García. 

Suspiran al mismo tiempo. Las sienes les pulsan y Agoney siente que podría desmayarse.

—Tengo mucho miedo, mi niño. Pero me aterra aún más perderte otra vez. Me da pavor alejarme de ti y no saber qué sucede en tu vida, o si estás vivo o muerto. 

—Ago… —advierte sin mucha fuerza para alejarlo.

—No puedo aprender a vivir con un hueco en el corazón, Raoul. Te amo, te necesito y me voy contigo.

—Creo recordar que Epicteto dijo alguna vez que el camino hacia la felicidad es dejar de preocuparse por las cosas que están más allá del poder de la voluntad.

Sonriendo y abrazándose a él, Agoney asiente.

—Sí, mi niño. Y no está en ti decidir por mí. Me voy contigo.

—No quiero que sufras, Ago.   
—Sufro más estando lejos de ti. 

Raoul no se lo dice, pero Agoney lo sabe y lo siente en sus entrañas. Él también estaba aterrado, no quería perderle, le daba pánico perderlo aunque sea unos pocos centímetros. 

—Te amo aunque seas imbécil y quieras regresar al peor lugar del mundo —ríe Raoul contra su cuello. 

Separándose, Agoney le toma por las mejillas.

—Si lo piensas, es hasta emocionante, me muero por ver cómo poco a poco pierde la cordura. 

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas.


	18. XVII

Con la angustia de siempre en el pecho, se acomodan en la cama. Raoul sobre el pecho de Agoney y este, brindándole caricias aterciopeladas en la espalda.

—Amor —llama Raoul en un susurro.

Como única respuesta recibe un sonido gutural que manifiesta interrogación.

»No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco —contesta en el mismo tono de voz —pero son las tres de la tarde, tampoco hace falta que echemos la siesta.

Raoul asiente y sonríe desganado.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo tanto cansancio acumulado desde hace siete meses, que me da rabia no poder dormir a gusto y sin miedo con mi novio por culpa de tanto puto agobio.

Su voz es una extraña combinación entre la tristeza, el abatimiento, la rabia y la desesperación.

Y a Agoney se le encoge el corazón. Él mismo está muerto de miedo y solo ha pasado unas cuantas horas en esa casa, no puede ni alcanzar a imaginar todo lo que raoul debe estar sintiendo. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de toda la mierda por la que ha tenido que pasar Raoul en veintiocho semanas. Completamente solo.

—A lo mejor si sacas todo lo que tienes en el pecho dejas de sentir esa presión que te asfixia —susurra Agoney contra su pelo y enseguida besa castamente la cima de su ser, dejando así que su barba se enrede con los mechones rubios que caen desperdigados sobre su niño.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, Ago. Ni siquiera sé bien qué es lo que siento.

Es verdad. En su pecho hay tal mezcla de sentimientos, que no sabría por dónde empezar a desenredar.

—En tú corazón predomina el tormento, ¿no? —pregunta Agoney, sabiendo leer a Raoul perfectamente, como siempre. Después de pensarlo un poco, el aludido asiente —pues empieza por ahí, ¿qué es lo que más te angustia?

—Que vuelvas.

No lo duda ni un segundo antes de responder. La sombra negra del terror engulle su corazón cuando piensa en el cuello amado rodeado de peligro, susceptible de ser degollado en cualquier instante. Y ya no importa si es una metáfora o no, porque realmente no saben muy bien a qué se están enfrentando.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero perderte.

—No vas a perderme.

Tratando de separar sus cuerpos para poder mirar directamente a los ojos color miel, Agoney se remueve y Raoul, sin fuerzas para luchar por su agarre, le deja. Sustituye el pecho lleno de vello sedoso y negro por la mullida almohada blanca y deja que su novio se recueste para colocarse a su altura. Entonces se miran a los ojos y no hay más remedio que hablar con la verdad.

—Es que no quiero ni que exista la posibilidad de que tu vida corra peligro. Con Nicolás alrededor, nunca podré estar tranquilo.

—Si me quedo aquí o me voy a algún otro lugar sin ti, me perderías y mi vida seguiría pendiendo de un hilo. No voy a dejarnos solos, Raoul. Ni a ti en esa horrible casa, ni a mí en este horrible mundo. Perteneces a mis brazos y yo a los tuyos; no alteremos la naturaleza de nuestras almas; no me alejes.

—Ya lo sé mi amor; te juro que o último que quiero es separarme de ti —susurra Raoul. Unos segundos después, deja salir parte de su frustración en un bufido lleno de rabia e impotencia.

—¿Qué más, mi niño? Sácalo todo —susurra mientras con los dedos acaricia su mejilla.

—Me siento desesperado. Quiero que esto acabe ya, quiero saber quién es el hombre que me contó todo de Nicolás y que me entregó las fotos de Álvaro mutilado, quiero saber dónde está su cuerpo...

Apretando los ojos, deja que el nudo que habita perpetuamente en su garganta se afloje un poco, manifestándose en forma de lágrimas.

»Quiero entender qué pasó, por qué pasó y quién era mi hermano como para que algo así le sucediera.

Por fin ha manifestado sus aflicciones en palabras. Entonces termina de romperse, y sin darse cuenta, abraza a Agoney buscando refugio en él.

»Y quiero deshacerme de esta necesidad de venganza, pero no puedo. Me carcome por dentro, me incita, me azusa... y joder, Agoney. Que ya sé que es un sentimiento impulsivo, que nace de lo más primitivo de mi ser, que es irreflexivo y salvaje, pero siento que la única manera de librarme del dolor que siento y alcanzar la calma imperturbable que tanto anhelo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Agoney suspira. Tiene claro que disiente, por supuesto que no está de acuerdo, pero luchar contra la determinación de Raoul siempre ha sido imposible. Así que redirige la conversación hasta el punto en donde su propia mente se ha anclado.

—No había pensado en eso...

—¿En qué? —pregunta Raoul confundido por la nula correlación de temas.

—En el hombre que te dio las fotos. ¿Dices que también te relató todo acerca de Nicolás?, ¿todo lo que me acabas de contar?

—Más o menos —asiente pensativo —Junto con las fotos venía una carta de seis o siete hojas. Pero obvio no me lo contó todo, hay muchas cosas que he ido deduciendo, aunque por supuesto sigo teniendo muchas preguntas... En la narrativa hay muchos espacios en blanco que no he logrado rellenar. Y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—La mejor manera de llenar el vacío es saturándolo con interrogantes.

Raoul asiente, reconociendo que tiene razón; aguantándose la risa cuando se da cuenta de que, en realidad, es bastante sencillo. Apartando su cara del cuello de Agoney, besa sus labios sin abrir la boca y se deja embriagar por la sensación, aunque no sea duradera. Le besa en agradecimiento, con él siempre es todo más fácil, su mente serena y centrada siempre tiene la respuesta.

Volviendo a esconder la nariz en el cuello amado, piensa.

Sabe que en la narrativa que ha construido Agoney en su cabeza hay todavía más espacios en blanco. Y si van a hacer esto juntos, tienen que saber, con total exactitud, las mismas cosas. Pero no tiene muchas ganas de relatar los hechos cronológicamente, así que, aunque le joda hablar de Nicolás estando en el piso en donde ese imbécil no tiene cabida, decide que aclarará todas las dudas que su novio tenga.

—Tienes razón Ago, y tú debes tener más espacios en blanco que yo. Así es que empezaremos por ahí. Y cuando tengamos la misma cantidad de información, llenaremos los agujeros de la historia con preguntas. Por eso tenemos que empezar aclarando tus dudas. Dispara.

Removiéndose al mismo tiempo, se acuestan boca arriba y miran fijamente las vigas que hay en el techo.

—A ver, lo primero, creo, es que Nicolás no me encaja nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Suspira. Ni siquiera lo tiene tan claro.

—Es... es un asesino a sueldo, ¿no?

—Ajá.

—¿Y al mismo tiempo un pésimo escritor que ahoga su frustración en drogas y alcohol?

Raoul ríe. Así no suena muy lógico, por supuesto.

Alejando su cuerpo del de Agoney, se sienta en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y los pies estirados y entrelazados. Agoney se sienta en flor de loto a su lado, mirándole mientras acaricia su muslo.

—A ver ago, la cosa está así: Nicolás es huérfano, al parecer su madre lo abandonó nada más nacer y su padre, bueno, se desentendió cuando se enteró de su existencia. Mucho tiempo vivió en las calles, delinquía sin ser visto, era sumamente astuto. Ya sabes, aunque no escribe una mierda, es bastante inteligente. Mmmm, ah sí, luego creció. Sabrás que detrás de toda la suciedad hay un hombre bastante apuesto; esto no pasó desapercibido por los prostituyentes, pero en vez de mandarlo a las calles lo limpiaron, lo vistieron y a los dieciséis años ya era el esclavo sexual de muchos servidores públicos. Incluso era el preferido, lo colmaban de regalos, le daban educación privada, solían invitarlo a las fiestas e incluso le dejaban estar en reuniones privadas. Era silencioso, sumiso, y aunque no pasaba desapercibido, no representaba ningún peligro. Con el tiempo comenzó a enterarse de secretos gordos, secretos de Estado, ya sabes. Se hizo de tanta información, que pasó de ser un esclavo sometido, a ser el hombre poderoso que guardaba las confidencias a cambio de dinero, prestigio, fama y todas las drogas sintéticas que salían en ese momento.

—Vaya, no me esperaba nada de esto.

—Espera que no voy ni a la mitad. ¿Recuerdas a Peter Orlovsky? Tenía un cargo importantísimo en la milicia. Resulta que abusó de él cuando era pequeñito, incluso creo que le quemaba los puros en el culo. Cuando Nicolás tuvo la oportunidad, le asesinó dentro de la base militar. Entró y salió sin ser visto en uno de los lugares más seguros y vigilados del país. Y no dejó huella alguna. Le degolló con un cuchillo a fuego vivo, yo jamás lo habría pensado ¿eh? Pero fue muy ingenioso: al cortar, el fuego cauterizaba la herida, así es que no dejó un rastro de sangre; solo una cabeza separada de un cuerpo inerte. El jefe de gobierno de ese entonces supo que había sido él y lo protegió a cambio de sus servicios sexuales y sanguinarios. El primero de sus encargos fue contra su esposa.

—Hijo de puta —musita Agoney un poco horrorizado.

—No sabemos si su madre tiene la culpa, Ago.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. No pienso en culpar a la mujer cuando lo digo, lo siento.

Raoul ríe, ni siquiera lo considera tan importante.

—Bueno, sigo. Éramos todavía unos niños cuando esto pasó, no sé si recuerdas aquella marcha en donde se reunieron un montón de mujeres y terminó siendo una tragedia... —Agoney niega con la cabeza, no conoce de ese asunto —Ya, yo tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien. Por lo que sé, un grupo muy grande de mujeres se reunió en el centro del pueblo, vocearon, marcharon, destrozaron todo a su paso, incluso quemaron bienes muebles y uno que otro inmueble. Daban gritos desesperados para reclamar un espacio en el mundo. Ellas solo querían poder tener capacidad de decisión en la vida política. Pero como no existe lugar para las mujeres, las reprimieron a palazos. No sé cuántas muertas hubo, pero vivas quedaron muy pocas. Una de ellas era Carolyn Cassady, la esposa de jefe de gobierno que protegió a Nicolás cuando asesinó a Peter, Kerouac era su apellido. Pero ya sabes, una mujer tan rebelde solo desprestigiaba la imagen de Kerouac, a tal grado, que le habían amenazado con destituirlo. Entonces tomó cartas en el asunto y le pagó a Nicolás para que se deshiciera de ella. Callaron los rumores diciendo que le había dado alguna enfermedad terminal y que murió en menos de una semana... A partir de entonces, Nicolás fue contratado para eliminar a cualquier enemigo sin dejar rastro alguno. No sé por qué no sucedió lo mismo con mi hermano, en las fotos, la habitación estaba llena de sangre y su cuerpo ostentaba rastros de la más cruel de las torturas. No... yo no sé qué sucedió, o por qué tuvo que ser diferente. Incluso había fotos, por dios, un experto como él jamás tomaría fotos.

Acariciando su muslo, Agoney intenta mitigar un poco el dolor que siente su alma al pensar en Álvaro.

—Averiguaremos sus razones, mi niño.

Suspirando, Raoul asiente. Sus manos juegan con las sábanas. Son viejas y están desgastadas. Bajo su tacto, se arrugan aún más. Y sonríe.

—Recuerdo perfectamente el día que las compraste. Era sábado y yo me quedé en casa porque me dolía la garganta y tenía fiebre. Fuiste a la farmacia y regresaste con la medicina, unas cuantas bolsas de té, estas sábanas y tres mantas calentitas para que me recuperara más rápido. 

Agoney sonríe de vuelta. Aunque la añoranza pretende adueñarse de sus cuerpos, la reprimen un poco. Ya habrá tiempo para la nostalgia; ahora mismo necesitan centrar su atención en Nicolás y prepararse para el negro futuro que se avecina.

—Bueno, ya entendí la parte sicaria de Nicolás. Ahora explícame lo del escritor frustrado que quiere robarnos nuestras obras.

—En realidad quiere esclavizarnos y que escribamos para él, arrebatándonos los derechos de autor y nosotros, contentos, vamos a auto secuestrarnos pasado mañana.

—No quiero pecar de romántico pero, te juro que junto a ti, suena al mejor plan del mundo —dice Agoney con la sonrisa más bonita que tiene mientras se acerca a los labios que tanto anhela besar.

—Y yo te juro que no te soporto —suelta Raoul en una carcajada.

Riendo con él, Agoney le vuelve a besar.

—Vale, ya estoy listo para la segunda parte de la historia.

—En realidad esta parte la tengo un poco menos clara, pero ahí te va: Cuando todavía era pequeño, como ya te dije, alguno de sus amantes le pagó un tutor personal. Educación especial, privada y personalizada. Su tutor, como tú y yo, estaba enamorado de las letras, y lo enamoró a él de ellas. Leían sólo a los más grandes y Nicolás aspiraba a ser como ellos. Obviamente está negado, no sabe escribir, ni pensar, no tiene ideas originales, no entiende una mierda de filosofía y su imaginación está muerta. Pero como toda la información que tiene le da muchísimo poder, consiguió prestigio y se consolidó como uno de los intelectuales de la época. Cuando publicó su primer libro. Los críticos, amenazados y coaccionados, le alabaron, y todo el mundo compró tanto, que alcanzó las diez ediciones. El problema es que la audiencia tiene cero capacidad de crítica, se beben todo lo que les venden, aunque no haya hilo argumentativo, ni esté bien narrado. Por dios, Nicolás ni siquiera sabe de lo que escribe, no se tomó el tiempo para investigar y tampoco es que escriba desde su experiencia. Es nefasto.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no me he enterado de ese libro? —inquiere extrañado. Él se lee absolutamente todo lo que llega a sus manos y al final de cada lectura, siempre hace una crítica mordaz e informada.

—Tú no lees mierda comercial, Ago. Pero a lo mejor sí que has oído hablar de él, se llama El andar de las luciérnagas.

Alza las cejas y frunce el ceño. Cree recordar el título y la portada marrón que recuerda a alguna secreción fétida le quema los ojos. Cuando su mente logra materializar el contenido del libro, abre los ojos exageradamente.   
Y a Raoul le parece un gesto adorable.

—¡Esa mierda!, ¡joder Raoul, por supuesto que lo he leído! —una carcajada dulce, cargada de sorna, sale de su garganta — En su momento pensé que era pura palabrería hueca pretendiendo ser profunda, después llegué a la conclusión de que ni siquiera puede lograr ser eso. Es mierda pura y nada más.

No es que a Raoul le sorprenda, de hecho, se lo esperaba, pero aún así arruga la nariz y sus labios forman una mueca llena de disgusto.

—¿Leíste a Nicolás?, ¿cuándo?

Quizás la pregunta no resulte relevante, pero Agoney, agachando la mirada, la contesta.

—Cuando desapareciste me dediqué a buscarte, pero un tiempo después, al ver que mis esfuerzos no rendían frutos, metí mi nariz en los libros. Quiero decir, nunca dejé de investigar tu paradero, pero solo lo hacía durante dieciocho horas, las seis restantes las ocupaba para leer, a veces para dormir... Como mi cerebro no daba para mucho, decidí adentrarme en la literatura ligera, leí unas cuantas novelas, un par de libros de superación personal que casi me hacen vomitar y El andar de las luciérnagas. Es un título de mierda, por cierto. No tiene nada qué ver con el contenido.

Raoul lo mira durante unos segundos y después baja los ojos hacia las sábanas. Lo cierto es que no ha dejado de sentirse culpable, pero sabe que si le pide perdón una vez más, se enfadará.

Como auntómata, su lengua actúa.

—Lo lamento tanto, amor... Lamento haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, ni siquiera tenía derecho a regresar a tu vida y arrastrarte conmigo a ese hoyo nauseabundo lleno de violencia.

Sus ojos cosquillean con ganas y los deja ganar. Pone las córneas en blanco y emite un bufido.

—Raoul, basta. No voy a tener esta conversación de nuevo. No te sientas culpable, que jamás te he reclamado.

Entonces Raoul muerde su labio inferior y asiente. En su fuero interno, está decidiendo que tal vez sea hora de perdonarse porque Agoney ya lo ha hecho.

»Ahora prosigamos con Nicolás. Escribió ese libro de mierda, los altos mandos obligaron a los críticos a hablar bien, las personas lo alabaron, vendió un montón, ¿y luego?

—Aquí lo que tienes que entender es que Nicolás, a parte de maquiavélico y psicópata, es narcisista. Y no solo quiere, sino que necesita ser reconocido y alabado. Es exhibicionista, tiene una tendencia muy aguda hacia la grandiosidad, siempre busca admiración y tratos especiales. Y, si te fijas, sus relaciones interpersonales se caracterizan por la explotación, la falta de empatía y la pretensión. Pero eso, siempre busca ser ensalzado a través de su sueño frustrado. Y como no puede escribir cinco palabras seguidas, nos ocupa. Y bueno, la editorial con la que trabaja ya lo está presionando para que saque algo bueno antes de que caiga en el olvido. Pero Nicolás necesita que ese libro sea una obra maestra, la cúspide de su carrera, el santo grial de los escritores y la referencia de las próximas generaciones.

—Solo nosotros somos capaces de hacer eso, y ni de coña voy a regalarle mi trabajo — protesta Agoney recostando su cabeza sobre los muslos de su novio.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy escribiendo tanta mierda? Pues para sabotearlo. ¡Ah, otra cosa!, como nadie puede enterarse de que soy su escritor fantasma, dice que soy «su puta». Y este señor no está acostumbrado a que le provoquen y luego le rechacen, así que desarrollado un tipo de obsesión conmigo y la confunde con enamoramiento. De ahí que también me sea súper fácil manipularlo. Seguramente en algún punto también dirá que te folla como nadie ha hecho, que con esa vocecita no paras de gemir su nombre y que tienes el culo más delicioso del mundo aunque por tanta droga no sea capaz de empalmarse... ¡Ja! A lo mejor tienes suerte y también empieza a llamarte «nalguita».

Agoney lo mira desde abajo. Le causa repulsión que sea capaz, de hacer eso. Pero al mismo tiempo le invade el alivio, porque todo lo que dijo acerca de Raoul era mentira. Ya lo sabía, Raoul se lo había dicho, pero reafirmar que no le violó en ningún momento, sosiega sus miedos.

Raoul tiene los dedos de la mano derecha enredados en el pelo de agoney. Acaricia sus rizos mientras recarga la cabeza en la pared y cierra los ojos.

Ojalá pudieran estar así toda la vida. Juntos, y sin el estado de alerta parpadeándo detrás de las pupilas.

—Como la siesta ya se fue a la mierda, ¿me llevas a comer? —pregunta Agoney con el tono dulce que le caracteriza.

Despegando la cabeza del muro, baja la mirada y se encuentra con esos oscuros ojos que siempre le han mirado con absoluta devoción.

—Claro que sí, mi niño —responde usando el mote que Agoney siempre emplea para referirse a él.

—El "mi niño" no te pertenece.

Entonces ríen ante el fallido intento de Agoney de mostrar dureza en su voz aterciopelada.

Como el hambre apremia, Agoney se levanta de la cama. En la esquina está el cuadro que pintó Raoul hace apenas unas horas y, como siempre, su caja de herramientas está sucia, desordenada y encima del escritorio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, va por el trapo de la cocina, rocía sobre él desinfectante y uno a uno, limpia los tubos de óleo para meterlos ordenadamente en la caja.

Mordiéndose los labios, y todavía sentado en la cama, Raoul le observa con el ceño fruncido.

Su mejor amigo de la infancia era obsesivo, repetía las cosas seis veces, contaba sus pasos, no comía si alguien había respirado sobre su sopa, tenía pesadillas constantes aún estando despierto, se bañaba por lo menos cuatro veces al día, siempre estaba nervioso, calculaba los centímetros de sus pasos y los desandaba si algo salía mal. Todas las ideas que tenía eran agobiantes y repetitivas, no se las podía quitar de la cabeza, y en lugar de desvanecerse con el tiempo, cada día se hacían más fuertes y se acumulaban en su cerebro, convirtiéndolo en una bomba de tiempo.

Agoney no es así, él puede vivir perfectamente, su único problema son las duchas. En específico las lufas de baño ásperas que no hacen más que dañar su piel. Pero en realidad es extraordinariamente funcional. A lo mejor solo es su personalidad, limpia y perfeccionista, pero práctica a fin de cuentas.

Le observa en la distancia. Tiene el pelo muy revuelto, la ropa estriada y un poco acartonada; ordena con meticulosidad y parsimonia, sin una gota de agobio en su cuerpo. Entonces Raoul sonríe con tristeza.

Ojalá pudiera verlo así eternamente, despertar y verlo recoger la ropa que hay en el suelo para doblarla perfectamente y meter las prendas, una por una, en el cesto de ropa sucia para después hacer la cama con calma y minuciosidad.

Ojalá pudiera disfrutarlo siempre de esa manera, sumirse con él en la cotidianidad, saberse de memoria los pasos que dará dentro del piso y anticipar cada uno de sus escrupulosos movimientos.

Suspirando, limpia la solitaria lágrima que rueda sobre su mejilla.

Quizás si no le amara tanto todo sería más fácil.

Si no estuviese tan profundamente enamorado, separarse de él no supondría un dolor tan grande en el pecho. Pero lo cierto es que el solo hecho de pensar en vivir un día más separado de Agoney hace que sienta el cuerpo hundido y acuchillado, como si su delgada carne, casi sin piel, reposara desnuda y ensangrentada en un lago de hiel; con los huesos al aire, agrietándose poco a poco, rechinando con dolor. Y en ese imaginario le es imposible moverse, se siente vilmente atado por necias y absurdas cadenas que le impiden respirar; tirado, agoniza sin su roce, le tortura la falta de esos orbes profundamente oscuros y eternamente bellos.

Sin él, está seguro, su vida se reduciría a la de un árbol difunto.

Mientras lo observa, piensa en la suave calma atrae con su voz y en la fresca dulzura que emanan sus labios. Está cierto de que no podría vivir sin ello aunque se lo propusiera.

Y aunque se esfuerza, no entiende la compleja determinación que siempre ha mostrado Agoney de quedarse a su lado. Supone que siente exactamente lo mismo que él, que pensar en separarse le ahoga en un mar oscuro que carece de salida.

Y aunque la idea es absurda, le habría gustado que le arrojaran a la vida con instrucciones; pero en ningún tratado se ha escrito que el mundo está hecho para pasarlo bien. Y tampoco hay norma alguna que le obligue a pasar por ese infierno completamente solo. Agoney se lo ha dicho, pero no es hasta ese momento que logra comprenderlo un poco más: el hombre que está frente a él, canturreando y ordenando, es el amor de su vida, pero antes de eso, es Agoney: Un ser poseedor de la naturaleza humana de la libertad. Porque con cada decisión que tomó en el pasado, se construyó a él mismo.

Y cuando decide voluntariamente quedarse con Raoul a pesar de todo, está poniéndose en posesión de lo que es, asentando sobre sí mismo la responsabilidad de su existencia.

También ejerce su libertad cuando se hace responsable de su persona y de las decisiones que son enteramente suyas.

Agoney siempre ha dicho que él es tal y como se concibe a sí mismo, que es la proyección de lo que quiere ser y que es, sobre todo, lo que hace de sí mismo con sus elecciones. Y ahora lo entiende. Y sabe que no puede obligarlo a irse para protegerlo porque le estaría mutilando el alma y parte de su esencia.

Pese a que Raoul no entienda sus motivos y no pueda evitar sentirse culpable, decide no martirizarse con la idea de que lo está obligando a ir con él, porque, aunque lo sienta así, no es verdad.

Él ha elegido regresar a casa de Nicolás para alcanzar los objetivos que desde un principio se trazó y Agoney ha decidido acompañarlo.

Ambos han tomado determinaciones libres de cualquier tipo de coacción, haciendo uso de su entera libertad.

También se consuela pensando en que no crecerá solo. Agoney, voluntariamente, acompañará todos y cada uno de sus pasos, como siempre lo habían deseado. Y puede que las condiciones no sean las ideales, pero estarán juntos, tomándose de la mano, luchando y avanzando con el amor que se tienen como escudo.

Pero no entiende, no entiende, no entiende. De alguna manera se alegra de tener a Agoney a su lado, su sola presencia le da fuerza, esperanza y ganas de vivir. Pero por otro lado, le aterra la idea de poner a Agoney en peligro. Se siente egoísta por no poder abandonar sus propósitos, por quedarse cuando puede huir y vivir feliz con el hombre de su vida.

Rechinando los dientes, decide no aguantar las lágrimas. No puede no vengarse, no sabe cómo; no puede abandonar la búsqueda del cuerpo de su hermano; no puede renunciar a la oportunidad de hacer, junto con agoney, la revolución literaria que el siglo está esperando. Puede parecer absurdo, pero no puede.

Un resonante sollozo escapa de su garganta. Inmediatamente, Agoney deja de limpiar el escritorio y voltea hacia él, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa mi niño? —pregunta inquieto mientras sube a la cama para quedar frente a él. Podría abrazarlo, pero no sabe si es lo que necesita.

—Que no entiendo tus razones y no puedo renunciar a las mías —susurra sin dejar de llorar.

Entonces Agoney desecha todo pensamiento y le abraza contra su pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Escondiendo su cara en el pecho contrario, Raoul responde con un hilo de voz:

—No entiendo por qué te quedas conmigo. Ahí no harás más que sufrir, y no lo mereces... Y también me da rabia el hecho de que ahora mismo podríamos estar huyendo pero estamos aquí, esperando que sea la hora de regresar porque soy una mierda de persona y no puedo renunciar a esto

Su voz está gangosa por culpa de la mucosa propia del llanto y suena tan afligido, que a Agoney se le parte el corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, se separan para poder mirarse a los ojos

—Escucháme bien, Raoul. Me voy a quedar a tu lado porque te amo, porque mi lugar está contigo y porque no voy a permitir que te enfrentes a eso tú solo. Entiendo lo importante que es para ti entender lo que pasó con Álvaro. Él era la única familia que te quedaba, el único que siempre te amó incondicionalmente, el que te brindó protección, cariño y comprensión. Él evitó que murieras de hambre y que vivieras en la calle; no te juzgó cuando mataste a tu padre, ni siquiera te pidió una explicación. Raoul, por supuesto que entiendo por que no puedes desistir y por qué necesitas regresar. Y sé que Álvaro no es el único motivo, pero ya me lo contarás. Ahora necesito que sepas que te entiendo y te acepto y te quiero. Te quiero con todos tus demonios aunque no esté contento con ellos. Y me quedo por eso, porque eres el amor de mi vida, porque ya he probado lo que es vivir lejos de ti y no pienso volver a experimentar ese sentimiento que mata y envenena. No sé vivir con un hueco en el corazón, no sé vivir sin ti. Y tú tampoco sabes hacerlo sin mí.

»Nos amamos, ¿no es cierto? Pues entonces alégrate porque podemos estar juntos, mi niño. Porque entre nosotros no hay problema alguno, porque me tienes incondicionalmente y porque cuando todo esto acabe, regresaremos aquí, terminaremos la universidad, trabajaremos duro y tendremos una hija preciosa que será fruto de nuestro inconmensurable amor. No te aflijas, no te culpes porque he decidido acompañarte. De todas maneras, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Con esas últimas palabras, Raoul ríe y se sorbe la nariz. Ya no hay agua en sus ojos y su enrojecida piel está mutando a su color habitual.

—Claro que tienes cosas qué hacer, tonto. Puedes terminar el último año de universidad y...

—¿Y qué?, ¿encontrar trabajo en una editorial de mierda que me pague medio franco al mes?, ¿escribir semanalmente en un periódico local que nadie leerá?, ¿trabajar dieciséis horas para llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía de ti, sin tu olor, sin tus cosas, sin tu esencia? Suena a pesadilla. No quiero vivir sin ti, Raoul. No quiero escribir sin ti, ni dormir, ni comer, ni andar, ni leer, ni cantar sin ti. Çno es que no pueda hacerlo, es que no quiero, no me da la gana ser miserable.

—También serás miserable en casa de Nicolás.

—No trates de convencerme, sé lo que quiero y la decisión está tomada. Además, en casa de Nicolás estaré contigo, podré besarte y cuidarte; podremos escribir juntos y hacer el amor en silencio. Tampoco es tan difícil burlar a ese sujeto, ¿no?

De pronto, la certeza de que todo estará bien si Agoney está a su lado, le invade el pecho.

—Te quiero con todo mi ser, Ago.

Tomando sus hinchados mofletes entre las manos se acerca y roza sus narices.

—Yo te quiero más, mi niño —susurra.

Una sonrisa gigante se abre paso entre la piel de Raoul.   
—El amor no es cuantificable, tonto.

—Te acabas de quedar sin besos —dice separándose de él.

—¡Noooo!, ¡Ago, no me dejes sin besitos!

Una sonora, aguda y dulce carcajada escapa del pecho de Agoney y abalanzándose sobre él, lo tumba en la cama y besa sus labios.

Raoul posiciona ambas manos en su culo y le atrae para que se tumbe por completo encima de él. Agoney muerde su labio inferior y lo succiona. Cuando sus caderas chocan, ambos jadean sedientos.

Pero Agoney sabe que después de aquella conversación, les será imposible amarse sin llorar y tendrán que parar a la mitad.

Así es que se separa de los labios ajenos, ahora rojos e hinchados.

—Esta tranquilidad no durará para siempre, mi niño y sé que tenemos que aprovechar los pocos minutos que podemos robarle al reloj antes de volver a ese hoyo, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Si follamos ahorita, nos derrumbaremos y no quiero que eso pase.

El nudo que Raoul tiene en la garganta lo confirma, entonces asiente.

Le tiene encima y su campo de visión se reduce a la cara que más ama. Los ojos negros recuerdan a la noche y el brillo que hay en ellos parece pertenecer a las estrellas. Tiene las cejas perfectamente delineadas y son suaves al tacto. Sus labios entreabiertos buscan regular su respiración y entre ellos, atisba el hueco que hay entre sus paletas. Sonríe al recordar que cuando le conoció, se moría por pasar la lengua por ahí.

Atrayéndolo una vez más, besa sus labios y adelanta su lengua para rozar y llenar ese vacío que tanto le gusta.

Ambos sonríen al separarse y vuelven a conectar la mirada.

—En serio te quiero mucho, Ago. Gracias por estar aquí —dice llevándose una mano al corazón.

Y Agoney entiende la pseudo metáfora. «Aquí» con él, a su lado físicamente. Y «aquí» en su corazón, amándolo y dejándose amar.

Entonces, Agoney comienza a recitar uno de los tantos poemas que le ha escrito:

 

"A la miel de tus ojos encendidos por la pasión  
Opongo el roce excitado por el gozo

Al calor que de tu cuerpo emana mientras duermo   
Opongo mi corazón abierto

Al verso que inspiran tus labios frescos

A tus gruñidos rasposos mientras me entierro

A tu perfil de mármol recio

Al rechinar de tus dientes cuando ahogas gemidos

A los sudores donde nadie te habita

Opongo el nudo corredizo de tus caricias

Y a ti

Opongo el ímpetu con que rasgas mi vida"


	19. XVIII

Raoul vibra bajo el cuerpo de Agoney.

Sus ojos, colmados de lágrimas contradictorias, brillan y suplican más.

«Bésame más, siénteme más, muévete más, más, más, más rápido, más profundo, más húmedo, más, por favor, más».

Y aunque cinco minutos atrás prometieron no fundir sus cuerpos en una sola carne, al rozar sus labios, no lo pudieron evitar.

—¡AH, AGO, AGONEY!

Ahora Agoney tiembla sobre Raoul, su mano empuña las erecciones juntas, hay saliva como lubricante y gemidos como acordes celestiales.

—Hace mucho que no me follas, pollito —susurra Agoney en su oído.

Ante las palabras murmuradas con cálido aliento, pequeñas chispas llenas de electricidad recorren su pequeño cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta los mechones rubios que yacen despeinados sobre la almohada.

—Hace mucho que no me montas, amor —susurra de vuelta y Agoney gime cerrando los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, deja de masturbar los miembros juntos y se acerca peligrosamente a los labios hinchados de su novio.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? —pregunta mordiéndole los labios.

Todo el cuarto parece estar sumido en el fulgor del fuego que emana de sus cuerpos.

Tomando las caderas de Agoney, Raoul le insta a girarse.

—Siéntate en mi cara.

Un beso urgido antes de obedecer.

Se gira, coloca sus nalgas encima de la cara de Raoul y gime cuando un suspiro se adivina en su entrada. Luego un dedo acaricia suavemente y casi siente la necesidad de gritar.

La piel erizada, el calor concentrado en su entrepierna, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas palpitando con anticipación.

Y llega la humedad. Raoul da un lametazo ansioso, casi hambriento, electrizante y fascinado.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro e incluso cree que por la habitación flotan estrellas diminutas de todos los colores.

Agoney aprieta los dedos alrededor de las sábanas y se permite gemir tan alto como puede, ahí no hay Nicolás que pueda detenerlos.

Haciendo círculos con la lengua, Raoul intenta penetrarle pero está tan apretado que le es imposible. Y solo logra gemir ante el pensamiento de que en pocos minutos su palpitante polla estará apresada dentro de él.

Comienza a lamer frenéticamente, con las manos separa sus nalgas y escupe dos veces sobre su entrada.

La saliva chorrea y solo puede imaginar su propio semen resbalando desde ahí hasta los muslos. 

Entonces se vuelve brusco, desesperado por ver cómo su novio se dilata poco a poco solo con su lengua.

Y Agoney no hace más que temblar. Siente las manos de Raoul apresadas contra sus nalgas, masajeando mientras devora la parte más sensible que tiene. Y sigue gimiendo, más alto, más agudo, más a modo de suplica.

Necesita que lo llene, que se abra paso con brusquedad, sin miramientos; que lo destroce. Necesita sentirlo mientras lo penetra como una bestia, sin parar un solo segundo a preguntarle si está bien.

—Túmbate amor —ordena con cuidado, olvidando la brusquedad antes obtenida.

Pero Agoney no quiere que tenga cuidado. No en ese momento, porque lo único que desea es sacar su lado visceral, follar con el instinto y no con la cabeza.

Gatea hasta salir de entre la cara de Raoul y gira, encontrándoselo de frente.

Raoul tira de él y recuesta su espalda contra la cama. De nuevo, con sumo cuidado.

Agarrándolo de la nuca, lo jala y le besa con urgencia. Pero Raoul se separa un poco, sonríe y atrapa su labio inferior con delicadeza mientras acaricia su mejilla con la mano derecha.

Agoney gruñe, lo toma de los hombros y le gira hasta que de nuevo está acostado.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, toma sus muñecas con una sola mano, y las pone sobre la almohada, encima de su cabeza.

—Hoy no vamos a hacer el amor, Raoul. Hoy me vas a follar tan duro que no me voy a poder levantar en los próximos días, vas a descargar todo lo que te oprime y yo voy a disfrutar como una perra mientras me partes el culo en dos, ¿entendido?

—Pero Ago...

—No. Hoy quiero que seas brusco, visceral, que mitigues tu ira, la saques en forma de pasión y la conviertas en placer. Fóllame así, ábrete paso en mí, estírame hasta que ya no puedas más —gruñe con los dientes apretados y una seriedad nunca antes vista en los ojos.

Sus dedos morenos viajan hasta la boca propia, los humedece mientras Raoul observa embobado y cuando chorrean saliva, los lleva hasta su entrada.

Sin problemas, acoge dos dedos. Su expresión se contrae de placer, abre la boca para gemir, aprieta los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mueve los dedos dentro de sí, imaginando que es Raoul el que entra y sale de su agujero casi completamente dilatado. Así que suelta las muñecas que tenía apresadas, deja que Raoul se siente y con cuidado saca los dedos de sí mismo, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

—Suenas tan sensual cuando tienes el culo lleno —susurra Raoul en su oído mientras mete un dedo ensalivado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Entonces muerde sus labios, cierra los ojos, y pega la frente al hombro de Raoul.

El mundo parece estremecerse bajo su tacto. Las yemas de sus dedos vibran calientes ahí por donde pasan y Agoney comienza a arrastrar los dientes por el cuello hasta bajar para lamer las clavículas.

Los dedos de pronto se curvan para acariciar la próstata y una descarga eléctrica se adivina en cada una de sus pulsaciones.

—¡Ahhh! — grita en un gemido — Ve más rápido, capullo, mete otro dedo, lo que sea.

—Estás ya tan dilatado, Agoney, tan dispuesto... Dime cómo quieres que te folle.

—Déjame —jadea tragando saliva —, déjame ponerme en cuatro.

Obedeciendo a sus peticiones, los dedos de Raoul salen de él. Agoney entonces planta los antebrazos en el colchón y la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas delante de sí. Separando las piernas, alza más el culo y ahí está. Expuesto, precioso, con más ganas de ser follado que nunca.

—Te ves tan caliente así, abierto para mí, esperando que mi polla te destroce el culo... suplicando por ello.

—Si no me la metes de una vez, te corto los huevos gilip¡AH!—grita cuando siente la punta jugar haciendo círculos en su entrada.

Raoul escupe y vuelve a lamer, pero sabe de sobra que no es suficiente lubricación. Así que baja con cuidado de la cama para acercarse al escritorio.

—¿Raoul?

—Solo voy a por lubricante, amor.

—Joder, ¿qué parte de «quiero que me la metas ya» no has entendido?

Soltando una pequeña risa, regresa y derrama una tonelada de lubricante sobre él, mete dos dedos para comprobar que está suficientemente dilatado y cuando gime y echa la cadera hacia atrás para que sus dedos penetren más, sabe que está listo.

Embadurna su pene con demasiado lubricante, está pringoso y sabe que después será incómodo, pero le importa una mierda cuando tiene el agujero de su novio delante, contrayéndose con ganas, abriéndose lo más que puede.

Separando ambas nalgas con las manos, juega. Se restriega en medio de ellas mientras las masajea y da pequeños azotes que le hacen gritar pidiendo más.

—Raoul —jadea —por favor, te necesito dentro de una vez.

Una última nalgada y de pronto embiste hasta el fondo.

Agoney grita y sus piernas flaquean, cayendo abiertas en el colchón, sacando la polla de Raoul en el acto.

Tosco, levanta de nuevo sus caderas y vuelve a embestir.

—¡DIOS, SÍ! —grita el moreno fuera de sí.

Entonces vuelve a introducirse en él, esta vez hasta la mitad, y la saca por completo.

Después se oye el sonido de los testículos chocando contra sus nalgas, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sale de nuevo.

Agoney gime con disgusto al sentirse vacío otra vez y grita sorprendido cuando, repentinamente, su espalda choca contra el colchón.

Frente a él, rojo, sudado y despeinado, está Raoul. Tiembla cuando los largos dedos blancos cogen sus pantorrillas y las posan encima de sus hombros.

Sin previo aviso, vuelve a abrirse paso en él, estirándolo casi al límite. Y Agoney vuelve a gritar mientras cierra los ojos.

Esta vez, las embestidas son frenéticas, sin tregua.

Boca abierta, paletas separadas, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Esa es la imagen que Raoul tiene ante él. Placer puro en la piel morena.

Cuando nota que Raoul quiere salir otra vez, estrecha sus caderas y lo mira con ojos de cordero. No soportaría tener el culo vacío una vez más.

—Me encanta cuando aprietas el culo alrededor de mí —gime inclinándose para estar cerca de sus labios.

Agoney está casi completamente doblado, con las rodillas cerca de su cara y con Raoul encima de él, con la polla caliente entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, con violencia.

No aguantan más, juntan sus bocas de manera poco cómoda, pero necesitan saborear la saliva del otro, beberla hasta que anochezca.

Es un beso urgido, desesperado, lleno del placer que ciega completamente.

—Me corro, joder —gruñe Raoul.

—Y yo —gime sintiendo la próstata hinchada. Ya ni siquiera le importa que Raoul no haya sido tan agresivo como deseaba, ahora solo quiere que se corra dentro de él. Así que aprieta las paredes un poco más.

Y de pronto explotan. Ven el cielo estrellado dentro de sus párpados cerrados y están seguros de que se aman más que nunca.

No por el orgasmo, claramente han tenido mejores, sino por la promesa. Ahora están cien por ciento ciertos de que estarán juntos, pase lo que pase y a pesar de todo. Porque se aman, porque se eligen, porque no lo exigen y porque no hay nada en este mundo que deseen más que ver, todos los días, los ojos brillantes que con amor les miran de vuelta.

Agoney no puede ni moverse, las piernas le tiemblan y no cree tener fuerzas para limpiar el semen de sale de su agujero.

Con un sobresalto, abre los ojos y jadea. Raoul ya se está encargando de limpiarlo con la lengua. 

Le roza con la punta, hay humedad por todos lados. El placer se potencializa cuando abre un poco más la boca. Gime cuando siente esas manos separar sus nalgas y arquea la espalda cuando su saliva comienza a limpiar las paredes.

—Joder, ¡Raoul! —grita estrangulando las sábanas bajo sus dedos.

—Mmm ¿te gusta? —susurra con voz ronca, y su aliento choca justo ahí,

Entonces todo se aparece ante sí como una nebulosa. Cierra los ojos, y tras los párpados hay cientos de estrellas que explotan de júbilo, manifestándose a través de incontenibles gemidos agudos.

Raoul chupa, lame, succiona y besa hasta que Agoney tiembla en una pequeña convulsión y se le cierran, involuntariamente, las piernas.

Subiendo, besa los labios que están fuera de combate por el orgasmo anal.

Sabiendo esto, Raoul deja que se recupere y mientras, limpia los restos con una toalla húmeda.

Segundos después, dormitan besándose hasta que Raoul se separa y se recuesta sobre el desnudo abdomen del amor de su vida.

Acariciando el sedoso y rubio cabello de su novio, Agoney suspira, levanta un poco la cabeza de su niño y se sienta, es incapaz de dormir.

Raoul ahora dormita en su regazo y su cuerpo parece querer encogerse sobre sí mismo hasta reducirse a una bola de carne. Está angustiado, no quiere volver, pero tiene que hacerlo.

¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo?, ¿no es acaso más fácil perdonar, olvidar y resurgir? Entiende, por supuesto, la necesidad de encontrar a Álvaro, pero ¿la urgencia de venganza?

No comprende, no lo hace, le resulta prácticamente imposible, pero quiere descifrarlo.

Y no es hasta entonces que se pregunta, por primera vez en la vida, qué es el perdón y por qué Raoul es incapaz de otorgarlo.

Si «perdonar» significa suprimir el pasado, eliminarlo de la mente o no permitir que haga más daño, entonces implicaría olvido.

Y olvidar entrañaría una condición elevada, tal vez incluso suprema, porque supondría la nula importancia que se le da a la experiencia dolorosa que suplica absolución.

Pero Nicolás no implora indulgencia alguna. Es por eso que Raoul no podría perdonarlo aunque quisiera.

Porque perdonar es una elección y no una obligación, no se puede otorgar amnistía cuando no se es requerida por la parte agresora.

Se trata de un hecho puntual y binario, implica el reconocimiento del acto lastimoso y del perjuicio que el atacante hubo ocasionado. Y Nicolás jamás se arrepentiría.

Continuando con las caricias de su pelo, casi lo entiende. O al menos deduce que la sed tan profunda de venganza no nace únicamente de lo que le hizo a su hermano, probablemente también brota del nulo arrepentimiento... pero sigue habiendo algo más. Algo que todavía no logra dilucidar.

Está agotado, tiene el cuerpo dolorido y su corazón, aunque inquieto y temeroso, está contento.

Y aunque la palabra «felicidad» se le atora en el pensamiento, la deshecha. No podría determinar si son felices o no.

Sin pensar en ello, lo entiende. La angustia perenne que reside en sus pechos no nace únicamente de la constante amenaza de Nicolás. Va más allá: los deseos que han acumulado desde que se conocieron son exageradamente superiores a los que la realidad les ofrece.

Quisieran vivir juntos, en paz; terminar la carrera; obtener trabajos estables hasta erigir su propia editorial; escribir, escribir, escribir; pintar; alcanzar el reconocimiento del medio; dejar huella; mudarse a una casa más grande en donde nunca falte comida en el refrigerador; hacer historia; formar una familia con la persona a la que aman y con una pequeña que sea fruto de su mutua adoración...

Tienen deseo de totalidad, deseo de infinitud. Quieren la eterna juventud y la quieren para siempre, les duele que el tiempo pase y lo estén invirtiendo en el cerdo de Nicolás en vez de alcanzar sus sueños; les duele no tenerlo todo, les duele no tener la plenitud que alguna vez tuvieron antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Pero Agoney ni siquiera lo tiene que pensar demasiado. En realidad, su corazón no ha perdido la dicha.

La plenitud se encuentra ahí mismo, con Raoul durmiendo en su regazo, la cara relajada, los labios entreabiertos, y esa desnudez divina.

Se siente lleno, por supuesto. Raoul está a su lado y quiere creer que es todo lo que necesita en la vida. Pero quisiera estar con él en otras circunstancias, más pacíficas, menos agobiantes. Rutinarias, si fuere necesario.

Entonces ¿por qué, si es pleno con Raoul, tiene mayores necesidades?

Con un suspiro triste supone que es culpa de la dinamicidad de la voluntad: siempre se quiere más de lo que se consigue y nunca se está satisfecho del todo.

—Vacío existencial —susurra para sí.

Recuerda el primer semestre de la carrera. Su primer libro: Ética a Nicómaco.

Es curioso porque siempre se excluyó a sí mismo de la vanidad de los deseos que tienen las personas vacías, insatisfechas... Pero ahora se ve a sí mismo encerrado en un pequeño bucle en el que nunca se vio capaz de caer.

Inconscientemente, Raoul y él se han trazado esa colección de logros: carrera, trabajo, reconocimiento, familia, casa, hija. Pero nunca se preguntaron si con eso estarían satisfechos. La respuesta evidente es no. Siempre querrían más. Una casa más grande, un mejor trabajo, otra carrera, tal vez una maestría, dos doctorados, su propia empresa, más fama, otra hija, más tiempo juntos, más, más, más. Y como es humanamente imposible abarcarlo todo sin estar completamente sumido en el agobio, quedarían insatisfechos para siempre.

¿Dónde hallarían la felicidad en su futuro ideal?

Encuentra la respuesta de inmediato: en el camino.

No existe una felicidad total o final, no se alcanza en la vejez, porque entonces la vida sería completamente angustiosa y no tendría ningún sentido.

Pero su vida sí que tiene sentido. Raoul es su motivo, su propósito y su objetivo. Él traza su rumbo y le da enfoque a su existencia.

Con esta certeza, la pesadumbre que oprimía su pecho se desvanece. No necesita vivir el futuro que tenía planificado para ser feliz.

Porque la única felicidad a la que aspira, la tiene en su regazo.

Sonríe lleno de tranquilidad cuando Raoul comienza a desperezarse.

—Buenos días, dormilón —susurra con la voz más aguda que tiene.

De la garganta de Raoul sale un quejido que quiere dar respuesta, pero es inmediatamente interrumpido por el sonar del hambre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?

La voz ronca envía un escalofrío a su espina dorsal, pero se compone de inmediato.

—Muchísimo. Casi toda la tarde, la noche y la madrugada. Ahora mismo son las ocho de la mañana.

Incorporándose con los ojos entrecerrados, se estira y se talla los párpados con sus manos hechas puños.

Es el gesto más dulce que Agoney ha visto en su vida.

—Madre mía, con razón tengo tanta hambre —dice olisqueando el ambiente. Su habitación, de nuevo, huele al pan recién horneado de enfrente.

Su pecho se inunda con un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y sonríe.

»Voy a por pan, amor. Dúchate y desayunamos, ¿vale? Que tenemos que aprovechar las últimas horas que podemos robarle al reloj de Nicolás.

Agoney asiente y sonríe. Después de las conclusiones a las que ha llegado, se siente completamente preparado para enfrentar ese infierno.

Cuando se mete a la ducha, no siente la necesidad asfixiante de limpiar impurezas.

Está pegajoso y huele a sexo, pero no le incomoda. No restriega con fuerza, pero sí lava cada parte del cuerpo siete veces, completamente tranquilo y funcional.

Al salir, la rutina para lavar sus dientes es la misma, y no respira con dificultad.

Veinte minutos después de la ducha, Raoul no ha llegado.

Nadie puede tardar cincuenta minutos comprando pan. Angustiado, asoma la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación y ahí está la panadería.

La gente entra, sale y el olor sigue cosquilleando el ambiente.

Sus manos sudan, el labio inferior le tiembla, un hormigueo recorre el tabique de su nariz anunciando las inminentes lágrimas y el corazón le palpita en las sienes y por detrás de los ojos.

A un lado, recargado en una farola de gas, está Nicolás. Y Raoul frente a él, gritando cosas que no puede oír y que seguramente Nicolás no puede entender, está perdido de borracho, quizás también un poco drogado.

La bolsa de pan yace en el suelo, junto a los vasos de café que están llenos de leche caliente.

Dándose cuenta de que no tienen tiempo, corre.

La madera del piso cruje bajo sus pies perfectamente calzados y sabiendo perfectamente cuál es la excusa que Raoul utilizó para justificar su huida, saca cinco valijas llenas de diarios, las vacía y comienza a meter ropa medio doblada, artículos personales, pinturas, pinceles, zapatos, lociones, una foto, las tijeras que utiliza Raoul para cortar su flequillo, la bolsita que está llena de utensilios para arreglar sus uñas, la caja de terciopelo negro, la corbata aquella que utilizó en su primera cita, la pluma y el tintero que le regaló a Raoul en su cumpeaños, la daga de su padre, ambos cepillos de dientes, la bata que raoul adoraba para dormir, el oso de felpa diminuto y la agenda donde tiene la nueva dirección de Ricardo.

Los grávidos y torpes pasos de Nicolás, se hacen oír por las escaleras. Cerrando las valijas, las lleva a la entrada y ruega porque Raoul esté bien.

La puerta de abre con áspera violencia y el tufo de Nicolás embriaga la sala.

—¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN ESAS MALETAS? —pregunta atropelladamente, el alcohol le enreda la lengua y le cierra los ojos.

La mueca de terror que desfigura la cara de Raoul, se desvanece inmediatamente cuando ve a Agoney con cinco bultos en sus pies, llenos de la vida que habían construído en ese pequeño piso.

Nicolás gruñe y sale con dificultad.

—Vámonos ya entonces —dice, y Agoney no puede creer que no hubo golpes ni más gritos.

Cargando sus hombros con las maletas, esperan a escuchar los pasos que da Nicolás en las escaleras y se miran.

—¿Cómo sabías que tenías que hacer las maletas? —pregunta incrédulo y con la voz llena de temor.

—No es tan difícil, mi niño. Él ordenó mi inmediata mudanza para que no perdiera más tiempo en este piso y comenzara a trabajar a marchas forzadas, lo más lógico era que habíamos venido a por mis cosas.

Incapaz de aguantar sus ganas y esconder su amor, se abalanza a sus labios y suspira cuando la barba le hace cosquillas.

Apresurados, se separan, sonríen y bajan las escaleras, cerrando indefinidamente el piso que había visto crecer su amor.

—No me lo explico, Ago — susurra cuando han avanzado unas calles.

—¿El qué, pequeño?

—¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

Agoney sonríe y mirando hacia adelante para comprobar que Nicolás sigue caminando con la vista al frente, se atreve a acariciar la mano libre de Raoul.

—Como nuestras almas, nuestras mentes son gemelas, mi niño.

Y Raoul sonríe de vuelta. Con Agoney al lado, se siente fuerte.


End file.
